


KINKTOBER

by Dany1209



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chains, Cheating, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Double Anal Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Teasing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric, cloak of levitation loves Tony
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 95,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dany1209/pseuds/Dany1209
Summary: Serie de drabbles y one shots relacionados con este reto anual.





	1. Clothes (Stephen Strange/Tony Stark)

Se encontraba sentado en uno de los elegantes sofás empapándose del conocimiento que desprendían las paginas del interesante libro Vishanti cuando el sonido de unas pisadas apresuradas le hicieron desistir. Río con ganas mirando al hombre de hierro correr descalzo por el largo pasillo del Sanctum Sanctorum, desapareciendo en una de las habitaciones (a las que cabe mencionar, le había prohibido entrar) y en segundos fue sacado a rastras de ahí por una mancha carmesí. El cuerpo del ingeniero se removía con violencia entre las inquietas "manos" que le tocaban por doquier

-¡¡¡DEJA DE REÍRTE Y AYÚDAME!!!- gritó histérico sintiendo como el extremo inferior de la capa de levitación comenzaba a introducirse por debajo de la fina camiseta negra- ¡¡¡STRANGE!!!

La solapa de la reliquia ahuecaba amorosamente las mejillas del moreno. Stephen ladeo la cabeza y suspiro cansado

-Te adora ¿qué quieres que haga?- respondió resignado, bastante acostumbrado a esa escena. ¿Como no estarlo? si todos los días se repetía. Era testigo diariamente del cariño obsesivo que la capa desarrollaba por Anthony Stark

-Que la apartes ¡ya no soporto el acoso!- soltó un jadeo ahogado cuando el artefacto se envolvió completamente a su alrededor y comenzó a elevarse- ¡¡¡STEPHEN!!!

El hechicero miro divertido los movimientos que hacía el castaño por zafarse, le había solicitado amablemente que no usara la armadura en el recinto por temor a que algún objeto sagrado se rompiera, por lo que, podría decirse, Tony era vulnerable dentro del sitio. En un momento la camiseta negra quedo enredada en el cuello del mas bajo y el hechicero pudo notar el fascinante contraste entre la suave piel morena y el color carmesí de su capa

La capa no tenia intensiones de soltar a su adorada carga, supo que debía intervenir cuando esta se elevo a una distancia bastante alta del suelo, no quería tener que llamar a Rhodes para que le ayudara a bajar a Tony... no otra vez. Formo una runa inofensiva apartando a su pareja de la peculiar reliquia mágica. Como de costumbre Stark corrió despavorido hacia el cuarto que compartían y colocó el cerrojo. El hechicero dirigió una mirada de reprensión a su capa y esta agacho las solapas sintiéndose regañada

-Debes dejar de hostigarlo- La capa negó tercamente pareciendo que cruzaba los brazos- Debes hacerlo...- recalco- si no se marchara ¿quieres que nos deje?- La reliquia negó con más fuerza envolviéndose a su cuerpo, el doctor la palmeo un par de veces intentando reconfortarla- entonces tendrás que aprender a controlarte...

***  
Salió del baño después de una relajante ducha, Tony le esperaba en la cama listo para dormir. Se recargó contra el marco de la puerta observándole. Stark estaba sentado en el colchón con las piernas estiradas, leía concentrado un inmenso libro de "la sección prohibida de la biblioteca" como le llamaba Wong, Stephen le advirtió que no debía acercarse a esos tomos, pero como siempre le ignoro. Aunque a decir verdad, eso no le importaba. Estaba más interesado en el aspecto sensual que le brindaban las gafas de lectura. Sonrío de lado acercándose, gateo por la cama hasta quedar frente al rostro ajeno

Tony sonrió hundiendo la nariz en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de Stephen

-Mmm hueles tan bien...- ronroneo dando un pequeño mordisco, inhalando el perfume fresco

-Sus halagos siempre son bien recibidos, doctor Stark- susurró el hechicero girando el rostro capturando los labios del otro en un beso arrebatador

Desesperado introdujo la mano debajo de la camiseta de Stark delineando con las yemas de los dedos el contorno de los suaves abdominales para terminar jugueteando con el elástico del bóxer blanco. Las manos de Tony se enredaron en su cuello moviéndose de la nuca hasta la espalda desnuda, Stark se recostó completamente abriendo las piernas haciéndole espacio. El hechicero se acomodo entre las inquietas caderas frotándose con necesidad, saco la camiseta y los bóxers de su pareja dejándolo completamente desnudo, este se lanzó hasta los pantalones de pijama del doctor siendo detenido

-Espera...- Stephen salió de la cama con dificultad, gracias a la poderosa erección que se erguía entre sus piernas, abriendo el armario

Tony reconoció el pedazo de tela carmín tensándose de inmediato

-No, no, no- negó el Ingeniero cubriéndose con las mantas revueltas- está bien que sea de mente abierta pero no sé si quiera follar con una capa...

Strange soltó una risa escandalosa

"Si tienes esas ideas ¿porque no conviertes a tu capa en alguien de carne y hueso? tal vez entonces reconsidere el trió- continuo parloteando el castaño- por extraño que parezca y aunque tú capa sea roja, imagino que como ser humano tendría una apariencia rubia y no pelirroja...- Stephen se cruzó de brazos entrecerrando los ojos, ardiendo en celos por la indirecta "referencia" - no me mal entiendas, no sé porqué pero le veo cara de alguien como Jude Law..."

-No es la capa de levitación Stark, no soy estúpido- respondió Strange con voz molesta- ven...

El ingeniero frunció el ceño con desconfianza pero aun así obedeció, se levantó de la cama con una seguridad envidiable, se acercó hasta su pareja quien colocó la capa sobre los hombros desnudos. Tony hizo ademán de querer retirarse los lentes

-No, déjatelos puestos- Tony enarcó una ceja mirándole con perversidad, los ojos azulinos del hechicero estaban oscurecidos recorriendo con descaro el cuerpo amado- que belleza...- suspiro deslizando los dedos por el cuello y lo poco que se mostraba del pecho- mira el contraste hermoso entre tu piel y la capa, eres precioso...

El castaño se sonrojó regalándole al hechicero una vista aún más perfecta, sin poder contenerse tomó la barbilla del más pequeño y reclamó sus labios, una danza de lenguas dio inicio, el doctor paseo las manos por la espalda cubierta hasta posarlas sobre el respingón trasero, lo apretó con necesidad haciéndole saber al otro su nivel de excitación

Entre tropezones los guió a ambos hasta la cama, las rodillas de Tony chocaron contra el borde haciéndolos caer

El hechicero comenzó a besar y morder el cuello moreno queriéndolo marcar. Los gemidos del castaño llenaron la habitación, haciéndose mas agudos cuando la barba del Doctor raspo los sensibles pezones

-Nadie más puede poseerte Stark... eres mío- mascullo el hechicero con la voz ronca, mordiendo la piel de su vientre- ni siquiera mi jodida capa...

Tony sonrió experimentando una mezcla de placer y ternura

-No quiero que nadie más lo haga Stephen...

El hechicero percibió un ligero movimiento en uno de los bordes de la copia de su reliquia, atribuyéndolo a su encendida imaginación. Pronto la conversación se vio opacada por los gemidos, jadeos y el inconfundible sonido del choque de pieles. El hechicero solo esperaba que la capa original estuviera en la vitrina y no haciendo uso de los poderes de camuflaje que le permitían cambiar su aspecto a cualquier tipo de manto.


	2. Chains (Tony Stark/ Peter Parker)

Los ojos castaños se abrieron con dificultad, parpadeo un par de veces acostumbrándose a la luz, que aunque escasa, a sus sensibles retinas era como si el resplandor de una estrella le estuviese alumbrando personalmente. Sintió un liquido frío recorrerle el rostro, sacudió la cabeza intentando enfocarse. Estaba parado en lo que parecía ser una habitación de paredes metálicas grisáceas, había solo una pequeña ventana asegurada con barrotes muy lejos del suelo. Hacía frío, demasiado, el aroma a humedad era apenas tolerable. Quiso recordar como llego a ese estado pero el zumbido resonante en su cabeza le hizo imposible. Un borrón de recuerdos ataco su mente. Estaba en el laboratorio haciendo modificaciones a los propulsores de la armadura cuando un golpe seco le noqueó, antes de caer inconsciente pudo ver por una fracción de mili-segundo una de las llaves que usaba en el taller chocar contra el suelo empapada en su sangre

Intentó moverse pero los músculos entumidos de su cuerpo resintieron el esfuerzo, en el letargo trato de dar un paso para analizar el entorno siendo ese instante donde noto las férreas cadenas alrededor de sus muñecas amarrándole a la pared. La ansiedad creciente en su pecho aumento rememorando cuando se encontró en esa misma posición con Killian como verdugo, Pepper atada siendo torturada y Maya Hansen asesinada... tironeo de las cadenas con desesperación...

-Veo que has despertado...- esa voz...

-Tú...- cuestiono casi inaudible

El victimario sonrió con maldad contemplando con satisfacción el cuerpo atado

-¿Quien más?- hablo alegre- ¿A quién esperabas pequeña zorra?

-¿Que diablos te pasa?- exclamo Stark con furia tirándose hacia adelante hasta donde las cadenas le permitían- ¿Porque me haces esto?...

Un dedo se deslizó con ternura sobre su rostro ignorando sus intentos de ataque

-Lamento esto, jamás quise hacerte daño- susurro el captor tocando su cabeza herida- Yo... yo sólo intento protegerte Tony...

-¿Protegerme?- cuestiono con amargura alejándose de la caricia como si le quemase, ganándose una mirada herida- ¿Protegerme? No seas ridículo

-Intento protegerte de ti mismo- el tono dulce de voz desapareció por completo tornándose fría y oscura- siempre lo he hecho Stark, pero es tan... Tan jodidamente difícil porque no te dejas, te encanta que te maltraten- finalizo con una sonrisa exasperada

-¡¡¡Estas loco!!!- grito el castaño removiéndose provocando que los gruesos amarres se encajaran en las muñecas abriendo su piel, se dio cuenta de que era inútil liberarse- Tomaré esto como un juego... como una broma, solo libérame- intento razonar suavizando la voz 

Creyó que ese cambio de actitud sentaría bien para el secuestrador, pero fue todo lo contrario

-¿Para que? ¿¡Para que corras a los brazos de ese malnacido!? ¿Para que te pisotee más? ¿Eso te gusta?- siseo contra su rostro jalando del cabello con rudeza hacia atrás sacandole un grito de dolor- ¿te gusta eso? ¿Que te pasee por los ojos a su amante? ¡¡RESPÓNDEME!!

-No sé de qué hab... Argh!- se quejo cuando el agarre en su cabello se apretó

-¿No sabes de qué hablo eh? déjame refrescarte la memoria...- le soltó la cabeza con brusquedad. La herida coagulada se abrió ocasionando que gruesos hilos de sangre corrieran por el rostro. El captor comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por el calabozo- Rogers viviendo en el complejo, contigo como la puta esposa ejemplar, cuando en realidad al que ama, al que desea es al jodido sargento medio mapache- los ojos del captor se encendieron en ira, por primera vez en la vida Tony sintió miedo de el, mucho miedo. El victimario se le acercó quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro, pudo percibir el aroma dulzón del alcohol

-¿Que se siente dejarse joder por el hombre que se follo al asesino de tus padres mhm? ¿Que se siente?- cada palabra era como una cuchilla clavándose con dolorosa puntería en su corazón, el verdugo beso su cuello asqueandole- Eres un maldito pervertido...

Stark bajo el rostro avergonzado, ¿cómo refutar lo irrefutable? En el fondo se sentía escoria por haberle dado otra oportunidad a Rogers, por ceder tan fácilmente, era tan patético...

-Yo quería amarte bien, te abrí mi corazón y tu... tú lo despreciaste- mascullo dolido el mas alto- preferiste quedarte con ese a darme una oportunidad a mi, a mí que siempre te he amado- replico incrédulo, caminando como león enjaulado por el reducido espacio- incluso elegiste a Pepper, a esa perra que te rechazo...

La ira del castaño se intensifico

-¡No me jodas con eso! fue tu maldita culpa lo de Pepper, si de desprecios hablamos tú me rechazaste a mi cuando te ofrecí que pertenecieras a los vengadores, por tu culpa le propuse matrimonio

Una cachetada cayo contra su mejilla haciéndole girar el rostro. Peter cerro la mano en un puño y se acerco rápidamente hacia el moreno

-Perdóname, perdóname mi amor, ¿ves lo que provocas?- le tomó de la barbilla analizando con psicosis el rostro de arriba a abajo- mira, tu imprudencia te causo otro moretón, ya no lo hagas mi amor- deposito suaves besos por la mejilla herida- te amo, te amo, no sabes cuánto...

El chico poseía una fuerza superior, tanta que Stark juro que con la simple bofetada mínimo había logrado desencajar su mandíbula

-¿Tu que vas a saber de amor mocoso?- cuestiono casi llorando por el dolor, con la voz rota y vacía

-Te amo desde que tenía ocho años señor Stark, desde que te vi en la EXPO, desde que me salvaste de esos hammeroides- rió recordando el patético nombre de esas armaduras

-Déjame ir por favor...- suplico perdiendo todo rastro de dignidad

-No mi amor, aquí estarás a salvo de ellos... de todos los que desean dañarte, yo te protegeré...- el chico se refugio en el pecho del mayor permaneciendo quieto por unos momentos, las manos del adolescente antes inmóviles comenzaron a descender acariciando partes mas privadas del cuerpo atado- además te daré lo que tanto te gusta... te agrada el sufrimiento... he aprendido un par de cosas bebe...

Miro con temor como Peter se separaba de el desabrochándose el pantalón, dejo de respirar cuando esa extraña sustancia negra, de la que Parker se sentía muy orgulloso, se extendió por el cuerpo del hombre araña, el rostro angelical del adolescente de quince años cambio transformándose en ese ser alienado de dientes filosos y maldad pura. De un solo tirón la criatura arranco la camisa de su torso y pronto la lengua viscosa comenzó a lamer la piel expuesta, veneno, era veneno puro...

En instantes los pasillos de esa vieja fábrica abandonada se llenaron de gritos de dolor, agonía y del tintineo de las cadenas al chocar entre ellas, el suelo se tiñó de la sustancia simbiótica y del color inequívoco de la sangre. La sangre de un cuerpo abusado y de un alma deshecha


	3. Nicknames (Tony Stark/ Steve Rogers)

El capitán América apretó los puños desde el sofá de la sala común. Trataba de concentrase en su respiración esperando ser lo suficientemente tolerante para soportar el ataque de celos enfermizos que le corroían

-Hermosa estrella que alumbras con tu belleza cada uno de mis días ¿aceptarías bailar conmigo?- el líder de los guardianes de la galaxia realizó una reverencia ante Stark quien solo le miraba divertido

-No hay música Quill

Peter sonrió encogiéndose de hombros

-La música la llevo en el corazón, igual que a ti STARDUST, bailemos...- el de ojos verdes jalo al castaño hacia el centro de la sala y comenzó a improvisar una especie de baile. Era ridiculo, al menos ante los ojos de Steve quien no podía retirar la mirada asesina de la mano que sostenía la cintura de su pareja

Stark rió durante todo el baile, ante las ocurrencias de Peter

-Somos los mejores STARDUST, el mejor equipo somos NOVIOS ESPACIALES- el guardián estrechó el cuerpo entre sus brazos juntando ambas mejillas

-AMIGOS ESPACIALES- corto el castaño con una sonrisa separándose

-¿Porque me envías a la friendzone?- cuestionó el ojiverde haciendo una rabieta

-Es mi turno guardián de pacotilla- exclamó Stephen empujando a Peter lejos de Tony- el mejor equipo somos LOS NOVIOS DEL VELLO FACIAL- enfatizó doctor Strange pasando un brazo por los hombros del hombre de hierro

-HERMANOS DEL VELLO FACIAL

-No es justo- se quejó el hechicero apartándose- ¿sabes que es peor que la friendzone?

Tony negó con una sonrisa

-La familyzone...

-Bienvenido al club- exclamó Peter Parker desde el sofá

-No es por menospreciarlos pero creo que la mejor dupla es la nuestra, HERMANOS DE CIENCIA- dijo Bruce sorprendiendo a todos- hacemos un gran equipo incluso somos padres de Vision...

-Me uno a esa paternidad con toda felicidad- hablo Thor abrazando a Banner, la muestra de compañerismo se disolvió cuando el dios del trueno noto la letal mirada de Natasha

-Tengo que ir a... La cocina- dijo El portador de la gema de la mente poniéndose de pie, escapando antes de que comenzaran a discutir sobre cómo Hulk, Thor, Ultron, Tony y Helen lo habían engendrado. Wanda sonrío y salió de la mano del androide

-Estas equivocado querido Banner, te aprecio, pero debo decirte que conozco a este chiflado desde que era un chaval, así que los mejores somos los HERMANOS DE HIERRO- replicó Rhodey despeinando los cabellos castaños

-¿Peleando por Stark de nuevo?- intervino el rey de Wakanda con su peculiar acento- Tambien quiero participar, Stark y yo somos el EQUIPO ILLUMINATI eso te gana a ti Rhodes lo siento

-Que te follen T'Challa, Strange también es illuminati- replicó Sam interviniendo en la conversación colocándose del lado de maquina de guerra

Una discusión dio a lugar en el recinto. Tony rodó los ojos, no comprendía del todo esa estupida manía de competir entre ellos. Los orbes marrones se deslizaron hacia el sofá donde Steve permanecía serio, con ese gesto de ceño fruncido que daba miedo, estaba a punto de ir a tranquilizarlo cuando una mano le tomó del brazo

-Ninguno de ustedes me gana a mi, ¿KOTENOK verdad que ese es tu apodo favorito?- Bucky le abrazó por la cintura- o te gusta más Antoska? Diles mi pequeña muñeca

El capitán no soporto más, la cerveza que llevaba entre los dedos estalló resonando en toda la sala. El rubio salió echo una furia ante el silencio expectante. Stark se excusó y se retiró también

-¿Ves lo que provocas Quill?- regaño Stephen

-¿Ahora es mi culpa?- se quejó indignado el guardián

-Si lo es...

-Fue la tuya Barnes- hablo pantera negra- coqueteándole a todos como siempre

-¿Estas celoso gatito?

***

Stark llamó un par de veces, antes de empujar con cuidado la puerta de la habitación

-¿Steve?- le llamo con suavidad, temiendo la reacción del rubio

-Estoy bien...- respondió Steve desde la oscuridad de la recámara

Tony se adentró más seguro. Rogers estaba sentado en la cama con una expresión desolada

-Yo... De verdad no sé qué hacer- susurro el castaño retorciéndose las manos- trato de poner límites pero no funciona...

El castaño sentía algo de culpa, mentiría si dijera que las atenciones que recibía por parte de ese grupo de héroes le eran del todo incómodas

-Shh lo sé...- interrumpió el soldado sujetándole de la mano- solo soy un imbecil celoso

-Si eres un imbecil- Stark sonrío ante el ceño fruncido- pero te amo...

Steve resopló, le tomó de la nuca y junto sus labios en un beso lleno de amor y necesidad, la necesidad de sentirle cerca, de sentirle suyo. No hizo falta alguna otra señal, el contacto entre los labios se hizo más apasionado y las caricias aumentaron de nivel. La ropa poco a poco fue sobrando, terminando esparcida en el suelo de la habitación

Enredados entre las sábanas Stark gemía y se estremecía al ritmo de las fuertes embestidas. El rubio mantenía ocultó el rostro entre el cuello de Tony besándolo con pasión, elevó la mirada permitiendo que sus orbes viajarán por el cuerpo del castaño, la piel de este lucia rojiza gracias a la barba que ahora acostumbraba llevar dejándola deliciosamente sensible

Tony se arqueo como un felino cuando de un movimiento certero el miembro de Steve toco algo dentro suyo, haciéndole ver estrellas. Rogers se mordió los labios para no gritar por el placer que sintió cuando la entrada de su amante se contrajo succionándole

Perdido en la visión de un Stark jadeante y necesitado comenzó a desahogar todo aquello que le preocupaba

-Todos ellos... Dirán lo que quieran... Te llamarán como quieran... Tendrán mil apodos para ti- susurro contra los labios entreabiertos con voz ronca- pero tú eres mío, eres mi amor, solo yo puedo llamarte así... Solo mío, para siempre mío... Te amo

Tony se ruborizó ante las hermosas palabras, le tomó el rostro entre las manos y le besó con ternura, transmitiéndole ese amor tan grande que también sentía. El capitán aceleró el ritmo de las estocadas conduciéndolos hacia el más perfecto y placentero de los orgasmos

-Eso fue muy hermoso capitán...- ronroneo el hombre de hierro desde el pecho donde estaba recostado

-No te burles cabeza de metal

-No iba a burlarme, solo que me quede pensando que tú y yo sí tenemos un apodo...- respondió ganándose toda la atención del rubio, quien se giró apoyando un codo contra el colchón

-¿Cuál?

Tony sonrió con esa chispa de malicia que el rubio conocía bastante bien

-No lo digas...- el soldado se dejó caer boca abajo escondiendo el rostro entre las almohadas  
Tony se incorporó y comenzó a repartir dulces besos por toda la espalda desnuda

-Si lo diré...

Steve negó con la cabeza aún escondido

-Tú eres...

-Cállate Stark

-Y siempre serás...

-Cállate...

El moreno tomó la pequeña cintura entre las manos comenzando a hacerle cosquillas lográndo que el otro mostrará la cara y comenzará a reír abiertamente

-Mi hermoso...

-Tony por favor...- rogaba entre carcajadas intentando parar esa tortura

-Precioso... e inigualable capipaleta

Apenas finalizó la frase Steve se deshizo del agarre y le giró dejándolo con la cara contra la almohada

-¿Con que capipaleta eh?- siseo cerca del oído erizando la piel ajena- Te voy a demostrar lo frío que puedo ser...

Mientras su cuerpo se encendía de nuevo, Steve pensó que tendría tiempo de sobra suficiente para idear un apodo para su pareja... El de esposo no sonaba nada mal...

***  
-Se supone que las malditas habitaciones son insonoras...- gruñó uno de los tres hombres que aún permanecían en la sala

-Es injusto- gimoteo otro de los presentes después de unos segundos

-Jodidamente injusto...- concordó el primero

-Ese imbecil no lo merece...

-No lo merece...

-Pero que par de ardidos...

-¡Cállate Parker que tú estás igual!- masculló Quill tomando una cerveza extendiéndole una igual a Stephen, el doctor dejó la taza de té en la mesa de la sala y acepto la botella dejando salir un suspiro cansado

-Salud por eso...- respondió el adolescente embriagándose por primera vez


	4. Roleplay (Tony Stark/ Wade Wilson)

Desde el instante en que lo vio entrar supo que era una mala idea. Se sentía ridículo con esa ropa. demasiado ajustada e incómoda para su gusto. El otro por su parte parecía bastante feliz... Siempre lucia feliz, no sabía con certeza si realmente lo era y tampoco entendía porque ahora le importaba cuando solo eran "amantes ocasionales"

-Señor Stark ¿quiere por favor poner atencion a mi clase?- gruño "el profesor" dando un golpe con el metro en la mesa del pupitre

-Lo siento señor- respondio reprimiendo una risa

Con el todo era menos aburrido, todo era nuevo y fascinante. Era un desquiciado, que le daba luz a su vida

-Es un niño muy muy malo- replico el profesor caminando a la pizarra- bien... entonces quedamos de acuerdo en que dos mas dos son seis,- mascullo escribiendo con el marcador- seis es el numero de peces en el mar y Shakespeare abolió la escalvitud de la mano de Michael Jackson, luego se casaron y partieron en un barco descubriendo América, para despues hacer un trio con Issac Newton quien dio a luz a Benjamin Franklin inventando la ley de la gravitación universal

-Claro...

El profesor giro colocando la tapa del rotulador, se ajusto el cuello de la camisa blanca y elevo una ceja con ese gesto pícaro que Tony bien sabia que no prometía nada bueno

-Y ahora abra las piernas jovencito, pasaremos a la clase interactiva de educación sexual- sonrio el mas alto colocando los codos en la mesa del pupitre

Stark suspiro inclinándose al rostro ajeno

-No se ofenda profesor pero usted es el peor docente del mundo

El eludido se enderezo, llevandose una mano al pecho indignado

-¿Duda de mi cátedra? tengo una ingeniería en arte- corrio hacia el escritorio extrayendo un papel arrugado del portafolios- mire...- mostro la hoja gastada. Tony rodo los ojos

-Dice el 2016 que le regreses su dibujo

-¿Perdón?

-Me enseñaste ese jodido dibujo hace tiempo, minimo deberías cambiar el villano- se quejo el castaño saliéndose del papel

-Creeame señorito Stark disparale a Francis en su perfecta mandibula cuadrada hubiese sido fantástico, mi jodido mejor sueño húmedo después de ti con pantaloncillos de colegial calenturiento

Tony sonrió mirando el reloj de Dora la exploradora en la muñeca del mutante, fue un ridículo detalle el intercambiar esas péndolas infantiles, jamas lo admitiría pero el cuidaba con su vida el reloj de hora de aventura

-Ahora yo seré el profesor señor Wilson, puedo enseñarle unas cuantas cosas que desconoce...

El mercenario bocón permaneció quieto mirando como el hombre de hierro se levantaba del pupitre y le robaba las gafas mientras le empujaba para que ahora fuese el él que estuviese en el lugar del estudiante

-Joder Antonio me has puesto mas duro de lo que estaba- hablo con voz ronca después de unos momentos

Estiro la mano intentando tocar el trasero del castaño enfundado en apretados pantaloncillos de estudiante ganándose un golpe seco del metro contra sus nudillos

-¡¡¡MIERDA!!!- grito frotándose la mano

-¡Cierra la boca Wilson!- grito Stark ocasionando un respingo en el otro- lo primero que aprenderemos hoy es "versatilidad en las relaciones homosexuales", luego lo practicaremos...

El mutante sudo frio abriendo mucho los ojos

-Doble mierda... - definitivamente seria la clase mas difícil de toda su mutante y ex "masculina" existencia


	5. Suits (Peter Quill/ Tony Stark)

Siempre le parecio atractivo, ardiente como el mas profundo de los infiernos, con esa sonrisa socarrona y dulce que contrastaba con el fibroso cuerpo de casi 1.90 de estatura. Pero en esos momentos el termino "guapo" quedaba muy pequeño, insuficiente.

El siempre acostumbraba portar costosos trajes sastre, de diferentes piezas y telas, era algo cotidiano en su vida diaria por lo que no comprendía del todo porque rayos le excitaba esa prenda común en alguien mas. La fiesta transcurría con normalidad, cada héroe se acercaba con su respectivo grupo de amigos, festejando la victoria contra Thanos. El simplemente se limito a permanecer en la barra saboreando el amargo sabor del licor, amargo como su desdichada vida

Apretó el vaso con fuerza agradeciendo mentalmente el no poseer superfuerza ¿había algo jodidamente mas caliente que Peter Jason Quill con traje Armani? Si... Peter Jason Quill con traje Armani bailando sensualmente en medio de la pista. La excitación dio paso al conocido sentimiento de celos cuando Scott Lang se acerco al líder de los guardianes tomándole de la cintura por detrás para comenzar a mecerse al ritmo de la música

Se termino la bebida de un trago y procedio a largarse de ahí, se sentía patético, Quill le rogó cientos de veces por una oportunidad y el siempre se negó, estaba demasiado herido en esos momentos, aun lo estaba. Tarde comprendio que quizá el sentimiento de traición jamas se iría y que tendría que saber llevarlo para toda la vida. Quizá fue demasiado egeocéntrico al pensar que el ojiverde jamas se cansaría ¿Cuándo aprendería que no valía lo suficiente para que alguien fuera persistente? ¿Cuándo aprendería que era fácilmente reemplazable?...

-¿Organizaste esta fiesta y te marchas?- pregunto la voz de sus pensamientos, detuvo sus pasos y giro intentando responderle con naturalidad

-Estoy cansado, supongo que ya no estoy para estos trotes...- mascullo con las manos en los bolsillos

El guardián sonrió pasándose una mano por el cabello pefectamente peinado

-Bueno creo que me iré, ya es tarde, nos vemos pronto chico espacial...- dijo el vengador ante el silencio, camino un par de pasos cuando la mano del otro le tomo del brazo

-Stardust espera...- Stark mantuvo la vista clavada en el suelo- Te lo he dicho cientos de veces pero... igual lo haré otra vez- escucho la profunda respiración de Quill con un nudo en la garganta- te amo...

El sentimiento de temor y adrenalina recorrio su cuerpo

"Te he amado desde que te conocí y se que piensas que solo es algo pasajero, pero incluso estando lejos lo que siento esta presente y el... el solo pensar que no volveré a verte me corta la respiración... me gusta soñar con que algún día serás capaz de corresponderme"

Stark se atrevio a mirarlo. Después de la batalla contra el titan loco los guardianes se marcharon durante un par de meses, haciendo su existencia mas miserable. Recordó que Peter siempre le recibió con la misma sonrisa, con el brillo anhelante en los ojos verdes, una mirada que fue capaz de hacerle bajar la guardia... tal vez era tiempo de dejar de temer

-Me siento culpable...- mascullo deslizando las manos por el cálido pecho del guardián

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono Peter tragando seco, paralizado ante la caricia

-Porque me dices esas cosas tan románticas cuando lo único que yo he pensado toda la noche es en lo sexy que te ves con este maldito traje- gruño apretando el saco negro

Quill sonrío mostrando los dientes completamente feliz

-Me veo mas sexy sin el...- murmuro con coquetería y con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza

-¿Sexo en la primera cita?- se atrevió a preguntar el castaño, con los nervios de punta ante la clara insinuación esperando un posible rechazo

-Esto no es una cita Stardust...- Tony contuvo el aliento permitiendo que el familiar sentimiento de repudio le inundara- esto es el inicio de nuestra jodida relación...

El genio cerro los ojos suspirando con alivio. Se dejo llevar cuando los labios carnosos de Quill chocaron contra los suyos sintiendo por primera vez que algo le pertenecia de verdad

Al finalizar el casto beso, se tomaron de las manos y partieron hacia la habitación de Stark. Ambos se recostaron en el balcón de la misma mirando las estrellas. Quill le recibió en su pecho aspirando el aroma mentolado. Las emociones eran demasiado hermosas por sí solas, el sexo no fue necesario esta vez. Peter sonrió contra el cabello castaño con la confianza de que ese traje le traería momentos intensos más adelante. Stark elevo el rostro con una sonrisa mas brillante que todo el polvo estelar del universo. Era Suficiente con ello... por el momento...


	6. Toys (Thor/ Loki)

-Así que...- comenzó la conversación con ese tono de voz aparentemente inocente- por fin lograste tu cometido...

La fina ceja negra se enarcó en un gesto de duda y desconfianza

-No entiendo...- respondió entrecerrando los ojos

-Ya sabes convertirte en el rey de Asgard, perdón... En la reina de Asgard- murmuro con malicia agitando el licor en la copa

El rostro del dios de las mentiras se tornó completamente rojo

-¡¡Cállate gata de Midgard!!

-¡¡Gata de Asgard!!- replicó el castaño ofendido. Una risa burlona escapó de sus labios cuando el dios de las mentiras se dio vuelta indignado, tropezándose con el extraño vestuario que portaba. Una especie de túnica blanca muy larga y ajustada, digno de una novia

-Dirá lo que quiera pero en realidad sí parece una reina

-Perdónalo, ese es un tema delicado para el- respondió Thor colocando una mano sobre el hombro del más bajo

-No te disculpes Thor, Tony sabe que no debe ser imprudente- apareció la pareja del ingeniero retirándole el vaso de licor

-Se lo que es tener un marido difícil- masculló Stark fulminando con la mirada a su esposo- así que solo por ello te adelantare el regalo de bodas...

-Creí que su regalo era el de la caja roja de por allá- respondió confuso el rubio más alto señalando el enorme presente que resaltaba entre los demás

-Si y no, ese es un obsequio de parte de la familia Stark-Rogers, este es solo mío, de amigos- finalizó guiñándole un ojo

El dios del trueno tomó el paquete negro entre sus manos, retiró la tapa con cuidado de no estropear el elegante listón dorado y se encontró con una caja que contenía impresa la imagen de una especie de extraño vaso midgardiano

-Te lo agradezco hombre de metal- masculló con una sonrisa

-De nada, supongo que ustedes han experimentado emociones fuertes, esto pondrá a prueba sus límites- Tony se acercó hasta el capitán abrazándole por la cintura- ¿cierto cariño?- cuestionó melosamente cruzando miradas con su marido

Thor frunció el ceño ante el rubor intenso que cubrió la piel de Steve

***  
Por la noche, después de la gran fiesta y de las miles de sorpresas de las que fue testigo (como Steve ahogado de borracho queriendo toquetear a Stark públicamente o los pocos discretos besos de Clint con Pietro) por fin estaba disfrutando del tiempo a solas con su marido

-¿Te han gustado los regalos hermano?- cuestionó interesado desde la cama observando al de ojos verdes feliz entre tanto obsequio

-¿Porque carajos me sigues llamando así si estamos casados?- contraatacó el más bajo sin migarle, hincado entre todo el papel lustre

-La costumbre...

El pelinegro rodó los ojos levantándose

-Son bastante ordinarios pero si...- Laufeyson debía admitir que los vengadores le habían recibido como una familia, con los brazos abiertos. Incluso organizándoles una torna boda en el complejo. Estaba consciente que la ceremonia oficial debía llevarse a cabo en Asgard

Thor sabía que detrás de ese fachada de maldad que cubría a Loki se escondía una persona sensible y tranquila

-¿Que es esa caja?- Pregunto Loki con curiosidad refiriéndose al presente de Stark- ¿otro regalo? no lo había visto 

-No, es solo una caja...- mintió el rubio, no estaba seguro que el vaso de goma fuese del agrado de Loki y no quería tampoco sentirse mal por Stark

-Es un regalo, quiero ver...

-No, no es un regalo- insistió Thor poniéndose de pie llevándose las manos a la espalda escondiendo el objeto de discordia

-¡Tiene un listón!

-Si pero...- murmuro quedándose sin palabras

La mirada verdosa se tornó letal

-¿Quien te lo dio? ¿La perra de Helen Cho o Sif o La rata Foster?

-No cariño...

-¡¡DÁMELA!!- gritó completamente celoso

El rubio soltó el aire y le entregó el presente

Loki frunció el ceño analizándola, abrió el empaque y luego la caja extrayendo un extraño objeto transparente, ancho de la parte de abajo seguido por un pequeño cilindro de tres o cuatro centímetros de altura, finalizando en una clase de boquilla más ancha que el cilindro pero más angosta que la base

-¿Qué es esto?

-Una copa midgardiana, de mucho valor, perteneciente a gobernantes de este reino...- masculló el rubio intentando hacer el obsequio "digno"

-Esto no es una copa Thor- giro el artefacto mostrándole al ojiazul que esa cosa no podía ser algo como eso. El objeto trasparente tenía un agujero que le atravesaba de extremo a extremo

-XL Tunnel PLUG...- murmuro el de cabello negro leyendo las instrucciones de la caja. Conforme los ojos verdes se deslizaban por cada palabra escrita Thor pudo presenciar cómo el rubor de las mejillas se encendía igualando al de Rogers cuando Stark le entregó el regalo- ¡JODER!- gritó Loki lanzando el objeto al colchón

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Estas demente si crees que voy a participar en tus depravaciones!- le señaló con un dedo acusadoramente antes de correr hacia la cama y arroparse con las mantas

Thor recogió la caja del suelo y cansado comenzó a leer las instrucciones, suponiendo que su esposo estaba exagerando. Los ojos azules se expandieron con cada letra e información, comprendiendo el porque de las reacciones. Dejó el empaque sobre un mueble y se acercó al lecho tomando el artefacto para analizarlo.   
Era un juguete sexual que se colocaba en el interior de la pareja (o en el propio), a juzgar por el tamaño dedujo que su propósito era abrir. El túnel del centro permitía que se introdujera otro juguete o el miembro del amante causando un placer intenso, ya que el juguete expandía las paredes anales tocando los puntos exactos, mientras que para el otro era perfecto porque apretaba el miembro brindando una increíble sensación

Para ese momento Thor ya tenía una potente erección entre las piernas y los ojos asustados de Loki no hacían más que aumentar su excitación. Gateo sobre la cama con él PLUG entre las manos, cuando el pelinegro adivinó sus intenciones trató de escapar, pudo impedirlo tomándolo del tobillo, haciéndolo caer boca abajo contra el colchón. Lo jaló hacia la orilla de la cama causando que la túnica que utilizaba como pijama se enredada en la cintura, dejando las piernas y el trasero desnudó a su completa disposición

-Mmm, sin ropa interior...- susurro en el oído restregando su rostro contra la piel blanca del cuello- me encanta eso hermano...

Loki jadeo sintiendo su piel erizarse gracias al aliento cálido y a la barba rasposa

-N-no me digas así...

El rubio paseo el juguete por el trasero desnudó provocando temblores de temor y excitación en su pareja

-Siempre me ha gustado esto...- siseo el rubio antes de dejar una sonora palmada en los glúteos- vamos a ver qué tanto te puedes abrir para mí...

***   
Tony canturreaba alegremente en la cocina del complejo. Colocó un vaso burbujeante en la encimera mientras silbaba cerca del oído ajeno deliberadamente

-¡¡¡No hagas eso joder!!!- gritó el súper soldado arrepintiéndose al momento, el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando

\- Caray capi, debes aprender a beber con moderación y por cierto cuida tu lenguaje

El capitán bufo y se bebió el remedio para la resaca, salió despavorido de la cocina cuando le atacaron las ganas de vomitar

Stark soltó una carcajada pensando que su día no podría ponerse mejor, eso hasta que escucho un ruido en la sala.

Loki se encontraba sentado en una... En una jodida silla de ruedas gritoneandole a Thor, mientras esté tenía una cara de pena. Sonrío con malicia cuando los ojos verdes chocaron contra los suyos y el rostro del pelinegro se encendió... Al parecer habían utilizado su regalo

Tendría material suficiente para burlarse de Loki el resto de su vida, definitivamente su día si podía ponerse mejor


	7. Mirrors (Tony Stark/ Peter Parker)

El sonido de las respiraciones agitadas y de los chasqueantes besos llenaban el silencio. Las grandes manos viajaban ansiosas recorriendo la estrecha cintura descendiendo hacia los jóvenes glúteos apretándolos con fuerza.

Desanudó la corbata con desesperación deseando desaparecer la barrera entre los cuerpos. La camisa color vino no corrió con tanta suerte. El calor era demasiado, sin poder contenerse desgarro la prenda ocasionando que los botones se esparcieran por doquier.

-Alguien está ansioso...- murmuro el mayor mordiendo el lóbulo con fuerza causando que el cuerpo entre sus brazos se arqueara

-He esperado por esto durante años- gruñó el adolescente metiendo las manos entre los jirones de la camisa

Stark giró el cuerpo de Peter con brusquedad, este apoyo las manos en la mesa del laboratorio mordiéndose los labios. en un movimiento atrevido hizo su cadera hacia atrás pegándola contra la despierta erección

-Abre la boca bebe- susurro el mayor levantando la playera del adolescente- muerde- ordenó colocando el borde de la prenda entre los dientes del chico

Peter gimió ante las caricias en su abdomen, Tony paseaba sus manos por todo el torso entreteniéndose en los sensibles pezones. El trasero del hombre araña comenzó a restregarse contra la cadera ajena. Stark descendió por el cuerpo besando la espalda, jugueteo con el botón de los jeans tocando las torneadas piernas. Bajo de un tirón los pantalones junto con la ropa interior

Parker tembló de necesidad sintiendo los labios de Stark en sus glúteos. Aún en el momento tan candente fue capaz de mirar el reloj en su muñeca, era solo cuestión de segundos...

-Follame- jadeo necesitado- duro...

Stark se incorporó apretándole con deseo

-No estás listo bebe...- dijo suavemente contra su oído acercándole los dedos a la boca, al instante Peter los succiono en medio de gemidos

-He estado listo desde que tenía ocho años señor Stark...- joder si esa frase no hizo que el hombre de hierro se pusiera más duro, sintiéndose como todo un enfermo pedofilo

Stark introdujo un par de dedos en su entrada abriéndolo lentamente

-Estás tan deliciosamente apretado, ¿te han follado antes bebe?- Parker negó con fuerza con los ojos cerrados- ¿quieres que sea el primero?

-Si... por favor- el mayor se deshizo de sus pantalones siseando cuando sujeto su miembro alineándolo contra la entrada del joven. El calor aterciopelado de Peter le recibió sacándole un gruñido, jadeo perdido en el placer... Quería enterrarse por completo

-E-espera- tartamudeo el chico- hazlo allá...- señaló con un dedo

Stark sonrió con malicia, los llevo entre tropezones hacia el lugar que Peter quería. Rogando por no correrse ante los espasmos y apretones involuntarios. Parker pego la frente al vidrio del laboratorio

-Me gusta tu perversidad- gruñó Stark jalándole de los cabellos hacia atrás apoderándose de su inocente boca para comenzar a moverse en serio haciendo que el adolescente se deshiciera en sollozos y gemidos

El vidrio reflejante de uno de los cristales del laboratorio mostraba la imagen más obscena. Stark enterró el rostro en el cuello del joven mientras lo embestía con fuerza

Peter se arqueo gritando cuando el miembro del ingeniero tocó su próstata, enseñándole por primera vez el placer mundano del buen sexo. Una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en sus labios observando por el improvisado espejo los ojos claros desolados que veían en la puerta de la habitación. Gimió sin vergüenza jalando al mayor para besarle, para marcarle como de su propiedad. Cuando volvió su vista hacia el intruso este ya no estaba, más relajado se dejó llevar en el prohibido placer. El tipo no le desagradaba del todo, de hecho eran muy similares, solo que cometió el error de poner los ojos donde no debía... Peter lo había conocido primero, el hombre que le embestía era suyo por derecho...

***  
Salió del complejo hiperventilando, con la imagen clavada en la mente. La sonrisa burlona de Peter, la espalda dorada de Stark. Una silenciosa lagrima bajo por su mejilla...

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando se enamoró de Tony?...

Camino cabizbajo por la acera recordando los brillantes ojos de su mecánico. El no tenía nada que ofrecer, Parker era mucho mejor, un héroe igual que Stark, superior en inteligencia y fuerza. El sorprendente hombre araña ¿y el? El simplemente era Harley Kenner el chico ordinario que solo una vez pudo serle útil a Stark


	8. Blindfold (T'Challa/James "Bucky" Barnes)

Permitirse tener una pareja después de todo lo que había vivido era una mala broma. Su existencia era una caja de Pandora que cada vez dejaba salir más porqueria.

Se sentía indigno de sus atenciones, indigno de el, de esos ojos oscuros que le miraban con adoración. El no merecía ser feliz. Cada vez que sonreía, cada vez que se sentía mínimamente dichoso aparecía esa voz tenebrosa en su mente recordándole que era un asesino y que no era digno de nada. Estaba marcado por la culpa y el dolor. Física y mentalmente.

Una suave caricia le trajo de regreso a la realidad. Los fuertes dedos delinearon sus hombros desnudos causándole un estremecimiento

-My liefde- murmuro con ternura la voz del rey T'Challa- perdido en tus pensamientos otra vez...- beso el cuello blanco dulcemente

-Lo siento su majestad- suspiro tranquilo- no es como si pudiera evitarlo, pasó demasiado tiempo solo

El moreno alzó una ceja sorprendido

-¿Me esta reprochando sargento?

James asintió sonriendo travieso, el moreno se acercó a él y le tomó de la barbilla uniendo ambos labios en un beso dulce que pronto fue subiendo de nivel, las manos codiciosas se enterraban en el largo cabello de Bucky transmitiendo una profunda necesidad.

El soldado se dejó llevar ardiendo en deseo. Los dedos del rey descendieron por la clavícula hacia los brazos, un horrible recuerdo atacó la mente del ojiazul, el dolor agonizante de las torturas de Hydra cuando colocaron el brazo metálico le hicieron incapaz de continuar, dejo que el otro siguiera tocándole temiendo negarse porque sabía que si lo hacía sería peor, mucho peor 

T'Challa se detuvo al sentir el cuerpo tenso y estático, le miró con preocupación

-¿James?... James ¡¡Bucky!!- alzo la voz agitándole repetidas veces, los ojos azules estaban nublados- ¡James por favor!

Barnes volvió en sí segundos después, escucho los consuelos de pantera negra sintiéndose peor, negó con la cabeza y con pena infinita salió de la habitación. No pudo evitar derramar un par de amargas lagrimas dándose cuenta de que no era capaz de satisfacer a su pareja, ni siquiera en lo sexual. Lo único que poseía era su cuerpo y no podía dárselo

***  
Por la noche regreso a la recámara, que ambos compartían en el inmenso palacio de Wakanda, con una firme resolución. Ingresó encontrándose a T'Challa recostado en la cama con un libro entre las manos, trago seco con el corazón en pedazos, le dolería tanto dejarlo. Pantera negra cerró el libro sin saber qué decir

-James...

-No, escúchame...- Camino hasta la amplia ventana- esto no está funcionando...

-James no...- él moreno se levanto rápidamente moviéndose hasta el otro

-No puedo- corto estirando el brazo en señal de que no se acercara- estoy demasiado jodido, tú te mereces alguien mejor que yo, alguien que esté bien, que pueda satisfacerte, que no... Que no cargue con un rastro de sangre

-Podremos con esto- respondió el rey acercándose hasta que la mano extendida de James tocó su pecho

-No, me iré... A algún lugar donde no dañe a nadie- respondió sintiendo el latido frenético del corazón de pantera negra

-Si te marchas me dañaras a mi, te amo my liefde no hay nadie mejor que tú para mí

-Soy un asesino- tembló el soldado

-No, eres un hombre noble que fue cruelmente destruido

-Le arruine la vida a todos, no merezco amarte y que me ames cuando Steve...

-El tomó sus propias decisiones

-Todo lo hizo por mí...

-Existieron muchas maneras de resolver las cosas, desafortunadamente no fueron las más acertadas

James se abrazó al amplio pecho deteniendo las lágrimas, aspiro el fresco aroma a sándalo y recordó el porque dormían juntos, solo ese perfume, solo esos brazos lograban mantener a raya sus pesadillas. Se mordió los labios con fuerza decidido, intentó rozar la boca ajena mientras deslizaba las manos por la espalda musculosa. El rey adivino sus intenciones

-No, no es necesario que...- fue interrumpido por los carnosos labios del sargento, sonrío contra la boca ajena y le separó con delicadeza- no es necesario, yo esperaré lo que tenga que esperar...

-Quiero intentarlo, quiero hacerlo, solo contigo...- jadeo aferrándose a la espalda

T'Challa lo recostó con suavidad, beso un par de veces los ávidos labios para luego desaparecer por la puerta del baño. James se colocó sobre sus codos detallando el cuerpo moreno cuando este salió del sanitario, los abdominales marcados y ese pantalón cayendo con sensualidad por las estrechas caderas, su novio era condenadamente caliente, el torso firme contrastaba de manera apabullante con el rostro amigable enmarcado por esas largas y espesas pestañas

T'Challa gateo en la cama haciendo alusión a su nombre, depositando besos en el torso de James aún cubierto por la camiseta roja

-Dicen que si bloqueas un sentido, los demás se expanden- James frunció el ceño- ¿confías en mí?

-Si- respondió sin dudar, lo hacía, confiaba en el más que en nadie

El moreno colocó lo que parecía ser una mascada de seda alrededor de los ojos azules, Bucky se tenso sintiéndose terriblemente vulnerable

-Si te sientes incómodo, aunque sea un poco debes decirme- la respuesta fue un leve asentimiento de cabeza

T'Challa recostó por completo el cuerpo de su pareja, beso los labios rosados con ternura antes de descender por el cuello, mordisqueo suavemente la manzana de Adán paladeando el rastro de barba, levantó la camiseta despacio besando cada rastro de piel expuesta, saco la playera sonriendo ante el cabello revuelto

Beso los hombros escuchando la respiración agitada cuando sus labios rozaron la cicatriz de la prótesis metálica, bajo las manos hasta las caderas desabrochando el botón de los jeans. Todo rastro de temor o inseguridad se dispersó de la mente del soldado cuando T'Challa se apoderó de uno de sus pezones succionándolo con la boca, comenzó a mover la cadera buscando fricción con el cuerpo encima suyo, apretó la cabeza con fuerza encendido por esos labios. El pantalón de James fue lanzado al suelo de la recámara junto con los zapatos. El rey cubrió de besos las piernas blancas, mordió los huesos de la cadera que se elevaba con impaciencia

-Tranquilo...- susurro jalando con los dientes del elástico de los bóxers - eres precioso por dentro y por fuera...

Bucky era un lío de jadeos y gemidos. Solo podía retorcerse y suplicar, el tener los ojos cubiertos potenciaba la sensibilidad de su cuerpo, la respiración, el mínimo roce calcinaba cada terminación nerviosa de su ardiente piel

-Por favor...- gruñó percibiendo el aire frío contra la parte más sensible de su cuerpo ahora descubierta

-Confía en mí...

-¡Confió en ti joder! solo haz algo

El moreno río contra la cadera ajena, erizando la piel de Bucky. Dejó una suave lametada en la base del miembro despierto ganándose un apretón en el cabello, dejó un reguero de besos por la firme erección antes de introducirla por completo en la boca. Los enloquecedores vaivenes nublaban la mente del soldado, el placer se apoderó de todo su ser antes de sentir por primera vez en mucho tiempo el cosquilleo familiar del orgasmo

-Voy a... Retírate por favor... No puedo soportarlo más

El moreno ignoro sus súplicas moviendo la lengua en círculos con más fuerza sobre la punta, en dado momento rozó con los dientes la sensible piel causando un grito y una liberación devastadora en el otro. Cuando la venda fue retirada Barnes se sentía laxo, flotando

-Hola...

-Yo...- balbuceo perdido en los ojos oscuros- Déjame bajar de la nube y te regreso el favor- no sabia como pero lo intentaría

El moreno río acostándose a un lado, atrayéndolo en un abrazo

-No hace falta, estar contigo es suficiente pago

James sonrió apoderándose de sus labios

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti, duerme James

Bucky se acurrucó en el pecho ajeno durmiendo aún desnudó. T'Challa permaneció despierto mirando a su amado dormir, esperaría el tiempo necesario para hacerlo suyo por completo. Quería curarlo primero, que se sintiera seguro, tenía la certeza de que podría hacerlo... Con ayuda claro, no le importaría tener que persuadir a Stark para que lo tratará con el BARF, sería una buena idea, así podría trabajar también en arreglar o mínimo suavizar un poco la relacion destrozada de Anthony con Rogers, lo haría por la estabilidad de su liefde


	9. Food (Wanda Maximoff/Vision)

Estiró sus músculos doloridos por el ejercicio aun después de la ducha, su estómago rugió hambriento, era casi medio día y no había probado bocado, trataría de no desvelarse más Se acercó a la cocina pensando vagamente en que cocinar, cuando se congeló ante las palabras

-¿Así?

-Solo un poco más...- dijo soltando un jadeo

-¿Te gusta?- reconocería esa jodida voz robótica en cualquier lugar

-Mmm, me encanta- y ese acento rumano

-Jamás había hecho algo como esto...

-Eres tan grande... Me gusta mucho el fondue

Steve abrió mucho los ojos y se dio vuelta olvidándose del hambre, corrió hacia su habitación escandalizando. Salto sobre la cama moviendo al cuerpo revuelto entre las mantas

-Tony, Tony despierta...

-Mmm...

-¡Despierta es importante!- continuó moviéndole hasta encontrar la cabeza castaña

-¿Que quieres?- preguntó Stark aún con los ojos cerrados dándose vuelta

-Despierta...

-Déjame en paz...

-Tony por favor...

-Escucha Steve si lo hacemos una vez más vas a dejarme inválido...

-¡NOOO!- gritó el soldado ruborizado- es sobre Vision

-¿Qué pasa con Vis?- cuestionó el castaño estirándose como un gato

-Tiene... está teniendo... fondue con con Wanda

Tony abrió los ojos quedándose pensativo, bueno eso había captado toda su atención

-¿Y que? déjalos ser felices- respondió al cabo de un rato

-Tony no pueden hacerlo, Wanda aún es muy joven y...

-¿Wanda joven?- se burlo rodando los ojos- No me hagas reír, Visión es más joven que ella

-Pero es hombre, es decir varón, masculino...

Tony se sentó en el colchón clavando los ojos marrones en el gesto Colorado de Rogers

-¿Que quieres que haga?

-Que hables con ellos

-¿Porque no lo haces tú?- preguntó estirando la mano pasándola por el húmedo cabello rubio

-Me da pena- admitió Steve relajándose ante las caricias

-Ay que tierno, pero no te da pena las cosas que me haces

-Por favor...- suplico con ojos de cachorro sujetando la mano que le tocaba

Stark entrecerró los ojos ante la clara manipulación, pero como el bastardo perro faldero que era cayó

-Joder, lo haré pero tú tendrás esa conversación incómoda con Peter

Steve asintió feliz, ya pensaría en como librarse de ello

***

Wanda y Visión estaban sentados en la biblioteca expectantes ante el gesto serio de Stark. Los ojos marrones se deslizaron hasta los antebrazos de las sillas donde la mano roja estaba entrelazada con la humana de la bruja cubierta de anillos

-Chicos los cite aquí porque necesito hablar con ustedes...- se quedó pensativo unos momentos, vaya que era difícil y jodidamente vergonzoso aún para alguien como él- sé que, bueno, están en tiempo, proceso biológico de... De darse amor, están enamorados y el amor es hermoso....

-¿Señor Stark?- cuestionó el androide con confusión

-Me alegra que a pesar de ser tan diferentes se complementen, porque así es el amor... por ejemplo Loki es un desgraciado y Thor un sol, Clint es experimentado y Pietro más inocente y también Steve y yo...- balbuceo queriendo pedir la ayuda de FRIDAY ¿cómo se habla de sexo con una bruja mutante y un androide de tres años de vida?

-¿Pietro y Clint? ¿Que hay con ellos?- preguntó Wanda intrigada

-Me parece que mantienen una relación amorosa- respondió Visión mirándola con amor

-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Porque yo no lo sabía? ¿Tú lo sabías?- bombardeó la castaña con los ojos verdes clavados en el androide

-Lo deduje pero hasta hoy lo he confirmado por las palabras del señor Stark

-¿Porque no me dijo nada?... Espera Clint está casado...

Tony se sintió ajeno a todo eso, así que trato de concentrarse

-Chicos, chicos, a lo que quiero llegar... es a que son jóvenes y se... bueno se excitanconfacilidad- murmuro arrastrando esas últimas palabras sintiendo el rostro arder- deben tomar precauciones, solo tengan cuidado de no hacer fondue en frente de Steve él es muy recatado... Bueno, no lo hagan en la cocina, mejor háganlo en la recámara

-¿Que tiene de malo hacer fondue? a todos les gusta- masculló Wanda con el ceño fruncido

-Si a todos les gusta es obvio, pero Steve es reservado y...

-Me temo que en la recámara no existen los artefactos necesarios para fabricar el fondue

-¡Vision!- gritó Tony poniéndose de pie- ¿¿ustedes han... Han estado usando artefactos... De la cocina??

-Por supuesto señor, sin ellos es imposible

-¡Dios!

Stark se sirvió una copa de Whiskey y se la bebió de un solo trago, lleno dos veces más el vaso repitiendo el proceso, se pasó la mano por el cabello tirando de él. La pareja se encontraba confundida

-No lo puedo creer ¡son unos depravados!- jadeo Stark sudando, exaltado, indignado, ruborizado

-¿Es malo comer queso derretido?- cuestionó el androide incapaz de callar

Tony giró bruscamente hacia ellos entendiéndolo todo, soltó una risa histérica que le hizo doblarse. La castaña y el rojo se miraron confundidos creyendo que Stark había enloquecido

-¿Que? Voy a matarte Rogers...- siseo suspirando de alivio- ¿Ustedes estaban cocinando fondue?

-Si para todos- masculló la bruja escarlata con el ceño fruncido

-Joder... Entonces sigan cocinando y sean felices, ahora sáquense de aquí- ordenó Tony haciendo un gesto con la mano dejándose caer en el sofá, cansado como si hubiera corrido un maratón

La pareja aún extrañada salió tomada de las manos, Vision detuvo a la bruja para compartirle su inquietud

-¿Sabes Wanda? por un momento pensé que el señor Stark se refería a que tú y yo no deberíamos hacer más paprika

La chica se ruborizó y colocó un dedo en los labios del más alto

-Shhh, ese es un secreto tuyo y mío Vis, nadie se debe enterar

El portador de la gema sonrió y se acercó a besar a su pareja. Aún estaba confundido y no le había quedado del todo claro porque hacer fondue en la cocina era malo


	10. Crossdressing (Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff)

El pie se le dobló dolorosamente al primer paso, al segundo se creyó más confiado... Grave error. Se sostenía de la pared mientras hacía prácticamente un desfile de modas entre las risas burlonas. Respiró profundo al darse cuenta de que el muro había terminado y debía estar firme por sus propios pies. Camino un par de veces, la debilidad en sus tobillos no ayudaba nada, los pies le temblaron como gelatina

-¿¡QUIERES CALLARTE!?- gritó completamente frustrado y molesto por las mofas descaradas

-¿Porque habría de hacerlo? te ves adorable así- río el otro sosteniendo su estómago, si seguía con ese ataque moriría- Dios necesito una jodida cámara...

-Eres un imbecil

-Y tú un llorica- masculló el otro desde el sofá donde yacía recostado cuan largo era- yo no me puse de nena cuando me obligaste a coquetear con Banner

-Eres un infantil - gruñó

-Vamos sigue caminando que aún no terminas- animo el rubio bebiendo de su batido 

Los tacones de quince centímetros punzaban demasiado, eso aunado al ridículo vestido rojo que poco hacia por cubrir su cuerpo era un dolor para su físico y para su orgullo

-Eres una preciosidad, mira esas piernas eres la envidia del grupo...

Esta vez tuvo que sonreír altanero

-No por nada soy el atleta de los vengadores anciano...

Clint soltó otra carcajada al verlo tropezar, Pietro se arrepintió en ese instante de haber subido el nivel de interés al juego de cartas, aunque el arquero se negó un par de veces argumentando que mejor sería si apostarán dinero, él insistió como el idiota que era creyendo que sería más divertido con retos

-Este juego fue divertido mientras iba ganando- se quejó jadeante por el esfuerzo, y vaya que lo era, la mejor parte fue ver correr a Clint huyendo de Natasha, no el estar disfrazado de mujer- ¿Cuanto más tengo que permanecer con este vestido?

-Solo un par de vueltas más, sensual Modelo de Victoria's Secrets

Intentó repetir el camino cuando sus inestables tobillos flaquearon y cayó al suelo. Una ola de frustración lo atacó con fuerza, odiaba lo lenta que estaba siendo su recuperación, no siempre fue mejorado pero en el instante en que adquirió la súper velocidad algo cambio en su interior, siempre sintió ese poder como suyo.

Desde lo de Ultron había pasado más tiempo en los laboratorios como una rata de pruebas, que con su propia hermana, sus piernas aún no funcionaban bien, odiaba sentirse tan inútil

Deseo que la risa de Barton hubiese llenado el silencio denso, pero lo único que recibió fue un toque dulce en el hombro desnudo, apenas cubierto por un fino tirante

-¿Estás bien?- cuestionó Barton con el gesto cargado de preocupación, Pietro casi odio esa mirada paternal- ¿Demasiado para ti?- añadió el arquero enarcando una ceja

Resopló sintiéndose más liviano. Giró un poco dándose cuenta que Clint estaba arrodillado bastante cerca de él 

-Nunca pensé decir esto pero... los tacones me están matando

Los ojos de Clint se ensombrecieron recordando el cuerpo del joven cubierto de heridas sangrantes

-No lo digas ni en broma...

Los ojos del agente se deslizaron por las largas y torneadas piernas expuestas, era un enfermo por pensar que los altos tacones hacían ver más atractivo al peli plateado, no pasó mucho cuando su mano se colocó encima de la rodilla ajena para comenzar a ascender y descender palpando la pálida piel. Agradecía lo corto del vestido, podía apreciar la belleza entera del joven, desde las esbeltas extremidades, hasta el fuerte torso

-Tienes las mejores piernas del mundo...

El joven estaba pasmado, concentrado en el rostro del mayor que detallaba con adoración su cuerpo. ¿Los sueños se volvían realidad? ¿o acaso todavía estaba en ese maldito laboratorio en estado comatoso?

-¿Que?- cuestionó Barton sonriendo de lado- ¿acaso no lo viste venir?

El gemelo sonrió con gran felicidad y atrajo al arquero directo hasta sus labios. La boca de Clint era cálida, con ese sabor frutal delicioso, los dedos diestros bajaron los tirantes de su vestido retirándolo completamente, sentía las masculinas y toscas manos recorrer su torso con alevosía robándole más gemidos de los que quería dar. Era inexperto, jodidamente inexperto pero el deseo por sentir al maldito bastardo de Clint Barton fue más grande que la vergüenza. El arquero fue una de las motivaciones más grandes para recuperarse, no podía negarse a entregarse al ser que amaba.

Perdido entre las sensaciones no se percató cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos sobre el suelo de la sala de juegos, Maximoff sonrió sensualmente apretando el cuerpo que se frotaba con insistencia entre sus piernas

Bajo las manos intentando desatar las correas de los zapatos altos cuando una mano le detuvo

-Déjalos...- jadeo el rubio tirando de su labio inferior- me gustan...

Pietro no pudo más que asentir nublado por el apabullante placer, podría aguantar unos instantes. También podría soportar por unos momentos a su inquietante conciencia que no hacia más que recordarle la basura que era por estar enamorado de un hombre casado...


	11. Wet (Tony Stark/Peter Parker/Harley Kenner)

Jadeaba corriendo por todo el jardín, joder era la falta de condición la que estaba hablando y no su edad, claro que su edad no tenía nada que ver... Apoyó la espalda contra la corteza de un árbol. Un par de risas maquiavélicas se escucharon cada vez más cerca, cerró los ojos un segundo preparado para lo que venía

Giró hacia la derecha y unos Fuertes brazos le apretaron mientras que un rubio inquieto aparecía por el otro lado utilizando una ingeniosa pistola de agua empapando la desgastada camiseta

Jadeo desesperado sintiendo la frialdad del líquido colarse directo a su sudorosa y caliente piel

-¡Mierda! ¡¡Esta helada!!

-Esto le servirá de lección- río el rubio dirigiendo el chorro de agua hasta el cuello potenciando más la sensación de frialdad

-Mira que burlarse de nosotros...- comentó mofándose el chico que le sostenía por la cintura

-¡Malditos mocosos irrespetuosos!- maldijo Stark removiéndose

Ambos jóvenes rieron abiertamente. Tony fue liberado quedando en frente de esos cuerpos en desarrollo. Pervertido susurro su subconsciente cuando sus ojos inevitablemente se desviaron hacia la playera húmeda de Parker, el color blanco hacía que la prenda fuera demasiado transparente marcando cada abdominal perfectamente

-No debe burlarse de nosotros señor Stark

Tony bufó ante la voz de Peter. Admitía que era un desgraciado, solo que le pareció bastante gracioso como esos dos jóvenes se mataban en el laboratorio. Parker haciéndole modificaciones a su traje (que cabe mencionar no podía arreglarse, era perfecto tal cual) queriendo lograr que fuese aún más ligero ofendiéndolo de paso y Harley, el dulce Harley, frustrado con las piezas de la armadura que le había obsequiado... Paneles retroreflectantes ¿qué ese niño no olvidaba nada?

Errores de principiantes, les hizo notar, tal vez con poco tiento, con comentarios como "solo eres bueno para hacer sándwiches y cañones de papas, deberías convertirte en mi cocinera, ya no quiero comer nada que prepare Visión" o con "¿qué insulso dijo que las arañas eran ingenieras? Mejor aprende a coser como es debido para que no avergüences a los pobres arácnidos" y estos se juntaron tratando de vengarse de el, comenzando con una mirada incrédula e indignada, carajo que valió la pena la mojada por ver esos gestos. Desde luego que no contó con la carrera por todo el complejo finalizando en el jardín, claro que él era Tony Stark y estaba preparado para defenderse echando mano de FRIDAY para empapar a esos mocosos y quitárselos de encima

-No sirven para nada- respondió Stark cruzándose de brazos

-¿Para nada?- cuestionó Harley irónico

Tony tembló ante la voz ronca del chico, la adolescencia hizo maravillas por el, desde que entrenaba con Peter sus músculos eran más duros y esa jodida boca tan tentadora y virginal que poseía... Tranquilízate se reprendió molesto y demasiado excitado

Los dos jóvenes compartieron una mirada y con inocencia se acercaron a Tony quien había retrocedido hasta chocar contra el árbol nuevamente

-Eso es una acusación muy seria ¿no crees Peter?

-Definitivamente Har- asintió el castaño

-Quizá deberíamos demostrarle para que somos buenos...

-Yo creo que si

Parker fue el primero en acercarse, ansioso y poco prudente como siempre. Acaricio el abdomen y el pecho de Stark. Harley con las mejillas arreboladas dio un paso inseguro, fue un poco más cuidadoso enfocándose solo en el cabello castaño

La mente de Tony quedó en blanco por unos instantes hasta que reaccionó de pronto, si estaba demasiado duro y si hacía mucho tiempo que no follaba pero ¡con una mierda! No quería ir a la cárcel por meterse con menores

-¿¡Que les pasa!?- gruñó el hombre de hierro empujando a los jóvenes- están locos si creen que esto...

-Shhh- silencio el rubio colocando un dedo sobre los labios- no digas nada mecánico, disfruta

-Es en serio, deténganse...- suspiro inseguro

-No lo haremos- dijo el castaño con firmeza 

-¿De cuando acá tan amigos?- intento Stark jugando la última carta no violenta- se odiaban...

Los chicos se miraron y Tony sonrió internamente entre victorioso y decepcionado, al parecer había logrado encender la llama de la competencia otra vez. Los jóvenes se estudiaron por unos instantes antes de sonreír como si nada, dejando a Stark perplejo

-Verás Tony- canturreo Harley regresando su atención al cabello enredando los dedos- resulta que nos dimos cuenta que las semejanzas son más grandes que las diferencias

-Ambos somos genios...- susurro Peter depositando un beso en la base del cuello

-Tenemos un súper traje- fue el turno del rubio quien se apoderó de uno de los bíceps morenos

-Amamos la ciencia...

-Y te amamos a ti- murmuraron a la vez tomando cada uno uno de los glúteos redondos de Stark 

Tony sintió su sangre hervir, un tirón en su entrepierna despierta fue suficiente, las pupilas ajenas eran demasiado sinceras, no quería convertirse en algo peor pero... Joder... Los labios de Parker se instalaron en su cuello lamiendo y besando mientras que las manos decididas de Harley hurgaban en su abdomen descubierto, la piel se le erizaba ante cada caricia, el temor al estar expuesto y el morbo de tener a dos adolescentes hambrientos de él era demasiado para su pobre corazón

Las caricias inexpertas poco a poco se tornaban más seguras, los besos chasqueantes se transformaban en húmedos, no pudo evitarlo más... Total ya era un hombre despreciado, juzgado por todos, ¿qué más daba si añadía otro pecado más a la lista de cualidades? Apretó sin cuidado la cabeza de Peter que ahora deambulaba mordisqueando su lóbulo, mientras que acercó por completo el cuerpo delgado de Kenner ganándose un jadeo

Estaban tan inconscientemente coordinados que ambos bajaron una mano hasta la erección aún cubierta de Stark, Tony se dejó de rodeos y comenzó a mover la cadera simulando embestidas. Vagamente se preguntó dónde rayos habían aprendido a hacer eso o con quién practicaron, los celos le nublaron el juicio y fue aún menos delicado con sus caricias

Harley estaba viviendo un sueño, un jodido sueño... Cuando ese hombre apareció por primera vez en su vida llenándola de luz supo lo que era el amor, cierto que era solo un niño pero eso no significaba que no supiera definir los sentimientos. Esta emoción fue madurando con el tiempo hasta solidificarla y añadirle el toque ardiente del deseo

La camiseta verde oliva voló del cuerpo de Stark, sin dejar de trabajar su miembro ambos chicos se dedicaron a mimar el torso expuesto

Siempre lo había anhelado, desde antes de la Expo Stark, observándolo por televisión siendo ese hombre demasiado inteligente y seguro. Casi podía verse a sí mismo mirando las noticias temblando del miedo de que su héroe no saliera del agujero de gusano, pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que el destino se apiado de él colocándolo en su camino. Era feliz siendo su aprendiz pero también se sentía incompleto. Sabía que jamás pasaría a ser más que un alumno

La "felicidad" le duró muy poco cuando un tal Harley Kenner apareció, ¿lo odio? Si ¿le tenía celos? Si ¿quería cerrarle la boca parlanchina con una telaraña? Si. Dejó de hacer las tareas escolares con tal de prepararse mejor para ser superior a ese niño, llegó hasta el punto de querer asesinarlo o secuestrar a Stark. Mecánico mecánico como odio ese estúpido sobrenombre, el solo tenía mocoso, eso hasta que Stark comenzó a llamar a Kenner así también

Sus diferencias pudieron arreglarse o al menos decidieron hacer una tregua cuando ambos encontraron su punto en común. Y para desgracia de ellos era que jamás serían correspondidos por Stark... O eso creían hasta entonces

En cierto momento mientras tocaban y satisfacían a Tony, a ambos se les ocurrió la brillante idea de besarlo en los labios, chocando las cabezas en el camino. Stark rió sin poder evitarlo y acaricio los mechones rebeldes de los jóvenes tirando suavemente de ellos, logró que ambos quedarán lo suficientemente cerca dejando claro sus intenciones. Los rellenos labios de Harley tocaron los de Peter con cuidado, disfrutando el contacto, el hombre de hierro miraba con morbosidad las lenguas rosadas tocarse

Llevo su manos hasta su propia erección cubierta cuando un movimiento a lo lejos capto su atención. Visión observaba confundido la escena, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Si definitivamente era un maldito enfermo, sonrío ladino para sí mientras que con un dedo llamó al androide sensualmente para que se uniera a la diversión. Total todo quedaba "en familia"


	12. Dom/Sub (Tony Stark/Tony Stark)

¿El aire era más pesado desde abajo? ¿O solo era el temor mezclado con la ansiedad y la excitación? juegos, todo era un simple juego. Trago seco arriesgándose a levantar la vista topándose con la letal mirada azulina que brillaba aún entre la poca iluminación de la habitación

-Baja la vista- murmuro peligrosamente suave el hombre sobre el sofá oscuro

Obedeció reticente sintiendo dolor en las rodillas y en las palmas de las manos, llevaba demasiado tiempo a gatas, necesitaba enderezarse para calmar un poco del dolor pulsante de sus músculos. Joder, no era un cobarde, podían tacharlo de todo menos de ello, se sentó en los talones experimentando tirones poco agradables en los nervios

-Sobre tus rodillas...- siseo venenoso el de ojos claros- ¿no escuchaste? ¡SOBRE TUS PUTAS RODILLAS!

Ignoro el escalofrío de miedo que le recorrió y desafiante alzó la mirada. El otro hombre sonrió sin humor y procedió a levantarse del sofá. Tony escuchaba las pesadas pisadas y el choque del metal. Los cabellos negros como la noche se ondeaban rebeldes... Era muy apuesto, debía reconócelo

Las pupilas brillantes se clavaron con aburrimiento en el hombre hincado, era tan perfecto para ello, un sumiso por naturaleza, entendía la fascinación de todos los que querían someterlo y dañarlo, era ideal para hacerlo sufrir, con esas pupilas tan grandes pintadas de ese color marrón con miel, casi doradas. Descubrió una de sus manos para tomar un puñado del espeso cabello castaño, tiro hacia atrás con violencia y se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de distancia

-¿Con qué derecho me miras? no tienes ninguno, eres inferior a mi...-susurro cerca de los labios- no somos iguales

Tony sonrió ahogando un jadeo de dolor cuando el agarre en sus cabellos se apretó

-Es curioso que lo digas, muchos afirmaran que lo somos, pero tienes razón yo jamás seré alguien tan despreciable como tú- soltó aún con la sonrisa en la cara

El mayor tomó de los brazos a Stark con los ojos encendidos en ira y procedió a llevarlo hasta la única mesa metálica que existía en esa fría habitación. Lo inclinó sobre ella boca abajo dejando el trasero expuesto

-Estira los brazos mascota, lo que viene te encantara

Como de costumbre Stark no obedeció por lo que una palmada fuerte aterrizó sobre su trasero aún cubierto, la maldita mano metálica le causó un dolor terrible, estiro las manos temblando pegando la frente contra la gélida superficie

-Naciste para ser dominado mi querida mascota- sonrío apreciativo el de ojos azules- debes ser admirado como el gatito manso y precioso que eres

Stark reconoció la familiar sustancia gris sujetarle las manos, frías tiras ataron sus tobillos cada uno a las patas de la mesa dejándolo abierto de piernas y en una posición demasiado dolorosa e incómoda. Las ataduras de las manos lo jalaron aún más obligándolo a ponerse de puntillas

-Tantas personas que pasaron por mi cama durante todos estos años...- gruñía el pelinegro arrancando de un tirón los pantalones y la ropa interior de Stark, deleitándose en la visión del perfecto trasero enrojecido por la palmada-... de tantas maneras distintas, siendo una tras otra más decepcionante que la anterior...

Se inclinó para besar y morder la marca de sus dedos sobre la piel causando espasmos descontrolados en el cuerpo sometido, temblores que el sabía que eran una mezcla de miedo y placer. Lamió hambriento los tendones estirados de las morenas piernas paseando sus manos por todo el tentador cuerpo hurgando bajo la pálida camiseta

-Mmm no hay nadie más perfecto que yo...- continuó introduciendo de golpe dos dedos enguantados en la pequeña entrada complacido ante la succión- por eso supe que la única persona que podría satisfacerme sería yo mismo...

Tony se retorcía en la mesa de la incomodidad que causaban esos dígitos moviéndose en su interior, escocían bastante, ardían, no había nada placentero. Eso pensó hasta que la extraña sustancia gris fue más adentro rozando su próstata. Gimió sin poder evitarlo

-Dilo mi amor, llámame como me gusta...- apuraba el mayor, ahora con la mejilla recargada en la espalda del castaño, sintiéndose totalmente excitado- vamos Tony, dilo para que pueda joderte tan duro como quieres, como quiero...

El vaivén de los dedos era enloquecedor, siempre terminaba suplicando y cediendo ante ese juego, ese demente que lo hacía perderse tenía toda la razón, solo él podía satisfacerle, solo ellos se complementaban lo suficiente

-Superior...

El Stark de ojos azules descubrió su cadera de la armadura liquida para alinear el miembro completamente listo hasta el cálido interior. El Tony del universo MCU se arqueo tanto como la posición lo permitió, mientras que el pelinegro tomó la estrecha cadera entre las manos enguantadas preparándose para el salvaje acto

-Joder...- gimió Superior Iron Man- mucho mejor que una paja ¿no crees MCU?... Tan apretado...

Tony no pudo responder perdido en las sensaciones, el ser que lo embestía y profanaba con avidez era él mismo pero de otro universo, otro universo donde él era poderoso y donde nadie se había atrevido a pisotearlo. En cierta forma tenía razón el era muy inferior...


	13. Bitting (Tony Stark/Steve Rogers)

La reunión estaba en su punto más alto, las risas resonaban y el alcohol subía bajando las inhibiciones. Tony charlaba con Rhodey, sintió las manos grandes de su pareja acariciarle la cintura y se giró dedicándole una sonrisa

-La fiesta va genial- dijo Rogers mirando el ambiente

-Te dije que necesitábamos una distracción

-Al fin podemos estar juntos- murmuro el rubio apoyando la barbilla en el hombro del castaño

-Puaj disculpen mi honestidad pero que asco me dan, me voy- refunfuñó Rhodey alejándose

Stark soltó una risa ante la conmoción de su amigo antes de dedicar toda la atención a Steve

-Así que capitán ¿que tan atrevido se siente hoy?- masculló coqueto mordisqueando el lóbulo ajeno

-Mmm bastante señor Stark

-¿Nos vamos?...

El rubio apretó gentilmente su trasero y ambos tomaron camino hacia el elevador, Tony fantaseaba con una noche llena de sexo salvaje, con el cuerpo fuerte y sensual de Steve a su disposición

-¡Hey Steve!- llamo el soldado del invierno agitando la mano- ven, necesito tu ayuda... Es importante

Tony miró a su pareja esperando la negación

-Voy

-¿Irás?- preguntó indignado

-Dijo que era importante

-Yo soy importante ¡mi puta ereccion es importante!

-Tony solo dame dos segundos iré a ver qué quiere y luego regreso contigo

-No quédate con tu amiguito ya se me quitaron las ganas...

Steve suspiro cansado sabiendo lo que venía 

-Tony no te pongas así

-¡Steve!- gritó Barnes llamándole con insistencia

-Anda no te detengas- masculló Tony con sarcasmo

Stark se marchó hacia la barra deseando que Rogers le siguiera, cuando llegó se giró esperando encontrarse con Steve pero su ego se fue al mismo demonio cuando miro al ojiazul sonriendo y cuchicheando con Bucky. Apretó los dientes con rabia, odiaba al jodido soldado del invierno, lo odiaba, se sentía tan celoso de el. No podía dejar de pensar que Steve en realidad estaba enamorado de Barnes y unos celos asesinos lo corrían

-Se lo que sientes

Tony miro con el ceño fruncido al dueño de dichas palabras

-Rogers es mi amigo pero tampoco me gusta que este tan cerca de James

El castaño suspiro audiblemente. El rostro amigable de Sam Wilson estaba deformado, era curioso observarle con un semblante tan serio

-Son unos bastardos- siseo Tony al escuchar las risas cómplices de los súper soldados

-Lo son- concordó el moreno

Unas carcajadas sonaron en el salón, esta vez proviniendo de otro lugar, el hombre de hierro sonrió malévolamente, miro a Sam quien también tenía fija la mirada en ese grupo en particular 

-Wilson

-Stark...

-Es obvio lo que tenemos que hacer

-Vengarnos

-Así es

Se dieron un apretón de manos y caminaron hacia la concurrida mesa

-Le metió las ramas por la nariz y en ese momento supe que debía respetar a este sujeto- palmeo uno de los "brazos" de Groot

-¿Las ramas por la nariz?- cuestionó Natasha con una mueca de asco

-Así es- respondió Star Lord desde el sofá

-¿Tu respetando a alguien? Me sorprendes

Los ojos verdes de Quill se dilataron al escuchar la voz de Stark, el guardián sonrió depredador repasándole de arriba a abajo sin recato

-Bueno, a ti no quiero respetarte Stardust

Tony le regresó la sonrisa, Peter era bastante abierto, no se guardaba lo que sentía ni se molestaba en ocultarlo. A menudo le incomodaba un poco la manera tan poco discreta en la que demostraba su gusto por el, pero esa noche era lo que necesitaba, sentirse deseado y recuperar la seguridad que Barnes le robaba. Se sentó en uno de los reposa brazos del sofá donde estaba Quill, este al momento pasó un brazo por su cintura

Sam por su parte se sentía nervioso, los coqueteos nunca habían sido lo suyo, observó a Tony sonreír y seducir con naturalidad y sintiéndose un completo imbecil intentó hacer lo mismo. Aprovechó que la conversación cambio de rumbo ahora haciendo burla de Peter Parker

-Vamos solo es un adolescente- intervino Carol

-Los churros son un buen premio chicos, aunque sí tuviera que elegir... Creo que me iría por el helado...

Ante la clara insinuación los demás comenzaron a silbar y avergonzar a Sam

-Oww ¿y también te gustan pequeñitos?- preguntó Mantis con ternura

-Son más fáciles de manejar- respondió encogiéndose de hombros

Scott Lang río todo dientes levantándose de dónde estaba sentado y abrazo a Wilson

-A mí me encantan las aves

-Cuidadito Lang- advirtió Pietro apretando a Clint contra si

***  
En otra parte del salón Steve y Bucky charlaban tranquilamente

-Así que estás decidido...

-Si hombre, tú más que nadie sabes lo que significa Sam para mi, ahora que estoy limpio puedo pedirle que sea oficialmente mi pareja

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti y feliz de que mis dos mejores amigos se hayan enamorado

-¿Que hay de ti?- cuestionó Barnes bebiendo de la botella de cerveza- ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

Rogers respiró profundo, supuso que le haría bien compartir un poco de sus inquietudes con su mejor amigo 

-Tony sigue con la idea de que tú y yo somos amantes y no sé cómo hacerlo cambiar de opinión

-Vaya...

-¿Que?

-Me he quedado pensando en ti y en mí como pareja

-¿Qué dices?- cuestionó el rubio con el ceño fruncido completamente desconcertado

-Que estoy seguro que el jodido incesto no es lo mío y mira que soy muy atrevido- Steve sonrió para luego soltar un suspiro, James apretó su hombro condescendiente- tranquilo amigo lo que sucede es que no han pasado tanto tiempo juntos y... creo que hoy lo arruine llamándote- finalizó avergonzado 

-Supongo que Tony debe confiar en mí así como yo confío en...

Reconocería esa jodida espalda en cualquier lugar. Se levanto del taburete lentamente con los ojos fijos en esa silueta que se movía feliz en el centro de la pista. Los celos enfermizos le poseyeron cuando miro a Tony bailar alegremente con el desgraciado de Peter Quill. Un tic apareció en su ojo izquierdo al notar como las manos del guardián tocaron la cintura de SU pareja de arriba a abajo lentamente

-Tranquilo Steve...- dijo el soldado del invierno sujetando a Rogers del brazo

-Ese maldito quiere lo que es mío- siseo el rubio apretando las manos

-Si pero no debes dejarte cegar por la...

Las palabras murieron en la boca de James cuando miro a Sam brincotear feliz con Scott. El hombre hormiga tocaba libremente a Sam y este sonreía encantado

-Hijo de puta, voy a matarlo...

Normalmente Steve hubiese dicho algo para evitar el conflicto pero no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, estaba ardiendo en ira

-Estrella hermosa ¿qué tal si vamos a un lugar más privado?- Tony abrió mucho los ojos y supo que todo se le estaba saliendo de las manos, dejo salir una risa nerviosa

-A donde vas a irte es al infierno

-¿Steve...?

Tony esperaba la intervención de Rogers pero después de mirar los letales ojos azules encendidos lo pensó dos veces

-¿Cuantas veces quieres que te lo repita? ¡aléjate de mi jodido novio!- reclamó el capitán dirigiendo su atención hacia el hombre de chaqueta morada

-¿Novio?- preguntó Quill con burla cruzándose de brazos- creí que el mapache congelado era tu novio

-No lo es

-Pues parece que si- respondió Star Lord entre dientes, ¿le gustaba Stark? Si, para que iba a negarlo

-Hablo en serio guardián, aléjate de Tony si no quieres que te mate

Advirtio Rogers tomando de las solapas a Quill

-¡Ya basta! deja tus escénitas para Barnes- soltó Stark con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza e indignación

Salió del cuarto sintiéndose sucio y confundido, en el trayecto pudo apreciar a Barnes siendo detenido por Drax y Thor y a Sam en frente de Scott con los brazos extendidos

Escucho las pisadas apresuradas de Rogers tras él e intentó ser más rápido alcanzando a encerrarse en el elevador. Al llegar a su habitación corrió a la puerta siendo detenido por un Steve jadeante ¿subió todos los pisos corriendo?

-Suéltame- siseo zafándose bruscamente del agarre en su brazo

-¿Quieres al guardián Stark?- cuestiono Rogers aún jadeante entre dientes-¿es el con quien deseas estar?

-Es mi amigo- respondió Tony sonriendo 

-Amigo, ¿amigo? ¿qué clase de concepto tienes de la amistad?

-El mismo que tú al parecer, no tengo la culpa de que Quill sea tan cariñoso, ahora sí me disculpas tengo sueño, puedes dormir en otro lugar

-¿Quieres estar con ese? dímelo joder- inquirió completamente desesperado tomando de los hombros al hombre de hierro sacudiéndolo sin piedad

-¡Déjame en paz!- contestó removiéndose

-¿Quieres a Quill, lo deseas a el?

-Igual que tú a James ¿porque no dejamos de jugar a la parejita perfecta y cada quien se va con la persona que en verdad le interesa?- escupió Tony con dolor- Tienes mi permiso para irte con tu Bucky, yo me quedaré con Quill o con Stephen... O con cualquier persona que si me respete

-Bucky es mi amigo Stark, es mi amigo, mi hermano, es como Rhodey para ti ¿ves al teniente como pareja?- hablo Steve desesperado, intentando hacer reaccionar a Tony

-Siempre me dejas de lado por el, quédate con el o con quién desees ¡tú y yo ya terminamos!

Permanecieron en silencio asimilando las palabras que salieron de los temblorosos labios del castaño

-No... No, no...- negó el soldado apanicado- no me hagas esto, no me puedes hacer esto ¡yo quiero estar contigo!

-Es tarde...- susurro rompiéndose por dentro, abrió la puerta de la habitación y cuando iba a cerrarla el soldado colocó un pie

-Tienes razón- asintió Steve con la mirada fija en el suelo, hablando atropelladamente- he estado muy concentrado en Bucky, primero por su rehabilitación y... perdóname no me pensé que te doliera tanto

-¿Porque iba a dolerme?- soltó irónico con el rostro inexpresivo- No haces nada que no hayas hecho antes, solo que ahora eres indiferente... al menos antes no se... Me golpeaste para estar con el...

-Tony...

Rogers se odiaba, se odiaba por haberlo lastimarlo tanto. ¿Porque todo tenía que ser tan difícil?

-Estoy harto, no puedo competir con el, lo sé. Trate de pelear contra una sombra Steve, contra un fantasma, contra un recuerdo pero... ahora que está aquí presente no quiero hacerlo- susurro Stark parpadeando varias veces para alejar las repentinas lágrimas que se juntaron en sus ojos- Ya no voy a retenerte más ¿temes porque sea infeliz? no lo seré. He salido de peores

Era verdad, un rompimiento no iba a matarle. Rogers tragó seco jugándose la última carta 

-Bucky y yo somos amigos cariño solo eso...- susurro conciliador enterando con cautela los dedos ente los mechones castaños- él me necesitaba esta noche para que le ayudara a organizar algo romántico para formalizar su relación con Sam

-¿Que?...

-Si, él lo ama y supongo que Wilson se hizo ideas en la mente también y que por eso estaba coqueteando con Scott- el castaño bajo la mirada, el rubio le tomó de la barbilla obligándole a verle- ¿que hay de ti?... por favor dime que solo estabas celoso y que por eso bailabas con Quill, dime que me amas a mí, dime qué quieres estar conmigo solo conmigo...

-Steve yo...

-Dame una oportunidad, no volveré a fallarte... no me dejes por favor, te necesito conmigo...- hablo agitado tomando las manos de Tony entre las suyas- tú eres más fuerte que yo, estoy seguro de que podrías olvidarme y rehacer tu vida pero yo no... Ya lo intente una vez y no... No podría resistirlo, no quiero estar sin ti otra vez, solo dame otra oportunidad...

Tony miró los ojos azules tornándose acuosos, estar con Steve era una constante vorágine de emociones. Los celos le cegaban y no podía dejar de sentiste expuesto a que otra vez le rompiera el corazón, no era fuerte, pero debía serlo

-Steve yo... Yo no...

-Solo una más, si vuelvo a fallarte te... Te dejaré libre...- afirmó Steve apretando los ojos, sintiéndose roto por dentro de solo imaginar a Tony en brazos de alguien más

Stark bajo la mirada y se encogió sobre sí mismo, Steve aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a él y atraerlo en un abrazo. El castaño se refugió en el pecho aspirando el aroma familiar y fresco de Rogers. Elevó el rostro para conectar con esos ojos tan azules, Steve sin poder contenerse le beso vertiendo todas las emociones en ese gesto, las manos del castaño se enredaron en el cuello del soldado mientras que este aferro la pequeña cintura con un solo brazo

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, para luego cerrarla de una patada. Pego al mecánico a la pared frotándose insistentemente contra el. Se deshizo rápidamente del saco de vestir y desabrocho los primeros cuatro botones de la camisa azul, lamió la piel morena expuesta mientras que Stark se deshacía en gemidos. Sin mucho cuidado, Steve rompió el pantalón elegante y desgarro los bóxers ajustados de la parte de atrás, Tony llevó sus manos a la camisa negra de Steve, este negó con una sonrisa maliciosa y se limitó a abrirse solo las prendas inferiores

-Te has portado muy mal hoy...- masculló el rubio con la voz ronca contra los labios entreabiertos- haremos las cosas a mi modo...

Llevo dos dedos hasta sus propios labios y comenzó a chuparlos atrayendo la atención de los orbes marrones hacia su boca, Stark trago seco cuando Rogers sacó los dígitos empapados y los dirigió hasta su trasero. Introdujo los lubricados falanges en la estrecha cavidad ganándose un gemido ahogado, apretó con la mano libre uno de los glúteos perfectos

-Dime... ¿cómo rayos sería capaz de cambiar esto?- jadeo el rubio clavándole en la pared con ayuda de la cadera- Nadie tiene derecho de tocarte como yo... Tú eres mío

Tony asintió perdido en el placer de esos dígitos avariciosos.

-¿A quién le perteneces Stark?- cuestionó Rogers duramente tomándole de las piernas enredándolas en la cadera sin dejar de torturarle con los dedos- ¿de quién eres?... Dime o te juro que no te follare así me pierda en el intento...

Tony jadeo anhelante ante la fricción de la suave punta de la erección del rubio contra la sensible entrada de su cuerpo

-Soy tuyo Rogers...- suspiro rendido

El capitán sonrió sin humor y dirigió su necesitada erección hasta el angosto pasaje. Ambos gimieron ante la penetración. Steve se movió con fiereza desde el principio sin darle tiempo a que se acostumbrará a la invasión. Desesperado Stark llevó sus manos hacia su miembro aún cubierto, jamás había sentido esa necesidad tan grande de tocarse

-No- negó el soldado sujetando con una mano las dos de Tony por encima de la cabeza- vas a terminar solo conmigo dentro mi amor...

El castaño pego la cabeza a la pared cuando el rubio cambio el ritmo e inclinó un poco más su cuerpo dando con ese punto interno que literalmente le hacía ver estrellas

-Este es tu castigo...- gruñía el capitán entre cada embestida- por provocarme... Por dejar que ese bastardo te pusiera las manos encima... Por ofrecerte cuando eres mío... Mío, mío, mío... Esto te recordará que eres de mi propiedad...

Dirigió los blancos dientes hacia el cuello moreno y mordió con fuerza la sensible piel, Tony gimió consumido entre el placer y el dolor alcanzando la ansiada liberación, tan intensa que le hizo marearse por un momento. Steve le siguió segundos después ante los deliciosos espasmos que removían el cuerpo del mecánico. Paladeo el sabor metálico de la sangre sintiéndose excitado de nuevo

Los ojos miel se clavaron en los labios rojos de Steve, mientras esté lamia un poco del líquido vital que escurría por las comisuras

-Si me dejas te mataré...- susurro el soldado retirándole un mechón húmedo de la frente- es una promesa...

Un escalofrío de temor recorrió el cuerpo del castaño ante los ojos oscurecidos, en el fondo de su mente supo que Rogers no estaba bromeando y eso le produjo una sensación de terror. Sintió los avariciosos labios apoderarse una vez más de los suyos probando su sangre en ellos. El cuello escocía demasiado y en algún punto se preguntó ¿por que el estaba siendo castigado?


	14. Striptease (Robert Downey Jr./Tom Holland)

La vida de un actor no era fácil, interminables sesiones, grabaciones en lugares hostiles, la nula privacidad, las malas críticas... pero si había algo de lo que todos se quejaban era del poco tiempo que podían dedicar a sus familias. Siendo honestos, para el eso era una exageración, si bien era un hombre de casa agradecía los momentos de soledad en los que podía pensar y relajarse sin preocuparse por juguetes rotos o golosinas en la comida

Suspiro notando lo bella que era la suite en ese hotel, no recordaba haberla visitado antes. Las grabaciones de la guerra infinita estaban en pleno apogeo por lo que debía adaptarse a ese lugar al menos durante unas semanas. Se dejó caer en el sofá tomando el celular para distraerse un poco. Abrió sin ganas una de sus redes sociales, estaba a punto de dejar el teléfono cuando encontró una imagen que le llamó la atención y que desde luego no pudo evitar compartir. La imagen en cuestión era el vestido de mujer como Sherlock Holmes y el sensual de Tom Holland contoneándose al ritmo de Umbrella. El texto mostrado tenía la frase popular de Spiderman homecoming:

Yo solo quería ser como tú   
Quiero que seas mejor

Río entre complacido y excitado no sólo por ver la dulce piel de "Peter Parker" sino por recordar lo que el disfraz de mujer causó en su compañero de reparto de ese entonces Jude Law mientras hacían la escena del tren. Después de unos momentos recibió un mensaje personal

¿Así que crees que soy mejor que tú?

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y tecleo después de unos minutos

Dije que quería, no afirme que lo hayas logrado

El tono de mensaje sonó en unos cuantos segundos

¿Es un reto señor Downey?

Por supuesto que sí señor Holland

Se estiró perezoso, la creciente atracción que notaba en los ojos marrones del mocoso sí que eran un aliciente para su jodido ego maltrecho. Por supuesto que solo era una fantasía, más allá de la diferencia tan grande de edades estaba el que él era un hombre casado y reivindicado que no echaría a la basura su relación de años por una calentura

Boto el celular en el sofá cuando escucho unos toques en la puerta. Entrecerró los ojos recordando que no había pedido servicio a la habitación. Inseguro analizó su atuendo de pantalones negros y camisa blanca. Abrió sorprendiéndose ante la visita

Tom Holland estaba en la puerta con una gabardina negra, tenía la nariz roja luciendo adorable, supuso que era por el frío que ya comenzaba a hacerse presente, típico de la temporada

-¿Que haces aquí?- cuestionó con el ceño fruncido

El joven bajo la mirada y respondió avergonzado

-¿Puedo pasar? hace frío...- murmuro jugueteando con la banda de la mochila beige que cruzaba desde su hombro hasta la cadera

-Claro...- se retiró de la puerta permitiéndole la entrada al otro, después de todo la cortesía era más importante- ¿A que debo el honor?

-Me parece que me retaste, vine a cumplir ese desafío- contestó Holland sonriéndole sin ápice de timidez

Robert enarcó una ceja interrogante. El joven deslizó la gabardina por los hombros dejándola caer al suelo, un fino chaleco de piel cubría únicamente su torso, dejando expuesto el pecho y los brazos musculosos. Holland se desabrochó el botón de los pantalones negros y sin retirarle la mirada de encima comenzó a quitárselos

Un cortisimo short adornaba las finas caderas y las piernas lucían unas seductoras medias de red. Se dio la vuelta lentamente permitiéndole al otro recrearse con la vista, de la mochila saco unos zapatos de tacón mediano los cuales se colocó sin perder el tiempo, inclinándose complacido ante el jadeo de Downey

-Espero que el cabello no sea impedimento- masculló el más joven con la voz enronquecida

-¿Impedimento para que?- cuestionó el mayor completamente descolocado

-Para esto...- Holland colocó la canción de umbrella en su teléfono, pero no era la misma que bailo en ese evento, la letra era igual pero la melodía era suave, más lenta, provocadora... 

Se acercó a un inmóvil y desconcertado Robert y con el índice lo empujo hasta que esté cayó laxo en el largo sofá blanco

Las caderas de Tom comenzaron a balancearse de un lado a otro lentamente llevando las manos hacia la nuca en movimientos provocadores para luego pasarlas por el cabello alborotandolo en el proceso. Giró despacio consciente de las pupilas fijas perdiéndose en sus curvas varoniles. Cada maldito moviendo era más sensual que el anterior

Robert estaba pasmado sujetándose del borde del sillón para no lanzarse como poseso encima del protagonista de homecoming, sabía que debía detenerlo, cubrirle con la gabardina, tomarle del brazo y echarle... pero no podía hacerlo, si le ponía las manos encima sería para todo menos para sacarle

Holland tomó uno de los bastones de la decoración de la suite y lo utilizo simulando el paraguas de aquella ocasión, repitiendo a la perfección la coreografía, quizá con un toque más sexual. Todo hubiera sido normal, incluso artístico, si no hubiera hecho esos movimientos descarados de pool dance. Frotándose contra el bastón, mordiéndose los labios en un gesto por demás obsceno

Downey estaba tan duro que juraba que su erección atravesaría la tela del pantalón, jamás había reaccionado su cuerpo así antes. Tom se sentó sobre sus piernas haciéndole un baile de regazo, pasó el bastón por detrás del cuello atrayéndole hacia si. Era consciente de cómo ambas erecciones se rozaban y de la respiración agitada del joven, así como del aroma cítrico y atrayente que desprendía

Las hábiles manos de Holland comenzaron a desabrochar la especie de chaleco dejando su pecho desnudó, el mayor no pudo evitarlo y colocó las palmas abiertas sobre el mandando a la mierda su autocontrol y de paso su matrimonio e imagen

Holland sonrió victorioso y se retiró para desprenderse del pequeño short. Robert trago seco perdido en las piernas definidas solo cubiertas por las medias, estas estaban unidas hasta la ropa interior con unas delgadas ligas. El intérprete de ironman se preguntó qué tan sencillo sería desatarlas con los dientes, como enrojecería la piel si tiraba de ellas...

Tom volvió a colocarse sobre el regazo, esta vez de espaldas a su espectador, Downey tomó las estrechas caderas y las guió en un candente movimiento ondulante, Tom recargo la cabeza en el hombro con los ojos cerrados. La canción termino demasiado pronto pero había logrado su cometido, encender el ambiente

El joven se levanto con el corazón saliéndosele del pecho y espero impaciente a que Robert diera el siguiente paso, él lo haría, se moría por ello pero joder ya sería demasiado, le había bailado con tacones ¿qué más quería?

-Eres un gran bailarín debo reconocerlo...- dijo Robert sereno

Tom le fulminó con la mirada indignado

-Déjate de estupideces- gruñó cruzándose de brazos tensando los deliciosos bíceps

-¿Perdón?

-Es obvio que me gustas, todo el tiempo te le he hecho notar pero estás tan absorto en tus tonterías...

-¿Tonterías?

-Estoy aquí...- se quejó Tom retirándose exasperado los cabellos húmedos que se pegaban a su frente- dispuesto a entregarte todo y te burlas de mí

Downey colocó los codos en las rodillas para luego apoyar la barbilla en los dedos, se lamió los labios antes de contestar con completa calma 

-No me burlo, solo estoy pensando cuál sería la posición correcta para follarte- continuó detallándole de arriba a abajo- de rodillas estaría bastante bien para cerrarte esa boca imprudente que tienes

El rostro del más joven se coloreo, Robert extendió el brazo hasta tomarle de la mano y atraerle de nuevo a su regazo colocándolo a horcajadas sobre el. Pasó las manos por la tersa espalda desnuda deleitándose en los espasmos notables

-Muévete bebe...- ordenó Downey con la voz ronca pegándose a su oído- muévete como lo hacías hace unos momentos, mueve tu delicioso trasero...

El chico obedeció sosteniéndole la mirada, solo él sabía cuánto le costaba hacerlo. Sintió la gran prueba de la excitación del otro, se perdió en los orbes oscurecidos de Robert, tan expresivos que casi podía compararlos con el color único del cobre fundido. Sin poder evitarlo tomó el bastón que había quedado olvidado a un lado del sofá y de nueva cuenta lo paso por el cuello ajeno para atraerlo y besarlo como tantas veces había deseado

Una explosión de colores encendió la mente de Tom, cada roce era perfecto. El mayor tiro de su labio inferior para luego tomarle de la nuca y comenzar a besarle en serio. Las bocas se acoplaron en una lucha de lenguas y choques de dientes. Los dedos inquietos de Tom descendieron hasta su camisa y joder que le dejó desabrocharla muriéndose por sentir el roce de piel contra piel

Los labios juveniles bajaron avariciosos por su cuello mordiéndole, en el fondo de su mente proceso lo peligroso que era, porque podía dejarle marcas muy evidentes pero paro de preocuparse cuando las caderas del chico comenzaron a moverse de forma involuntaria sobre su miembro despierto, animo el balanceo colocando las manos abiertas sobre los glúteos, dando un par de palmadas

-Joder- gimió Tom- se siente tan bien... Me gusta... Me gusta mucho... 

-¿Qué quieres Holland? Dime qué quieres...- preguntó tomándole de la barbilla

-A ti, te quiero a ti- respondió el chico clavándole la mirada

-¿Cómo me quieres bebe?- incitó Downey intentando que su mente se desviará de ese "te quiero a ti" que aludía mucho más allá del plano sexual

-Dentro de mi... Profundamente

Robert gruñó con las emociones mezcladas, sabía que si llegaban hasta el final ya no habría vuelta atrás, se sentía demasiado frustrado, quería probar de todo con el, quería saber que se sentía follarlo, como sería recibir una mamada suya, quería lamer cada centímetro de su piel, grabarse con fuego el sabor de su cuerpo. En un ágil movimiento colocó a Tom boca abajo en el largo sofá

-Lo siento cariño... será rápido...- se disculpó desesperado

-P-por favor...- suplico el castaño pensando lo sexy que se veía Robert con la camisa desabrochada

Desgarro con facilidad la ropa interior lamiéndose los labios ante ese apretado trasero moreno, tiro de las ligas que sujetaban las medias a los jirones que eran ahora los bóxers, sacando un gemido ahogado, masajeo sin recato los tentadores glúteos separándolos exponiendo la rosada entrada

Tom se mordió los labios expectante al escuchar el sonido del cinturón seguido por el de la cremallera, giró la cabeza relamiéndose cuando la imponente erección de Robert se hizo presente, se lamió los labios deseando pasar la lengua por esa exquisita longitud

Downey sonrió ladino al notar las intenciones implícitas en el rostro del menor

-Ya habrá tiempo para ello niño...- se escuchó pronunciar, los ojos de Holland brillaron con ilusión y supo que firmó su sentencia- tendrás que conformarte con esto... Chupa bebe- ordenó colocando un par de dedos en los labios del otro

Cuando los dígitos estuvieron listos los hundió para dilatarle, el menor dejó salir un jadeo sorprendido

-Mira eso... ¿Con cuántos has estado mocoso? No con muchos al parecer-Robert sonrió ante la repentina succión- ¿te gusta que te llame así? ¿Mmm? Contéstame...

El chico se limitó a gimotear enterrando la cabeza en el sofá

-Eres un pervertido señor Holland, me gusta mucho...- retiro los dedos cuando consideró que el joven estuvo más preparado- pídemelo... Viniste por todo ¿no es así?- el mencionado asintió contra el sillón- entonces pídemelo, pídeme que te folle hasta la inconsciencia

Tom giró jadeante, ansioso y encendido como nunca

-Follame duro maldito presumido

El mayor sonrió y se enterró de una sola estocada, el cuerpo del joven era demasiado, tan perfectamente apretado y caliente. Las embestidas fueron rápidas y certeras, se felicitó cuando el chico se arqueo gritando su nombre

-Estás tan jodido mocoso...- siseo Robert en el oído ajeno- saluda a tu próstata...

El mayor tomó las manos de Tom y las colocó en la espalda, admirando el esfuerzo de los músculos contraídos. Con la mano libre tiro del cabello castaño hacia atrás para apoderarse de su boca, bendita juventud y bendita flexibilidad

Holland se quejó ante la incomodidad de sus músculos y el jalón despiadado de cabello. Robert lo soltó para tomar el bastón y posteriormente pasarlo por debajo de la barbilla elevándola

-No muevas las manos- advirtió batiéndose más rápido gimiendo por el placer primitivo y desbordante

Tom se corrió sobre el sofá sin necesidad de tocarse cuando el bastón se deslizó más abajo presionándole la manzana de Adán, si, era un pervertido al que le iba la dominación y la asfixia al parecer. Robert le siguió después de dos estocadas, cayendo agotado sobre la espalda ajena respirando agitadamente

-Ahora pagaras el sofá niño...- murmuro segundos después

-Solo contigo...

-¿Que?- cuestionó el otro con el ceño fruncido

-Preguntaste... Que... qué si con cuantos había estado... La respuesta es solo contigo

Mierda pensó Robert maldiciendose por la repentina y contradictoria emoción y responsabilidad JODIDA RESPONSABILIDAD

-Quiero que siga siendo así- susurro Tom mirándole por encima del hombro

Robert se incorporo en el sillón seguido del joven, el rostro rojo y los labios hinchados despertaron en Downey un sentimiento intenso de posesividad. Colocó el pulgar sobre la suave mejilla. Carajo, tenía demasiados problemas, estaba hundido hasta el fondo

-Yo también- respondió inclinándose hacia el

Se besaron con ternura esta vez. Holland sonrió repentinamente contra los labios ajenos, feliz de la vida ¿estaba mal estar con un hombre casado? Si, pero era el hombre que había elegido su corazón y contra eso no había papel, edad o prejuicio que importara.


	15. Public (Multiple pairings)

La decoración era perfecta, el complejo brillaba ante la celebración anual de Halloween, Stark insistió en que debían mostrar a Thor todas las tradiciones midgardianas, por lo que la fiesta de disfraces resplandecía

Clint estaba sentado en el sofá con Pietro en el regazo. El arquero portaba un disfraz de Legolas del señor de los anillos, mientras que el de cabello plateado lucía como Flash. En ese mismo centro Natasha y Banner reían entre tragos de cerveza. La viuda negra haciendo honor a su cabello pelirrojo portaba un revelador disfraz de la sirenita y Banner uno improvisado del doctor Frankenstein

Analizo el entorno con los ojos entrecerrados. Visión y Wanda bailaban al centro, la primera disfrazada como una de las mujeres de los años veinte y el androide de la criatura de Frankenstein, haciendo alusión a la creación de Banner, río para sus adentros. Thor se balanceaba torpe al ritmo de la música tintineando el metal de su espada de pirata contra el cinturón, Loki lo miraba avergonzado, Stark supuso que convivir con su hermano en un entorno donde no tenia permitido hacer uso de sus poderes no debía ser nada agradable. El dios de las mentiras retiro la botella de alcohol de la mano del rubio exasperado, este río y se le abalanzo en un abrazo tironeando del disfraz de faraón que el ojiverde portaba

Localizo en las escaleras a Sam vestido del zorro charlando con Rhodey quien llevaba un uniforme de marino, maldito tramposo ese no era un disfraz. Al lado de ellos estaba un concentrado Steve luciendo mas cómodo que al inicio con el atuendo de gladiador, no es que fuera muy revelador, la campestra doblada en las caderas mas arriba de la rodilla permitia detallar con precisión las increíbles piernas musculosas adornadas por las tiras de las sandalias. El torso estaba cubierto por un grueso cinturón marrón con puntas plateadas y la armadura de un brazo sostenida por una especie de cinto que rodeaba la espalda. Si, ese hombre era una tentación mas con ese casco montefortino semi oxidado

Frunció el ceño pensando en el porque Rogers se sentía tn cohibido, después de todo no era el único semidesnudo, Sam tenia el pecho descubierto, Loki las piernas, Natasha casi todo el torso y el, ni que decir con su disfraz de ángel caído versión sensual. Como si el soldado hubiese sentido su mirada giro dejándolo descolocado por unos instantes, le sonrió de lado y se dio la vuelta sin esperar respuesta

La noche era joven con ese pensamiento se dirigió a la pista de baile a hacerle compañía a Thor quien se había logrado zafar de Loki, bailo lo mejor que pudo gracias a la indumentaria incomoda de su disfraz. Su vestuario o "los pedazos de ropa" según Rhodes, consistía en unas alas negras sujetas por elásticos que pasaban por debajo de los omoplatos y por encima de los hombros. Una falda larga, negra, bordada con detalles rojos y dorados, sujeta por un cinturón de cuero color carmín, lo interesante, eran las dos aberturas que partían desde los huesos de la cadera hacia abajo, permitiendo ver las sandalias escocesas que llegaban hasta la rodilla y mucha pero mucha de la piel canela. En los brazos llevaba unos largos brazaletes oscuros, un collar de utilería y para complementar el atuendo el torso completamente desnudo con una simbología dibujada en tonos dorados, le agradaba como lucia, se follaria a sí mismo sin pensarlo dos veces

La felicidad no le duro mucho ya que la musica se hizo mas suave y romántica y no deseaba terminar hechizado por Loki si se acercaba a bailar enredado con Thor

Las personas comenzaron a marcharse quedando solo el grupo de héroes. Rhodey y Sam partieron muy sospechosos uno tras otro y joder, Tony no quería imaginar esa escena, rogaba por que al menos James fuera el activo, aunque a juzgar por el trasero de Falcón no era tan difícil afirmar que estaba en lo correcto respecto a los roles. Los restantes se reunieron en la pequeña sala a conversar

-La celebración ha sido espléndida mis amigos- dijo arrastrando las palabras- mi hermano y yo les estamos muy agradecidos

Visión sintió el rostro de Wanda caer contra su hombro y como todo un caballero retiro la diadema brillante de plumas antes de la levantarla en volandas y llevarla a dormir. Partieron, solo con el ruido de fondo del vestido de flecos de la castaña

Clint sonrió malicioso

-Aprovechando que todos los niños se han ido a la cama ¿que tal si hacemos esta noche mas interesante?

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Banner

-Juguemos verdad o reto

-¡Que aburridoooo!- gritó Pietro con fingida voz gruesa

-Para adultos Maximoff

-Yo si quiero jugar- río el dios del trueno

Después de una discusión sobre adolescentes y que botella usarían todos se colocaron en un círculo en el piso. Acomodándose Bruce, Stark, Thor, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Pietro y Loki, en ese orden

El dios del trueno giro la botella entusiasmado, esta se detuvo en Clint y Natasha

-¿Verdad o reto Nat?

-Reto- respondió segura, de cualquier manera Clint no era tan hombre como para ponerle algo desagradable

-Te reto a que...

-Es la única mujer Barton, por favor moderate- intervino Steve

-¿Disculpa?- exclamó la pelirroja llevándose una mano al pecho- soy mas valiente que todos ustedes juntos banda de estúpidos

Rogers levanto las manos en señal de rendición

-Te reto a que bebas este vaso de whisky...- la chica frunció el ceño- del abdomen desnudo de Bruce

-Oye yo no...

-Lo haré- afirmó segura con un movimiento de cabeza

Las burlas no se hicieron esperar. Banner se desabrocho la bata y la camisa que llevaba por debajo con el rostro ardiendo

-Dame el vaso Clint- pidió la viuda negra divertida

-No no no, recuéstese doctor...

-¡¿Qué?!

-Obedece Bruce 

El doctor hizo una mueca de incomodidad, siguió la indicación reticente, se recostó en el piso y el arquero vació el contenido por todo el pecho y abdomen haciéndolo sisear ante la frialdad de los cubos de hielo 

-¿Una ceverza cap?- ofreció Tony con una dulce sonrisa- son de las que trajo Thor

-G-gracias- asintió ruborizado desviando la mirada de esos ojos miel que eran fuego contrastante con ese disfraz de ángel

Había tratado de no mirarlo mucho, Tony siempre provocaba reacciones demasiado intensas en su cuerpo, reacciones que a menudo terminaba solucionando con una ducha fría o una sesión mortal de entrenamiento. Sabía que si detallaba a profundidad ese torso acanelado o como la falda se movía dejando ver las torneadas piernas tendría un grave problema, que no podría ocultar gracias al jodido disfraz de gladiador. Apenas hacía unos momentos tuvo que correr al servicio para refrescarse y sacarse de la mente la imagen de las firmes caderas balanceándose al ritmo de la música. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió la mirada. Bruce ya se estaba abotonando la bata y Natasha se relamía los labios. Dio un trago a la cerveza intentando que la garganta se le humedeciera

Después de varias rondas donde Pietro tuvo que hacer un striptease, Loki un chupón a su hermano en los abdominales, la confesión de Clint de haberse casado en Las Vegas una vez y una llamada intima de Stark a Fury la botella cayo en Steve 

-¿Verdad o reto cap?- cuestionó el arquero enarcando una ceja

-Reto- respondió valientemente, era mejor un ridículo pasajero a que hurgaran en sus intimidades

-Te reto a que... te bebas esas tres cervezas de golpe- soltó Clint

Steve sonrió y procedió a cumplir el desafío. Se puso de pie y comenzó a beber el líquido fermentado. Cuando finalizo tuvo que sostenerse del hombro de Thor sintiéndose repentinamente mareado

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó la pelirroja sonriendo

-Estoy mareado- contestó con sinceridad cerrando un momento los ojos, deseando que el piso dejara de girar 

-Lo que pasa es que necesitas otra cerveza- dijo la mujer extendiéndole otra botella

-No, no...- negó sintiendo la lengua pesada

-¿No puedes emborracharte recuerdas?

Acepto la bebida quitándole importancia al hecho de que estuviera bebiendo licor asgardiano, era inmune a todo tipo de alcohol, ¿cierto?. Al pasar los minutos se pregunto si estaba enfermando cuando el mareo no se detuvo, miro a Thor entonar una canción en un extraño idioma y no supo porque motivo le causo tanta gracia. Comenzó a reír a carcajadas señalándolo con el índice. Sentía demasiado calor, raro si estaba semi desnudo. Cuando la botella cayo sobre el y le pidieron que bailara pool dance con el cetro de faraón de Loki como sustituto, sonrió y lo hizo encantado, lanzándole miradas lascivas a Stark quien se limitaba a observarle con los ojos muy abiertos. Después de los efusivos aplausos cayo de rodillas en frente de Tony con una sonrisa sexy, siendo jalado por Natasha para que regresara a su lugar

-¿Verdad o reto Maximoff?- cuestionó Stark con una sonrisa malvada 

-Verdad- masculló el gemelo, nervioso porque sabía que el castaño buscaba vengarse del reto de la llamada sexual

-¿Eras virgen cuando te acostaste con Clint?- indagó el vengador complacido ante el rostro rojo de la pareja

-Stark...

-Contesta

Pietro se puso nervioso y comenzó a balbucear

-Solo había estado con una chica pe...

El moreno estallo en risas contagiando de inmediato a Steve y a Thor, este último no supo muy bien el porque de la algarabía

-Maldito Barton depravado, gírala carrerin

Pietro carraspeó y rodó la botella deteniéndose una vez más en el rostro sonrojado de Steve 

-Capitan ¿verdad o reto?

-Verdad

-Ya que el señor Stark subió la intensidad de este juego ¿a quien te tirarías de todas las personas que existen en el planeta?

-A Tony- respondió sin dudar

Stark enrojeció sin palabras

-Siempre he querido cerrarle la boca y tengo con que ¿si me entiendes?- señaló su entrepierna para después soltar una risa estúpida y dejarse caer hacia atrás

-Yo no te entiendo Steve- dijo Natasha con una sonrisa malvada bailando en sus labios

-Tú eres una dama y no debo de hablar de esto frente a ti

La caballerosidad permanecía a pesar de la embriaguez

-Vamos Steve, a mí no me da pena decir que quiero follarme a Bruce hasta la inconsciencia

El doctor se sonrojó violentamente y no pudo sino cubrirse el rostro con las manos

-¿Que es lo que no entiendes Romanoff?

-Eso de que tienes con qué cerrarle la boca

-Natasha- advierto Stark avergonzado de repente

Steve le dedico una mirada depredadora al castaño antes de responder

-Siempre me han gustado tus labios Tony tan finos pero tan imprudentes...

-Tengo labios sexys lo sé- contestó Stark nervioso

-¿Lo ves? ¡ves!- gritó el rubio levantando las manos- la única manera en que estarías callado sería con mi pene bien adentro de tu boca

Todos rompieron a reír, mientras que Bruce amenazo con retirarse siendo detenido por la pelirroja. Stark se sentía entre halagado, excitado y jodidamente avergonzado por estar comportándose como un adolescente temeroso y no poder regresarle las palabras

-Dios...- susurro Pietro- que bueno que Wanda se fue a dormir...

-Me provocas muchas erecciones Tony- continuó Steve mirándole fijamente- cada mañana despierto con una gracias a ti

-Como diría el coronel, Boom- masculló el dios de las mentiras con seriedad

-Joder- susurro bajo el castaño- soy irresistible...- arrastro las últimas palabras sintiendo como los niveles de alcohol en su sangre disminuían de golpe

-Eres un maldito cretino eso es lo que eres- siseo Steve mirándole con tristeza y decepción, como si le hubiera roto el corazón

Stark se levantó de golpe furioso consigo mismo más que con el rubio

-¡Tú eres un aburrido y cuadrado y...!

Steve también se irguió haciendo notoria la diferencia de estaturas

-¡Tu eres un egolatra, soberbio, hijo de...!

Rogers no pudo terminar la oración cuando los labios de Tony chocaron con los suyos, el moreno enredo los brazos en su cuello poniéndose de puntillas, Steve paso el brazo armado por la cintura pegándole mas a su cuerpo, como queriéndose fundir en uno solo

-Se estaban tardando- dijo Natasha inexpresiva- ¿nos vamos fortachón?

Bruce asintió y ambos procedieron a marcharse de la habitación. Clint elevo las cejas sorprendido cuando las manos del capitan se cerraron en el perfecto trasero de Stark, Rogers busco aun con los labios pegados las aberturas de la falda del disfraz, introdujo las manos sacando un gemido de ambos cuando la piel caliente del hombre de hierro estuvo en sus palmas. Tony dio un salto enredando las piernas en la cadera de Steve

Thor escucho el gemido ronco y como los besos ahora descendían por el cuello del castaño, supo entonces que debía marcharse y llevarse a su hermano con él para dar a la pareja algo de privacidad, grande fue su sorpresa al notar a Loki boca abajo apoyando el rostro en las manos, bastante entretenido, ladeando la cara en momentos para detallar mejor el espectáculo, los ojos azules viajaron a las piernas descubiertas y un pinchazo de excitación le golpeo, se inclinó dubitativo hacia él y deslizó las yemas de los dedos por la suave piel de las pantorrillas, Loki se tensó y giro encontrándose con el rostro masculino de su "hermano". No rechazó el contacto cuando esté pego sus labios en un beso arrebatador, el de ojos verdes dio media vuelta quedando recostado en la alfombra, el mayor se hizo espacio entre sus piernas suspirando satisfecho de haber logrado, por fin, lo que tanto había deseado

-¿Acaso no hay decencia?- preguntó Clint desconcertado- tu y yo somos los que deberiamos hacer eso, porque tu y yo SI somos pareja

-No lo hacemos porque no quieres anciano

El rubio le miró con una ceja arqueada

-¿Quieres unirte a la diversión bebe?

El de cabello blanco asintió frenético antes de abalanzarse sobre el mayor

Stark apretó con fuerza el corto cabello rubio temblando ante los dulces besos que eran depositados en sus piernas. Steve mordió el hueso derecho de la cadera colando los dedos por el elástico de la ajustada ropa interior, el golpe de calor le hizo espabilarse

-No...- susurro deteniéndole las manos

-¿Que pasa?- cuestionó Rogers jadeante dando un par de besos en el abdomen plano antes de erguirse para quedar a la altura del más bajo

-Estas ebrio- murmuro Stark como si le doliera- así no debe ser...

-Te deseo ebrio o no...- replicó Steve encerrando su rostro en las grandes manos- tanto Tony...

-Es tu primer fiesta salvaje Steve, no quiero que te arrepientas luego- no soportaría tu rechazo añadió para sus adentros

-No lo haré...

Tony estudió esa tez hermosa y ruborizada y soltó una maldición, empujo al rubio sentándolo sobre uno de los mullidos sillones. Tomo los bordes de su ropa interior y sin retirarle la mirada la deslizo suavemente hacia abajo, pateándola al llegar al suelo. Steve trago grueso y se mordio los labios cuando Tony se coloco a horcajadas sobre el, no pudo evitar tocar con adoración las piernas de arriba a abajo, sintiendo su cuerpo arder

-Dios... Eres tan sexy...- susurro Steve lamiéndose los labios- tan hermoso...

Stark jadeo cuando los dedos del soldado palparon los lados de su cadera desnuda, calcinándole todas las terminaciones nerviosas. Desabrocho el cinturón de gladiador ignorando la punzada de felicidad que le causaron esas palabras y retiro la campestra, dejándole desnudo de la cintura para abajo en un santiamén. Tony apretó los labios para no gritar ante la erección del rubio, era preciosa igual que todo el

El rubio le tomó de la nuca desesperado, uniendo sus rostros en un beso necesitado, la lengua de Steve jugueteaba feliz dentro de la boca de Stark. Cuando el aire fue insuficiente tiro del labio inferior mordiendo con fuerza antes de soltar

-Quiero hundirme en ti...- gruñó apretando el redondo trasero sacando un gemido ahogado- profundamente...

Tony estudió el rostro de arriba a abajo sin decir palabra, al parecer la voz solo le salía para gemir

-Te lo haré tan duro que no querrás a nadie más...- siseo posesivo contra su cuello

-Nunca he querido a nadie más Steve...

El rubio le miró y luego sonrió cálidamente, los ojos azules ya no estaban velados por el alcohol, al menos eso fue lo que pensó Tony cuando el "depredador" Rogers se escondió un poco dejando salir al noble Steve de siempre

-Yo tampoco quiero a nadie más...

Se besaron suavemente esta vez, deslizando los labios el uno contra el otro, grabándose la textura. Tony movió las caderas en círculo haciendo chocar los miembros despiertos. Repitió el movimiento obligándose a concentrarse, quería evaluar la reacción de Steve, el soldado se mordió los labios con fuerza ocultando los orbes claros tras las espesas pestañas. Mando todo al carajo, dejaría que se lo follara... tan siquiera una vez, lidiaría con las consecuencias después

Tomó una de las manos que estaban afianzadas a su cadera y se encargó de chupar dos dedos. Steve siseo cuando esa succión dio un tirón en su entrepierna

-¿Quieres que haga lo mismo con esta preciosidad?- cuestionó el castaño con voz ronca rotando las caderas

-Quiero..- trago duro- Quiero hacerte el amor

-Prométeme que me dejaras probarla después...

-Es toda tuya... Soy todo tuyo...- susurro tocando ahora la espalda percibiendo las suaves plumas de las alas

-¿Quiere hundir su asta soldado?- este asintió ansioso- Entonces prepare el jodido terreno...

El rubio le miró con hambre antes de llevar los dedos lubricados a la entrada del castaño, Tony gimió incómodo cuando ingresó uno de ellos, al añadir un segundo jadeo extasiado, o Steve tenía experiencia previa o era demasiado talentoso para dar con su próstata en apenas dos embestidas

-Ya... ya estoy listo- masculló excitado

-Es jodidamente caliente aquí dentro- dijo Steve con una sonrisa depredadora logrando que Tony se sonrojara entero

-Lenguaje...

-Cállate- río el rubio retirando los dígitos para conducir su miembro al interior de ese fuego arrollador. Froto su erección una par de veces entre esas redondeces perfectas antes de decidirse a ingresar

La presión ejercida dentro de las paredes era sofocante, Tony se aferró a su cuello mientras que él solo pudo permanecer con la boca abierta ante tales sensaciones. Soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo seguido de un gruñido casi animal cuando el moreno comenzó a moverse sobre su erección. Joder que el cielo le ayudara porque quería partir ese cuerpo en dos, tomó con firmeza las estrechas caderas e impuso un ritmo más rápido y demoledor, sintió los dientes de Tony clavarse en su cuello, golpeo uno de los glúteos con fuerza como castigo

Stark apretaba el cuerpo del rubio contra el suyo, jamás en la vida había sentido nada parecido, la sensación completa de ser poseído por otra persona. Supo con certeza que si Rogers le pedía las estrellas en ese momento haría cualquier cosa para ir y bajárselas, estaba tan jodido, más enamorado de lo que pensaba

Un gemido del otro lado de la habitación le hizo recordar de pronto que no estaban solos. La excitación se potenció en un doscientos por ciento al observar el rostro deformado por el placer del dios de las mentiras mientras era ferozmente embestido por el portador de mjolnir. Los ojos verdes se cruzaron con los suyos y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreírle gimiendo más alto ante los embates certeros en su punto dulce. Vio entre luces de colores un enredo de piernas en el otro sofá y supuso que Barton y Maximoff también estarían en lo suyo

El orgasmo le llegó cuando Steve tomo los elásticos que sujetaban las alas en un puño uniendo sus brazos hacia atrás impulsándose del agarre para clavarle con fuerza. Se vació en la tela de la falda sin tocarse, mareado, aturdido. A Steve la liberación le golpeó segundos después ante la presión desmedida de la estrecha cavidad

-Te amo... y no estoy ebrio...- soltó de pronto el capitán incapaz de callar, tragándose las inseguridades

-Yo también te amo...- respondió Tony cepillando con los dedos los húmedos cabellos- mírame... solo a mí

-Siempre...

-Literalmente... no mires a otro lado

Rogers le vio con el ceño fruncido unos segundos antes de que la realidad cayera con fuerza sobre el

-Carajo...- bajo el rostro jadeando de la impresión y la pena

Loki estaba boca abajo con el disfraz enredado en las caderas, Thor permanecía recostado sobre la espalda del pelinegro con el maquillaje corrido, completamente desnudo. Mientras que Clint y Pietro respiraban agitadamente uno acostado en el sofá y otro en el piso como si se hubiera caído

Los héroes se tensaron al escuchar el sonido inequívoco del ascensor seguido de voces

-Lamentamos la tardanza pero ALGUIEN no quiso viajar en el jet- canturreo Bucky antes de quedarse estático ante la escena

-¿Quieres calmarte? mínimo pudimos lleg...

El soldado del invierno giro hacia su pareja con los ojos flameantes

-Disculpe el retraso, que hayas elegido este disfraz de mapache...- se señaló a sí mismo- que no me dejaras golpear a la mesera por coquetearte... pero jamás JAMÁS te perdonaré que me haya perdido la orgía ¡pedazo de gato callejero!

-My liefde...

T'Challa suspiro cuando Barnes desapareció en el elevador, se giró incomodo viendo como sus amigos intentaban inútilmente de cubrirse

-Ni una palabra- amenazo Loki cuando hizo el amago de hablar

El rey de Wakanda se dio vuelta, dolía reconocerlo pero el también lamentaba haberse perdido la orgía.


	16. Pet Play (Tony Stark/Loki)

-¿No te asusta que esté aquí?- cuestionó el pelinegro meciendo una pierna

-Para nada ¿porque habría de asustarme?- cuestionó Stark sin mirarle- ¿te refieres a aquella ocasión donde quisiste apoderarte del mundo? ¿O a aquella donde quisiste asesinar a Thor?

Loki sonrió jugueteando con una llave española

-Eso es muy poco realmente, soy capaz de muchas cosas más

-Qué interesante...- respondió Stark concentrado en el metal líquido en una probeta

El dios de las mentiras bostezo y bajo de la mesa del ingeniero de un salto

-¿Que es eso?- indagó curioso mirando por encima del hombro del moreno

-Esto mi querido adivino, es ciencia- Tony sonrió autosuficiente- es un aditamento que quiero probar más adelante

El castaño suspiro, trabajar con el virus extremis había sido todo un reto, esperaba que funcionara

-Los humanos y su ciencia, solo en ello confían- musitó el jotun

-Mmm digamos que mi experiencia con hechiceros no ha sido del todo buena- dijo Stark retirándose las gafas de protección

-Supongo que después de todo si te deje una mala impresión- masculló en un tono presuntuoso 

-No solo hablo de ti

El gesto del ojiverde cambio por uno de disgusto

-¿Te refieres al hechicero de segunda de Strange?

-Si, me refiero al jodido hechicero de segunda, encargado de proteger al universo de los entes oscuros, que tiene el dominio de la gema del tiempo, que puede alterar la realidad, abrir portales....

-¿Qué pretendes con ello?- corto el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos

-Admítelo estás celoso de el- dijo el de ojos marrones con mofa

-¿Yo celoso de ese imbecil? ja, por favor, no me llega a los talones

-Aja- asintió el castaño con una sonrisa

-Sería como decir que tú estás celoso de Scott Lang o de T'Challa- afirmó Loki venenoso- de hecho el traje del rey de Wakanda tiene una tecnología parecida a la que quieres igualar, deberías pedirle ayuda

-No necesito la ayuda de la pantera rosa- gruñó con la mirada encendida

-Yo diría que sí

***

-¿Qué ocurre?- cuestionó el rey de Asgard mirando a Visión dar vuelta en redondo de la puerta del taller

-No le sugiero que entre ahí señor Odison- respondió el androide atravesando una pared

Los gritos dentro del sitio aumentaron, Thor suspiro resignado acostumbrado a esas situaciones

-FRIDAY llama a Rogers...

No lograba comprender del todo la amistad entre Stark y su hermano. Discutían todo el tiempo y a menudo terminaban peleando arrojándose todo tipo de cosas, causando problemas y heridas entre cualquiera que estuviera presente, sin embargo se la vivían juntos. No ingresó hasta que el capitán estuvo ahí. Tal como pensaron, partes de metal volaban por el aire, así como los insultos

-¡Stephen es mucho mejor hechicero que tú!- exclamó el castaño arrojando un trozo de careta

-Eso lo dices porque te lo quieres...- evitó que la pieza lo golpeara refugiándose en una mesa volteada- te lo quieres...

-¿Que?- gritó Tony utilizando un pedazo de madera como escudo esquivando la taza de café

-Te lo quieres...- balbuceaba el de cabello negro exasperado- ¡deseas intimar con el!

-El que desea intimar con él es tu hermanito, son tan amigos

-¡Maldito Stark! Eres una gata, eso es lo que eres

-Tú eres la gata ardida y calculadora y...

-¡Cállate!

Un rayo de energía salió de las manos del hechicero, Stark alcanzó a colocarse un guantelete para defenderse, ambas energías colisionaron rompiendo al instante los cristales del taller lanzando a los rubios, que apenas ingresaban, a varios metros de distancia. En cuanto se pudieron levantar corrieron, buscando a los peli oscuros entre vidrios y bruma

-Tony... rayos ¿estás bien?- preguntó Steve hincandose

-¿Loki te hiciste daño?- fue el turno de Thor quien retiró la mesa rota para mirar a su pareja

-Ah... ¿que mierda?...- se quejó Tony sosteniéndose de los bíceps de Rogers- me golpee la cabeza...

Steve expandió sus ojos incrédulo

-¿Que? ¿qué pasa? ¿me queme la cara?

-Tony tu cabeza...

-¿Que...?- llevo la mano hacia la parte que dolía, helado ante el pensamiento de estar calvo, sintió algo nuevo, muy muy nuevo, se levanto y corrió a reflejarse en uno de los pocos cristales que quedaban enteros. Grande fue su sorpresa al mirar los dos triángulos que sobresalían de su cabeza, llevo los dedos tembloroso hacia esos montículos. Eran suaves, peludos y cálidos, eran como orejas de... De gato

-¡¡¡Mierda!!!

-¿Que carajo?...- Loki estaba aún sentado en el piso cuando presenció el alboroto del castaño, miro a Thor y este se quedó mortalmente serio. Recordó que mientras discutían quizá lanzó un hechizo accidental. El guante, recordó el rayo que disparo Stark

-¿Thor?...

-¿Si?

-Dime que no luzco como gato barato

-No

-Uff de la que me salve- respiro pasando una mano por su frente dramáticamente

-Luces como un felino elegante

-¡¡¡Joder, joder!!!

Rogers no pudo detener a Tony quien se lanzó sobre Loki jalonenandolo de la camisa negra soltándole cientos de improperios, el hechicero tomo de los cabellos al otro defendiéndose también. Los rubios corrieron a separarlos ganándose arañazos, esta vez con las uñas más afiladas

***  
Para sorpresa de todos este incidente no hizo sino fortalecer la extraña relación de Tony y Loki, ahora permanecían más tiempo juntos. El jotun aún no había podido deshacer el encantamiento y no quería pedir la ayuda de Strange, así que ahora mientras Stark trabajaba en sus armaduras el leía todo tipo de libros para revocar el hechizo

-Estas frustrado- afirmó Tony sentándose en el sofá junto a él

Loki cerró el libro dejándolo sobre el asiento y aceptó el vaso de cristal que el otro le ofrecía. Stark había colocado un sillón en el taller junto con el estante de libros que el de ojos verdes tanto adoraba, alegando que ya que pasaba tanto tiempo con él lo mínimo que podía hacer era conseguir un asiento decente donde no se "jodiera la espalda"

-Es complicado encontrar ese tipo de encantamientos mortal- afirmó bebiendo un poco del licor de fresa

-Relájate, ya lo lograras- masculló el castaño restándole importancia

-¿Y si no?- cuestionó algo avergonzado-¿Aceptaras seguir pareciendo un gato para siempre?

Tú también lo harás se dijo Tony para sí

-No es tan malo, mejor audición, reflejos... en esto T'Challa no puede ganarme- añadió sonriente guiñando un ojo

Loki río, sabía que Stark no había recurrido a Stephen por respeto a el, lo cual le era muy extraño, el jamás había tenido algún amigo por lo que desconocía el funcionamiento de la amistad

-Ni en nada...- aseguró Loki- eres muy inteligente y valeroso no debes preocuparte por el

-Vaya- soltó el otro llevándose una mano al pecho- ¿no era el mejor que yo?

-No tientes tu suerte- gruñó el hechicero

Tony río, pasó los ojos por el cabello negro y el rostro de piel nívea. Las orejas de gato combinaban a la perfección, desde luego que jamás lo diría, amaba mucho su vida para arriesgarla en un comentario

-La verdad es que no se te ven tan mal...

Él asgardiano le miró un poco con una sonrisa bailando en los labios

-Ni a ti, siempre pensé que lucias vagamente como las criaturas animadas que trasmite la caja parlante- musitó Loki sacando una sonrisa al hombre de hierro- ahora te asemejas por completo 

-¿Porque tienes que arruinarlo todo?- indagó el genio cruzándose de brazos

-En el buen sentido- repuso- tienes unos ojos hermosos

-¿Qué dices? - resopló Tony riendo

-Jamás había visto un color como ese, marrones con tintes de dorado... incluso algo de oro, resplandecen

El castaño se ruborizó un poco ante el cumplido

-Bueno... tú tienes una bella sonrisa, cuando conversamos en la torre pensé que si no fueras un demente fácilmente podría haberte besado

-No soy un demente- aclaró de inmediato- creo que ya te explique el porque de mis acciones

-¿Es una insinuación?- Stark enarcó una ceja

-¿Amas a Rogers?

-¿Amas a Odinson?- contraatacó

-Lo amo- respondieron los dos a la vez

Se miraron unos segundos antes de volver la vista al frente, el dios jugueteo con el vaso entre los dedos tintineando el cristal con las finas uñas

-Soy un vengador...- hablo el moreno después de unos incómodos segundos de silencio- y creo en la justicia

-¿Que con eso?

-Qué jamás tuve mi revancha de la ocasión que mi linda parejita beso a la agente 13

-Si hablamos de venganza... yo tampoco la tuve cuando Thor estuvo con Jane Foster

Miel y verde chocaron una vez más por unos segundos. La mente de Tony dejó de funcionar cuando los orbes claros se clavaron en sus labios. Inconscientemente elevó un poco la barbilla, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso esperando a que el otro lo hiciera. Loki tocó el cabello castaño enterrando los dedos, acariciando las suaves orejas, el moreno cerró los ojos perdiéndose en el toque, el sonido vibrante que escapó de su garganta similar a un ronroneo fue suficiente para el hechicero quien se acercó y afianzando el agarre en los cabellos lo atrajo hacia su boca

Los labios helados de Loki chocaron con los cálidos de Tony, el pelinegro gimió cuando las lenguas se tocaron, probo el sabor dulzón del whisky en la boca del otro, sería un beso, solo un delicioso beso, dejaría las cosas ahí... o eso pensó hasta que Tony se colocó a horcajadas sobre el

-Eres muy sexy- masculló el moreno besándole el cuello

-Y tu...- respondió el hechicero llevando sus manos directamente a los glúteos- siempre quise tocar aquí...

Stark le tomó del rostro y le beso hambriento una vez más, tiro del labio inferior con uno de los colmillos felinos, el pelinegro introdujo las manos por debajo de la camiseta del ingeniero y araño suavemente la piel del torso, llevo los dígitos hacia el botón delantero del pantalón y lo abrió para tener un mejor acceso al increíble trasero acercándolo a su despierta erección

-Espera...- musitó Tony débilmente entre besos- no... Podemos... hacer... esto... Esta mal

-Supongo que tienes razón- concordó retirándole la camiseta- mucha, mucha razón...

Bajo los labios fríos hacia el pecho, deleitándose en el color canela de la piel, en el olor de la carísima colonia que seguro debía usar, era tan tentador, tan frágil, tan efímero como un pensamiento... Podía paladear la existencia en su lengua, la sangre corriendo por sus venas manteniéndole vivo

Stark aferro con fuerza la cabeza cuando la boca se cerró en torno a uno de sus pezones. Acaricio las orejas negras enviando estremecimientos al cuerpo del pelinegro. Loki se levantó con rapidez con Tony de las caderas y le empotró contra el estante. Bajo los pantalones del castaño de un tirón

-¿Quieres llegar hasta el final?- jadeo el dios de las mentiras colando una mano por la ropa interior tocando sin barreras la intimidad ajena

-¿Quieres que te folle?- cuestionó Stark con un gemido

-Yo te follare a ti gatito...- siseo el pelinegro en un tono dulzón moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo sobre la erección

-No- negó el castaño jadeando echando la cabeza hacia atrás- yo a ti...

-¿En serio?- inquirió burlón el hechicero apretando la anatomía en su poder- ¿quién es el que está contra la pared mmm?

-Porque deje que me pusieras aquí...

-Solo por eso yo te follare

-Yo te follare- atacó Stark jalándole del cabello, dirigiendo sus dedos de la mano libre al miembro cubierto para masajearlo sin tiento

-¿Porque tenemos que pelear siempre?- cuestionó Loki perdido entre el placer de los dígitos hábiles y el dolor en la cabeza

-Eso es lo que te gusta...- gruñó Stark apoderándose de sus labios- que te desafíe, que no te complazca cuando truenas los dedos, que no me arrodillé ante ti...

-Me muero porque te arrodilles ante mí- sonrío con malicia- quiero poseerte Anthony... cada parte de ti sometida a mi...

Tony le empujó para retirarle los elegantes pantalones, se irguió con rapidez reclamando los labios del otro una vez más, Loki le tomó de las caderas comenzando a frotar sus miembros desnudos. El calor del cuerpo del humano calcinaba las terminaciones nerviosas del dios, su anatomía caliente contrastaba con la suya siempre fría. Intento por todos los medios resistirse a la tentación escondiendo la atracción en la palabra amistad, amaba a Thor, lo hacía, pero ese mortal despertaba unas ansias de poder que le ardían la sangre

Agarró con fuerza los cabellos de la nuca imponiendo un ritmo más fuerte, quería apoderarse de su cuerpo, que se entregará por completo. Debido a la diferencia de altura, Stark termino semi sentado en uno de los pálidos muslos con los pies en el aire, se mordía con fuerza los labios para acallar los sonidos de placer que amenazaban con salirse sin control de su garganta.

Las manos del jotun dejaron el miembro del hombre de hierro dirigiéndose hasta el respingón trasero donde afianzó el agarre, solo unos cuantos centímetros más y podré tomarlo por completo pensó, sin embargo la frágil conciencia que había comenzado a nacer en su interior le decía que ya no hiciera más, que si llegaba hasta el final sería enteramente una infidelidad

-Loki... Si...- siseo Tony frunciendo los labios- Más más fuerte...

El hechicero impuso un vaivén más rápido cegado por la deliciosa fricción, el estante donde estaban apoyados crujió ante el ritmo de las embestidas

-¿Qué quieres Anthony?- cuestionó lamiendo la extensión canela del cuello- Dime que me quieres a mí...

-A ti... Te quiero a ti...

El pelinegro clavo los colmillos gatunos en el hombro del castaño en un gesto de posesividad, El sabor ferroso de la sangre fue suficiente para desatar ese nudo de placer en el hechicero, mientras que el dolor impulsó la liberación en el otro. Ambos cayeron jadeantes, respirando agitadamente, presos del otro en el suelo del lugar. El hechicero se acomodó las prendas inferiores y aliso su camisa ahora arrugada. Tony hizo lo mismo, solo que permaneció desnudo del torso, no deseaba levantarse para buscar la playera

Loki se reprendió por las ganas inmensas de aferrarse al vengador y refugiarse entre sus brazos compartiendo ese momento perfecto de intimidad después del orgasmo, pero sabía que sería demasiado.

Ajeno a ello, el castaño lidiaba con la culpa y confusión que le generaba la cercanía del otro, no le importaría volverlo a repetir. Aclaró su garganta dispuesto a hablar cuando observó como el ceño del más alto se fruncía para luego estirar el brazo hasta tomar el libro abierto, que seguramente cayó al piso en el momento pasional

-Aquí está...-murmuro el ojiverde en voz baja- la cura...

Stark asintió mirándole intensamente. Loki hizo un par de movimientos con las manos y las dirigió hacia sus cuerpos. Tony sintió un lacerante dolor en la cabeza justo donde estaban las orejas, como si estuviesen cortándole la piel. El ardor fue momentáneo, cuando menguó tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para enfocarse

-Vuelves a ser tu- comentó el de ojos verdes sin mirarle

-Si...- asintió distraído- Loki...

-No digas nada

-Yo...

-Lo sé, amas a Rogers y yo a Thor- masculló seguro, aunque esa firmeza contrastaba con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos cargados de sentimientos encontrados

-Entonces ¿porque hicimos esto?

El hechicero quería decirle que por placer, por atracción, pero al notar la mirada triste optó por lo mejor que sabía hacer: mentir

-Cambios hormonales, es normal que nos sintiéramos atraídos el uno por el otro debido a la especie... Es natural

Tony asintió sin creerse del todo la explicación. El silencio cubrió el ambiente

-¿Eso quiere decir que no volverá a repetirse?- indagó el mecánico después de un debate interno entre lo correcto y lo prohibido

Esas palabras hicieron reír al de ojos verdes, clavo los orbes esmeralda en el más bajo, entrecerró los ojos, eran muy parecidos, no sólo en las cuestiones "parentales" o de pareja, sino en algunos oscuros pensamientos. Busco la mano ajena entrelazando sus dedos con los de Stark

-Yo no dije eso...

-Esto está mal- dijo el castaño con el rostro contrito

Un héroe pensó el pelinegro, siempre sería un héroe

-¿Y que? Yo soy el dios de las mentiras y tú mi querido Stark... siempre serás el mercader de la muerte y el creador de Ultron- masculló pegando ambas frentes- sin importar lo que hagamos siempre seremos juzgados como villanos, démosles el gusto entonces...- paseo el índice por la marca de la mordida en el hombro del humano y luego le susurro en el oído- Además, nadie tiene porque enterarse...

Tony sonrió mostrando los dientes, era una excusa pobre pero era todo lo que necesitaba... Al menos por el momento.


	17. Begging (Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/James"Bucky"Barnes)

Sus extremidades temblaban a cada esfuerzo, pesaban como el hierro de su armadura ¿armadura? ¿Qué era aquello?... La cabeza le daba vueltas, no recordaba ni siquiera quién era, las voces en su mente gritaban a la vez, todo era borroso y confuso. Lo único claro fue aquella jeringa vacía cayendo al suelo, los cristales estallando, cada pedazo de vidrio rebotando y perdiéndose en el aire. El latido del corazón pulso en su oído, el piso se convirtió en un destello borroso y su cuerpo ya no quiso reaccionar

Hizo el intento inútil de levantarse, se logró sentar con dificultad, la presión del colchón contra su trasero le hizo jadear ¿qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Porque sentía eso justamente ahí?, tal vez estaba confundido, pero sabía que era un hombre, la sensación de excitación debía concentrase en otra parte de su anatomía. Cayo en la cama de nuevo, gimiendo de frustración y necesidad. El calor inicial se extendió por todo su ser, se retorció entre las sábanas desesperado por una sensación de frescura, la sangre corría hirviendo por sus venas como fuego líquido

Un hombre permanecía sentado en una silla frente a la cama, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas mientras le estudiaba, miro el reloj de muñeca por décima vez, el tiempo no pasaba rápido, las manecillas caminaban lentamente sin importar cuánto las viera. Intento no pensar en la dolorosa erección expectante que gritaba por salir de su encierro. Debía seguir el plan

Disfrutaba el espectáculo, aquella droga que había inyectado en el sistema hacia efecto con rapidez, agradeció haber conservado aquellos líquidos experimentales de Hydra, sin duda ese era uno de los mejores, no sólo por qué lograba que los niveles de excitación se elevarán, sino que ocasionaba pérdida parcial de la memoria... Perfecto

Stark le brindaba una función única, con los sonidos que emitía, no faltaba mucho para que se pusiera a suplicar, aunque a él tampoco ¿quién se rendiría primero? 

Apretó la mandíbula, cada instante más impaciente, Tony se arqueo en la cama pasando las palmas por la camiseta blanca empapada en sudor, ese movimiento permitió que los rosados pezones se acentuarán al igual que los finos abdominales. Era tentador, exudaba sensualidad por cada poro, sus movimientos involuntarios no hacían más que enloquecerlo. Tenía que soportar, unos cuantos minutos más... No, definitivamente no podía. Desabrocho sus pantalones rápidamente y sacó su húmeda erección masajeandola con desesperación, recreándose en la vista, sin perder ni un solo espasmo, el ritmo aumentó cuando el castaño giro en la cama mostrando ese perfecto y respingado trasero

Tony se frotaba contra la superficie, anhelando apagar ese incendio en su interior, escucho los gemidos entrecortados del hombre a sus espaldas y tuvo que morderse los labios para no suplicarle que fuera a tomarle... ¡No eres gay! le gritaba una voz en la cabeza. No le importaba, a esas alturas la conexión entre su cerebro y entrepierna estaba perdida 

El sonido de la puerta de la habitación de aquel hotel abriéndose hizo que el mayor frenara sus actos, acomodándose velozmente los pantalones 

-Al fin llegas...- respiro aliviado levantándose de la silla- estaba muriéndome...

Su compañero miro con sorpresa el cuerpo en el colchón

-Lo has conseguido...- susurro incrédulo

-No por las buenas obviamente- respondió Bucky cruzando los brazos, recordando los rayos de luz de los guanteletes quemarle la piel

Llevarle a ese lugar no fue difícil, después del ataque de Thanos el equipo se reunió de nuevo, aunque Stark ya no quería ser parte de él. Los miraba a todos con resentimiento, se atrevía a asegurar que incluso con asco

Barnes estaba cansado de las quejas de Steve porque Tony no lo perdonaba, solo es una calentura le respondió cuando ya no encontró más palabras reconfortantes

¿Cómo consolarlo cuando el sufría de lo mismo?

El nombre de ese hombre fue lo único que escucho durante largo tiempo. Al tenerlo cerca pudo comprobar que cada palabra que salió de la boca del rubio era verdad, Stark era tal y como lo describió. Cada cualidad y gesto

Pasó de los terribles remordimientos a las noches de añoranza, donde le miraba en fotografías o dibujos de Rogers sintiéndose una mierda por ello, por desear al hombre que su amigo quería. Estaba hundido hasta el cuello, ya no sentía ni siquiera culpa, era deseo, infernal y profundo deseo

Era consciente de que esa pasión jamás seria correspondida, quizá era eso lo que más lo atraía, el desafío de tener lo imposible. La oscuridad del soldado del invierno apareció una vez más planteándole la maravillosa posibilidad a Steve: tomar a Stark sin que este se diera cuenta y así poder sacarlo de su sistema. Sorpresivamente Rogers accedió, parecía que el tiempo alejado de su alter ego del Capitán América causó estragos en su amigo

-¿Lo drogaste?- cuestionó el rubio con seriedad trayendo de vuelta a Barnes de sus profundos pensamientos

-Solo un poco, esta caliente mas que inconsciente

-¿Y qué crees que pase cuando esto termine?- demandó preocupado- va a recordarlo todo

-Esperemos que no- contestó él pelinegro sin inmutarse- si le administraba la dosis completa íbamos a tener una muñeca inflable ¿eso querías?

Rogers negó sintiéndose culpable, terminaría por derrumbar la poca moralidad que conservaba

-Es jodidamente hermoso Steve- masculló James recorriendo con lascivia el cuerpo en la cama- ¿como pudiste resistirte durante tantos años?...

-No lo sé- respondió sincero

-No cabe duda de que eres mi mejor amigo, mira que compartir todo esto conmigo...

Rogers no respondió, no sabía qué decir. Acepto ese "trato" porque creía estúpidamente que compartiendo la vileza con James sería más sencillo de sobrellevar, no le entusiasmaba mucho la mirada que este le dirigía al castaño ni cómo se emociono cuando le insinuó ese plan, pero era tarde para dar marcha atrás. Sabía que nunca podría tener a Stark, no después de lo ocurrido, ya no podía dormir entre los remordimientos y el deseo arrollador que lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco

-Me... me duele- se quejó el hombre en la cama sin poder soportarlo más 

-¿Que te duele gatito?- cuestionó James meloso acariciando su rostro 

-Me quema...- soltó entre gemidos- Me está quemando...

-Aliviaré ese dolor kotenok, ya veras...

Las manos de James se pasearon avariciosas por toda la longitud de las piernas morenas cubiertas por unos pantalones de mezclilla, alcanzó una de los glúteos y apretó con avidez

-Uff... tienes el mejor trasero que he visto... me lo quiero comer todo... ¿te gustaría?- susurro cerca del oído con voz ronca, el castaño enterró la cabeza en la almohada- respóndeme...- exigió dándole una suave nalgada con la mano metálica

Tony negó aún escondido

-Respóndeme Stark- gruñó dando un par de golpes seguidos aplicando más fuerza

-Si...- respondió el castaño, notando como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos

-A mi me gustará más...

Giró el cuerpo en la cama, regocijado ante el rostro sonrojado y aperlado, pasó los dedos por los mechones húmedos ampliando su sonrisa cuando los ojos miel se cerraron complacidos ante la caricia, las espesas pestañas hicieron sombra en las mejillas dando un aspecto aún más adorable

-Eres tan lindo, tan dulce... tierno...- susurro el soldado trazando un camino de besos desde la sien hacia la mandíbula- tan seductor, fuerte y tentador... ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Los dedos de Tony tocaron su barba, inseguros

-Me gusta...

-¿Que?- enarcó una ceja

-Tú barba...

-¿Si?

-Quiero sentirla en mi... En mi piel...

El autocontrol de James se esfumó, clavo el rostro en el cuello besándolo con ansiedad, embriagado y necesitado del aroma mentolado, gruñó cuando las manos de Tony apresaron sus cabellos acercándolo más. Las palmas de Barnes se introdujeron por debajo de la camiseta blanca palpando la suavidad del abdomen

-Quítatela joder, quiero verte... necesito que te la quites...- demandó James tironeando de la playera, desesperado por la lentitud y torpeza la destrozo sin contemplaciones

Tony gimió cuando los dientes apresaron uno de los pezones, delineándolo y succionándolo. Se sentía tan sensible, como nunca antes, le excitaba ver esa cabeza oscura moviéndose sobre su cuerpo, cualquier pensamiento cuerdo se disipó, solo era sensaciones y electricidad. Observo al hombre inerte en medio de la habitación, tan atractivo, con esa barba que aumentaba su rudeza

-No sabía que le iba el voyerismo- murmuro mirando a Steve con el traje del Capitán América

Este se sobresaltó perdido entre el espectáculo y sus demonios internos. Hay demasiado de mi que no sabes pensó decepcionado. El castaño extendió la mano hacia el en una tacita invitación, Rogers sonrió tomándola. Giró la muñeca dejando un dulce beso en el dorso

-¿Quieres que me una a la diversión?- cuestionó sentándose en la cama

-Mhm... Si- contestó apenas, le era difícil articular palabra mientras las manos de James jugueteaban tan cerca de su intimidad

-¿Me quieres cerca Tony?- susurro con la voz entre cortada acariciándole los cabellos

-Si...

Un calor se extendió por el pecho de Steve, deseaba tanto escuchar esas palabras, que por un momento creyó que no eran causadas por aquella sustancia en la sangre de Tony

A diferencia de James, Rogers de inmediato fue por sus labios, los apresó en un beso demandante y mojado vertiendo todos los años de frustración sexual. El moreno le seguía satisfaciendo cada exigencia, dejándole explorar el interior con la deliciosa lengua. Steven mordió el labio inferior con saña sintiéndose celoso de pronto, escucho el jadeo dolorido y sonrío contra la boca entreabierta

Descendió dando pequeños besos, mordió la unión del cuello y el hombro provocando otro gruñido de dolor, se sorprendió de la mórbida sensación de placer que le causó ver ese verdugón pintando la piel. Toco con lujuria la cintura estrecha, enrojeciendola gracias a los guantes de batalla que aún portaba. Se colocó a los pies del castaño para retirar los pantalones por completo

Las pupilas marrones se dilataron cuando James se hincó a su costado y se retiró la camiseta roja, mostrando el perfecto torso semi bronceado, deseaba pasar la lengua por cada una de las cicatrices. Lo toco con los dedos, sonriendo cuando la piel se erizo

-¿Te gusta esto soldado?- cuestionó con voz ronca 

-Sigue bajando...- asintió el otro excitado, con una peligrosa sonrisa de lado

Engancho los dígitos a la cinturilla de los pantalones tirando de ellos. James le ayudó a desabrochar la prenda, impaciente. Tony jadeo alto en el momento en que la lengua de Rogers lamió su miembro cubierto por la ropa interior, el capitán continuó subiendo mordiendo los huesos de la cadera, lamió desde la marca de los dientes hasta el cuello una vez más. Stark acariciaba el duro abdomen con una mano, mientras que con la otra apresaba la cabeza de Steve que hacía maravillas en su sensible piel

Rogers simuló una embestida, Tony apretó los ojos enredando las piernas en la cadera. Fue capaz de sentir perfectamente, a pesar del tosco uniforme, la forma de la potente erección del rubio. Busco a tientas el cierre para deshacerse de esa molesta ropa, el militar se irguió para sentarse a horcajadas y desnudarse sobre el

Tembló ante los músculos de acero, dorados y esculpidos que se dejaban ver conforme el traje se abría. Sintiéndose completamente perdido, introdujo sin tientos la mano tocando la intimidad de James, este jadeo alto moviendo las caderas

Extendió la palma acariciando el torso desnudó de Rogers, bajo la mirada encendida de este. Los dedos metálicos se cerraron en sus mejillas girándole el rostro sin delicadeza, se sorprendió al notar el inmenso pedazo de carne que se erguía frente a su cara 

-Cómetela...- exigió Barnes entre dientes

Joder, la orden sonó tan condenadamente caliente que no pudo evitar obedecer. Saco la lengua paladeando el salado sabor, la deslizó hacia arriba trazando el contorno de las venas. Chupo la humedad de la punta, sonriendo autocomplacido, cuando James siseo y gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Introdujo más de la mitad, succionando con fuerza. Comenzaba a disfrutar de ese vaivén cuando fue bruscamente jalado del brazo. Bucky gimió sorprendido ante el choque de los dientes contra su parte más sensible

Rogers sentó a Stark, este atrajo a James de la cintura mientras besaba los abdominales del rubio descendiendo lentamente lamiendo las líneas marcadas de la v de la cadera. Masturbo el miembro del soldado del invierno comenzando a saborear la erección de Steve. Contrario a lo que pensaba, el capitán fue menos cuidadoso, le empujó con fuerza la cabeza obligándole a tragarlo casi por completo, dando fuertes embestidas

-Así...- susurro apreciativo, respirando con dificultad- Lo haces muy bien... M-Me encanta... 

Stark abrió la garganta, ante la demandante mano que presionaba su nuca. Sintió una áspera caricia en la mejilla, los guantes marrones trazaban con ternura su rostro

-Joder...- gimió Steve apretando los labios, si seguía mirando se correría sin poder evitarlo, cerró los ojos y la excitación aumentó al escuchar los sonidos húmedos y sucios de su miembro contra la boca hambrienta que le fascinaba 

Bucky tiro de los cabellos castaños echando su cabeza hacia atrás, sacando un jadeo sorprendido en el mecánico. Golpeó con su miembro un par de veces la boca abierta antes de introducirlo hasta el fondo. Gruñó ante la visión, notaba como la punta chocaba contra las mejillas, sintiendo la suavidad de la lengua en la base... sin duda el pequeño era un jodido experto

Las palmas de Tony se entretuvieron en las firmes caderas de Steve, buscando un lugar donde distraerse, su cuero cabelludo ardía por la fuerza del agarre y su erección pedía a gritos algo de libertad. El soldado de cabellos negros retiró el miembro de su boca y bajo apoderándose de sus labios, un contacto fiero, la saliva se deslizó inevitablemente por la comisura en pequeños hilos transparentes

Cuando se vio liberado fue atrapado de nueva cuenta por los brazos de Steve, este lo irguió abrazándole posesivamente, Tony río sin poder evitarlo, eran como dos niños peleando por un juguete. Se restregó sintiendo el suave vello del pecho chocar contra su piel, aprovecho para besar el cuello del rubio notando como poco a poco el agarre se suavizaba y como los músculos tensos se aliviaban. James lo tomo de las caderas atrayéndolo hacia el, pegándole a su regazo dejándole sentir la dureza de su excitación

Una estúpida competencia... ¿Dónde quedó la amistad? Se preguntó Tony internamente...

Es mi amigo... yo también lo era... Frunció el ceño y espabilo al sentir como dolían esas palabras en su mente, no recordaba bien de dónde habían salido. Se removió en el abrazo logrando zafarse de los poderosos brazos que lo apresaban. James y Steve compartieron una mirada de terror pensando que el efecto de la sustancia había pasado

El castaño se hincó en la cama colocando las palmas sobre el colchón, se fue deslizando hacia adelante lentamente con una sonrisa malvada, cada músculo de la espalda morena se ondulo con sensualidad, se estiró hasta quedar en medio de las caderas desnudas de los militares, dándoles un poco de alivio. Rogers toco los hoyuelos que se formaban en la espalda baja, eran hermosos, un par de detalles que adornaban la masculina piel, atrevido pellizco uno de los glúteos

-No hay porque pelear...- murmuro el castaño antes de continuar con el trabajo oral del que había sido desprendido

Chupo el miembro de Steve, mientras acariciaba el de James. Alterno los movimientos, alegrándose por la magnífica habilidad de sus manos. Su lado perverso deseo introducir ambas erecciones a la vez, lastimosamente solo pudo abarcar las puntas de ambos causándole dolor en la mandíbula

El rubio ardiendo en deseo apretó con una de sus manos enguantadas la ropa interior de Stark en un puño, James tomó el otro lado de la prenda y tras una mirada cómplice ambos tiraron de ella rasgándola

-Ya es suficiente- gruñó Barnes colocándose detrás del moreno tomándole con fuerza las caderas

Acaricio el trasero, dando un par de palmadas, Tony se tensó por completo. Los falanges de Steve se enredaron en su cabello tranquilizándole, el mecánico dejo un par de besos húmedos en la longitud de Rogers antes de mirar por encima del hombro la cara lasciva de James

\- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que le haría a esta preciosidad?- cuestionó el soldado del invierno estrujando su trasero

El castaño se ruborizó entero, abochornado y excitado. Una letanía de negaciones paso por la mente del mecánico cuando el cálido aliento choco contra la parte más íntima e inexplorada de su cuerpo, tembló, como si los nervios se electrificarán enviando corrientes intensas desde la dedos de los pies hasta la punta de los cabellos. La lengua del soldado se movía circular en el angosto pasaje, lubricándole. Stark tuvo que morder el muslo de Steve para no soltar algún vergonzoso sollozo. El placer prohibido fue sustituido por la incomodidad cuando un dedo metálico le penetro

-Joder... Estas demasiado apretado...- susurro James enronquecido- te rompería si te penetro así... Tan estrecho...

-Por favor...- suplico el moreno, saber el mismo lo que quería

-Quiero ver eso...- murmuro Steve tomándole de los cabellos para besarle con rudeza, antes de colocarse en el mismo lugar que Barnes

Lo colocaron boca arriba para más comodidad, Tony llevo una mano hacia su miembro desesperado por sentir algo más familiar después de tantas sensaciones desconocidas, se arqueo cuando Barnes introdujo un segundo dígito

-Te abres hermosamente bajo mi mano... ¿Te gusta?

Tony agitó la cabeza sobre la almohada sin poder articular alguna palabra coherente. Steve le retiró la mano que le trabajaba con delicadeza, encargándose el mismo de su erección, haciendo lo que el instinto le gritaba. Intento repetir los movimientos que Tony aplicó con el, introduciendo la erección lo más profundo que podía, los altos gemidos le brindaban confianza. Se encontró disfrutando del sabor y la textura, no pudo evitar sentir arcadas cuando las inquietas caderas comenzaron a impulsarse hacia arriba. Sonrió con maldad apretando la base evitándole el orgasmo. Stark jadeo frustrado

-Sabes muy bien- murmuro apreciativo el rubio- muy, muy bien...

Tres dedos metálicos se movían con fuerza en el interior

-Solo de pensar que me vas a apretar así... Eres tan receptivo...

Cuando creyó que estaba lo suficientemente dilatado James se dedicó a mirarlo, todo jadeante y ruborizado, listo para ser poseído. Sin embargo, los lazos afectivos con Rogers pudieron con el, apretó los puños con fuerza

-Follatelo...- le indicó con la cabeza- lo mereces más que yo...

Rogers observo a su amigo y le sonrió con ¿gratitud?. Se acomodó entre las piernas de Tony acariciandolas de arriba a abajo, el menor se limitaba a mirarlo con las pupilas nubladas

-Quizá no recuerdes nada de esto mañana Tony...- susurro inclinándose hasta quedar cerca de sus labios, dirigiendo su erección a la cálida entrada- pero yo lo atesoraré para siempre... 

Finalizó enterrándose de una sola estocada, apresó los belfos entreabiertos bebiéndose los gemidos de dolor y placer. Inició un delicado vaivén esperando a que el cuerpo ajeno le aceptara, la sensación era apabullante, fuego abrasador que le apretaba deliciosamente

-Joder... Eres mejor de lo que pensaba...- le murmuro en el oído, antes de comenzar a moverse en serio

El miembro del castaño se friccionaba entre los abdómenes. Stark convulsionaba ante las respuestas descontroladas de su cuerpo, jamás creyó que podría sentirse así... El movimiento le quemaba por dentro, el rubio roto las caderas dando con su próstata, ese detonante de placer masculino. Tony sabía que había algo más, algo que le conectaba a ese hombre porque las reacciones atravesaban el plano físico clavándose en su corazón, su subconsciente trabajaba a gran velocidad contrariado entre la felicidad y la extraña tristeza. Enterró las uñas en la amplia espalda trazando caminos rojizos y sangrantes

El capitán se irguió tomándole de las caderas aumentando la velocidad. Gracias al cambio de posición, Stark fue capaz de mirar a James tocándose a sí mismo, le extendió la mano en una muda invitación y este acepto

-¿Te gusta gatito?...- cuestionó acariciándole las mejillas arreboladas

-Mhm... me encanta

Steve contempló la escena y se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando hablo

-Tony... dale placer a mi amigo...

Stark le sonrió depredador antes de cambiar a un gesto inocente

-¿Como?- cuestionó entre gemidos mordiéndose los labios 

-Como... Como hace rato- respondió estúpidamente tímido

-No recuerdo...- respondió el hombre de hierro apretándole con las piernas- T- Tú polla me está taladrando el cerebro...

-Solo dilo Rogers- pidió James desesperado

-Chupasela- ordenó con una firmeza digna de su puesto

-¡Gracias!- exclamó Bucky dramáticamente

El castaño extendió la candente sonrisa y con gusto atendió el miembro de Barnes al ritmo de las estocadas de Steve, todos sus músculos se tensaron cuando la mano enguantada de Rogers trabajo su erección. Las constantes caricias en su interior y el morbo de ser el centro de atención de esos dos hermosos hombres fue suficiente para que el nudo en su vientre se desatara, mordió el miembro que tenía en la boca y se corrió. La esencia del soldado del invierno se vertió en sus labios por el sorpresivo encaje de dientes, mientras que la de Steve quedo dentro suyo por el apretón que le dio dejándole una sensación de humedad. Un orgasmo perfecto que golpeó a las tres personas al mismo

Cuerpos sudorosos y jadeantes. Steve cayo exhausto a un lado de Tony. Barnes pasó su miembro unos segundos más por la boca ávida antes de reclamarla con sus propios labios, lamiendo los rastros de excitación que se derramó fuera, probándose a sí mismo. En segundos estaba duro otra vez

-Mi turno...- dijo James tomándole de las piernas dándole vuelta colocándolo sobre sus codos y rodillas- te jodere como se debe...

Se hundió sin piedad ocasionando que la estabilidad de Tony fallara, al estar tan sensibilizado. El choque de pieles llenaba el silencio. Steve se posicionó frente a la boca de Tony, duro como una roca. El castaño solo pudo darle un par de lamidas antes de que sus brazos le hiceran caer en el colchón. Aturdido llevó la mano hacia su miembro

-Te correrás en mi polla o no lo harás...- siseo Barnes moliéndole con las duras embestidas, soltando una palmada en los glúteos que se marcó al instante- tan jodidamente apretado...

Sujeto sus manos en la espalda con una de las suyas y con la extremidad de metal elevó su rostro tomándole del cuello para que continuara chupando la erección de Steve

-Trágatela toda Antoshka...

La posición era incomoda, la espalda casi se doblaba, sin mencionar que la presión en la manzana de Adán combinada con el inmenso pedazo de carne que le jodia la boca le cortaban la respiración. Esas dificultades eran placenteras para el rubio quien sentía una agradable presión gracias a las arcadas en la garganta de Stark

Las embestidas en su punto dulce lo hicieron terminar por segunda vez, cayendo laxo en los brazos de James

-Vamos Stark una vez más...- pidió Barnes

-Ya no puedo más...- No tenía la misma resistencia de los súper soldados que al parecer no se cansaban nunca. Su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor, jamás había estado tan exhausto

-Recuestalo sobre mi- ordenó Rogers

James sonrió adivinado los pensamientos de su amigo, Steve se acostó en la cama con la espalda de Tony pegada al pecho, el cuerpo del mecánico era arcilla en las manos de los militares. Rogers dejó caer a Tony sobre su caliente erección, y oh Dios mío... Stark se sintió atravesado, el gran miembro tocaba demasiado dentro, llevo una de sus manos hacia su vientre sintiéndose perforado. Steve tembló ante las contracciones del interior del castaño, agregó un par de dedos a la invasion comenzando el proceso de estirarle aún más. James le masturbaba buscando relajarle. En un momento dado un dígito de metal entro en su sensibilizado trasero haciéndole compañía al cuerpo del capitán. Ya estaba listo

-¡Ya mételo!- gritó Tony

-¿Quieres que te folle?- siseo entre dientes- ¿que me hunda en tu cuerpo?... ¿que me convierta en uno solo contigo y con mi amigo?

-¡Oh! Dios...- gimoteo necesitado saltando sobre la polla de Steven, queriendo más- si por favor...

-Como desees...

Siseo, gritó desgarrado... Dolía, ardía como un demonio la doble penetración, su cuerpo se estiraba de manera impresionante acostumbrándose a la gran invasión. Steve le abrazó por detrás chocando el aliento que salía de la boca abierta contra la parte de atrás del oído, acaricio su erección con una de las manos, mientras que con la otra despejaba la frente sudada de los cabellos que se pegaban

James sentía su miembro palpitar en el cálido interior rozándose con el de su amigo, una delicia... miro las pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos miel y no pudo sino sentirse más excitado por ello, contemplar a un hombre atravesar la barrera del dolor y el placer de la manera que Tony lo estaba haciendo era glorioso

Un sutil moviendo de Steve le indicó que era tiempo de comenzar. El cuerpo de Stark subía y bajaba con violencia exigiendo más, no se quedó vacío en ningún momento, eran solo décimas de segundos las que tardaban en entrar y salir, profanando su cuerpo de manera salvaje, rozando terminaciones nerviosas que no sabía que tenía. Pasó un brazo atrayendo a Steve hacia la curva de su cuello, haciendo lo mismo con James, quedando uno de cada lado cubriéndolo por completo...

Estocadas duras, jadeos, besos, lamidas, mordidas, palamadas sonoras en su trasero, toques nada delicados sobre su piel rojiza por las barbas de aquellos que le poseían...

Steven apretó los glúteos haciendo más intensa la sensación de succión, se mordió los labios ante aquella deliciosa presión. Escucho el jadeo entrecortado de James y supo que no faltaba mucho para el final

Calor, explosiones de colores tras sus párpados, empujes fuertes contra su lastimada próstata y Tony no pudo contenerse más, estalló en un gemido dolorosamente ronco que casi le hizo sangrar la garganta. Su cuerpo se quejó agotado y lo llevó al placido estado de inconsciencia. Los soldados se liberaron gruñendo dentro del castaño, respirando entre cortados abrazando el cuerpo desmayado

-Quizá... N-no deberíamos regresarlo...- sugirió el soldado del invierno jadeando- quedémonos con el...

-Nos desprecia, no podemos tenerlo drogado todo el tiempo...

-Tarde o temprano tendrá que aceptar la nueva realidad, además, después de esto... Quiero repetirlo otra vez...

Rogers sonrió besando el hombro mordido... Quizá no era tan mala idea

-Igual yo Buck... Igual yo...


	18. Muffling (Tony Stark/Pietro Maximoff) (Tony Stark/Erik Lehnsherr)

Lo odiaba... cada centímetro de esa arrogante sonrisa torcida. Maldecía al destino todos los días por haberlo puesto en su camino ¿porque tenía que ser así?

Una risa estridente resonó con fuerza en la habitación. Era tan extraño escuchar ese ruido, su padre no sonreía, no hasta que ese hombre se cruzó. Noto la alegría en el rostro de su hermana y no pudo sentirse sino más culpable ¿porque él no podía alegrarse de la felicidad de su padre?

La mano de Eric Lehnsherr se estiro por encima de la larga y elegante mesa del comedor hasta alcanzar los dedos de la otra persona, Anthony Stark

Magneto daba miedo, mucho... incluso a él, su propio hijo. Era tan capaz de dañar, con un poder tan grande como para invertir los polos de la tierra y ocasionar miles de catástrofes. Sin embargo, cuando estaba con Tony... resplandecía, esa sonrisa demoníaca se transformaba en un dulce gesto

Se sorprendió bastante cuando anunciaron su compromiso, podía jurar que Eric sentía algo por el profesor Xavier, aunque internamente Pietro conocía la razón por la cual su padre amaba al mercader de la muerte. Porque ambos eran igual de hijos de puta si se lo proponían. Bastaba con que le preguntaran a él y a la bella suerte que corrió gracias a la creación del hombre de hierro: Ultron

No entendía del todo como fue que Wanda lo acepto. Era amable con el, incluso le abrazaba y reía de sus malos chistes. Su hermana brillaba también, la miro colocarse un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja y brindar una sonrisa (que el catalogaba como estúpida) al extraño sintezoide Vision, bingo... por eso quería a Stark, por haberle construido al esposo perfecto

Se excusó retirándose de la mesa, no tenía hambre, era un intruso entre esas dos parejas, el mal tercio, la persona con la que conversaban cuando por algún inconveniente desviaban la mirada del ser amado. Se encerró en su fría recámara anhelando que el sueño le alcanzara. Los párpados se volvieron cada vez más pesados y no lucho contra esa necesidad, quería dormir

Borrones azules y escarlata le hicieron despertar, sudando y jadeando como de costumbre, alcanzó la lámpara y la encendió, rogándole al artefacto ser lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar sus dedos torpes. Pesadillas otra vez... El reloj marcaba las dos treinta y cinco de la madrugada, se alegro un poco, al menos descanso unas cuantas horas

Salió de la cama con esa horrible sensación de pánico atascando su garganta. Todo era tan jodidamente difícil. Miro por la ventana la oscuridad de la noche y recordó, más bien intento ordenar sus memorias

Un día estaba abrazando a su hermana, acariciando las sedosas ondas castañas, diciéndole que todo estaría bien mientras el misil de Stark Industries amenazaba con estallarles en la cara. ¿Después? preso en una jaula de cristal dejando que experimentaran con el, como si no valiera nada

Luego corría, los vengadores, Ultron, cientos de disparos traspasando su cuerpo causándole un dolor insoportable... Finalizando con la tenebrosa y apacible inconsciencia

Meso sus cabellos platinados con desesperación. Recordaba fragmentos de un laboratorio estéril y pulcro, el rostro amigable de la doctora Cho llamándole a momentos, hablando con sus empleados de la efectividad del arca de regeneración. Pero sin duda lo que más alteraba su mente era aquella voz... La mirada que le trajo a la vida otra vez. Esos ojos asustados, que lucían más grandes y brillantes por el asombro y el miedo... Stark, le rogaba que despertara apretando sus hombros

Se había levantado del artefacto que le regresó la vida y todo fue aún más confuso... un sujeto morado con un guante mágico disparando y asesinando... Mapaches con armas, Thor sin un ojo, Hulk hablando, su hermana llorándole a pedazos verdes y rojos de lo que una vez fue Vision, él guardándose las lágrimas cuando divisó él arco de Clint, roto y cubierto de sangre... ¿acaso no lo viste venir? Definitivamente no

Ganaron, eso le dijeron, no fue como si realmente hubiera estado ahí, peleo por el pánico y el miedo que ya sentía desde antes que Ultron lo usará para practicar tiro al blanco. Más héroes y más cambios. Stephen Strange, el hechicero supremo, había abierto un portal descubriendo el multiverso y entonces apareció: su padre...

Eric Lehnsherr, un villano poderoso y respetado, que sorprendentemente los acogió, a él y a su hermana, con amor y ternura. Cada acontecimiento ocurría con una velocidad envidiable. Vision regresó, su padre se enamoro, tenía un hermano de nombre Peter que Lehnsherr no mencionaba jamás, Wanda tenía una curvatura en el vientre que él trataba de ignorar... Eran demasiadas cosas para procesar

Apretó los ojos sintiendo pulsar su sienes, corrió de la habitación queriendo escapar. Sé apoyo frustrado en la pared del pasillo con la frente empapada en sudor. Le sorprendió mirar la luz encendida en el aposento de su padre, la puerta estaba entre abierta y apenas una rendija le permitió ver un destello de color rojo. Pietro se movió rápido, observó con incredulidad el guantelete de Stark, levantado y listo para atacar a Magneto

Estaba dispuesto a entrar cuando divisó a Eric, de pie en medio del cuarto, sonriendo, portando únicamente unos finos pantalones azules de pijama que caían suavemente por sus caderas. Le miro hacer un movimiento con la mano usando su poder y al instante el cuerpo de Stark chocó contra el suyo

Cubrió sus labios ahogando un jadeo, Tony estaba completamente desnudó a excepción de esa parte de la armadura. Miro como las manos de su padre se cerraron en el trasero moreno antes de fundirse en un beso apasionado... Joder

Corrió de vuelta a su habitación absteniéndose de dar un portazo, recargo su espalda contra la madera y dirigió las pupilas claras hacia el sur, notando algo terriblemente incomodo, se había excitado... Sin pensarlo mucho, introdujo la mano en los pantalones y cerró sus dedos sobre su caliente erección, siseo ante el súbito placer, movió la mano de arriba a abajo notando las líneas blancas de líquido pre seminal, con ayuda del pulgar delineó la punta frotando la sustancia a lo largo de su miembro...

Arriba y abajo, cada vez más rápido... Una masturbada fantástica, no necesito ningún tipo de lubricantes porque estaba mojado, listo para todo

Se permitió divagar. En sus pensamientos se veía a sí mismo en el lugar de su padre... ¿que le hubiera hecho? sin duda un par de palmadas en esas nalgas perfectas, sintiéndolas rebotar entre sus manos, escuchando los roncos gemidos. Saciaría el hambre de su boca con más besos, luego pulsaría suavemente los hombros indicándole lo que deseaba, que se hincara para chuparsela y cerrar la imprudencia de esos belfos traviesos. No se contendría, lo colocaría sobre las rodillas y codos en la cama para prepararlo con la lengua, lentamente, disfrutando de los sollozos necesitados, lo lamería hasta que le suplicara que lo tomara y él lo haría, se hundiría sin piedad en ese jodido trasero de infarto que le quitaba el sueño...

Casi podía sentirlo, tan estrecho y caliente a su alrededor, apretándole, tan receptivo y cálido, muy, muy cálido, pidiéndole más y el le daría más, le daría todo... El espeso líquido blanco le mancho sus manos, regresándole a la realidad, acompañado de la conocida culpa...

Odiaba a Stark, si, pero no por las razones que todos pensaban, lo odiaba porque no podía detestarlo y porque jamás lo podría tener...

Los desayunos de la mañana siguiente eran la parte más difícil. No podía siquiera mirar a su padre a la cara, lo consideraba una ofensa "buenos días padre, espero que tengas una hermosa mañana... seguro si, despertaste con Stark a tu lado después de una buena follada, yo en cambio solo pude fantasear, aunque gracias por haberte fijado en él, no me había masturbado así desde la adolescencia"

Río ante los pensamientos estúpidos obteniendo la atención de todas las miradas, optó por continuar picoteando su almuerzo en silencio.   
Después de aquello hizo lo habitual, buscar reintegrarse al mundo, se encerró en la biblioteca, el único lugar donde últimamente tenía paz a buscar alguna universidad que pudiera interesarle en internet

Tony ingresó con su tableta sin molestarse en llamar. Los nervios de Pietro se encresparon y busco escapar de inmediato, cerró con brusquedad el ordenador y se levantó de la silla

-Relájate- hablo el hombre de hierro sin mirarle- solo vine por mi whisky- señaló levantando el recipiente de vidrio

-No importa, ya me iba- balbuceo nervioso sin retirar la vista de aquel cuerpo que deambulaba por la biblioteca

-Por favor Maximoff- el joven tembló, en cierta forma odiaba que Stark no lo considerara un Lehnsherr- ya me voy

-No, puede quedarse- insistió

Stark bufo cruzándose de brazos

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿porque me odias tanto?- preguntó el castaño casi decepcionado- sé qué... es obvio que tengas resentimientos hacia mí por lo de Ultron, pero ya me disculpé

-Entiendo- asintió dejando que el rencor le poseyera- pero no puede pedirme que olvide todo aquello tan fácilmente, después de todo por su culpa perdí cuatro años de mi vida...- reprochó sintiéndose una mierda por el brillo de la culpa en los grandes ojos

-Claro, pero también fue culpa de Bruce, porque te recuerdo correcaminos que el también fue responsable- siseo molesto

-Si, pero él no se casó con mi padre- Soltó sin pensar

Los orbes marrones le analizaron unos segundos tan detenidamente que el peli plateado creyó que leyeron su alma. Una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en los belfos delgados del millonario

-¿Entonces ese es el problema?

-No por las razones que se imagina- se apresuró a responder con las mejillas arreboladas

Estúpido se reprochó en sus pensamientos, prácticamente se descubrió solo con esa defensa inmediata

-¿Y cuales son esas razones Pietro?- indagó Stark enarcando una ceja, coqueto- ah ya entiendo...

-Usted no entiende nada- replicó de inmediato caminando velozmente hacia la puerta

-Creí que sería mejor negarlo pero era obvio...

-No sé de qué habla- masculló apretando la manija- me voy...

-Márchate, seguro es difícil compartir espacio con la persona que deseas y que es pareja de tu padre

El cuerpo del joven se tensó entero. El corazón latió desbocado en su pecho

-No es verdad- negó patéticamente con la voz temblorosa

-Si lo es, es normal que hayas desarrollado esa atracción por mi- explicó Tony con tan poca importancia, como si de cualquier cosa se tratase- yo entiendo y creo que es una buena razón para que me evites después de todo...

-Ya perdió la razón, señor Stark

Tony giró sobre sus talones para encararlo. Pietro no pudo evitar recorrer con adoración la figura, con aquellos pantalones oscuros de mezclilla y esa camiseta gris que se adhería a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Era jodidamente apuesto, y Stark lo sabía, era consiente de lo que poseía

-Podemos solucionarlo Pietro, de eso estoy seguro...

El gemelo entrecerró los ojos desconfiado, una persona normal hubiese dicho eso acompañado con algo como "iremos a terapia familiar" pero era Stark de quien hablaba, noto con vergüenza y algo de excitación como Tony le recorrió con la mirada

-¿De qué habla?

-Soy una necesidad de tu cerebro en este momento, debes sacarme de tu sistema

-¿Como?- indagó con un toque indiscutible de inocencia

Tony enarcó una ceja, antes de abrir los brazos

-Satisfácete- soltó natural

-¿Qué?...

-Te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de que disfrutes de mi cuerpo- contestó dando un par de pasos en su dirección- quizá con ello puedas sacarme de tu mente

Pietro parpadeó incrédulo, la jodida oferta más tentadora de su vida, pero aquello...

-No podría hacerle algo así a mi padre, señor Stark

-Por supuesto, el niño bueno... Quizá tu padre no note como me comes con la mirada, pero yo sí y sinceramente ya está comenzando a molestarme

-L-lo siento- se disculpó sintiéndose como un imbecil ¿por que no negó todo aquello? ¿Cómo dejo que la conversación llegara hasta ahí? ¿Por que seguía parado y no se iba?

-Vamos Pietro, sé que lo deseas...

Si, lo deseaba tanto que las simples palabras ya habían logrado excitarlo

-Le diré a Eric- dijo como último recurso

El millonario soltó una risa histérica

-Díselo- se encogió de hombros

El maldito sabia el poder que tenía sobre su padre y lastimosamente también sobre el. El joven se mordió los labios sin querer mirar el cuerpo tentador frente a sus ojos

-¿Usted cree que si... Que si estamos juntos yo podré olvidarlo y seguir con mi vida?

-Claro, sé que tienes esta extraña conexión conmigo porque fui lo primero que viste cuando despertase después del coma- explicó Tony barriéndolo de arriba abajo con los ojos amielados- en realidad no sientes nada por mi muchacho, te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de comprobarlo

Era un juego, una treta tan clara, pero él era un estupido que quería caer en ella. Se acercó hasta el otro temblando con el control pendiendo de un hilo. El aroma fresco inundo su nariz y fue incapaz de pensar

Se abalanzó sobre Tony como poseso besando sus labios, en un choque húmedo de dientes. Stark lo atrajo enredando los dígitos en el cabello platinado. El hombre de hierro sabia tan condenadamente bien, a café, licor y menta. De un salto lo tuvo enredado en su caderas apretándole contra su pelvis con necesidad. El gemelo llevo las manos hacia la cintura tecleando toda la extensión, llego hasta la parte baja de la espalda donde estaba aquella bella curva tentadora, cruzaría el límite, tocaría aquello que tanto había deseado

Un par de golpes en la puerta los separaron. Miraron coordinados hacia la entrada. Un sudor frío recorrió la frente de Pietro

-¿Estás ahí Pietro?

-Mierda...- susurro aterrado

-El escritorio...- señaló Stark rápidamente brincando de sus brazos

-¿Y tu?- preguntó el joven nervioso

-Hazme caso...

Maximoff corrió hasta sentarse en la silla detrás de la mesa, mientras que Tony se ocultó debajo

-Respóndele normal...- ordenó desde abajo

Maximoff carraspeó un par de veces aclarándose la voz

-Si papá, estoy aquí

Magneto abrió la puerta y le sonrió apacible

-Pensé que podían ser Wanda y Vision, no quería interrumpir...

El jefe de familia sacudió la cabeza. Las mejillas del gemelo se colorearon por la vergüenza y la adrenalina más extrema que había experimentado en su vida

-Necesitamos hablar- ordenó Eric con la vista centrada en los libros

El joven reconoció el tono, cada vez que su padre quería reprenderle le hablaba de esa manera. Tenía suerte porque mientras lo regañaba o aconsejaba era muy raro que le mirara fijamente

-S-si... Dime...

Bajo la vista sorprendido. Trago duro cuando las manos de Tony comenzaron a subir lentamente por sus piernas. Lo miro con advertencia y terror, el castaño se llevó un dedo a los labios pidiéndole silencio

-Sé que hemos hablado mucho de esto, pero quiero que me digas ¿cuál es tu problema con Tony?- hablo Lehnsherr con calma paseándose por la habitación- creí que todo aquello del robot había quedado en el pasado

-Si papá, no tengo problemas...

Se tensó entero, Tony desabrocho el botón de los jeans y sin miramientos sacó su húmeda erección de los bóxers azulados. La toco de abajo hacia arriba, con un gesto de apreciación. Maximoff le observó con los ojos muy abiertos, incrédulo, no podía concebir que aquello estuviera pasando

-No te pido que lo abraces igual que tu hermana, pero sí que lo respetes porque es mi esposo y lo amo...

Vio la lengua rosada asomarse. Negó con la cabeza suavemente juntando las cejas

-No por favor...- le suplico sin voz moviendo los labios, recibió como respuesta una sonrisa similar a la del gato de Cheshire

-¿Me estás escuchando?- indagó Eric exasperado, creyendo que su hijo estaba en una actitud necia de rebeldía

-Si papá... yo... yo lo respetaré...

La lengua de Tony se deslizó desde la base del miembro hasta la punta, succiono la cabeza lamiendo los rastros de líquido preseminal, que escapaban sin control. Pietro apretó el borde de la mesa rogando por no partirla. Los belfos rosas le abarcaron por completo, descendiendo sobre el con tortuosa calma. Pietro se mordió los labios con fuerza para no soltar un gemido cuando la punta de su polla toco la garganta de Stark. Paladeo el sabor de la sangre y sus caderas brincaron hambrientas por más contacto

-Somos una familia- masculló el mutante en un tono de melancolía, mirando a un punto fijo del estante- tantos años separados, no desperdiciemos más el tiempo...

-Mhm- asintió perdido en las sensaciones de aquella boca experta

-¿Estás bien?- indagó su padre preocupado

-S-si...- se apresuró a contestar, no quería que Magneto se acercará más, podría ver a su adorado esposo chupándosela hábilmente a alguien más- creo que... me... ¡Dios! me voy a enfermar

-Deberías ir al médico- recomendó con el ceño fruncido

-Iré si... Mmm

Eric continuó hablando sobre la familia y miles de cosas más que su cerebro ya no pudo procesar. La cabeza castaña subía y bajaba sobre su parte sensible, el placer era tanto, combinado con la contención, todos sus nervios puestos a prueba. Sus instintos le exigían jadear, gemir, incluso llorar, pero su mente le pedía callar, temía de la reacción de Lehnsherr y de la suya propia porque no le hubiera importado pelear con su padre en ese momento por tener aquella boca unos cuantos minutos más

Quería gritar, dejar que los sonidos de disfrute llenaran la habitación, quería que Tony supiera cuánto le estaba gustando aquello, una de sus sucias fantasías volviéndose realidad, potenciándose al cien por ciento. La lengua rozaba los puntos más erógenos, estaba tan cerca... demasiado. Sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle cuando los dientes de Tony le mordieron ligeramente, sin poder soportarlo más se vació largo y tendido en la boca ávida de su, ahora, amante. No controlo el sonido de sus labios pero si logro disfrazarlo a tiempo como un estornudo

-¡Joder!- jadeo tocándose la frente caliente, los dedos le picaban por las astillas del escritorio clavadas en las almohadillas

Eric sonrío sin humor, se acercó hasta el escritorio y colocó sus manos sobre el antes de inclinarse

-Si tuvieras diez años menos, te habrías ganado unos azotes por esa boca tan sucia- advirtió serio- ve al medico, estas rojo, seguro enfermaras. Espero que todo haya quedado claro

-Si papá, lo que digas...

Magneto salió de la biblioteca aún intranquilo por el comportamiento de su hijo.   
Pietro dejó salir el aire audiblemente clavando la mirada en aquel hombre que le enloquecía. Stark salió gateando como un felino, se irguió y se pasó el pulgar por la comisura de los labios donde escapaba una gota de semen, morbosamente lo retiro y se chupo el dedo

-Sabes delicioso, espero que esto sea suficiente para arreglar nuestra "relación familiar"- se mofó ladino

Le miro de arriba a abajo y se dio vuelta dispuesto a salir de la habitación, Pietro le detuvo por el antebrazo

-Las cosas no se acaban aquí señor Stark- dijo sensualmente remarcando el acento rumano- aún me falta más de usted por probar...

Le acercó con brusquedad y llevo las manos hacia el trasero perfecto, Tony le sonrió maliciosamente sin refutar antes de besarle. Definitivamente estaba caminando sobre hielo delgado, pero no le importaba, de cualquier manera si su padre se enteraba siempre estaría esperándole el arca de regeneración.


	19. Aftercare (Tony Stark/James"Bucky"Barnes)

Dolia... Más que otras ocasiones. El dolor era algo familiar, algo que hasta ahora pudo manejar. Años tras años de agonía habían servido de algo: era más tolerante. No cualquier sufrimiento lograba doblarle. Pero esa punzada incomoda ya era insoportable

Bajo temeroso, a encontrarse con la única persona que era capaz de aliviarle. Con una mezcla de pena, miedo y timidez pidió acceso al taller. Las puertas del recinto fueron abiertas

Ubicó al dueño del lugar sentado en la silla giratoria con un vaso de alcohol en la mano

-¿Qué quieres?- cuestionó Stark sin molestarse en ser amable

-Yo... Umm me preguntaba si...- balbuceo nervioso, tirando del borde de su sencilla camiseta verde- si podías darle un vistazo a mi brazo, me... me duele

Stark le repaso de arriba a abajo con desdén, dio un largo trago antes de ponerse de pie

-Siéntate- señaló la silla médica con la barbilla

Obedeció por inercia sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos, la culpa aún era demasiada. Se retiró la playera repentinamente tímido notando como su cara ardía. Las ruedas chirriantes de la silla de Tony pronto estuvieron cerca de él

-¿Que tenemos aquí?- hablo el castaño refiriéndose a su brazo.

Dejó el vaso de whisky sobre los reposa brazos y acercó una lámpara para examinarle. Bajó unos lentes cristalinos cuadrangulares que llevaba en la cabeza

Qué patético se sintió, Tony prefería hablar con un pedazo inanimado de metal que con el, pero extrañamente no podía culparle

-FRIDAY realiza un escaneo del brazo

-A la orden jefe

El silencio era muy incómodo, no estaba ni siquiera el ruido exagerado de ese rock pesado que acostumbraba escuchar Stark

-Escaneo completo

Tony estudió los resultados mordiéndose los labios

-Mmm, el problema está en los ligamentos, el brazo de metal no está bien conectado a los nervios de tu cuerpo- explicó con calma dirigiéndose a él por primera vez

Bucky asintió sin saber qué decir

-Voy a reacomodarlo, será algo molesto para ti, puedo administrarte alguna anestesia

James respiro y negó con la cabeza

-No gracias, podré soportarlo

Stark se encogió de hombros. James interpretó ese gesto como indiferencia, pero es que no se sentía digno de mitigar el dolor, mucho menos con Tony, quizá si le infligía algo de sufrimiento se sentiría más tranquilo, un poco más expiado

Stark jalo una mesa con artefactos médicos, giro el cuello un par de veces consciente del tiempo que tardaría en ese procedimiento y comenzó a trabajar en reconectar el brazo

Bucky respiró hondo, las pinzas tiraban del metal injertando en la carne. Trató de concentrarse en otras cosas, el taller era muy grande y luminoso, se podían ver las armaduras de Tony rodeando la pared, cientos de herramientas... como aquellas jodidas pinzas pequeñas que le estaban matando de dolor... No, no, no pensó...

Stark, si, miraría a su médico particular para distraerse. Este tenía el ceño fruncido y dejaba asomar la punta de la lengua rosada, los brazos estaban manchados de grasa y el cabello castaño despeinado. Era sexy... muy, muy sexy. Sacudió la cabeza, eso estaba peor, no debía sentirse atraído por el. Un tirón en la parte infraespinosa le hizo sisear inevitablemente

-¿Sientes alguna molestia?- cuestionó Stark enarcando una ceja en un gesto burlón

James quería negar, de verdad que quería

-Algo...- respondió avergonzado

-Los nervios son la parte más sensible de tu cuerpo- no lo creo, pensó el soldado maliciosamente- Te aplicare algo para el dolor

-Gracias doctor- soltó Bucky a manera de broma, con más coquetería de la que hubiera deseado

-Búrlate lo que quieras- masculló Tony, frotándole una crema fresca en la unión del brazo con el hombro- pero en realidad sí soy doctor

James sonrió más tranquilo, mareándose un poco por el olor tan suave del antiséptico. Se sentía como un leve hormigueo que relajaba todos los músculos 

-No me estoy burlando

-Por supuesto que este no es mi campo. Lo mío es la ingeniería, la física...- explico Stark con suficiencia

-Demasiado inteligente

-Mi don, mi maldición...

-Eso sonó muy Peter

Tony río abiertamente. James se contagió de inmediato dejando salir una carcajada

-Para ser doctor no luces como uno- comentó el de ojos claros más confiado

Tony sonrió y negó con la cabeza aún con los ojos puestos en el brazo

-¿Quieres verme en bata blanca y con un estetoscopio colgando del cuello?- cuestionó dedicándole una leve mirada

-Lucirías bien en bata blanca

-No lo creo, si uso algo como eso no podrías ver mis fabulosos bíceps trabajados

James enarcó una ceja. Su mirada inevitablemente se desvió hacia esa parte del cuerpo. Era cierto, Tony tenía unos deliciosos brazos marcados, se veían más tentadores gracias a la tenue luz que alumbraba el taller

-Es verdad- asintió pensando en voz alta- eres un sexy doctor que no debe esconderse detrás de una molesta bata

El mecánico parpadeo un par de veces sorprendido ante el coqueteo tan abierto. Normalmente sabía qué decir en una situación así, pero no esta vez. Quizá por el pequeñísimo detalle de que el soldado del invierno había asesinado a sus padres. Por órdenes de Hydra o no, pero lo hizo. Stark a veces solo veía el rostro de un asesino en James y otras el de un hombre destrozado

Guiado por este último pensamiento centro su atención en las cicatrices alrededor del brazo metálico, eran largas y grotescas, demasiado frescas, incluso algunas lucían rojizas. Le recordaron en cierta manera a las que el poseía cuando aún tenía el reactor en el pecho. Si bien su especialidad no era la medicina como tal, sabia reconocer un buen tratamiento médico y el que sufrió Barnes definitivamente no lo era. Parecía como si quienes le injertaban y acomodaban él brazo lo hubiesen hecho con saña, con toda la intención de lastimarlo

Una sensación de compasión se instaló sorpresivamente en su pecho, quería cuidarlo, evitar que fuera herido de nuevo, quería protegerlo. Se sintió repulsivo ante la sensación de dicha que experimentó momentos atrás cuando James siseo de molestia, fue igual de monstruo que aquellos doctores de Hydra queriéndole infligir dolor

Barnes permaneció serio observando como un sin fin de emociones cruzaban por el rostro de Tony. Reconoció la lastima y giro la cabeza evitando verlo. No quería provocarle pena, no a él, suficiente tenía con Steve que a cada instante le miraba como si fuera un pedazo de cristal

-¿Te duele?- cuestionó Stark en un tono suave

-No- negó con la cabeza- ya no

Tony detectó el tinte serio en la voz y se sintió inquieto

-Una increíble pieza sin duda- hablo refiriéndose al brazo, intentando disipar el ambiente incomodo- pero no se... creo que podría mejorarla

-¿De verdad?- indagó Barnes asombrado

-Claro, ningún ingeniero es mejor que yo, ni siquiera los gatos de Wakanda

Bucky río, miro a Tony de nuevo y lo analizo unos momentos. Con el cabello siempre desordenado, aquellos orbes enormes tan expresivos que si mirabas de cerca podías incluso notar cuando las pupilas se dilataban, era silencioso a veces y ruidoso otras, solitario, peligroso si lo enfadabas, dulce si sabias tratarlo como lo hacían Rhodes, Bruce o Peter

-Tú eres un gato...- soltó sin pensar

-¿Disculpa?- cuestionó Stark elevando las cejas

-Lo eres, tienes unos ojos grandes y brillantes, eres juguetón y cuando te molestas parece que te erizas

-Estas loco...

-Eso dicen- respondió dejando salir un suspiro

Vio con curiosidad como aquellas manos se movían diestras en su cuerpo. Con tal firmeza y decisión. Sin duda era un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a trabajar de manera detallada, no temblaba. Exudaba inteligencia, demasiado atractivo y seguro

Quizá si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, Bucky se habría planteado la posibilidad de seducirlo, de hacerlo feliz, compartían muchas en común, lo sabía por las charlas que escuchaba en las que Tony daba su punto de vista. Pero no, era consciente de que no había ninguna oportunidad, solo tenía ese hubiera

-Ya casi terminamos- anunció el castaño dando los últimos retoques al brazo

James se mordió los labios, se vio con la necesidad de decir algo, cualquier cosa

-Yo... te agradezco todo esto...- balbuceo mirando su regazo- Sé que es difícil por lo que...

-No sigas- corto Stark de inmediato

Suspiro cansado, sabía que había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo para esa charla. Era momento de tenerla

-Escucha James... es complicado, aún estoy muy herido- se sincero, aún dolía mucho- pero... he leído los métodos de Hydra y tu expediente más de diez veces. Al principio era porque quería encontrarte culpable, quería odiarte. Estaba destrozado por todo lo que pasó que necesitaba una razón para levantarme en las mañanas y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que fuera el odio hacia ti

Bucky se mordió los labios con fuerza

-Pero no puede hacerlo...- continuó el hombre de hierro- fuiste utilizado para cumplir los planes de personas siniestras, fueron tus manos si, pero no tu conciencia. Howard me habló de ti unas cuantas veces y pude detectar que entre ustedes hubo una buena relación, incluso amistad

-Tony...

-Solo quiero dejarte claro eso, en Siberia...- la voz de Stark se quebró un poco y James perdió la compostura

-En Siberia yo fui un cobarde, debí disculparme, debí decirte algo más, no atacarte, no dejar que Steve te atacara...- soltó atropelladamente- fui un estúpido, estaba asustado, estaba asqueado de verme cometiendo ese crimen... estaba... Estaba aterrado...

La última frase la dejó salir exhausto

-No se quien soy Tony, no soy el Bucky que conoció Steve, ni el James de Natalia, ni siquiera el soldado del invierno es... Soy patético

Stark se vio por un momento reflejado en aquellos ojos azules. El no era el mercader de la muerte, pero tampoco el vengador invencible que todos creían. Pensó una respuesta acertada, una que quizá también pudiera servirle a él

-Bueno... Si quieres un consejo, solo sé tú mismo- masculló quedándose serio unos segundos antes de bufar- joder, eso sonó tan cliché pero es... Es verdad, no intentes complacer a nadie

Bucky le detalló y trago grueso por todas las poderosas emociones que estaban embargando su ser. Un peso inmenso fue retirado de sus hombros

-Gracias por todo...

Por abrirme las puertas de tu casa, por ser tan terriblemente adorable, por no mírame como lo hacen los demás...

Tony le sonrió de lado, se retiró los lentes y dejó las pinzas y aquel láser en la mesa

-Listo, tu brazo es casi perfecto- anunció estirándose felinamente- FRIDAY, inicia un nuevo proyecto. Llámalo "brazo metálico para el soldado zombie"

-Enseguida 

-Ya no duele...- comentó Bucky moviendo suavemente la extremidad

-No- susurro Stark seriamente mirándole a los ojos - no dejaré que vuelva a doler, nunca jamás. Te lo juro 

Las palabras sonaron tan sinceras que James no pudo soportarlo, perdido en el brillo de esos ojos castaños que resplandecían, en aquellas frases que eran un bálsamo suave para su alma herida. Tomó la mano que aún reposaba sobre la silla médica y jaló al otro con brusquedad hasta que quedó sentado sobre el, el castaño instintivamente pasó una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas

Stark parpadeó un par de veces, desconcertado y Bucky solo pudo pensar en lo espesas que eran esas pestañas, pasó la mano humana por detrás de la cabeza y tiro de él hacia abajo apoderándose de los labios delgados. El beso no fue tierno, ni siquiera salvaje, fue una catarsis de emociones, agradecimiento, tensión, rencor, dolor... Todo eso reducido en un choque de dientes, mordidas y saliva

Los dientes de Tony se clavaron en su labio inferior tirado y mordiendo con fuerza, James sintió como sus ojos se aguaron y como la sangre salía de la herida

Stark se dejó llevar, aquella conversación le golpeó a niveles personales extremos. Mentiría si afirmara que Barnes no le parecía condenadamente atractivo. Con ese cuerpo musculoso, el cabello negro largo y esos ojos azules tan torturados. Los instintos dominaron. Descendió con besos feroces por la barbilla lamiendo la hendidura que la dividía paladeando la aspereza de la barba. Beso lentamente el cuello, dejando morado cada palmo que succionaba

James aprovechó para tocar aquellos brazos morenos y la espalda que se flexionaba de manera pecaminosa

-Tony...- susurro como un mantra

Ni siquiera recordaba cuando jodidos había comenzado a endurecerse

-Shh, déjame cuidarte...

El sonido de la cremallera abriéndose resonó alto en los oídos del soldado. Se erizo cuando los pantalones se deslizaron fuera de sus piernas y el aire cálido rozó su piel. Las manos del hombre de hierro acariciaron desde los tobillos hasta los fibrosos muslos introduciéndose por debajo de la ropa interior. El soldado siseo al sentir la punta de los dedos demasiado cerca de su miembro

Stark sonrió malicioso ante la imagen jadeante de Barnes. Beso la cadera de extremo a extremo tomándose su tiempo, engancho sus dientes en el elástico de los bóxers y los bajo lentamente. Una imponente y húmeda erección apareció. Tony se relamió los labios, la punta lucia enrojecida goteando grandes cantidades de líquido preseminal

El castaño alcanzó el vaso de whisky y bebió. Su boca se lleno de la frescura intoxicante del alcohol, tomo un hielo entre los labios y se inclinó hacia el otro. Beso desde el cuello trazando caminos húmedos

El ojiazúl se arqueo y siseo por aquella frialdad tan jodidamente placentera, temblaba de anticipación, de frío, de necesidad. El contraste entre la boca caliente y el hielo, era atroz. Gimió alto cuando Tony beso la punta de su sensible miembro con aquellos labios gélidos, este dio una lamida en toda la longitud y sin más se tragó completa la erección

El castaño atendió la cabeza lamiendo en movimientos circulares, introdujo la lengua en la hendidura paladeando el sabor salado de la esencia de Barnes. El glande le rozó la helada garganta y Stark sintió un tirón en sus cabellos. Las caderas del militar saltaron, ver a Anthony con la boca llena de su polla, clavada hasta el fondo era desquiciante para su pobre mente maltrecha

Tony se movió de arriba a abajo con rapidez, sacando la erección de su boca cuando la mandíbula le punzaba. Los gemidos apreciativos del castaño eran la gloria, parecía que estaba gozando tanto como él. El obsceno sonido del sexo oral cubrió la habitación y Bucky no pudo detenerse, quería correrse, cada célula de su cuerpo rogaba por ello, pero anhelaba más... que ese momento no se rompiera, que el orgasmo no llegará terminando con el instante de cercanía con ese hombre. Hizo uso de todo su auto control y tomo los hombros de Tony obligándole a sentarse sobre el como al inicio

Stark enarcó una ceja pero no protestó, unieron sus labios una vez más, la lengua de Barnes penetró hambrienta su boca. Las manos del soldado se dirigieron hacia la espalda baja metiéndolas por debajo de la camiseta, acaricio con vehemencia los hoyuelos pronunciados y sin tiento las introdujo bajo el pantalón de deporte, jadeo sorprendido al descubrir que el otro no llevaba ropa interior

Las nalgas eran suaves y tan llenas, las toco sin delicadeza, las movió hacia delante logrando que las pelvis chocarán, Tony estaba tan duro como él y eso le hizo sentir poderoso. El beso subió de nivel, el castaño roto las caderas de nuevo, la fricción era imposible. Stark dejó los labios del soldado y se irguió, tomo del borde inferior de su propia camiseta y se la quito lentamente. James se recostó por completo, solo pudo tragar grueso ante el espectáculo. La playera subía permitiendo ver los palmos de aquella suave piel canela, los finos abdominales, aquellas cicatrices dignas de todo héroe, la curva sensual de la estrecha cintura. Estiró los dedos de la mano humana y los deslizó suavemente por todo el torso

-Eres precioso Anthony...

Stark sonrió avergonzado ante el cumplido. Cerró los ojos cuando James se enderezó y le beso el pecho, gimió al sentir su boca succionar sus pezones. Las manos del soldado se perdieron en su espalda masajeandola con suavidad, relajándole. Río un poco al ver como batallaba intentando sacarle los pantalones. Le ayudo moviéndose lo necesario y pateándolos fuera después

Por fin ambos estaban enteramente desnudos. El choque entre sus miembros era electrizante así. La mano humana se cerró en la erección de Tony, este se removía instintivamente sobre el, embistiéndole en un balanceo enloquecedor 

El castaño abrió los ojos cuando no sintió ningún toque sobre su cuerpo. Se encontró con el rostro sonriente de James y una punzada de ternura le llevó a corresponder la sonrisa con dulzura. El soldado levanto ambas manos con los dedos extendidos y enarcó una ceja interrogante.   
Tony se ruborizó entero, respiro hondo para recuperarse de la pena inicial. Seleccionó la mano metálica con una sonrisa incitante. El soldado elevó ambas cejas sorprendido

-Te gusta irte a los extremos ¿cierto?

El castaño se encogió de hombros

-Entonces chupalos cariño...- jadeo presionando tres falanges contra los labios entreabiertos- tan deliciosamente como lo hiciste con mi pene...

Tony lúbrico lo mejor que pudo aquellos dedos metálicos, la voz de James era tan condenadamente seductora, le hacía sentirse más excitado. Cuando tuvo los dígitos chorreantes entonces los soltó, Barnes los dirigió hacia su trasero introduciendo uno por uno, respingo ante la frialdad del metal. Se inclinó un poco sobre el soldado recostando la frente sobre el hombro. Se mordió los labios cuando ya eran dos dedos los que le estiraban. Pronto la sensación de quemazón fue remplazada por una placentera, el hombre le abría con una paciencia y una ternura increíble 

-Estás muy apretado...- susurro James con voz ronca sobre su oído- tan jodidamente cerrado corazón...

-Ya... Estoy listo...

-No, no lo estas...- siseo moviéndose con fiereza en su interior- pero ya no puedo soportarlo más, te tendrás que abrir conmigo dentro...

Sacó sus dígitos reemplazándolos con su miembro, se restregó un par de veces los glúteos antes de llenarle por completo. Los dientes de Anthony se clavaron en su hombro. El soldado era grande, muy grande

Barnes no hizo ningún movimiento dejando que el otro se acostumbrará, ardía por follarselo duro pero también quería que el cuerpo de Tony le informara cuando iniciar. Este se sintió un poco más cómodo y comenzó a balancearse suavemente de adelante hacia atrás sobre la pulsante erección

-Joder... - gimió el de ojos azules- Se siente tan bien...

-¿Te gusta?

-M-Me encanta...

La penetración aumento, las caderas de Tony tocaron las piernas ajenas y entonces supo que lo tenía todo dentro. El soldado aceleró las embestidas, el demoledor movimiento de subir y bajar era extasis. En ese ángulo la punta del pene rozaba la próstata del moreno directamente

Los jadeos y gemidos eran muy altos, Bucky dirigió su mano metálica hasta la erección de Tony y la trabajo. Percibió el interior de su amante cerrarse caliente como fuego anunciándole la proximidad de la culminación. Pero aún no, era muy pronto para parar, quería disfrutar de ese cuerpo sensual mucho más 

Salió de él y en un grácil movimiento lo coloco boca abajo en la silla médica mientras que él se puso de rodillas detrás, elevó las caderas y palmeo un par de veces aquellas nalgas perfectas. Tony gruñó inconforme

-Qué bonitas...- susurro apreciativo acariciándolas

-No son solo para que las mires...

-Están hechas para mirarlas, no deberías usar ropa nunca más...

-¿Quieres que les muestre el trasero a todos?- indagó dándole un vistazo por encima del hombro 

-No- gruñó- solo a mí Kotenok, a nadie más...

Alineó su miembro y se hundió en un solo embiste. El interior de Tony era tan estrechó y cálido, como si estuviera hecho para él. El choque de pieles sudorosas fue más violento en esa posición. Stark se deshacía en jadeos de placer, la fuerza de sus brazos fue insuficiente para sostenerle y se dejó caer de cara al colchón. James delineó las líneas marcadas de los músculos de la espalda, Tony se arqueaba felinamente, la piel brillaba hermosa derritiéndose entre sus dedos

Le sujetó con fuerza del cuello y lo atrajo hasta que la espalda chocó contra su pecho, fue menos cuidadoso y comenzó a penetrarle sin piedad. Tomo el resto del whisky y lo vacío sobre los hombros morenos, Tony siseo y respingo apretando inconscientemente el miembro dentro de él 

-Ah... Máldito...- le ofendió gimiendo

-Si muñeca... Así...- gruñó contra su oído sonriendo sin humor- gime para mí... Solo para mí...

James chupó el alcohol del cuello, lamió los hombros, succiono el lóbulo con aquella boca helada. La barba del soldado raspaba la sensibilizada epidermis... El castaño no pudo contenerse más, las líneas frías de agua llegaron a su erección y exploto sin necesidad de tocarse, su cuerpo tembló violentamente entre los brazos de James vaciándose por completo

Bucky gruñó, la presión en su polla fue abrazadora, mordió la unión del cuello con el hombro para no gritar de placer y se dejó ir, luces de colores estallaron tras sus párpados y se mareó ante aquel demoledor orgasmo. Sus rodillas se volvieron gelatina y se desplomó sin poder evitarlo sobre la espada de Tony

Las erráticas respiraciones poco a poco fueron controlándose. ¿Y ahora que? pensó Bucky, ¿que diría? no quería levantarse, pero sabía que debía hacerlo porque estaba aplastando a Tony con su peso. Acaricio una vez más los cabellos mojados y beso tiernamente varias veces el punto tras la oreja. Tony suspiró complacido ante los mimos

-Definitivamente aceleraré la construcción de tu nuevo brazo- hablo rompiendo el silencio- le agregare una función de dedos vibradores... 

Bucky río y su corazón se desbordó de felicidad ante las palabras implícitas en esa frase

-No sé...- ronroneo restregando la barba sobre la espalda suave- Este brazo ya no parece tan malo...

-¿Por qué?- indagó Tony sorprendido

-Porque si lo conservo, tengo más posibilidades de visitarlo doctor...

Quería estar seguro de que aquello continuaría, deseaba escucharlo de los labios de Stark

Anthony giró hasta quedar cara a cara con el otro. Pasó los dedos con curiosidad por el rostro masculino. No sabía si sería algo positivo lo que se estaba formando entre ellos, ambos estaban demasiado jodidos por dentro. Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que quería repetirlo 

-Con tu nuevo brazo deberas venir a revisiones constantes, me gusta monitorear los resultados de mi trabajo...

-Entonces... ¿Podremos hacer el amor de nuevo?- cuestionó en un tono esperanzado

-Por supuesto- asintió el castaño sonriendo, restándole importancia a la manera en que Bucky se refirió al acto entre ellos- llámale cuidado del enfermo...

-Joder Antoshka... entonces siempre voy a querer enfermarme...- susurro enronquecido, antes de reclamar con pasión los labios de su médico particular una vez más.


	20. Latex (Multiple pairings)

Las luces del lugar parpadeaban en una ola de colores brillantes que aturdían sus sentidos. La temperatura le sofoco por un segundo y le fue inevitable recordar el porque no le agradaba frecuentar ese tipo de sitios. Una mano en el centro de la espalda le empujó sin contemplaciones, giro y elevó la vista encontrándose con los ojos grisáceos de Bucky que se encendían en ira, le hizo un señalamiento con la cabeza notando el gesto molesto de los guardias por estar retrasando la fila

-Muévete Rogers

Steve soltó un suspiro resignado, sabía que no ganaría nada discutiendo con James

-No quería venir aquí- siseo

-Si, ya me lo dijiste noventa mil veces- gruñó Barnes tomándole del brazo apurándole- y yo repetiré esto: debes vivir un poco

El rubio rodó los ojos ¿Qué tenía de malo llevar un estilo de vida tranquilo? absolutamente nada. El club era inmenso, una especie de discoteca "elegante" un "bar para caballeros", según la información que James le brindó cuando felizmente le informó que celebrarían su cumpleaños en el mejor lugar de la ciudad. Vio como Bucky entregaba una tarjeta a uno de los encargados y este los guió hasta una mesa cerca del escenario. El grupo de cinco hombres que le acompañaban se distribuyó con alegría en los sillones circulares color sangre 

-Que lugar tan increíble- hablo Clint- ¿Cómo supiste de el?- cuestionó dirigiéndose a Barnes

-¿Por qué lo dices Barton? ¿Piensas que yo no visitó estos lugares?

-Para ser un chico de Brooklyn...- se burlo el atleta cruzando la pierna- además recuerda que te di la mitad del dinero, me gusta estar al pendiente de mis inversiones

-Internet- sonrío con superioridad el militar de cabello negro

Y es que conseguir una reservación en aquel establecimiento era casi imposible, ni el mismo Bucky conocía la razón. Para ser honestos simplemente tecleó sitios recreativos en el buscador y eligio ese porque le pareció un lugar interesante por las valoraciones, críticas y comentarios de los clientes. Valía la pena haber gastado algo de dinero para el cumpleaños del aburrido de su mejor amigo

-Buenas noches caballeros. Bienvenidos- saludo el mesero educadamente enfundado en un traje negro con chaleco rojo oscuro- Señor Rogers su reservado estará listo en una hora, lamentamos la demora

-No te preocupes- sonrío Bucky- tráenos unos tragos, ah y él es el señor Rogers no yo

-Cerveza, mucha cerveza y algo de comer

-Thor- advirtió Sam Wilson

-¿Qué?- indagó el rubio de cabello largo desconcertado- hoy es una noche de celebración

-Por supuesto, no todos los días se cumple un año más de vida Stevie, animo- Bucky le estrujo por los hombros

-La edad le está pesando- noto el más bajo de los hombres

-¿En serio Banner?- masculló Steven enarcando una ceja- te recuerdo que eres mayor que yo

-Si, es cierto- asintió con una sonrisa maliciosa- pero menos amargado

-¡Uuh! el doctor te ha puesto en tu lugar- se mofó Sam 

Steve negó con la cabeza mientras sus amigos reían y ordenaban, le fue imposible no notar que el mesero que los atendía parecía tener menos de dieciocho años, castaño, con movimientos nerviosos, casi torpes. El rubio se encontró sintiendo algo de pena por el joven, ningún chico de su edad merecía trabajar en un sitio como ese

Si bien no era un lugar hostil tampoco era el adecuado. Las instalaciones eran increíbles, minimalistas y elegantes. Con una iluminación neón armoniosa. Su reservado estaba justo enfrente del escenario perfectamente pulido, llamó su atención los largos cilindros que iban desde el piso hasta el techo, esperaba que no fuera un lugar de aquellos que visitaban Clint y Bucky donde las mujeres bailaban con poca ropa

Había cientos de personas, la mayoría varones, podía contar con sus dedos a las mujeres, lo que era natural en un bar para hombres, el rubio pudo distinguir rostros conocidos de empresarios, políticos e incluso celebridades. Dejó de pensar cuando la mesa se lleno de todo tipo de bebidas

Odison se puso de pie y tomó la botella de cerveza elevándola

-Un brindis por el amigo Steve, por su aniversario de nacimiento

Todos levantaron sus bebidas

-Por Steve- repitieron los demás al unísono

-Nórdicos- susurro Clint a Sam, este asintió sonriéndole

-No me cantarán feliz cumpleaños ¿o si?-preguntó Rogers nervioso

-Es tu primera sorpresa de la noche- espetó James alegre- cortesía de Clint

-Que miedo- murmuro el rubio seriamente para luego reír contagiado

Unas chispas azules captaron su interés, el soldado pudo ver un inmenso pastel celeste de tres pisos, adornado con franjas rojas y blancas, unas pequeñas estrellas de azúcar distribuidas alrededor y en la cima tres largas bengalas

-Uy mira eso- le codeó Barton- lo mejor no es el postre, sino esas piernas que lo manejan- ¿Te ayudo con eso cariño?- cuestionó irguiéndose, acercándose a la persona que cargaba la tarta

-No gracias, lo tengo controlado

El gesto coqueto en el rostro del arquero se borro al conectar con los ojos azules del encargado. Era un chico de veintitantos años, alto y musculoso de cabello plateado con destellos negros. Solo vestía un short azul eléctrico entallado, y si a pesar de ser un hombre, Barton reconocía que tenía las mejores piernas que había visto en su vida, producto seguro de una intensa rutina de ejercicios. Sacudió la cabeza avergonzado por sus pensamientos y miro hacia los lados confundido

-¿Es una broma cierto?- inquirió antes de poder refrenar su lengua- ¿Dónde está Silver?

-¿Silver?

-Si, la chica que le cantara feliz cumpleaños a mi amigo

-Yo soy Silver- respondió el más joven haciendo notorio el acento rumano

Los ojos de Barton se abrieron buscando la mirada gris de James que lucía igual de desconcertado

-¿Tú?- indagó recorriéndole con la mirada

-¿Que tiene de malo?- indagó el peliplateado con el ceño fruncido colocando las manos en sus caderas

-Q-Que... se supone que era una bailarina

-¿Bailarina?

-Si, bailarina- asintió exasperado

El chico miro a todos los hombres en la mesa y se removió algo incómodo de un pie a otro

-Aquí no hay bailarinas- respondió como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-¿De qué estás hablando?- indagó Banner

-Solo bailarines señor

-¡BARNES!- gruñó Clint entre dientes entendiéndolo todo

-Tranquilo Clint...- masculló James nervioso, levantándose del asiento colocando una mano en el hombro ajeno- debe ser un mal entendido

El joven bufo para romper a reír con ganas, Clint se encontró embelesado con el sonido y con la manera en la que los abdominales salpicados de brillos se contraían

-Este es un club de caballeros... para caballeros- anunció el bailarín enarcando una ceja

James soltó la cerveza que llevaba entre los dedos haciendo un desastre en el piso

-¿Que mierda...?

-¿Que? ¿acaso no lo viste venir?- se burlo Silver llevando su mano a la barbilla del arquero para cerrarle la boca, le miró de arriba a abajo y se dio vuelta caminado con la frente en alto

Clint quedó pasmado unos segundos antes de dirigir su atención a los demás. Bucky lucía pálido como el papel, Banner miraba a todos con el ceño fruncido, Steve tenía el rostro sonrojado mientras que Thor mantenía una sonrisa cautelosa sin comprender todo aún. El silencio tenso se rompió cuando Sam soltó una carcajada, que pronto se transformó en una risa histérica que le hizo revolcarse sobre el regazo de Odison 

Steven se levantó del sillón rápidamente

-Yo me largo

Bucky se acercó apresurado

-No me hagas esto Steve- suplico- ¿tienes idea de cuánto dinero pagamos por este lugar?

-Lo lamento James- tartamudeo incómodo- Los demás, tampoco... Este no es un sitio que...

-Steve, Steve ¿recuerdas cuando me obligaste a ir a tu cita con Sharon como el mal tercio?- replicó el pelinegro atropelladamente- no me queje y colabore con tu conquista, dale una oportunidad al lugar...

Las luces se apagaron cortando el parloteo. Una hermosa mujer ojiverde apareció en el centro del escenario, de cabello rojo bien recogido debajo de aquel bombín oscuro. Llevaba un entallado leotardo negro con puntos plateados brillantes que formaban un reloj de arena en el frente de sus proporcionadas curvas, las medias de red se ajustaban perfectamente a las bien torneadas piernas que se marcaban de manera más fina conforme caminaba con aquellos tacones de aguja en color rojo. Steve pudo notar como los lentes cayeron de los ojos de Bruce hasta la superficie de la mesa, junto con su boca como un muñeco de ventrílocuo

-Mira- suplico James jaloneando su camiseta- quizá ese tipo solo quiso molestar, es una chica- señaló a la mujer

Rogers no respondió. Escucho las quejas de la mesa tras ellos porque estaban obstruyendo la vista y no le quedó más que tomar asiento

-Damas y caballeros- comenzó la presentadora con un tono de voz incitante en acento ruso- es un placer para nosotros contar esta noche con su presencia

El público enloqueció aplaudiendo y silbando, la sonrisa en aquellos labios escarlata se amplió 

-Su compañía es un regalo que solo podría compensarse con entretenimiento divino- realizó una reverencia quitándose el sombrero- con ustedes la sensualidad de nuestro dios

La dama se retiró entre vítores. JODIDA MIERDA pensó Rogers, ese no era un lugar donde las mujeres bailaban semidesnudas, era un lugar donde los HOMBRES bailaban semidesnudos

El proscenio se oscureció por unos segundos antes de que una luz verde iluminara la silueta del espigado bailarín que danzaría en la pista. Era un hombre alto, delgado, de cabello azabache como la noche que caía en ondas suavemente sobre sus hombros; vestido con una especie de armadura dorada con una capa del mismo tono, un casco con grandes cuernos sobresaliendo de la cabeza completaba el atuendo. El pecho y las piernas estaban completamente desnudas dejando ver la piel sin imperfecciones

-Uff este es un paraíso gay- soltó Clint llamando la atención de los ruborizados amigos

El arquero tenía la mirada fija en aquel chico de cabello plateado que charlaba con el joven mesero en la barra pero que parecía más concentrado en sonreírle descarado que en la conversación

La música inicio y el dios comenzó su rutina, lo poco que Steve pudo distinguir antes de bajar la mirada avergonzado fue el leve contoneo de caderas. Bruce tenía los ojos fijos en la mujer de cabello rojo, en tanto James, Thor y Sam jugueteaban con las bebidas con las cabezas bajas. Rogo dentro de si porque la melodía terminara pronto para poder salir de ese recinto y olvidarse para siempre del momento incomodo. En los siguientes minutos una sombra se posó frente a ellos. Bucky supo en ese instante porque le había costado tanto ese lugar, en esa mesa tenían el "privilegio" de ver a los artistas de cerca

Un jadeo llamó la atención de Steve

-¿Loki?- soltó Thor impactado

El bailarín abrió los ojos verdes casi al punto de salirse de sus órbitas y sin perder tiempo se cubrió con la capa y corrió despavorido entre abucheos y aplausos sin terminar la rutina. La mujer pelirroja apareció de inmediato en el escenario tranquilizando al auditorio

-Es Loki...- balbuceo Thor pálido señalando al fondo- es...

-¿Tu hermano?- cuestionó Sam con el ceño fruncido

Thor se irguió y corrió por el mismo lugar donde había ido el de la capa. Steven y James le siguieron de cerca conociendo la impulsividad de Odison, temiendo que ocasionará un escándalo. El área a donde se dirigió el ojiverde estaba aglomerada, era difícil seguir entre los empujones, Bucky termino perdiéndo de vista a los rubios

Thor y Rogers caminaban apresurados por todos los pasillos llegando a un pasadizo de muchas puertas blancas, el soldado dedujo que eran los camerinos, los bailarines transitaban intercambiando prendas y conversando. El aroma a tabaco era mucho más nítido que en la otra parte del bar

-Hey, hey amigo tienes que detenerte justo aquí- los detuvo el personal de seguridad levantando una mano

Un hombre fornido y rubio de uniforme rojo y negro ¿por qué todo era rojo? Se cuestionó Steven mentalmente

-Déjame ir- soltó el más alto- es mi hermano...- explicó buscando por encima del hombro del otro

-Problemas familiares aquí no- informó el guardia cruzándose de brazos- ¿no leíste el reglamento? No molestar a las bailarinas- enfatizó casi aburrido

-Jodete Wilson- escupió Loki asomándose desde una de las puertas

Mínimo se había colocado una bata encima

-Tranquilo cuernitos, te estoy defendiendo

-No necesito tu protección

-Mmm yo creo que si- masculló dándole un vistazo de pies a cabeza a Thor- es bastante grande, podría romperte. Aunque eso te gustaría ¿no?

Loki bufo dándole un golpe en la cabeza. Se acomodó el cabello antes de mirar a su hermano con desdén aún con el rostro en llamas

-¿Como?- balbuceo Odison, negando con desaprobación- ¿Padre sabe que trabajas aquí?

-Claro que no idiota y tú no se lo vas a decir

-¿Loki... por qué?- indagó Thor detallando la gran cantidad de piel que dejaba ver la diminuta bata

-Es mi problema- soltó engreído

-Diva deja tus escenas para tu próxima rutina- dijo el guardia frotándose la cabeza

-Thor vámonos- pidió Steve mortificado

Conocía lo suficientemente bien a los "hermanos" como para saber que seguía una escena de reclamos que en su muy retorcida opinión era tensión sexual, si, Steve Rogers podía ser igual de mal pensado que los demás

-No mi amigo, Loki me debe una explicación

-No te debo nada

-Señor Rogers su reservado está listo- hablo una suave voz a sus espaldas 

El rostro del hombre de seguridad se iluminó

-¡Baby boy! no te había visto en toda la noche

-Hola Wade...

El chico se sonrojó entero bajo el escrutinio de Wilson. La discusión de Odison y Laufeyson subió de nivel convirtiéndose en gritos, al instante aparecieron dos hombres más del personal y Steve intuyo que aquello terminaría mal

-Thor por favor- insistió

Odison se acercó y apresó al pelinegro de los hombros, los guardias lo sujetaron mientras se retorcía. Loki rodó los ojos exasperado, negó con la cabeza cuando la seguridad amenazo con llevárselo. Tomó del brazo a su desesperante hermano encerrándose con él en el camerino

-Ni yo esperaba porno- soltó Wade de repente llenando el silencio para luego espabilar y sonreír con ternura al joven mesero que respondía encantado a los coquetos

-Llévame chico- solicitó Steven incómodo

***

Bucky estaba perdido, jodidamente perdido, mierda, en un bar de mala muerte no tendría esos problemas, el sitio era inmenso. Sintió el cosquilleo de aquella boa rosa que un bailarín había enredado en su cuello mientras intentaba alcanzar a los idiotas de los rubios. Camino preocupado, con el pánico atascando su garganta hasta que arribó a un pasillo con cortinas oscuras, el lugar parecía un máldito laberinto

Abrió el primer cubículo encontrándose con la perturbadora imagen de un hombre de traje recibiendo un baile de regazo por parte de un bailarín de barba de candado con capa carmesí, cerró la cortina sin molestarse en disculparse, total ni siquiera lo notaron y se dispuso a correr como loco intentando borrar aquella escena de su cabeza. En los cuartos del fondo no se escuchaba ruido, se encerró en uno al azar soltando un suspiro, todo un escándalo pensó, el político de Everett Ross visitaba esos pubs y recibía esa clase de... Atención

-Ya era hora- gruñó una varonil voz a sus espaldas- creí que el precio por estos servicios valdría la pena, llevo más de quince minutos esperando

James sintió su piel erizarse, giro dispuesto a aclarar aquel malentendido. Su cerebro hizo corto circuito, se le secó la boca ante la visión de aquel hombre frente a él. De camiseta negra y pantalones ajustados, moreno, con un collar blanco adornado su cuello. Demasiado sencillo si no fuera por el brillante Rolex en su muñeca y la elegancia que desprendía. Barnes río nervioso

-Oye amigo...

El moreno se dejó caer en el sofá

-Comienza- ordenó repasándole de arriba a abajo- y no me llames amigo, dime T'Challa ... o rey- sonrío perverso acentuando un par de adorables hoyuelos

Bucky carraspeó nervioso, el moreno saco un fajo de billetes de la chaqueta que tenía sobre la pequeña mesa y lo hondeo abanicándose. James se mordió el labio, jamás había caído tan bajo, pero vamos esa reservación le costó un ojo de la cara y Steve ni siquiera la estaba disfrutando

Sintiéndose repentinamente audaz llevo su mano hasta la liga que sujetaba su cabello dejándolo caer sobre su rostro. Los ojos de T'Challa brillaron como depredador ante aquel gesto, se frotó las manos ansioso cuando el pelinegro se acercó. James no era conocido por su prudencia, ya habría tiempo para culpas y para analizar en qué momento dejo atrás la heterosexualidad

***

-¿Cuantos años tienes?- cuestionó sentándose incómodo en aquel sofá alargado

-Diecisiete- respondió el chico atenuando las luces y colocando una botella de licor con dos copas sobre la pequeña mesa

-¿Y trabajas aquí?

-Este lugar es seguro

-Es ilegal- gruñó Rogers

-Bueno, el señor Fury tiene muchas influencias- musitó el joven de manera distraída 

Fury, Steve hizo una nota mental de investigar sobre ese hombre más adelante, era consciente de que él solo era un profesor universitario, pero tenía su historial en la milicia, odiaba a las personas que se aprovechaban de seres inocentes

-Deberías concéntrate en otra cosa, en tus estudios por ejemplo

-Es lo que Tony me dice siempre- murmuro el joven en voz baja, avergonzado

Ese gesto causó una punzada de culpa en el rubio, total el chico no hacía nada malo, era un mesero simplemente. No era un trabajo denigrante, además de que era obvio que tenía sus razones para laborar ahí

-Es la voz de la razón...

-Gracias señor Rogers, espere aquí...

***  
Sam Wilson se preguntó en que jodido momento se quedó solo en la mesa, Banner había desaparecido en cuanto observó a la mujer pelirroja colocarse en su puesto detrás de la barra. Thor, James y Steve corrieron tras Loki (el hermanito fino y elegante de Odison que no rompía ni un plato y miraba a todos por debajo del hombro) y Clint huyó con el chico de cabello blanco. Bebió el resto de la cerveza de golpe, se removió incomodo sintiendo las llaves en sus pantalones, no tenía caso quedarse ni un minuto más, pensó aprovechar el tiempo y retirarse al auto a dormir

El aire de la noche estaba demasiado frío para una noche de Julio, calentamiento global hubiera respondido Banner a su comentario. El estacionamiento estaba repleto de autos sin ningún sonido fuera de lugar, se notaba a leguas que la seguridad era buena

Abrió la puerta del copiloto de la camioneta blanca de Rogers. Echo para atrás la chaqueta oscura de Thor y movió la palanca debajo del asiento para extenderlo y tener más comodidad, giro la cabeza escuchándola tronar, bostezo cuando un sonido acaparó su atención

-¿Cuánto tiempo?...

Escucho el eco de aquella voz y se tensó repentinamente nervioso por la presencia de alguien mas en ese estacionamiento vacio

-Sabes que odio esto... dijiste que terminarías temprano...

Wilson se encontró mirando curioso por encima del capo. Un hombre moreno, alto y ... Bastante atractivo se paseaba hablando por teléfono... ¿Desde cuándo pensaba que los hombres eran calientes? Debió beber demasiado

-No, no quiero entrar Tones...- gruñó el otro soltando un suspiro muy ajeno a los sucios pensamientos del halcón- bien... no, no te preocupes yo esperaré aquí

Rhodes guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, bufo molesto cuando se le cayeron las llaves, Sam resopló atrayendo la atención del más alto quien enarcó una ceja interrogante

-Lo siento- se disculpó Wilson con las mejillas ardiendo al verse descubierto

-No te preocupes- sonrío el más alto relajándose notablemente- es motivo de risa de hecho- dijo levantando el llavero de avioneta con una ala rota

-Esos colguijes no son confiables

-No lo son

Wilson asintió

-Bien... Yo solo...- el más alto sonrío de lado se dio la vuelta dispuesto a adentrarse en su propio automóvil, Sam lo miro dudar un poco antes de darse vuelta

-¿Regresaras?- indagó señalando con el pulgar la entrada del sitio

-No, no- negó Wilson de inmediato

-¿Ya terminaste tu... tu turno?- preguntó elevando las cejas

-No, yo no trabajo aquí- río el más bajo entre nervioso y halagado, debió parecerle mínimamente atractivo para pensar que era uno de los empleados de ese sitio, esto le causó una pizca de excitación, definitivamente bebió mucho- Espero a unos amigos... tú tampoco trabajas aquí ¿o si?

-Espero a un amigo

-Soy Sam- se presentó extendiendo una mano

Rhodes se acercó hasta quedar frente al otro

-James- correspondió el gesto, un corrientazo de energía recorrió su brazo al contacto

-¿Querías entrar?- balbuceo el menor

Rhodes parpadeó

-No realmente, pero pensé que... Bueno, no quería entrar solo

-Mis amigos desaparecieron ahí- hizo notar el piloto

-Si, me imagino la razón- asintió Rhodes algo incómodo

Ambos hombres caminaron sincronizados recargándose en la parte delantera de la camioneta. Sam detalló al otro discretamente por el rabillo del ojo reparando en el llavero de avioneta que salía del bolsillo delantero de los jeans, se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando llevó su mano para tomar la figurilla rota

Los orbes de James se dilataron. No tenía problema en admitir que el moreno más pequeño le atraía, había aprendido a dejar sus prejuicios atrás desde mucho tiempo atrás gracias al desvergonzado de su mejor amigo. Bajo sus propios dedos para entrelazarlos con aquellos que le tocaban descaradamente

-Hace frío- comentó Sam formando un puño en su mano libre

-Dentro del auto hace calor- respondió Rhodes para después morderse los labios por lo inapropiado que sono aquello- Yo...

Era solo un contacto, un roce de dedos y ya estaba imaginándose cosas que no eran

-¿El tuyo o el mío?- soltó Sam, joder tenía que aprovechar las oportunidades de la vida- Yo viajo con cinco sujetos, así que probablemente sea mejor el tuyo, evitaremos accidentes

Además de que Steve me mataría si se entera que folle en su auto con un sujeto con el que apenas cruce palabra, pensó

James se pego al costado del más bajo

-Me parece buena idea Sam

Wilson se dio media vuelta quedando frente al amplio pecho de chaqueta de cuero

-James...- suspiro enronquecido, antes de fruncir el ceño- ¿Me puedes decir tu apellido? es que tengo un amigo que es un idiota y se llama igual que tú y sería raro si...

-¿Si me llamas como a tu amigo cuando te haga gemir?

Wilson enterró el rostro en el pecho ajeno con el rostro ardiendo, para después asentir tímidamente

-Rhodes... James Rupert Rhodes... pero puedes llamarme Rhodey 

***

Steve estaba cada vez más nervioso. No sabía exactamente dónde se encontraba, el mesero que se presentó bajo el nombre de Peter se marchó desde hacía varios minutos. Estaba preocupado por Thor, no sabía si probablemente lo detuvo la policía. No tenía idea de dónde estaban Clint, Bruce, Bucky o Sam y ni manera de comunicarse porque olvido el móvil en la mesa

Le desesperaba el mutismo, no se escuchaban ruidos afuera de ese pequeño cuarto. Insonorizado, el sitio era a prueba de ruidos, como ex militar sabía reconocer la infraestructura de los lugares. Tamborileo los dedos en el reposa brazos con la ansiedad a flor de piel. Estaba dispuesto a irse de ahí, a la mierda el cumpleaños, le regresaría el dinero a Bucky si le hacía un escándalo. Se levanto rumbo a la salida, cuando las cortinas se abrieron

Él le miró con curiosidad. Steve conoció todo tipo de armas durante su estancia en el ejército, pero sin duda ninguna era tan letal como aquella sonrisa. Una hermosa curva dentro de ese rostro simétrico. De ojos marrones casi ámbares, brillantes con una chispa picara, el cabello castaño con destellos dorados y esa piel canela. Joder... estaba babeando, babeando por un hombre

Paseo la mirada por el cuerpo masculino, cubierto con una bata roja con dorado. De estrecha cintura y amplios hombros. Era más pequeño que el, tan manejable

-Hola primor, lamentó la demora- murmuro aquel castaño- las mejores cosas siempre llegan tarde

Steve trago grueso. Vio como cerraba las cortinas a sus espaldas para luego caminar hacia el. Se movía cual pantera acechando a su presa, con un contoneo deliberado de caderas

-E-Escucha...- balbuceo

-Soy Tony, pero tú puedes llamarme como quieras

-T-Tony...

-Si, querido señor Rogers... Después de todo soy su regalo de cumpleaños

Las mejillas del rubio se encendieron igual que cierta parte de su anatomía que vergonzosamente comenzaba a despertar

-Escucha, Tony...- el nombre se deslizó por sus labios con tanta simpleza, era demasiado sencillo para albergar toda la personalidad de ese castaño- te pagaré... por tus servicio pero no es necesario...

-Tranquilo- susurro Stark pasando las palmas por el pecho amplio de Steve- solo debes relajarte, además ya todo está pagado

El cuerpo del ojiazúl tembló ante el toque gentil, el ambiente le había afectado, sin duda alguna la bebida estaba adulterada porque era inconcebible como se estaba derritiendo con apenas unas inocentes caricias

-No soy gay- masculló con seguridad envidiable, el otro ni se inmutó 

-Si, si, eso dicen todos

-No lo soy

Tony enarcó una ceja, ese tipo le estaba retando y el jamás se acobardaba ante un desafío. Exhalo comenzando a frustrarse, dio por hecho que su noche sería mas tranquila porque solo tenía que cumplir con ese privado pero la actitud del hombre estaba desesperandole. No tenía animos de lidiar con un sujeto con complejos de macho

-Mira...- elevó las cejas en muda pregunta

-Steve

-Steve- asintió llegando hasta la mesa vertiendo algo de alcohol en las copas- hagamos un trato...

Dio un largo trago sin quitarle los ojos de encima, el liquido le quemo garganta. Joder, el rubio era muy, muy apuesto, grande, varonil, fuerte... oculto bajo la imagen impecable de decencia que él se moría por tirar abajo, nada le gustaba mas que quebrar a hombres rectos como ese. Sospechaba que era fuego puro detrás de esa cara ruborizada...

-Tu dejaras que haga lo mío, si al final mantienes esta misma convicción y me afirmas que eres cien porciento heterosexual y que no te agrado ni un poco mi trabajo te regresaré tu dinero

Rogers parpadeo concentrándose, se sentia como un tonto. Su cerebro se congelo en el momento en que el moreno entró al pequeño cuarto y su sensatez se fue al diablo cuando el castaño le dio la espalda dejándole ver su encantadora retaguardia. La minúscula bata se elevaba casi por completo dejando ver la curva del trasero turgente

-¿Q-Que?- tartamudeo como estúpido

-Si no estás satisfecho té regresaré enteramente tu dinero

-¿Que ganarías tú con ello?- indagó cauteloso

Stark le miro con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios

-Permíteme conservar ese motivo, belleza dorada

Tony casi se echo a reír cuando el color de las mejillas del rubio se extendio hasta la punta de las orejas

-Aceptaras... a no ser que dudes de tu sexualidad- le tentó burlón extendiéndole la otra copa- ¿Eres una nenita cobarde Stevie? ¿Tienes miedo de que te guste?

Si pensó Rogers de inmediato

-Yo no le tengo miedo a nada Tony- espeto inexpresivo dandole una mirada de desden, sin tomar el vaso de cristal

-Siéntate entonces

El rubio tomó aire tembloroso dejándose caer en el mullido sofá, trago grueso cuando la música se encendió, se descubrió expectante ante la idea del baile. Stark dejo el licor en la mesa y giro dandole la espalda de nuevo, rodó el cuello un par de veces relajando los músculos. La regla número uno del baile era sentir la música, dejar que te envuelva. El castaño se concentró en el ritmo y meneo lentamente la cintura aumentando gradualmente la velocidad. Se desanudó la bata despacio deshaciéndose de ella por completo

La mandíbula de Steve cayó y con ello todas las esperanzas de mantener su dignidad intacta. El castaño vestía un traje negro de látex de tirantes gruesos. La espalda tenía una franja larga descubierta, sujeta por cintas como corsé desde la zona del trapecio hasta el inicio de la curva del trasero donde se veían un par de hoyuelos. El traje solo cubría las caderas, las piernas estaban completamente desnudas

Stark giró con agilidad. La parte delantera de ese pecaminoso atuendo era aún más sugerente, el pecho enteramente descubierto, los tirantes se unían con cintas en medio del cuello. Como una segunda piel, tan ceñido que Rogers pudo notar la erección ajena junto con cada músculo marcado del fino abdomen. El toque final del vestuario eran ese par de cruces negras encima de sus deliciosos pezones. Steve estaba hiperventilando, jamás en toda su existencia se había sentido así de excitado

Apretó las manos en el reposa brazos rogando por algo de auto control. Tony bajo sensualmente moviéndose entero desde la cabeza hasta los pies, siempre sonriéndole descarado con una seguridad propia envidiable, sabía lo que tenía y cómo usarlo. Rogers experimento una punzada de celos al pensar en la cantidad de hombres que tuvieron la dicha de estar en su lugar, igual de listos y húmedos que el

Stark se colocó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo contoneándose contra su palpitante entrepierna sacándole un gemido ahogado. Santa mierda, esas caderas eran fuego puro, se ondeaban con una cadencia y sensualidad que Steve jamás presenció en ninguna mujer. Las curvas masculinas eran duras, prensaban con fuerza contra su pecho

El moreno descendió en su regazo restregándose sin pena y el rubio solo pudo pensar en cómo se sentirían esos movimientos sin ropa de por medio, como sería el tacto de esa piel soleada bajo sus dedos. Estaba embriagado, perdido en el aroma mentolado, en la entrecortada respiración que ahora chocaba contra sus labios

-Estas duro- suspiro Tony contra su oreja erizándole la piel

La polla de Steve dio un tirón, estaba tan erecto que podría atravesar sus pantalones

-Significa que gane primor- susurro el de ojos miel- te calenté...

Steve gruñó mordiéndose los labios

-¿Te gusta que te baile?- indagó el castaño frotándose con más insistencia- ¿Quieres que te monte, bebe?

Al carajo, Para ese momento Steve se desconocía por completo. Gruñó entre excitado y frustrado llevando sus manos a apretar las caderas insinuantes, el castaño respingo sorprendido por la acción, sobre todo porque estaba prohibido tocar a los bailarines. Rogers estrujo la carne firme de sus glúteos, el látex no dejaba nada a la imaginación, era casi como tocarlo desnudó... Casi

-Tony... Tony...- recitó como un mantra

Stark cerró los ojos y echo el torso hacia atrás cegado por la ardiente fricción que lo estaba conduciendo a la cima del extasís. Steve dirigió su cabeza hasta las cruces en el pecho del otro, audaz mordió las pequeñas protuberancias logrando que Tony saltara sobre su regazo. Pasó la lengua por el contorno de látex saboreando un poco de los botones rosados que apenas se asomaban

-Joder...- gimió Tony aferrándole la cabeza

-¿Te gusta Tony?- indagó Rogers con malicia- Respóndeme...

-Si... Más fuerte...- jadeo cuando los dientes apretaron con fuerza- así...

Rogers apresó sus caderas guiándolas en movimientos circulares. Sus entre piernas se molieron juntas. El miembro del rubio quedó entre los glúteos cubiertos y sus caderas se movieron solas comenzando a embestir como si ese fuera su lugar destinado

-Steve... Si... Así... Justo así...- susurro entrecortado, estaban manoseandose en su ambiente de trabajo, prácticamente follando. Arriesgado, inapropiado, pero jodidamente excitante

-Tenias razón...- siseo empujando como poseso, preso de su propia piel- me encantas, eres tan delicioso... No podría tener a nadie mejor que a ti...

Stark se irguió aferrándose al cuello ajeno. Sus rostros quedaron a escasos milímetros. Tony casi pudo saborear la cerveza y Steve el whisky con menta. Rogers cerró los ojos cuando Tony contrajo los glúteos

-Vas a hacer que me corra...

-Hazlo- asintió el castaño frenético- quiero verte...

-Juntos... aunque no quiero que arruines esté traje... quítatelo- Ordenó colando las manos por debajo del conjunto, la sangre del rubio se calentó aún más al tocar el diminuto hilo que llevaba el castaño como ropa interior

-Quítatelo Tony y móntame de verdad...- siseo apresándole con fuerza de los cabellos, clavándole- Quiero que me exprimas con este sexy culo tuyo

Joder... Stark convulsiono ante las palabras, vaciándose entero bajo el traje, sollozo audiblemente por el orgasmo demoledor opacando el sonido de la música. Steve golpeo sus caderas un par de veces más antes de tensarse y liberar con un gruñido toda la abstinencia sobre sus pantalones. Envolvió al otro en un abrazo, respirando agitadamente. Sentía contra su pecho el latido desbocado del corazón ajeno. Fue el mejor cumpleaños de toda su jodida vida, le haría un altar a James por obligarlo a asistir a ese lugar

Tony acaricio distraído los cabellos rubios empapándose del aroma fresco. Pego sus labios a la oreja y dejó un suave beso. Se removió en el regazo jadeando sensibilizado por el roce

Steve lo vio erguirse sin dirigirle la mirada, recogió la bata sobre el suelo. La piel morena brillaba por el sudor y Rogers supo qué jamás vio algo más contrastante. Era tan sensual y a la vez tan hermoso con el rubor oscuro bañando sus mejillas

-Gracias

Tony le sonrió de lado

-Gracias a ti... Feliz cumpleaños- se removió incómodo- Yo debo irme ya...

Como si quisiera huir camino rápidamente hacia la puerta

-¡Espera!- gritó Rogers- me gustaría verte otra vez...

-Ya sabes dónde encontrarme- respondió secamente sin girarse

-No me refería a eso

Bien, eso logró captar el interés del castaño

-¿Quieres verme fuera?- indagó con el ceño fruncido, desconcertado- ¿Por qué?

-Porque eres increíble- contestó el rubio sin dudarlo

Una sombra cruzo el rostro moreno

-Lo soy- presumió con una sonrisa falsa- uno de los mejores

-Tony...

Stark parpadeó enfocándose ¿por qué le seguía preocupando la manera en la que lo veían los demás? Él sabía lo que significaba para todas las personas: un objeto sexual. El rostro de ensoñacion del otro le desarmo unos momentos, pero sabía que no debía ilusionarse, era solo un flechazo temporal

-Adiós precioso- beso suavemente su mejilla retirándose con la mirada baja hasta la salida

Steve pensó que debía actuar ahora o nunca, olvidarse un poco de la decencia como lo hizo minutos atrás mientras se entregaba a los impulsos de su cuerpo y a las órdenes del corazón. Tomó a Tony de la muñeca acercándole bruscamente a su cuerpo y sin tientos le beso apasionadamente, la boca de Tony quedó inmóvil unos segundos antes de corresponderle con el mismo ahínco. No tenía caso negar la evidente atracción, jamás había llegado a esos extremos con ningún otro cliente, algo le decía que ese chico era especial

-Te veo pronto- susurro el rubio contra su boca

Tony se separó con dificultad, le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa y se echó a correr fuera del cuarto

***  
Eran casi las cinco de la mañana cuando aquellos amigos se reencontraron en el estacionamiento. Los hermanos Laufeyson-Odison compartieron una mirada cómplice antes de que Loki desapareciera dentro de su propio automóvil.

James estaba recargado en la puerta de la camioneta, se pasó la mano por el cabello suelto apretando entre sus dedos el collar blanco de T'Challa. Banner apareció con una amplia sonrisa portando aquel pequeño bombín oscuro. Clint llegó acompañado del chico peliplateado llamado Pietro, el joven se marchó cuando su hermana llegó por el en un sencillo automóvil morado, se despidieron con un dulce beso en la mejilla.

El sonido de una motocicleta a toda velocidad corto el silencio por unos instantes, el guardia rubio manejaba el vehículo mientras el joven mesero se aferraba a su cintura con la cabeza recargada contra la espalda, con los ojos cerrados, exhausto

Sam arribó acomodándose la camisa

-Buena noche ¿no?- comentó

-Muy buena- respondió James distraído

Steve fue el último en unirse

-¿Estamos todos?- indagó irónico mirando el rostro soñador de sus amigos, no se burlo porque sabía que él tenía una expresión parecida- Gracias por el cumpleaños más increíble de mi vida, son los mejores amigos

Thor le abrazó por los hombros. Los demás soltaron una risa alegre. Sin duda esa noche cambio sus vidas. No había necesidad de palabras, todos sabían que regresarían a ese lugar esa misma noche. Subieron a la camioneta, Steve exhalo y antes de montarse al vehículo miro al hermoso bailarín castaño (ahora vestido con jeans y playera) arribar a su coche. Un hombre moreno le ayudó a sujetar la pequeña maleta que llevaba entre las manos y Steve hubiera enloquecido sino fuera porque repentinamente ese sujeto conecto de inmediato con Sam quien aún permanecía fuera

Tony elevó la vista percibiendo la penetrante mirada de Steve. Sintió un revoloteo en el estomago cuando el rubio le sonrió. Regresó el gesto y le guiñó un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta

Steve suspiro de nuevo, sin duda la mejor noche de su vida...


	21. Ropes (Tony Stark/James"Bucky"Barnes)

¿En qué momento la situación se le escapó de las manos? Se preguntó mientras abrazaba sus rodillas dentro de aquel armario. Estúpido, una decisión estúpida, igual que todas las que había tomado en su jodida vida. Un trayecto continuo de error tras error. Escucho los pasos huecos de las botas contra el suelo e instintivamente se hizo pequeño, estremeciéndose de miedo

-Tony...- le llamo con voz engañosamente suave y psicótica- Sal de donde quiera que estés...

El castaño cubrió su boca y nariz con la palma de la mano amortiguando los sonidos de su respiración agitada. El se paseó por la habitación, de un extremo al otro, entreteniéndose de más en la ventana, gruñó quedo antes de marcharse con un sonoro portazo. Stark soltó el aire aterrado ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

Observo la chaqueta roja al fondo, perfectamente doblada, estiro un brazo atrayéndola hacia si, la estrechó con fuerza olfateando el familiar aroma cítrico del perfume de Natasha, la primera habitación a la que se le ocurrió correr

Roja, como la sangre. Apretó la prenda cuando los frescos recuerdos martillearon su mente. ¿En qué carajos había fallado? ¿Cuándo comenzó ese infierno?... Quizá en la primera mirada, quizá en la primer palabra...

No hizo nada más que ayudarle. Le apoyó con el brazo, cuando apareció aquella tarde en su taller diciéndole tímidamente que le dolía, no pudo negarse ante esos ojos torturados... ¿Cómo hacerlo? Cuando estaban en medio de una guerra que implicaba la supervivencia de toda la vida en el universo

Se ofreció a modificarle completamente la extremidad metálica, no era que estuviera mal hecha, tenía los mejores materiales pero le faltaban detalles que solo un ingeniero de su talla podía mejorar

Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo y es verdad, luego de tantas estadías en el taller ya no lo veía más como enemigo, aprendió a mirarlo como víctima, después de que el shock por aquel video donde asesinaba cruelmente a sus padres se desvaneciera. Tuvieron una incómoda charla. Tony no quería tenerlo tan cerca, no por el resentimiento, sino por su propia salud mental, no ayudaba verlo cada día recordado todas aquellas cosas negativas que acarreó su presencia. Pero no pudo evitarlo, James se unió al equipo y tuvo que aprender a tolerarlo

Jamás le dio entrada para nada más. Las revisiones pasaron de charlas triviales a más personales, las sonrisas amigables a unas más insinuantes, coqueteo inocente entre compañeros. Aún sentía las miradas penetrantes que el soldado le dedicaba, primero en el laboratorio, luego en las reuniones, en cualquier lugar donde se lo encontrará. Debió detenerlo... Debió hacerlo pero no lo hizo

Hydra demostraba una vez más su fuerza. Derrotaron al Titán loco y esa organización renació de las cenizas como él ave Fénix. Aterrorizaban las calles de Alemania con la nueva y mejorada maquinaria. El equipo se reunió, Hulk, Thor, Rogers y Carol lidiaban con la indumentaria pesada, mientras que Iron Man y El soldado del invierno detenían a los agentes. Stark observó impactado el baño de sangre que hizo Barnes con aquellos hombres, asesinándolos de la peor manera. Los ojos azules brillando sin vida, eficientes y centrados en su labor

-El no está bien

-Tony ya basta- suspiro el capitán frotándose el puente de la nariz desde el otro lado de su escritorio donde revisaba el reporte de misión- hemos discutido esto tantas veces...

-Hablo en serio Rogers ¿Crees que tu querido Bucky haría algo como eso?- inquirió desesperado- El que estaba ahí era el jodido soldado del invierno

-Esta limpio, Shuri y T'Challa trabajaron personalmente en su tratamiento

-No puedes pelear contra la oscuridad Steve- advirtió desde el marco de la puerta- ocultarla quizá, pero siempre está dentro de ti

Bajo a su taller exasperado como cada vez que hablaba con el rubio, antes de ingresar unas fuertes manos le apresaron y le empotraron contra la pared

-¿Por qué quieres hacerme daño Tony?- cuestionó James lastimosamente

-Te está dominando Barnes, otra vez, debes decírselo a los demás- contestó conciliador aún cuando los dígitos del más alto se clavaban despiadadamente en su piel- No lo dejes salir, eres más fuerte que él

El azabache cerró los ojos casi con dolor y se abalanzó sobre Stark encerrandolo en un abrazo

-No me dejes...- susurro con voz quebrada 

-Te ayudaré- murmuro incómodo dando leves palmadas en la musculosa espalda temblorosa

Cerró la boca por petición de James, hablar con Rogers no sirvió de nada, no le creyó ni media palabra y sabía que si Bucky lo involucraba iba a volver a tratarlo como un niño  
Tony le apoyó con el BARF, no era terapeuta ni mucho menos, pero si ese aparato le ayudó a sobre llevar aquellos malos momentos de su vida seguramente algo podría hacer por Barnes, los sentimientos negativos de este dejaron de mostrarse conforme avanzaban las sesiones y por un instante Stark se sintió tranquilo

La calma antes de la tormenta

Blanco... irónico, un Playboy vestido de blanco. Pospuso su boda cuando el ataque a la tierra llego y ahora por fin iba a casarse con la mujer más hermosa e inteligente que jamás pudo conocer. Terminaba de ajustarse la corbata frente al espejo cuando la puerta se abrió

-No te cases

-¿Bucky...?- indagó elevando una ceja mirándolo a través del cristal

-No lo hagas, Tony- imploro acercándose velozmente hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros

-¿De que...?- indagó con el ceño fruncido dándose vuelta

-Por favor, no serás feliz, ella no puede hacerte feliz- interrumpió el soldado, suplicante- te dejo cuando más la necesitabas ¿Qué clase de novia hace eso? ella no te merece

Stark estaba sin palabras, apretó la mandíbula y se obligó a serenarse 

-Ese no es tu asunto

-Mereces a alguien que te ame

-¿Ah si? ¿Cómo quien?- cuestionó irónico- si sales con que Steve voy a romperte los dientes

-No, quizá el si te ame pero no te merece

-¿Qué dices?

-Te mintió y te abandono también...

Stark sintió una opresión en el pecho y le rodeó dirigiéndose a la salida

-Tengo que irme...

-Yo te amo

El tiempo se congeló en ese instante

-¿Qué?

-Te amo

El hombre de hierro giro lentamente sin soltar el pomo

-Te amo intensamente, con todo mi ser Tony- susurro, antes de formar una sonrisa- El también te ama

-¿El?

-El soldado, de una manera menos inocente... pero lo hace

Stark sintió miedo, mucho miedo, aun así no pudo refrenar su lengua

-Qué lástima, porque serias la última persona sobre la tierra con la que yo estaría- masculló con firmeza, arrepintiéndose al instante por el gesto de desolación y tristeza en el rostro apuesto del Barnes- Confundiste las cosas, lo siento mucho, amo a Pepper y me voy a casar con ella

Salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás con un nudo en la garganta

El jardín del complejo lucia increíble, adornado de una forma elegante, con sillas blancas distribuidas en dos columnas. Los invitados eran pocos, una ceremonia privada y sencilla, no el despliegue de dinero que se esperaría de la boda de uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo. Se encontraba frente al juez debajo del arco de flores con las manos sudadas por los nervios, Rhodes estaba a su lado, todos sus amigos y compañeros se hallaban presentes. Distinguió a Peter con una sonrisa en los labios, a Banner de la mano de esa extraña joven Valquiria

El mundo dejo de girar y todo pasó a segundo plano cuando la novia llego del brazo de Happy. Preciosa, no existía otra palabra más correcta para describirla. Llevaba un ramo de rosas blancas en las manos, el cabello pelirrojo recogido en un impecable moño a lo alto de la cabeza de dónde salía el velo fino y brillante que llegaba hasta el suelo, una sonrisa acentuada por aquel labial rosado que contrastaba con la blancura de los dientes que se mostraban en una sonrisa encantadora... Magnifica, era la mujer de su vida. Sonrío inevitablemente al darse cuenta que la futura señora Stark solo había llegado con diez minutos de tardanza, tan eficiente y educada como siempre

Tomó sus manos aspirando esa fragancia floral de su perfume Chanel, compartieron una mirada diciéndose tanto, ella fue la persona que lo saco del pozo sin sentido que era su vida, que siempre estuvo a su lado. No le reprochaba el haberlo abandonado porque Potts era humana y el no podía juzgarla, no cuando había cometido cientos de errores

-Señorita Potts...

-Señor Stark...

-¿Lista para convertirse en mi esposa?

-Desde el 2008

El castaño sonrío y se llevó las manos de la pelirroja hasta sus labios donde depositó un suave beso justo sobre el anillo. El juez carraspeo y dio inicio a la ceremonia. Todo se sentía correcto, por primera vez Tony percibió la paz y la dicha al alcance de sus manos

Crédulo, el jamás mereció la felicidad. El infierno se desató

Stark escucho el inconfundible sonido de un arma cargándose y el silbido de la bala en el aire antes de impactar con precisión sobre la frente de su prometida, el cuerpo de la mujer cayó desplomado sobre su pecho empapando su camisa y el propio vestido de sangre

Los gritos de las personas llenaron el lugar y entonces Tony lo vio. En medio del pasillo con el traje negro desaliñado, apuntándole

-¿Bucky?- escucho la incrédula voz de Steve

-Te dije que no te casarás- gruñó Barnes- te lo pedí por las buenas...

Strange se levantó y James le disparo también sin pensarlo dos veces. El capitán se irguió lentamente de la banca

-Bucky por favor...- rogó con calma elevando las palmas, como si estuviera tratando con un animal salvaje- tú no eres así

-¡Cierra la puta boca Rogers!- bramo encolerizado- ¡Me tienes harto! esto es lo que soy

-No lo eres... tú eres

-No soy el débil de James Buchanan Barnes, ese infeliz murió aquel día que cayó del tren- gruñó regresando su atención al castaño que permanecía en shock abrazando el cuerpo de su prometida- ahora Stark, *любовь, vendrás conmigo

-No dejaré que te lo lleves- dijo el rubio colocándose en medio de los dos

-Lo sé- Barnes sonrío levemente sin humor, elevó el arma y de nueva cuenta la disparo sin contemplaciones. El rubio cayó desplomado en un charco de sangre

Stark vio todo aquello en cámara lenta, como si realmente no estuviese ahí y eso fuera una horrenda pesadilla

-Vete...- susurro el teniente coronel

-¿Rhodey...?- indagó aturdido, el cuerpo de Potts comenzaba a enfriarse entre sus brazos

-Vete Tony ¡Ahora!

Corrió aterrado justo cuando una horda de agentes de Hydra ingresaban por todas partes, como el ejército de outriders en Wakanda. El caos se desató y el intentó mantener el aire en sus pulmones, pulso todos los botones del ascensor. Se olvidó de FRIDAY, de su armadura, solo era un hombre asustado. Se encerró en la habitación de Romanoff porque fue el último lugar a donde su frenético corazón le permitió llegar

Se encerró en el armario rogando por un poco de paz, apretó los ojos dejando las lágrimas de rabia y dolor fluir libremente, soportando toda la horda de sentimientos que le provocó que a los pocos minutos James ingresará a la habitación y se paseará llamándole. Respiro un poco, solo un poco al pensar que ese asesino ya se había ido y que ahora si podría salir y hacerle frente a las circunstancias como el héroe que se supone que era. El ruido blanco cubría el ambiente, el silencio ensordecedor que no daba paz, sólo temor

-¡TE ENCONTRÉ!- gritó aquel hombre abriendo de golpe las puertas del armario

El corazón de Tony latió desbocado, la sangre se congeló dentro de sus venas y un sudor frío recorrió su frente

-No, no, por favor no...- balbuceo, el corazón martilleaba contra sus costillas, moriría de un ataque cardíaco

-Niño malo- le riñó James cariñosamente- no debiste esconderte de mi

-Por favor no- suplico arrastrándose hasta que su espalda chocó contra el fondo del closet

Barnes gruñó y le tomó con fuerza del brazo, sacándolo, Tony forcejeo hasta que el otro le soltó y cayó de bruces contra el suelo

-Te lo advertí *Котенок- dijo mirándole desde arriba- no puedes culparme de las muertes de esas personas, tú eres el causante...

Tony gateo hasta un lado de la cama. El azabache se acercó, Stark notó que la camisa del traje estaba empapada en sangre, manchas rojas pintaban sus mejillas y mechones negros de cabello salían de la coleta

-Ven conmigo

Stark le miró con el ceño fruncido y negó con la cabeza. No era ningún cobarde, tendría que llevárselo a rastras

-Tendrás que matarme, maldito...- siseo entre dientes

Bucky ladeó la cabeza y sonrío, camino hasta donde estaba y de nueva cuenta le tomó del brazo, Tony se zafó de un jalón e impactó su puño contra la mandíbula del soldado, alcanzó a correr un par de metros antes de ser jalado brutalmente de los cabellos, pateo y movió los codos hacia atrás logrando golpear las costillas

Barnes jadeo cuando el aire escapó de sus pulmones pero no soltó a su presa. Lo giro entre sus brazos y le dio una leve bofetada con la mano de carne, la fuerza del súper soldado colisiono de lleno contra la barbilla, Tony la escucho crujir y agradeció de que ningún diente se desprendiera. James le tomó con fuerza de los cabellos y le golpeó contra el borde de la pequeña mesa, la vista se le nubló y perdió el conocimiento

***  
Despertó con la cabeza pulsando de dolor, la frente le dolía y tenía un latido constante en la mandíbula. Parpadeo un par de veces detallando el entorno. Se encontraba en una habitación desconocida, sobre una cama. La iluminación era débil a cargo de unas cuantas velas sobre el único mueble. El castaño supuso que estaría en un motel de mala muerte. Las paredes despintadas, los muebles se notaban viejos...

Trato de alzarse pero algo se lo impidió, bajo la vista encontrándose con unas férreas sogas atadas a su torso y brazos. Los poderosos amarres estaban encima de sus pezones envolviendo sus antebrazos y debajo de sus pectorales aferrando también los codos, rodeaban su cuerpo varías veces, más de cinco vueltas. Dos cuerdas se cruzaban encima de la clavícula hasta detrás de su espalda

Estaba indefenso, no podía mover sus manos. El pánico lo atacó, percibió la tela de las sabanas en las piernas e inmediatamente dedujo que estaba desnudo, completamente desnudo...

Experimentó el más crudo de los miedos al divisar al soldado sentado en el sofá al fondo, como una sombra, con la mirada fija en el

-Al fin despiertas...- murmuro quedo

Stark perdió los nervios y comenzó a retorcerse, las sogas escocían su piel pero no le importaba 

-¡Déjame ir hijo de puta! ¡Eres un bastardo!

El soldado río

-Tranquila *запястье- respondió levantándose acercándose tranquilamente hasta la cama- No te irás, te quedarás conmigo para siempre

-Jamás, jamás- siseo con repulsión- solo me provocas asco, déjame ir ¡Máldito asesino!

Bucky se acercó hasta el mueble de la habitación y destapó la botella de champán que se descansaba dentro de la cubeta metálica con hielos, río fuerte cuando al abrirla esta soltó espumosos chorros dorados, bebió directamente de ella

-Tony, Tony...- canturreo- Tú y yo vamos a divertirnos...

-Aléjate...

Tomó una vela, la cubeta con hielos y la botella, dejó los objetos en el buró junto a la cama y se sentó sobre el colchón. Stark rodó hasta el otro extremo, James adivinó sus intenciones y engancho los dedos metálicos en los agarres de la soga bajo sus pectorales

-Te ves hermoso atado- susurro con voz ronca- tan expuesto...

Paseo los dedos por el contorno de las cuerdas, la piel morena se erizo. El tono canela del cuerpo de Stark brillaba a la luz de la vela escarlata

-Tan receptivo... mírate... rojo y jadeante para mi

Trazo con sus falanges de carne la forma circular de los sonrosados pezones, sonrío ampliamente cuando estos se contrajeron, rodó la punta entre el índice y el pulgar hasta erguirlo. Se mordió los labios excitado por la inmediata respuesta del moreno. Atendió el botón derecho con el mismo entusiasmo, luego succiono alternadamente las sensibles puntas, ocasionando jadeos en el dueño de aquellos exquisitos aros rosados, dejó mojados los montículos y luego soplo suavemente

Metió la mano metálica por detrás de la espalda y apretó las sogas con los dedos, la parte del pecho de Stark se tornó morada y Tony se quejó audiblemente, James volvió a succionar con más ahínco, casi como si quisiera desprender esa parte, Stark se enarco sintiendo la compresión dolorosa que no le estaba permitiendo respirar

-Me duele...- hizo notar con voz ahogada

James aflojo la sujeción y deslizó la lengua desde los pezones hasta el punto bajo la oreja donde beso y chupo dejando marcas azuladas, de ahí pasó hasta la boca, beso los labios cerrados y mordió salvajemente exigiendo el acceso al interior. Stark abrió los labios con un quejido y al instante la lengua ajena penetro la cavidad, Tony jamás había recibido un beso tan hambriento, tan rudo y doloroso. Sintió repulsión y mordió la lengua de James. El soldado permaneció estático haciendo una mueca de incomodidad probando el sabor ferroso de la sangre

Tony sintió como el otro se removió y como la mano metálica dejó su espalda. Creyó tener el control unos instantes, estaba dispuesto a arrancarle la lengua si seguía tocándole. Un terrible dolor le hizo gritar, jadeo desesperado notando como el soldado había derramado cera caliente sobre su abdomen

-¡Máldito!

-¡No vuelvas a morderme!- bramó encolerizado

Los ojos azules refulgían con ira, con saña dejó caer más del líquido ardiente ahora sobre sus pectorales y cuello, caminos rojizos de cera perfumada. Tony se retorcía por la quemazón, las cuerdas se apretaban más a su torso y la desesperación comenzaba a hacerle perder la razón. Dio un grito desesperado de auxilio cuando la sustancia cayó sin misericordia contra su miembro

-¡AYUDA!- gritó entre sollozos- ¡POR FAVOR! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

-Grita todo lo que quieras... mataré a cualquiera que entre Котенок

Tony escondió el rostro en la almohada, las lágrimas empaparon la tela. Estaba impotente, vulnerable y sin ninguna esperanza. Sus manos formaron un puño resaltando cada línea de los fibrosos brazos 

-¿Por qué James? ¿Por qué?- cuestionó incrédulo- Dijiste que me amabas ¿Por que me tratas así?

-Te lo dije Tony... Yo te amo pero él te ama también... de una manera menos inocente- susurro James lamiendo los caminos de la cera- Ahora somos uno... Uno para amarte

Stark gimió por el ardor de la lengua contra su piel lacerada. James de deshizo de la camisa quedándose solo con la fina camiseta blanca de tirantes que llevaba bajo la ropa. El poderoso torso se realzo, las líneas del abdomen cincelado se notaban a la perfección junto con el brazo de carne que parecía igual de trabajado que el metálico. James se recostó suavemente contra Tony, deseoso de sentir la dulce presión del cuerpo masculino del hombre de hierro

-Bésame Tony, bésame... necesito que me beses

Stark giro el rostro desafiante, James sonrío sin humor y derramó más cera, Tony gruñó pero no dejó salir ningún gritó. El azabache alcanzó un hielo y lo colocó entre sus labios deslizándolo desde el cuello de Stark hasta el par de pezones, dedicando mas atención a los trayectos de cera, luego por el camino del abdomen para finalmente depositarlo en la punta del miembro que vergonzosamente comenzaba a despertar

-Mira esto...- susurro entre dientes, estaba tan duro- Mira cómo le gustan todas mis caricias a tu cuerpo...

Se colocó en medio de las piernas y las abrió sin pudor analizando cada parte, Stark se ruborizó entero, avergonzado, jamás había estado así de abierto para nadie. Barnes se relamió los labios como si fuera a comérselo y así lo hizo, paseo la lengua suavemente por toda la longitud de la entrepierna, succionando en la punta las líneas blancas de líquido preseminal

-Sabes tan bien...

Tony gimió para luego morderse los labios con fuerza cuando el otro le engulló entero, movimientos frenéticos de arriba a abajo una y otra vez. Stark no podía determinar la clase de sensación que sentía. Era incomparable el placer de una buena mamada pero la quemadura de la cera y todo lo enfermizo de la situación no lo dejaban disfrutar

-¿Te gusta cómo te la chupo?- cuestionó tocando la completa erección de Stark- Es para que aprendas amor, quiero que tú bonita boca sea capaz de complacerme

El soldado regularmente era silencioso y eficaz. El castaño comprendió que el asesino de Hydra se había fusionado con Bucky. Eran uno, tal como se lo afirmó

Barnes se deslizó hasta arriba quedando cara a cara, era guapísimo, eso Tony debía reconocerlo, ojalá las cosas hubieran sido diferentes pensó desolado. El soldado le aferro con fuerza de los cabellos y le besó compartiendo el salado sabor de su cuerpo. El beso fue amable, pasional y devoto. Poco a poco subió de nivel volviéndose húmedo y necesitado

-Arriba- ordenó con voz grave- ya no puedo esperar más

Le levantó, las rodillas de Tony fallaron en cuanto puso un pie en el suelo, Barnes lo sostuvo con fuerza, estabilizándolo en medio de la habitación. Tony se miro él torso y un par de lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, marcas moradas, azules y rojas lo adornaban, dolía todo dolía demasiado

El azabache tomó las cuerdas que caían tras su espada y las ato ágilmente a un arnés que colgaba del techo. Stark jadeo temeroso cuando se elevó del suelo unos centímetros, los suficientes para estar de puntillas, quedó con medio cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no era difícil adivinar que era lo que seguía, no lo era. James se colocó tras su espalda, las grandes manos abrieron sus glúteos y un dígito de metal comenzó a acariciar la parte más íntima de su cuerpo, Tony se tensó y apretó los ojos queriendo gritar... morirse de preferencia. El dedo hacia una presión casi nula acariciando la circunferencia, simplemente palpando

-Estas tan pero tan cerrado- susurro- ¿Debería entrar así sin prepararte? te has portado muy mal...- enfatizó dándole una sonora palmada

El cuerpo del castaño comenzó a convulsionar, las lágrimas mojaban ya todo su rostro. La fuerza en sus manos era tal que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos

-¿Te gustaría que te abra con mi lengua? Mhm Algún día... No me perdería por nada del mundo comer este delicioso trasero, pero para tu mala suerte запястье me muero por joderte, ya habrá tiempo para jugar...

El soldado se inclinó hacia delante y toco la mejilla húmeda de Tony hasta que sus dedos metálicos estuvieron empapados en lágrimas, luego los dirigió hasta la entrada e introdujo dos de golpe. El castaño grito de dolor rompiéndose por dentro, el sufrimiento en sus paredes internas era terriblemente

-Mira esto Antoshka, te estoy lubricando con tus propias lágrimas- río burlón- ¿Qué se siente? ¿Ponemos algo de cera aquí también?

-No, no por f-favor- suplico con la voz entre cortada

-Eres tan hermoso, precioso y completamente mío, *ты мой

Pasaron de ser dos a tres dedos metálicos los que le expandían, el sonido obsceno de las estocadas llenaba la habitación mezclándose con los sollozos. Barnes sonrió complacido sacando los falanges cuando le sintió lo suficientemente suelto como para penetrarle sin problemas

Caminó hasta quedar frente a su presa, apreciándola. Acaricio lentamente el cabello revuelto y se inclinó para mirar directamente a aquellos posos whisky bordeados de lágrimas. Sin compasión restregó su pelvis contra el rostro ajeno dejándole sentir su dureza

-Siente lo que provocas... estoy ardiendo por ti

Se retiró un poco, se abrió el pantalón y dejó a la vista su inmensa erección. Colocó la punta encima de los labios cerrados de Tony mientras que trabajaba el troncó con su propia mano

Stark percibió el salado sabor deslizarse dentro de su boca, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo inmenso para guardarse las nauseas, dándose ánimos internamente, recitando mentalmente que eso terminaría pronto, que todo era un mal sueño, una terrible pesadilla

-Jodere tu deliciosa boca muñeca- informó Bucky entre jadeos- pero ahora me conformaré con tu trasero...

Se retiró y beso ferozmente los labios de Tony probando su propia esencia

-Tú sabes mejor...- comentó sonriente relamiéndose los belfos

Se colocó a sus espaldas y alineó su miembro contra la estrecha entrada. El moreno no pudo soportar más y lloro abiertamente de nuevo

-James p-por favor, detente p-por favor...

-Te gustará Котенок- susurro lascivo cerca de su oído- después de esto no podrás vivir sin mí polla dentro de ti, la querrás día y noche... Y yo te la daré todas las veces que desees mi caliente gatito castaño...

Comenzó a introducirse con lentitud, respirando agitadamente por el placer de ser estrechado de esa manera. Como buen pervertido no despegó la mirada del punto donde sus cuerpos se unían. Las paredes de Tony le abrazaban, húmedas, tersas y estrechas... perfectas 

-Joder... Estas tan apretado- siseo- ¿Tienes idea de cuantas veces desee esto, tu precioso culo alrededor de mi polla?

Tony sollozaba inconsolable. Barnes inició con embestidas lentas y profundas, percibiendo cada centímetro del maravilloso interior que se contraía a cada movimiento

-Te sientes tan bien...- jadeo aferrándole de las caderas- suave como la seda...

Aumentó el ritmo de las estocadas enredando los dedos en las cuerdas cruzadas de la espalda dándose impulso, realizo movimientos circulares pélvicos, el castaño se tensó y James supo que había dado con ese punto interno de placer

Se movió más fuerte y duro, los glúteos chocaban contra su cadera de manera animal, brutal. Los músculos de la espalda morena se ondulaban y las sogas aferraban la piel tornándola violácea

El castaño temblaba entero por la posición, sus músculos lloraban de dolor y su cuerpo se debatía entre el sufrimiento y el placer, el jodido y oculto placer más vergonzoso. Fue tan débil que sin necesidad de tocarse se corrió y luego patéticamente se echó a llorar a grito abierto

-¿Te has corrido sin mi?- cuestionó James burlón- eso no se hace

Martilleo sus caderas varias veces, elevó una de las piernas de Tony y enredo ágil las cuerdas detrás de la rodilla dejándola suspendida también, luego retomó el ritmo brutal de penetrarle

-D-Detente por favor... ¡P-por favor!- imploro sin importarle nada, estaba demasiado sensible y dolorido. El nuevo amarre no hacía nada más que abrirle más- T-te lo suplico

-Si, suplícame- exigió Barnes al borde del orgasmo

-¡POR FAVOR!- gimoteo, ya no soportaba los golpes de esa dura y gruesa erección en su desgarrado interior

James pasó su mano humana hasta la boca del castaño amortiguando los sonidos que salían de ella, tiro de su cabeza hacia atrás, forzando aún más los límites del cuerpo sometido

-Eres mío, mío, mío- murmuraba Barnes entre embestidas- Jodidamente mío y de nadie más... *я тебя люблю, te amo, я тебя люблю, te amo...

Le penetro férreo, una, dos, tres veces más hasta que derramó toda su esencia en el estrecho canal, gruñendo como poseso cuando el orgasmo más intenso de toda su desdichada vida se apoderó de su ser, todos aquellos años de abstinencia donde no era más que una sombra se desbordaron en el acto carnal. El sargento y el soldado finalmente se habían fusionado, desahogando todas las frustraciones y demonios en aquel castaño

Se inclinó exhausto y recostó su torso contra la espalda del otro tratando de normalizar su respiración errática. Después de varios minutos desató con paciencia y pereza los nudos de las cuerdas, Tony cayó al suelo laxo. James le tomó en brazos con cuidado de no lastimarle más y lo recostó en la cama. Mierda, estaba excitándose otra vez, tiras rojizas y abiertas se extendían por la espalda de Stark, heridas moradas y azules formaban aquella bella obra de arte... A Steve le encantaría pensó vagamente

Abrazo el cuerpo ajeno escuchándolo sollozar desconsolado, el simplemente le acarició las líneas escarlata de la espalda y hundió la nariz en el cabello castaño

-Tenías razón Tony- murmuro contra la nuca- no se puede pelear contra la oscuridad...


	22. Punishment (Tony Stark/Thor)

La gala se suscitaba en uno de los edificios más emblemáticos de la ciudad de Nueva York. Un evento prestigioso del cual no recordaba el propósito. A esas alturas ya estaba fastidiado, la mayoría de la velada la pasó por su cuenta porque cada uno de sus compañeros se ocupaba de sus propios asuntos. Hastiado decidió quitarse el aburrimiento haciendo uso de uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos

Para Tony coquetear era como su segundo idioma, algo espontáneo que surgía de manera totalmente natural, casi como respirar. Se acerco a aquella solitaria mujer en la barra que bebía distraídamente de una copa de champán.   
Por si sola la fémina implicaba un reto. Era bellísima, educada, elegante, completamente encantadora y lo mejor de todo: nunca había caído rendida a sus pies. Un desafío al cual no podía resistirse. La dama en cuestión era nada más y nada menos que la hermosa tía de Peter Parker

Se acercó decidido, irradiando seguridad, obteniendo una respuesta positiva de inmediato. Lo cual sorprendía al vengador porque la señora Parker no era precisamente su admiradora. La mujer estaba actuando demasiado espontánea, alegre y coqueta. Incluso cuando el comentó que al fin se había cumplido su sueño de verla con un escote. Y es que el vestido negro que portaba poco hacia por ocultar sus encantos, con aquella abertura que iba desde el cuello hasta la boca del estómago

El aliento cálido de la pelinegra golpeó contra su rostro y Tony supo la razón de su buena disposición, se había pasado de copas

-Señor Stark, siempre tan fascinante...- balbuceo paseando su dedo por la barba del hombre- entiendo porque Peter está tan deslumbrado con usted...

-May cariño, puedes tutearme- pidió con una sonrisa todo dientes

-Tan galante...

Presionó sus labios rojos contra la mejilla del castaño y fue entonces cuando Stark se percató de la mirada letal de aquellos ojos azules que le observaban al fondo del salón. Sus entrañas se contrajeron, de repente se sintió como un niño pequeño al que pillaron haciendo una travesura

El hombre de mirada clara se levanto de su asiento abrochándose el saco de vestir, disculpándose con las personas a su alrededor para ir directamente hacia el

-Una magnífica velada- comentó con alegría fingida apenas llego

May se cubrió la boca con la palma ahogando un jadeo

-No puedo creerlo eres... Santo Dios que honor conocerlo

-Lo mismo digo- respondió sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de preguntar el nombre de May o de estrechar su mano- Stark me temo que somos solicitados en el complejo

El tono de voz hizo que el castaño asintiera sin objetar 

-Por supuesto... 

-¿Asuntos de los vengadores?- pregunto curiosa la señora Parker

-Asi es- masculló el más alto secamente

El hombre de hierro analizo unos segundos el salón, la mayoría de los invitados se estaban retirando y Peter conversaba con Harley alegremente

-Querida ¿deseas que te lleve a casa?

Escucho el leve gruñido disconforme a sus espadas pero optó por ignorarlo. Si... estaba hundido hasta el fondo, lo intuía, pero ante todo debía ser educado

-No te molestes Tony

-No es molestia, Peter se está divirtiendo- cuando la mujer quiso replicar Stark añadió- Happy lo llevará hasta la puerta de tu casa... temprano, sano y salvo

Se mordio el interior de la mejilla, sabía que no sólo tendría que lidiar con el arranque de celos del rubio sino con los reclamos de Happy por encomendarle a Peter

-Supongo que puedo confiar en usted- accedió finalmente

-Por supuesto

La mujer se colgó de su brazo emocionada. No la culpaba, después de todo quien pensaría que al gran Tony Stark le gustaba hacer la bestia de dos espaldas con varones

El trayecto a Queens fue igual de incómodo, May ocupó el lugar del copiloto dejando al más alto el asiento trasero. La conversación entre los dos castaños era fluida. Tony intentó inútilmente de incluir al rubio quien solo respondía con monosílabos cuando era realmente necesario

La lluvia caía en torrentes y los truenos retumban alrededor haciendo que el nerviosismo del mecánico aumentará... Thor estaba realmente enojado

Se estacionaron frente a la sencilla vivienda. El moreno soltó un suspiro de alivio, descendió del vehículo y lo rodeó para abrirle la puerta a May

-Gracias por traerme- murmuro más lúcida- has sido muy amable

-No fue nada- sonrío- buenas noches

-Buenas noches

Como todo un caballero depósito un beso en la mano como despedida. La mujer le dedico una gran sonrisa para luego desaparecer por la puerta  
Tony se frotó las manos sudorosas y tragó grueso antes de ingresar al auto

-¿Estas enojado?- preguntó estúpidamente encendiendo el vehículo, sin recibir ninguna respuesta

Casi le dieron ganas de reír al mirar por el espejo el gesto enfurruñado en la cara masculina del dios

-Contesta

Silencio mortal, sólo cubierto por la suave música que se escuchaba en el fondo

-Bien- asintió encogiéndose de hombros con más seguridad de la que sentía

La respuesta llegó minutos después

-No me molesta que coquetees, desde el inicio de nuestra relación estuve consciente de que no puedes evitarlo, pero lo que me hace hervir la sangre es que hayas permitido que te besara...- gruñó el rubio formando un puño- que posara sus sucios labios sobre tu mejilla, que los manchara de esa asquerosa sustancia con la que las mujeres se maquillan...

-No podía ser grosero con ella por...

-Claro que no Anthony- interrumpió con brusquedad cruzándose de brazos- y tampoco serás grosero conmigo

El moreno suspiró sabiendo que aquello era un caso perdido. Al arribar al complejo noto que nadie más había llegado. Ambos ingresaron a la habitación que compartían y Stark espero que el rubio tomará unas mantas y saliera para dormir en otro lugar, pero no lo hizo

Tony aprovechó esa distancia para encerrarse en el baño y serenarse. No soportaba la tensión, no con el, con el todo era siempre tan simple, odiaba las peleas porque ese confort se iba y pareciera como si estuviera lidiando con cualquiera de los demás

Tardó alrededor de una hora en ducharse y vestirse. Se colocó unos bóxers blancos únicamente para dormir más cómodo, el frío arreciaba afuera pero gracias al sistema de aire la temperatura dentro era excelente

Salió encontrándose con el dios sentado en el borde de la cama con un sorprendente gesto neutral. Al parecer también se había bañado, vestía únicamente unos pantalones de pijama que dejaban ver aquella V de la cadera, llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño a lo alto de la cabeza con unos mechones dorados cayendo sobre su rostro

Tony se mordió los labios, ya no soportaba la incertidumbre. De acuerdo, si la había jodido un poquito pero mínimo merecía una oportunidad de explicarse

-Thor, hablemos ¿si?- pidió acercándose lentamente, como si estuviera a punto de entrar a una jaula de leones, o más bien una jaula de electricidad y posible desastre natural si seguía lloviendo así

Solo lo había visto enojado una vez y esa molestia le causó unas marcas en el cuello que tardaron varios días en desvanecerse

-¿De qué quieres hablar Anthony?- indagó el dios con una tranquilidad mortal

-De lo que pasó en la gala

Thor elevó las cejas

-¿Hablas de tu poco apropiado comportamiento?- indagó irónico- ¿De que coqueteaste deliberadamente con otra persona en frente de mi, avergonzándome con los demás compañeros?

-Estaba aburrido- se excusó

-Yo también lo estaba y no por eso me comporté de manera tan baja

-¿Ah, no?- replicó a la defensiva- estabas conversando felizmente con Banner

-¡Tus celos no tienen fundamento!- gruñó Odison irguiéndose de la cama

-¡Los tuyos tampoco!- respondió encolerizado, odiando su maldita estatura por tener que mirar hacia arriba para conectar con aquel hombre de casi dos metros de estatura

El rubio le miro dudoso y pareció tranquilizarse. Se acercó hacia Stark y elevó una mano acariciando con el índice el contorno de las mejillas, descendiendo hasta recorrer el labio inferior

-Dejaste que te besara...- susurro perdido en aquel escrutinio

-No pude evitarlo...- sentía que con cada palabra se hundía más

-Te has portado muy mal

-¿Y que vas a hacer?- preguntó cauteloso dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, dejando la mano ajena suspendida en el aire

Thor sonrió y le tomó de la cintura acercándole a su cuerpo 

-Mi dulce Anthony...- murmuro dulcemente acariciando los mechones castaños que aún estaba húmedos por la ducha- Voy a demostrarte que conmigo no se juega...- finalizó transformando el tono suave de voz a uno amenazador

El corazón de Tony latió frenético dentro de su pecho

-¿De qué hablas?

-Toda la noche me pase admirando tu bella figura cubierta por aquel conjunto y solo podía imaginar en el etéreo acto de poseerte al llegar a casa... pero dado que tu comportamiento ha sido tan cuestionable...

-¿Cuestionable?- indagó indignado elevando las cejas

-...Te daré una lección...- continuó Thor como si no le hubiese interrumpido

Él asgardiano depósito un chasqueante beso en los labios, demasiado corto. Dio la vuelta y se sentó de nuevo en el borde de la cama

-Acércate...- ordenó suavemente

-¿Qué?- indagó desconcertado

-Acércate

-Thor...

-Anthony, no me hagas enfadar más

El castaño suspiro, obedeció la orden a regañadientes. Quedó de pie frente a él con las manos en la espalda en un gesto de rendición. Los ojos azules lo recorrieron de arriba a abajo, oscureciéndose conforme descendían por el cuerpo moreno

-Se porque todos quieren lo que es mío, eres demasiado deseable mi amado

Tony sonrío inevitablemente ante el cumplido

-Ven

El castaño dio un par de pasos más, dubitativo. Thor posó sus manos en el pecho, entreteniéndose con la cicatriz que dejó el reactor, delineó con las almohadillas la línea media del abdomen donde se marcaban los músculos, los huesos de la cadera

-Tan hermoso...- susurro con devoción- Mi dulce Anthony...

De la línea de la pelvis subió los dígitos hasta los brazos donde se perdió en los vellos masculinos que se encontraban erizados por las caricias, trazo con las yemas cada espacio para luego descender con paciencia hasta cerrar los dedos con rudeza en la muñeca

-¿Que carajo?- jadeo sorprendido Stark cuando el rubio tiro con fuerza dejándolo recostado boca abajo sobre su regazo -¡Thor! ¡Qué mierda!- gritó removiéndose

-Silencio- ordenó- no hablarás hasta que yo te lo pida

Tony se tensó intuyendo las intenciones del rubio. Pronto se vio controlado por las grandes palmas que no perdieron oportunidad de recorrer toda la longitud de la espalda. Los tendones rígidos se fueron relajando poco a poco por el suave masaje

Las manos de Thor eran firmes. El asgardiano se deleitaba en la vista de aquellos músculos flexionados. Las caricias descendieron hasta la curva del trasero aún cubierto, los dedos hábiles se engancharon en el elástico de los bóxers retirándolos lentamente. El rubio dejó salir un suspiro de apreciación. Stark era un hombre muy atractivo, lo sabia de sobra, pero si debía elegir una parte de su cuerpo en ese momento sería esa que se elevaba majestuosa sobre sus rodillas. Toco con ternura la tersa piel expuesta complacido cuando esta se erizo... Tan sensible

El mecánico fue consciente de cómo la erección ajena punzo bajo suyo, una ola de calor lo recorrió entero. Se removió sobre el miembro despierto con aparente inocencia

-Mi pequeño perverso...- murmuro Thor enronquecido

Amasó con gula la carne de cada uno de los glúteos perfectos y entonces dejó caer la primera palmada. Su mano rebotó en la dureza de aquellas nalgas ejercitadas. Tony gimoteo sorprendido

-Te daré una lección Anthony...

El castaño giro la cabeza, los ojos azules estaban nublados en deseo crudo clavados en su trasero. Tony había visto muchas de las facetas del asgardiano pero ninguna como la que tenía en ese momento; Poderoso, dominante y posesivo

-Tu cuerpo es perfecto...

Dio una segunda palmada mostrando los dientes cuando la epidermis enrojeció, froto la parte dañada y dejó caer otra nalgada, esta vez más fuerte, la palma le escoció y noto de inmediato como el contorno de sus dedos se tatuó en la piel

-Tan sensible...

Stark aferro las sabanas entre las manos y se arrastró instintivamente sobre el regazo del rubio intentando escapar del castigo siendo frenado al instante por la mano sobre su espalda. La posición, el cúmulo de emociones y la fricción de su miembro cubierto contra las poderosas piernas fue más que suficiente para que el más pequeño comenzará a excitarse. Odison sonrío cuando sintió la presión de la pelvis ajena sobre su muslo

-¿Te estás endureciendo pequeño?- musitó complacido- siempre tan entusiasta...

La tentación termino, el torrente de azotes llego, uno tras otro se descargaron sobre el trasero de Stark, sin una sola pausa. Las nalgas se tornaron rojizas, como un ocaso. Los gimoteos lastimeros llenaban el silencio junto con las respiraciones agitadas

Las manos de Thor cosquilleaban, sus pensamientos se tornaron cada vez más oscuros e imagino cómo sería golpearle con algo más, quizá con el cetro... sobre su trono, si, colocarlo sobre sus rodillas y nalguearlo frente a toda la corte, demostrando quien tenía el poder

-¡Auch!- se quejó el mecánico al doceavo golpe

-No es para tu disfrute, amado. Es un castigo

Las palmadas cambiaron de dirección, Thor golpeó justo en la unión de los muslos causando que Tony jadeara y los apretara por la nueva sensación

-Ah...-gimió mordiéndose los labios

El ojiazul río suavemente

-¿Te gusta que te azote?- preguntó entre dientes, solo obtuvo un gemido amortiguado y un movimiento de caderas- Respóndeme- ordenó con otra fuerte nalgada

-S-si...- balbuceo el castaño avergonzado

-¿Quieres que te golpeé? Tengo tantas ideas... Me gustaría azotarte frente a todos...- murmuro excitado- Sería fantástico para los dos... yo podría disfrutar de tu precioso trasero calentándose bajo mi mano, mientras que tú serías dichoso de exhibirte desnudo frente a tantas personas... Porque eres una pequeña ramera necesitada

Stark jadeo cuando la palmada en el lugar exacto se repitió, ardiendo en oculto deseo cuando aquella escena que narró el rubio se mostró tan clara en su mente

-Mi niño malo... Mío...

Ambos se olvidaban de sus complejos y ataduras al cruzar la habitación. Dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes solo eran un par de hombres entregados a sus instintos, ninguno de ambos era el CEO de una importante compañía, el rey de un pueblo entero ni héroes intachables

Thor siguió con las nalgadas sin contenerse demasiado, Tony roto las caderas sobre las piernas ajenas deseoso por algo de fricción. El asgardiano lo permitió sintiendo su propia erección gritar por liberación debajo del abdomen de Stark

El dios conocía los límites de su cuerpo y sabía que ese juego previo no podría satisfacerle del todo, quería tomar a su mortal

-Voy a joderte ahora mi amado

Dirigió la mano hacia el rostro de Tony, presionando los dedos contra los labios entreabiertos, llevándole de a poco a la locura

-Lamelos Anthony, es el único lubricante que tendrás- susurro, acercando su rostro hasta el oído- agradece que voy a tomarme el tiempo para prepárate... porque debería de no hacerlo, de follarte a secas haber si así aprendes a controlarte...

Tony acató de inmediato chupando los gruesos falanges que se moría por sentir en su interior, pasó la lengua por cada recoveco, dejándolos solo hasta que estuvieron goteantes de saliva.   
Thor acaricio la sensible entrada con el dedo medio en movimientos circulares, el cuerpo más pequeño se convulsiono sin control, las caderas saltaron hacia atrás ansiosas. Odison aferro un puñado de cabellos castaños y pego la cabeza de Tony en el colchón

-Quieto

-Thor...

Stark escuchó la suave risa del asgardiano y maldijo, si no estuviera tan deseoso se hubiera girado y le habría soltado un puñetazo. Sus pensamientos homicidas fueron reemplazados por otros menos apropiados cuando el dedo se digno a ingresar solo un poco. Un corrientazo de placer le recorrió de repente, tuvo que morderse los labios para no sollozar de necesidad

-Es increíble... no importa cuantas veces te folle, siempre estás igual de apretado...

El castaño simplemente jadeo, ideando alguna manera de sentir más, de apagar el fuego abrasante que ya ardía en su interior. Un segundo falange fue añadido, el dios los giró dentro tocando cada centímetro de las estrechas paredes. Stark curvo los dedos de los pies, frotándolos desesperado contra las mantas, era la única parte de su cuerpo que aún le pertenecía, su cabeza seguía prensada al colchón y su torso inmóvil. Su miembro ya goteante manchaba el pantalón azul del rubio, pero no experimentaba pena alguna. Sentía la enorme erección de Thor contra su abdomen y eso le excitaba aún más, el solo imaginar que fuera ella la que lo penetrara... el simple recuerdo de ese pedazo de carne que tantas y tantas veces le había profanado

-Thor...

Escuchaba la pesada respiración, sabía que Odison estaba igual de encendido, los relámpagos no dejaban de alumbrar la habitación y los masculinos gemidos que dejaba escapar cada vez más frecuente eran prueba de ello

Los dígitos seguían un vaivén enloquecedor alternado en cantidad... Uno, dos, tres... sin patrón fijo, a veces le embestían con maestría moliendo su próstata sin piedad o simplemente giraban con letal paciencia tentando su interior

-¿Cuantos dedos tengo dentro de ti mi pequeña zorra?

-Dos...- respondió entrecortado, excitado como nunca, era un jodido pervertido

-Cuatro... estás tan abierto- respondio aumentando el ritmo- ¿Te gustaría que probemos con mi puño Anthony? ¿Toda mi mano dentro de ti?

Stark tembló, Joder eso sería demasiado

-Thor por... por...- sintió las lagrimas agruparse en sus ojos y rogó dejando toda la dignidad atrás- Por favor...

-¿Por favor que?

-Follame- gimoteo echando las caderas hacia atrás jodiendose a sí mismo con los dedos de Odison

-Primero tienes que disculparte

Hijo de puta pensó. Probo el sabor ferroso de la sangre cuando sus dientes atravesaron la piel de los labios

-...P-perdón...- balbuceo

-¿Por qué?

-Por... P-por coquetear con May...

-No, no, no- negó juguetón- se dice "perdón por ser una ramera y coquetar con cualquiera que se me cruce en frente"

-Thor...

-Dilo

-P-perdóname por ser una...- respiro profundo para dejar salir aquellas palabras que le provocaban una extraña mezcla de excitación, humillación y rabia- U-una ramera y coquetear con cualquiera que se me cruce en frente

Thor gruñó retirando los dedos de golpe, dejando un vacío en el interior de Stark

-Por favor... Joder... Thor...- lloriqueo frustrado

-Dime Anthony ¿no te basta con mi polla que buscas siempre a alguien más?- indagó demandante- ¿Acaso no te satisfago lo suficiente?

-Si, joder... solo tú puedes satisfacerme...

-Mi dulce, dulce Tony, voy a llenarte ahora... solo si te disculpas una vez más

-Perdóname ...- masculló con el rostro empapado en lágrimas- te amo, te amo...

-Yo también te amo mi precioso mortal, eres mío

Le dio una última sonora palmada y le irguió de golpe, tan rápido que Tony se mareó, el asgardiano le dedicó una sonrisa llena de ternura antes de apoderarse con fiereza de su boca. El castaño pateo fuera sus bóxers, luego enredo los dedos en el cabello tirando bruscamente de la liga que los recogía sacando un siseo de dolor en el más alto

Thor le empujó con fuerza de cara contra la pared, los besos eran húmedos y fieros, el cuello del castaño pronto se cubrió de marcas moradas y mordidas. Los brazos del asgardiano recorrieron todo el torso hasta cerrarse sobre el miembro despierto de Tony, este se deshizo en el abrazo, sabía que no duraría más tiempo si seguía tocándole así, quería terminar, se moría por un orgasmo pero quería alcanzarlo con la penetración, unido al hombre que amaba. Hizo saber su necesidad empujando la pelvis hacia atrás

El dios no lo pospuso más, rasgo la parte delantera de sus pantalones de pijama dándole a su miembro por fin algo de libertad. Froto su erección entre los glúteos rojizos siseando de placer

-Ya métela...- suplico el hombre de hierro rotando las caderas

-Gírate Anthony... quiero ver tu rostro cuando te posea

El castaño obedeció rápidamente. El rubio tomó una de las piernas acaneladas y la enredo en su cadera, alineó su miembro mojado hasta la lubricada entrada y lo introdujo de una embestida. Tony echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un gemido agudo. Nada se comparaba a eso, la increíble sensación de ser llenado

-Si... se siente tan bien...- jadeo lamiéndose los labios- tan bien...

Thor siguió con los ojos el camino de aquella lengua rosada, bajo la cabeza para tomar los delgados labios. Las estocadas eran fuertes y rápidas el sonido de las pieles cubiertas en sudor resonaba por toda la habitación. Tony se olvido del dolor en su pie al estar de puntillas. La cabeza rubia se enterró en la unión del hombro con el cuello y comenzó a lamer y besar esa parte de la anatomía

-Te llenare... te marcare con mi esencia para que ninguno pretenda siquiera acercarse a ti

-Lléname... Si...

-Desearía que te pudieras ver...- siseo tomando un puñado de cabellos- Tan necesitado de mi, tan suplicante...

Thor beso sus labios una vez más

-¿Qué diría esa mortal ahora...?- cuestionó con el labio inferior ajeno entre los dientes- ¿Viéndote así, tomando lo que necesitas, clavado hasta el fondo en mi polla...?

-Thor...

El rubio aceleró los movimientos y Stark ya no pudo estar ni siquiera de puntas, Odison tomó la pierna que se encontraba enredada en la cadera y la pasó sobre su hombro. Bendita flexibilidad, Tony agradeció mentalmente a todas aquellas clases de ballet a las que fue obligado a ir cuando era niño y a todas las sesiones de yoga que tomaba, si no fuera por ellas de seguro su pierna ya se hubiera roto. El nuevo ángulo dio de lleno contra su próstata haciéndolo gritar. Los músculos le dolían, el trasero le escocía, sus emociones eran un lío, todo era tan intenso...

El asgardiano giro la cabeza y depósito un dulce beso en el tobillo ajeno. No solía perder el control de esa manera, pero ese mortal era desquiciante. Lo excitaba a niveles inimaginables, haciéndolo dudar de sí mismo, lo frustraba, lo sorprendía... Thor lo amaba, más que a su vida...

-Eres perfecto...- susurro con amor- fuiste echo para mí

Las uñas de Tony se clavaron en su espalda y solo bastaron un par de embestidas para que el castaño terminara entre sus cuerpos, suspiro audiblemente quedando laxo entre los brazos dorados como un muñeco de trapo. Los espasmos en el interior de Stark fueron suficientes para que Thor se corriera, tan fuerte que parte de su esencia se deslizó fuera por los muslos de Tony. Agradeció la fuerza superior que poseía para ser capaz de mantenerse en pie y sostener al castaño

-La próxima vez que oses coquetear con alguien más... repetiré el castigo- advirtió cuando recuperó el aliento- pero luego te llevare ante aquella persona así como estas, manchado de mi... Para que vea a quien le perteneces

Empapo dos dedos con la sustancia blanca que corría entre las piernas y los froto en los belfos entreabiertos de Stark

-No lo haré de nuevo point break- respondió entrecortado después de lamerse los labios- te amo

-Y yo a ti, mi hermoso hombre de metal.


	23. Teasing (Tony Stark/Wade Wilson)

Se bañó, perfumó e incluso tomó la molestia de planchar su ropa. Soporto el temblor de las manos cuando ingresó al edificio y la revoltura de estómago por los nervios... todo ese sufrimiento para nada

-Máldita sea- maldijo en voz alta al leer el mensaje, que cabe mencionar debió llegarle hace más de media hora pero que su celular chatarra apenas mostraba

"Me surgió un problema, estaré ahí a las seis :)"

Una jodida carita, el cabron de su novio creía que todo mejoraría con una carita

-Cuida tu lenguaje- le reprendió el hombre que llegaba por el gran pasillo de la sala- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te informo Peter que volvería hasta las seis?

-Acabo de ver el mensaje señor S- respondió atropelladamente brincando del sofá

Stark le dio una mirada poco apreciativa antes de hablar

-Entonces cómo te imaginarás no tienes nada que hacer aquí

Wade Wilson bajo la cabeza y una punzada de remordimiento se instaló en el corazón de Tony. Le había prometido a Peter que sería más tolerante con Wade, pero es que le costaba tanto trabajo. Jamás estuvo de acuerdo en esa relación, tenía una lista interminable de razones para no querer al tipo cerca de su hijo. Para comenzar el hombre casi tenía treinta años, mientras que el joven solo dieciséis, sin mencionar que era un intento de súper héroe con historial de mercenario

Por supuesto que cuando le hizo notar toda su inconformidad al pequeño castaño este mostró toda la rebeldía que contuvo durante su adolescencia, llegando incluso a amenazarlo de marcharse con Wilson si no le permitía verlo, por lo que cansado tuvo que acceder, ya no quería más problemas, tenía suficientes

-Digo...- carraspeo incómodo- Puedes esperarlo conmigo en el taller, para que no estés solo...

El mutante frunció el ceño extrañado pero asintió, saltando por dentro de la emoción

¡El señor S nos invitó a su taller!

¡Quiere decir que ya nos acepto!

¿Como no hacerlo? si somos sensacionales

-Shhh- murmuro en voz alta intentando silenciar las voces que escuchaba en su cabeza

-¿Disculpa?- indagó Stark elevando una ceja

-Nada, las voces...- explicó con una media sonrisa señalándose la sien

Tony le miró de arriba a abajo como si fuera un demente

-Sígueme- gruñó entre dientes

Ambos descendieron hasta el lugar de trabajo del hombre de hierro, Stark caminaba velozmente dejando al mutante detrás. No obstante este lucia muy alegre, mientras que Tony incomodo, muy incomodo, pensando que mejor debió dejarlo en el sofá. Sería toda una molestia tenerlo cerca

-¡Que me parta un rayo!- exclamó Deadpool admirado cuando las puertas deslizables se abrieron- ¡Mira eso!- corrió como niño en dulcería hacia el interior

Tony sonrió malévolamente, Si por favor pensó

-¡Wow suegris! es sorprendente...

Stark entrecerró los ojos amenazante

-Llámame así otra vez y probaré mis nuevos repulsores en tu rostro

Deadpool ni siquiera se inmutó, estaba más concentrado en analizar cada detalle del maravilloso sitio

-Es que esta de puta madre, ni en la mansión de Neverland tienen cosas así...

En eso el mutante tenía razón. El taller era impresionante. Pantallas holográficas despidiendo esa particular luz azulina por doquier, una mesa metálica en el centro con cientos de artefactos esparcidos encima, herramientas por todo el piso, las imponentes armaduras de Iron Man al fondo distribuidas frente a una pared. Tantas, de diferentes colores y tamaños

-Si, escucha, no toques nada, siéntate por ahí y déjame trabajar en paz- advirtió Stark para luego caminar hacia la mesa y concentrar su atención en las mejoras para la HulkBuster

El mercenario no obedeció sino que curioseo por toda la habitación, observó los trajes de cerca, miro los prototipos de las flechas de Hawkeye, unas alas rojas que podía apostar eran de Falcón y bastantes tiras negras metálicas. Si, su caliente suegrito era muy inteligente

Un destello azul captó su atención y se acercó hasta el objeto cilíndrico que estaba arrumbado en la esquina cubierto de polvo. ¡Santas chimichangas! era el escudo del Capitán América, el papi incomodo de Pet. Recordó todo lo que el joven le contó entre lágrimas sobre la separación de sus padres y sintió algo de pena por el baby boy, pero no sólo por el, no pudo evitar mirar al hombre que trabajaba a sus espaldas

Se cruzó de brazos pensativo, al parecer ni los adinerados se libraban de los problemas, los conflictos sentimentales afectaban a todos por igual, sin importar el estatus. Observo con curiosidad al vengador, nunca lo había tenido así de cerca, solo había podido analizarlo en fotografías, pero debía reconocer que la realidad era mejor, exponencialmente mejor. El hombre era de estatura algo baja (en comparación con la suya de 1.88 al menos) pero de complexión fuerte, con un rostro simétrico, de figura sensual y curvas deliciosas... Toda una belleza de hombre. Tan desperdiciado, porque no tenía quien se lo follara y lo sabía porque le había arruinado tantas citas con Peter, llamándolo a toda hora, en los momentos menos apropiados. Además porque el mocoso le menciono alguna vez que su papi Tony no metía a nadie a la casa

El tipo era una caja de monerías, guapo, rico, inteligente, con carácter, filántropo. Wilson se llevó una mano a la barbilla... ¿En qué estaba pensando Rogers cuando lo dejo? Ah si, tenía que ayudar a su amigo el mapache. ¿Pero abandonar a su esposo?...

¡No hay nalga que una amistad valga! grito una de las voces. El mercenario deslizó la mirada hasta esa parte del cuerpo y no pudo evitar elevar las cejas

-Esas nalgas valen todas las jodidas amistades del mundo

-¿Qué dijiste?- cuestionó Stark con el ceño fruncido girándose rápidamente

-Q-Que... me duelen las nalgas...

El ceño de Tony se pronunció pero decidió no discutir, no sabia como responder a ello. Negó con la cabeza antes de regresar la atención al trabajo sintiendo siempre la penetrante mirada del mercenario a sus espaldas. Ese hombre lo ponía muy nervioso, añadió ese motivo a la lista de porque no lo quería cerca de Peter

Se instaló un mortal silencio solo interrumpido por uno que otro comentario fuera de lugar de Wade. Tony continuó con las modificaciones a la armadura intentando modernízala lo más posible, hacerla más funcional

-Joder- gruñó cuando se percató de su error

-Ese lenguaje- su amigo cromado estaría muy orgulloso de él

Stark le dirigió una mirada mortal para luego bufar haciendo volar los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su frente. Observo el pedazo de metal en su mano y luego el imponente traje ya armado. Olvido colocar esa pieza y como era un prototipo no quería deshacerlo, ni activar aún el modo automático de ensamblado

-¿Qué tan fuerte eres?- indagó el mayor cansado

Lo suficiente para dominarte

Empotrarte contra esa armadura

Contra la mesa

Contra el piso

Contra el escudo de tu ex marido

-Súper- contestó, un poco desconcertado por el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos

-Necesito que me ayudes

-¿Si?- el rostro de Wade se ilumino y Tony encontró esa imagen bastante perturbadora

-Tengo que colocar esta pieza sobre el hombro del traje, debes sostener una escalera

-A la orden- asintió con un saludo militar que ocasionó que el gesto de Stark se ensombreciera. Jodidos militares

El millonario atrajo la escalinata metálica que utilizaba solamente en casos especiales y la apoyo sobre el pecho de la HulkBuster, no es como si no pudiera usar una armadura pero no quería hacerlo porque imaginaba la clase de reacción de Wilson y no deseaba lidiar con ello

-Ten cuidado- advirtió subiendo los peldaños

-No se preocupe, si cae yo lo recojo- finalizó con una sonrisa perversa que Stark no alcanzó a ver

Si lo recogeremos

De todas las maneras posibles

Chispas azules y rojas comenzaron a saltar de donde Tony estaba soldando. El mercenario apretó el agarre en los laterales de la escalera y clavo su vista en el peldaño frente a él

No mires arriba, no mires arriba, no mires arriba, por lo que más quieras en tu puta vida no mires arriba susurraba la voz de la sensatez que rara vez aparecía en su cabeza

El mercenario elevó la vista

¡Joder, que no miraras arriba!

El espectacular trasero del genio estaba ligeramente echado hacia atrás y tenía el cuerpo estirado, la entrepierna de Wilson dio un tirón bajo sus pantalones, si alzaba la mano unos centímetros podía tocar un poco de la estilizada pierna...

¡Mira ese trasero!

Hace quedar en vergüenza a J.Lo

¿Será tan esponjado como parece?

No, no, no se reprendió. Él amaba a Peter

Pues sí pero...

La atracción por ese hombre no era algo nuevo, desde siempre fue consciente de los encantos que poseía Stark, incluso antes de conocer al hijo y jamás fue indiferente a ellos. ¿Cómo podría? El hombre era guapísimo, elegante y cautivador y no negaba que era el protagonista de sus sueños húmedos cuando su mente le jugaba una pasada, o de una que otra masturbada pero nada más. Él amaba a Peter, amaba a Peter, amaba a Peter

El amor no está peleado con las ganas

-Si, pero si lo intentamos acabaremos calcinados por su armadura- fuera de la torre y de la vida de Peter complemento en la mente

¡Nos regeneramos no lo olvides!

Además no sería engaño, total casi son familia

-A la familia no se le folla- susurro entre dientes

¡Dile eso a Thor!

Stark dejó salir un gemido de frustración y ese jodido sonido no hizo sino aumentar la dureza en su polla

Máldito Antonio tentador

Bajo la vista hasta donde su pantalón parecía una tienda de campaña e hizo un gesto lastimoso, retiró una mano de la escalera y palpó su erección por encima de los jeans buscando algo de alivio, se mordió el labio para evitar dejar salir un gemido de placer

La solución a su incomodidad: Una paja rápida ¿Sería capaz? Tenía que hacerlo, contaba con un buen número de razones: la primera que Peter llegaría, lo miraría todo empalmado y no tenía excusa para justificarlo. La segunda que jamás volvería a tener al objeto de sus fantasías a esa distancia y en esa exacta posición y la tercera... No había tercera

Comenzó a frotar su entrepierna cuidando que los sonidos de la fricción fueran mínimos, haría un desastre con su ropa ¿pero que más podía hacer? si se abría los pantalones el sonido cremoso de su mano contra la erección sería muy obvio. Miró fijamente aquellos glúteos que se estiraban y balanceaban y se imaginó que se sentiría tocarlos, lamerlos, besarlos, incluso cantarles... hacerles de todo porque era un jodido pervertido que no tenía límites

Se afianzó con fuerza contra el lateral de la escalera y el hierro se dobló un poco, su mano subía y bajaba sobre la gran longitud que ya se marcaba claramente sobre la ropa, jamás había estado tan caliente y eso que se acostó con las mejores prostiputas de la ciudad. La familiar ola de calor comenzó a formarse en su interior, el cosquilleo del orgasmo inminente le hizo trastabillar en el agarre a la escalinata 

-¿Wilson?...- indagó Tony cuando sintió la escalera temblar

Esa voz... ¿como se escucharía gimiendo?

-¡¿WILSON?!

El mercenario caviló a tiempo para mirar como la estabilidad de la escalinata fallaba miserablemente. El artefacto se tambaleó y aún con el uso de sus dos manos no pudo sostenerla. La escalera se le vino encima con todo y castaño

-¡¡WILSON!!- gritó Stark volando por el aire

El mercenario fue lo suficientemente rápido para sostener al millonario y que este cayera encima suyo y no entre todas las herramientas que estaban esparcidas por el suelo. Sus manos estaban firmemente cerradas a las caderas de Tony. Ambos respiraban agitados por la adrenalina

-¡Te pedí que sostuvieras la escalera, idiota!- grito molesto, a un paso de la histeria

No tenía cómo defenderse. Anthony se removió de inmediato intentando levantarse. Wade siseo inevitablemente por la presión del trasero turgente contra su (todavía) dolorosa erección. Su pene merecía un premio de supervivencia bajo condiciones extremas, que ni Bear Grylls ni que nada

El mecánico jadeo sorprendido al percatarse. El mutante espero que se irguiera y le soltara un puñetazo para luego echarlo de la casa por pervertido, pero no sucedió. Las caderas de Tony se balancearon otra vez, un poco más duro como queriendo memorizar el contorno de su miembro. Un gemido quedo salió de los delgados labios

No... debía estar soñando. ¿Stark lo estaba haciendo a propósito?

Para salir de dudas elevó la pelvis y de inmediato el trasero perfecto fue a su encuentro. Las manos de Wade se apretaron con fuerza en el cuerpo ajeno y sintió a Stark removerse, de nueva cuenta para zafarse

-Deje de tentarme, señor Stark...- susurró amenazador 

-No estoy haciendo nada...- respondió el moreno con la respiración agitada

-Si lo haces Antonio- gruñó embistiéndole levemente- estas restregando tu sensual culo sobre Wade Junior

-Suéltame...- ordenó moviendo el rostro hacia un lado, de manera que los labios de Wilson quedaron pegados a su oído

Los sentidos de Wade se embriagaron por el delicioso aroma de Stark, perfume fino mezclado con sudor y aceite

-No. Tú no quieres eso, yo no quiero eso. ¿Por qué hacerlo entonces?

-Suéltame...- se estremeció con el cálido aliento que golpeaba justo sobre su oreja

-Tienes tan mal carácter- siseo tomando el lóbulo entre los dientes, mientras introducía las manos por debajo de la playera oscura- lo que te hace falta es una buena follada...

-Probablemente- espeto ladino balanceando las caderas sobre la larga erección- pero no con el novio de mi hijo- finalizó bruscamente tratando de erguirse

-Para eso somos familia Antonio- clavo los dedos sobre la piel fina del abdomen para inmovilizarle- para apoyarnos...

-Libérame o llamaré a mi armadura

-Pudiste haberla llamado antes niño bonito, pero no lo hiciste porque estabas muy entretenido refregándote en mi polla

-No puedo hacerle esto a Peter ¡Déjame ir!

-No te preocupes... la culpa no será tanta si la compartimos entre los dos

Cerro los dedos en la barbilla de Tony y se apodero de su boca. Gimió extasiado ante el contacto, los labios del vengador eran tan dulces y expertos tal y como se lo había imaginado

El moreno forcejeo un poco antes de permitirle el acceso total a su boca. El mercenario mordió el labio inferior con fuerza causando que soltara un gemido de dolor y fue entonces cuando pudo introducir su lengua

Fue como la pólvora, el beso desató todo lo demás. bajó los pantalones deportivos del millonario de un tirón junto con la ropa interior, el genio se encargó de patearlos fuera mientras que con una mano sujetaba la nuca del hombre a su espalda incitándolo a seguir

Deadpool cómo pudo se las ingenió para liberar su polla que ya goteaba de ansiedad. Tony continuaba frotándose con insistencia contra su miembro amenazándole con hacerlo terminar. Wade se llevo un par de dedos a la boca para lubricarlos, chupándolos entusiasta, luego los acerco apresurado a la entrada ajena logrando que el hombre se tensará al instante

-No te preocupes, seré cuidadoso- murmuro depositando pequeños besos en el hombro cubierto- Se que ha pasado un tiempo...

Stark gruñó molesto

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- cuestionó a la defensiva- Soy Tony Stark, puedo tener a quien se me de la gana, cuando se me de la gana

-Cierto, pero has estado tan inmerso en el papel de mami Tony que has olvidado tus otras necesidades- se burlo sonriente

-Estúpido...

El mercenario se carcajeó e introdujo un dedo de golpe

-¡Ah!... Bastardo...- siseo Tony incomodo por la sensación de quemazón

-Lo siento Tonyboo, dijiste que eras Tony Stark

Pasó la mano libre por detrás de la rodilla para alzarle la pierna y abrirle más. Movió el dedo en el interior mientras añadía otro y Stark gimió

¡Lo hicimos gemir!

¡Somos sensacionales!

Realmente Iron Hot no había estado con alguien en mucho tiempo (al menos con un hombre), su interior apretaba los dedos de manera increíble, no podía esperar para sentir esa misma succión alrededor de su pene. Comenzó a abrir y cerrar los dígitos como tijeras para expandirlo, porque supuso que la penetración podría ser dolorosa y no quería eso, deseaba joderlo tan bien, satisfacerlo como nadie para que Stark quedará tan complacido que luego le pidiera repetir aquello muchas, muchas veces más. Los sonidos que salían de los dulces labios de Tony le indicaban que estaba haciendo un gran trabajo

Cuando lo sintió preparado acercó su erección introduciéndola lentamente, disfrutando de cada centímetro del cálido interior de su ahora amante. El mercenario puso los ojos en blanco al estar completamente dentro. Gimió de gusto porque el hombre se sentía mejor de lo que jamás pudo imaginar. Dirigió las manos a la parte trasera de las rodillas de Tony y las elevó para comenzar a follarlo duro

Stark gemía con cada movimiento, Wade se sentía tan dentro de él, esa posición le permitía tocar más profundo pero le impedía disfrutar de las otras partes de ese cuerpo pequeño. Beso el punto detrás de la oreja y olfateo el cabello castaño

-Quiero tocarte entero...- susurró entre estocadas- Eres mi sueño húmedo desde la primera vez que te vi

Roto las caderas golpeando el punto dulce de Stark quien sollozo y se apretó magnífico alrededor de su polla

-Es muy... muy grande...

-Súper pene- explicó Wilson jadeante- dale las gracias a Francis... aunque esta muerto, supongo que puedes pedirle al hombre de la capa que le pase el recado porque él tiene ese poder y además...

-¡Cállate joder!

Río fuerte pero no refutó, aumentó la velocidad de sus caderas, el sonido del choque de pieles llenaba el silencio del taller. Era sexo caliente y duro, el mejor de su puta vida y eso que ninguno de los dos estaba completamente desnudo, años de fantasías sexuales liberados

Las piernas de Tony temblaron cuando las estocadas en su próstata no se detuvieron ni un segundo, el cuerpo entero se tensó y se deshizo en espasmos alcanzando la cima con un jadeo ronco. La entrada del millonario se apretó aún más desatando la liberación del mercenario

Wilson soltó las piernas después de unos instantes y paseo las manos por debajo de la playera de Stark palpando su deliciosa piel sudada y caliente. Prenso la palma en el corazón y lo sintió latir desbocado

Había sido sensacional. Pasó mucho tiempo desde que sintió ese mareo y ese cansancio al alcanzar el climax, quizá desde que era humano completamente. Pensó en decir algo, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para serenarse, era casi como desmayarse

¡Stark nos exprimió enteros!

Súper pene y súper trasero

¡Un gran equipo!

Y luego oscuridad

-Wade... Wade... Wade...

Voces llamándole, no quería despertar

-Wade despierta...

La voz preocupada de Peter le llamaba desde las tinieblas. ¡¿Acaso los descubrió?!

¡No, por favor!

Si lo hizo ya no tendremos al baby daddy ni al baby boy

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, las conocidas voces en su cabeza fueron remplazadas por un pitido molesto. Capto a dos figuras moviéndose entre la bruma y parpadeo varias veces tratando de enfocarse. Sintió una punzada de dolor en la nuca y llevo instintivamente su mano hacia esa parte para frotar. Percibió el enorme bulto que se formaba justo por encima de la piel

-¿Qué pasó?- balbuceo confuso mirando a Peter quien yacía sentado a su lado sobre la cama

-Caíste mientras sostenías la escalera, te clavaste este destornillador en la nuca- respondió Stark elevando la herramienta que estaba manchada de sangre hasta la mitad- estuviste inconsciente por media hora

¿QUÉ MIERDA? ¿Qué hacía Antonio vestido y lejos de él? Se irguió con rapidez de la cama y clavo la vista en el hombre que se supone debía estar semi desnudo y sudoroso encima suyo

-Cuidado- advirtió el joven empujándole suavemente para volver a recostarlo- sé que tienes poderes regenerativos pero aún así necesitas descansar

-No fue necesario vendar la herida- explicó el castaño mayor- en realidad sano muy rápido, pero concuerdo con que debes reposar

-¡Wade estoy tan agradecido!- hablo Peter efusivo lanzándose a sus brazos- sino fuera por ti no quiero pensar que le hubiera pasado a papá

No, todo había sido una jodida fantasía. Todas las voces, los sonidos, Tony... Antonio... 

-Tranquilo Pete Pay... para eso somos familia- respondió descolocado dándole unas leves palmadas en la espalda

-No tientes tu suerte Wilson- advirtió Stark- pero te agradezco por lo que hiciste

¡No! grito internamente mientras el hombre de hierro se disponía a salir de la habitación

Que regrese

Hazlo regresar, mercenario idiota

-No hay nada que agradecer... Antonio- la última palabra le salió como un suspiro anhelante

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- siseo molesto Stark deteniendo el paso

-Nada, nada papá- intervino el pequeño castaño de inmediato cubriendo la boca del mutante al notar el brillo de furia en los ojos color miel- ya lo conoces...

-Ponle correa, Peter- sugirió el mayor de los Stark antes de desaparecer por la puerta

Te la pondré a ti nalgón, pensó el mercenario mientras era apretujado entre los brazos del adolescente. Sonrío malévolo cuando una idea comenzó a formarse en la cabeza

¿Quién decía que con un poco de cloroformo y algo de suerte no podría hacer la fantasía realidad?


	24. Handcuffs (Multiple pairings)

Peter Benjamín Rogers miraba alternadamente del reloj de pared a la escalera, escuchaba el tic tac rítmico y solo podía pensar en lo tarde que era

-¡¡Papa!! ¡¡Ya es tarde!!- grito por quinta vez en la mañana

-Relájate Peter tenemos suficiente tiempo, aún faltan cuarenta minutos- respondió su padre bajando los escalones con parsimonia, abotonando el puño de la camisa blanca 

-Si lo sé, pero a esta hora hay mucho tráfico- contraataco el adolescente moviéndose desesperadamente- Y perdóname pero manejas como un anciano, hasta la tía Peggy es más rápida que...

-Silencio jovencito- corto el rubio de inmediato- soy tu padre y me respetas, se debe conducir con prudencia...

Hay no... pensó el castaño intuyendo el conocido discurso sobre el buen manejo, dicho y hecho, Steve comenzó a enumerarle los peligros del exceso de velocidad y miles de cosas más de las que solo escucho la mitad. Se había resignado a no conducir hasta los dieciocho, porque según su padre esa era la edad indicada por la responsabilidad que se adquiría a la mayoría de edad

Descendieron hasta el garaje y el rubio se dispuso a preparar la motocicleta

-¿Podemos ir en el auto hoy?- pidió el joven dulcemente- Tengo practica de ciencias y no quiero que se me dañen las probetas

Steve asintió, montándose en el vehículo solicitado, encendió la radio para cubrir el silencio incomodo que se formaba desde que su hijo entro a la adolescencia, los locutores mañaneros informaban que el clima estaría lluvioso y el frio comenzaría a hacerse presente, lo más común en ese periodo del año. En el camino el joven miraba el reloj de muñeca constantemente, solo faltaban veinticinco minutos... solo veinticinco minutos... Una sonrisa boba se instaló en sus labios... Solo veinticinco minutos

***

-¿Para qué es este dinero?

-Para el laboratorio

-¿Y para que lo usaras?

-Mmm para ¿el laboratorio?...

El mayor se tiró de los cabellos con exasperación

-¿En serio hijo?- cuestiono incrédulo

-Deja de malcriar al niño Quill- comento Steve mientras se acercaba a la puerta de entrada del instituto

-¿Rogers que hicimos para merecer a este par de nerds?- gruño el de ojos verdes enderezándose

-Papá...- jadeo el pequeño Quill avergonzado

-Nosotros éramos los más populares del colegio- Harley rodo los ojos ante el alegato de su padre -Vive un poco por Dios

-¿Quieres que use el dinero en drogas o algo así?- cuestiono Harley enseñándole los dólares

-Si

-Quill...- advirtió Rogers duramente 

-Está bien, está bien. No en drogas pero si en... yo que sé, pornografía

Harley se sonrojo con fuerza casi igualando el color de la chaqueta de su padre

-Al parecer ser popular es sinónimo de bajo coeficiente Har- hablo Peter colocando un brazo sobre el hombro del pequeño rubio- vi las notas de papá y salió con seis punto uno del bachillerato

-¡Benjamín!- regaño Steve provocando las risas entre los jóvenes

-Tu padre nunca fue muy brillante...

Una nueva y familiar voz se hizo presente, los ojos de los cuatro se desviaron hacia la imponente motocicleta Yamaha negra

-Tu menos Barnes...

El pelinegro bajo del vehículo con la gracia de una pantera y se retiró los lentes oscuros causando que un par de mechones negros de la descuidada coleta cayeran sobre su rostro, detrás de él un joven de ojos azules se quitaba el casco con flamas en los costados y se acomodaba la chaqueta escolar

-Date prisa James- ordeno Barnes mayor

-Hola perdedores- murmuro bajito el pelinegro al llegar con los otros dos adolescentes

El timbre de entrada sonó y los jóvenes compartieron una mirada antes de correr despavoridos como si su vida dependiera de ello

-¡Harley Quill no olvides tu mochila otra vez!- grito Peter Quill

El joven rubio se encogió de la vergüenza

-Corre Harley Quinn- se burló James corriendo más rápido

-¡James Barnes no quiero otro maldito citatorio ¿escuchaste?!

-¡¡Si papa!!

Ambos adultos miraron a Rogers quien solo se encogió de hombros, él no tenía problemas con Peter y agradecía al cielo infinitamente por ello 

-¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar? hace mucho qué no conversamos- propuso el rubio

-Seguro, iremos en tu camioneta familiar Quill, el auto de Rogers de seguro apesta a pintura y en mi motocicleta no cabemos, algunos están engordando 

***

El salón de clases era un caos, las 8:01 marcaba el típico reloj escolar encima de la pizarra de tiza color verde. El instituto a pesar de ser privado y atendido por los mejores profesores era bastante tradicional

-Psst Harley pásame la tarea de historia – susurraba James jalando del cabello al otro

-Cierra la boca, no te pasare nada

-¿Por qué no?- cuestiono el pelinegro haciendo su cara más encantadora

-Porque no quiero- respondió Harley dando vuelta en su pupitre

-¡Ya cállense!- siseo Peter exasperado

-Cállate tú, siempre defendiendo a Quill seguro quieres ser su Guasón

-Cierra la boca Dany Suko

-No tengo idea de que hablas así que tus insultos no me hieren- sonrío el joven recargándose en la silla, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho después de colocarse el lápiz en la oreja

-Eso es porque eres un estúpido...- rió Peter

-Hijo de...

El insulto se quedó en la boca del adolescente, cuando el conocido sonido de la puerta resonó. El profesor de física hizo acto de presencia con su arrogancia característica

Anthony Stark coloco su portafolio encima del escritorio con pereza, tan soberbio que no se molestaba en dar los buenos días. Suspiro con cansancio y se colocó las gafas transparentes 

-La tarea, ahora...

El sonido de las hojas de los cuadernos y de los pupitres moviéndose con violencia lleno el aula. Debían hacer una fila por orden alfabético. James siempre odio su apellido, le tocaba ser primero en todo, no tenía oportunidad de copiar o mejorar nunca las tareas, siempre estaba entre los primeros diez de la lista, en este caso era el número cinco. Apretó nerviosamente el cuaderno azul de Transformers del que tanto se mofaba su padre

Barnes era el chico popular, el clásico gañan de secundaria que tenía a todas la chicas a sus pies, se metía en problemas, se burlaba de los nerds y era todo un deportista. Al menos eso le gustaba pensar, si sus admiradoras supieran que la noche anterior se quebró la cabeza hasta las tres de la madrugada resolviendo las estúpidas formulas de la tarea de física, todo por obtener una sonrisa de su recurrente fantasía sexual: El señor Stark, seguro también lo despreciarían

Agradecía a su maestro las nuevas sensaciones que provocaba en su pene en desarrollo ya que gracias a ello descubrió la eficiencia de una buena masturbación. Le tenía desviviéndose con numeraciones estúpidas que no le servirían de nada en el ejército. Su padre le advirtió desde su primer reporte que lo enviaría a la marina para corregir su inaceptable conducta, esperaba que al menos su madre le tuviera un poco de compasión

-Barnes Romanoff James- menciono Stark mirándole por encima de las gafas

-P-profesor, buenos días- tartamudeo 

Entrego el cuaderno temblando patéticamente, mordiéndose los labios con nerviosismo. El profesor le regreso el cuaderno con una C en letras rojas, el joven sonrió sinceramente, paso de las F a las C, gracias a ese buen incentivo visual. Se retiró de la fila satisfecho, pero reprendiéndose por no poner en práctica los discursos de conquista que ensayaba frente al espejo

-Harley Quill

Se escucharon unas risas en sus compañeros y Harley maldijo a DC por exhibir El Escuadrón Suicida y hacer popular el personaje de Harley Quinn 

Espabilo y extendió el cuadernillo hacia su profesor con seguridad, la física no era completamente lo suyo pero la disfrutaba, mas con el docente que la impartía. Estudio con fascinación al profesor mientras este revisaba los ejercicios. Quill pudo notar como el ceño del mayor se fruncía levemente, como las espesas pestañas hacían sombra en las mejillas suaves detrás de esas gafas cristalinas, como....

-Bien hecho... Quill... Harley...- repitió Stark- Harley Quill...- el joven sacudió la cabeza ruborizándose y sintiéndose el mayor estúpido

-Gracias...- tomo la libreta y jugueteo con sus manos, Tony enarco una ceja- Yo... l-le traje este obsequio...- dijo colocando una extraña roca azul en el escritorio "no me gusta que me den las cosas" dijo Stark la primera vez que le regalo algo, así que ahora simplemente dejaba los objetos en cualquier superficie cercana al profesor

-A tu lugar

El joven asintió con el rostro ardiendo. Sonrió malévolo acomodándose en la butaca, su padre lo creía intachable pero claro que no lo era, para muestra un botón. Peter Quill era un arqueólogo reconocido, famoso por su audacia al explorar lugares desconocidos a los que no muchos se aventuraban. Harley adoptó la costumbre de tomar "prestados por tiempo indefinido" unos cuantos de los objetos de la colección de su padre para obsequiárselos a su profesor con el propósito de hacerse notar y vaya que lo había logrado, Stark era uno de los pocos docentes que recordaba su nombre. Se tocó el bolsillo del pantalón sintiéndolo vacío, ya luego se ocuparía de investigar el valor de esa extraña roca que regalo

-Peter Benjamín Rogers...

-Señor

El joven castaño junto los labios, observando a Anthony revisar su cuaderno. Joder, ese hombre era lo único que lo mantenía en esa escuela, tiempo atrás pensó pedirle a su padre que lo cambiara de plantel harto de los acosos de Flash Thompson, pero entonces apareció ese sexy profesor con gafas, tan inteligente como atractivo que le robo el corazón. Era el único que le retaba intelectualmente, el único con el que podría tenerlo todo, con él no tenía que conformarse... Se cepillo el cabello con los dedos, esa era una de las principales razones por las cuales no le gustaba viajar en la motocicleta de su padre, quería estar siempre presentable

-Perfecto como siempre, Rogers

-Gracias... - sonrío estúpidamente apretando la libreta contra su pecho, se giró para tomar su lugar

Al cabo de unos segundos Stark se irguió de su escritorio y comenzó a dictar el siguiente tema que estudiarían. Peter agradeció a Dios mentalmente por su intelecto superior, ya que le permitía admirar a Anthony mientras este impartía las clases sin prestarle atención necesariamente a la teoría. Miraba con atención como los músculos de la espalda de Stark se ondulaban cuando este se estiraba para explicar con gráficos los tediosos vectores

La clase como siempre se les fue rápido, al final tuvieron una tarea en equipo y aunque los tres adolescentes odiaran reconocerlo eran mejores amigos, sabían que su amistad perduraría igual que la de sus padres

El día escolar transcurrió sin otro percance. Arrastraban los pies con cansancio hacia la salida cuando observaron como el profesor de física cargaba con dificultad una pila de cajas, su portafolio y el saco de vestir, de inmediato corrieron a auxiliarle. Su voluntad se vio truncada cuando un flamante Lamborghini se estaciono frente a la escuela. Un hombre alto, de cabello negro con ligeras canas en las sienes y vestido enteramente de azul le quito las cajas al castaño y le ayudo con el maletín, ambos se sonrieron con complicidad e ingresaron al automóvil

-No sabía que al señor Stark le gustaran los hombres- comento James con acidez

-¿Que dices?

El pelinegro señalo con la barbilla al Lamborghini que se marchaba con rapidez

-¿Por eso? pueden ser amigos...- defendió Harley retorciéndose las manos

-¿En serio? ¿Cuantos amigos usan argolla?

-El profesor no usa argolla- intervino Peter

-Se la guarda siempre en los bolsillos de la chaqueta o camisa según lo que vista

-¿De qué hablas James?

-Es profesor de física y está expuesto a experimentos, laboratorios, debe cuidar su anillo de matrimonio. El tipo que se bajó a ayudarle usaba uno igual- suspiro exasperado ante la cara de duda de sus amigos- ¿Olvidan quien es mi madre? Natasha me enseño un par de cosas de espionaje y observación

-Entonces... ¿está casado?- pregunto Quill con un suspiro triste

-Sí y con el dueño de ese maldito Lamborghini de lujo que por la ropa seguro es doctor, y no cualquier doctor sino un especialista, solo así es posible explicar como pago por ese auto 

Los tres retomaron su camino, con la autoestima por los suelos, de nada servían sus estúpidos intentos adolescentes de conquista, no contra alguien como ese tipo.  
Llegaron a la casa de Harley para realizar las tareas, extrajeron lo necesario de sus mochilas con el ánimo menguado. Horas después entro Peter Quill a la habitación de los jóvenes ataviado en un traje elegante

-Hola chicos

Los adolescentes le sonrieron

-Harley tu mamá y yo saldremos a un evento, estaremos fuera hasta tarde, pueden pedir una pizza. Tú madre no quiso cocinar, ya la conoces, las actividades hogareñas la ponen verde de coraje y por favor...- fingió suplicar- por lo que más quieran no toquen mi botella de vodka que está en la encimera de la cocina hasta la parte de atrás justo donde están las cajas de cereal- guiño un ojo divertido

Harley dejo salir un suspiro cuando el mayor se retiró, segundos después asomo la cabeza por la puerta

-Por cierto Har... ¿Has visto la piedra azul de la colección de Madagascar? no la encuentro por ningún lado

-N-no papá, tu sabes que no me meto con tus cosas...- balbuceo nervioso

-Está bien, si llegas a verla avísame es una Grandidierite de quince quilates, es importante

El rubio asintió muchas veces y respiro aliviado cuando por fin su padre cerró la puerta

-Uff 

-¿Es la piedra que le regalaste a Stark?

-Cállate Peter- Harley tomo la Laptop para continuar con el trabajo

En cuanto escucharon la puerta de la casa cerrarse James salió del cuarto, minutos después regreso con la botella de alcohol

-¿Que mierda?

-Es obvio que tu padre quiere que vivas, ya quisiera que el mío fuera así- dijo con superioridad abriendo la botella bebiendo directamente de ella, el líquido le quemo la garganta provocándole ganas de vomitar, lo trago con dificultad ante la risa de los otros

-¿Nunca has bebido cierto?- indagó Peter divertido

-Una vez...- respondió tosiendo con voz grave- robe un poco del licor ruso que mamá guarda en su recamara, pero se me quitaron las ganas cuando papá me castigo por ello

Desde ese día se olvidó de retar a Bucky, el muy desgraciado parecía tener un brazo de metal 

Después de comer pizza y compartir unos pocos de tragos, los ánimos comenzaron a subir

-¿Qué harías si tuvieras una lámpara como la de Aladino?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso Rogers?

Peter señalo la lámpara de aceite que reposaba sobre uno de los muebles de la habitación

-Pediría tres deseos- respondió James abanicándose con una de las hojas de la tarea

-¿En serio?- indago el castaño con sarcasmo- ya ¿qué pedirías?

-Ser más rico que el del Lamborghini, ser mayor y guapo- respondió Harley, el chico tenía la vista nublada- mejor guardo esto...- tomo la botella y la tapo con dificultad colocándola encima de la cama

-Pues yo daría todo lo que tengo por una noche con Stark- el pelinegro fue crudamente sincero como de costumbre

-¿Te conformarías con una noche?- pregunto Peter desinhibido

-No... toda la vida

-No seas es-estúpido por eso pedí todo eso del Lamborghini...- el hipo le hizo detenerse- porque si tuviera eso podría quedarme con Stark

-Máldito Stark...- siseo Barnes

-Oye...

-Es la verdad, yo odio la física elemental ¡La odio! y por su culpa me desvelo estudiando... Y por más que intento no logro aprender nada...

-Bueno... es cierto, si no fuera por ese tipo yo ya estuviera en otra escuela libre de Flash y de ustedes

-¿Ustedes creen que tienen problemas? ¡La piedra que le regale al señor Stark vale medio millón de dólares!- contesto Harley girando la Laptop enseñándoles una artículo sobre la famosa gema azul 

-Estas re jodido amigo...- rio James con ganas

-Necesitamos sacarlo de nuestro sistema...

-¿De qué hablas Rogers?

-Superarlo... para superar un trauma lo enfrentas, según la maestra de psicología

-¿Quieres que nos confesemos? estás loco

-Pues si Harley

-O podríamos sacarlo de otra manera...- la suave voz de James sonó como el mismo demonio

-¿Cómo?

-No sé, quizá si lo besamos y manoseamos un poco nos podemos dar cuenta de que no es tan bueno en realidad

-¿Y crees que va a permitir eso?

-No, pero podemos embriagarlo, justo así señorita Quill- finalizo levantando el vaso de refresco adulterado

-O podríamos... drogarlo...- Harley y James miraron a Peter con los ojos muy abiertos de sorpresa- No me miren así, podríamos echar unas píldoras en su café y... hay vamos no me juzguen, ¿quieren hacerlo o no?

-¿Y de dónde sacaremos las drogas? ¿Trituraremos una piedra rara de Quill?

-Conozco a un tipo que nos puede vender algo, pero no vale arrepentirse

-Necesito dejar de robar- dijo Harley 

-Necesito dejar de estudiar- asintió el pelinegro

-Entonces... ¿mañana?

***

El horario escolar termino y los tres jóvenes se reunieron afuera del aula de Stark. Todo les salió bien hasta entonces, la noche anterior Barnes logro sellar la botella de vodka de Quill y la colocaron en el mismo lugar manteniendo intacta su reputación de chicos aburridos, sustituyendo con agua el alcohol por supuesto. Peter se perdió las dos primeras clases yendo a conseguir la sustancia con un amigo de la universidad donde laboraba su padre, la pequeña cápsula no le costó nada gracias a la generosidad de Wade Wilson

-¿Cómo le haremos?- pregunto Harley nervioso

-Deja de ser tan obvio, se te nota la culpabilidad

-¿Qué quieres que haga, James? tengo miedo

-No lo sé, dejaras de ser un cleptómano, alégrate por ello

-¡Ya cállense!- exclamo Peter harto- Ustedes distráigalo y yo lo pondré en su café

-¿No hay nadie más en la escuela?- cuestiono el pelinegro cubriendo todas las posibles situaciones 

-No, Stark siempre es el último en irse-

-¿Y el del Lamborghini?- fue el turno del rubio

-Stark trajo su propio auto- contesto Peter secamente- Bien, James cuando este distraído tomas su celular y lo pones lejos de su alcance

-¡Que emoción! es como comprar una muñeca inflable de tu famoso favorito- jadeo Harley dando saltitos

-Estás enfermo...- mascullo James con el ceño fruncido negando con la cabeza

-Solo besos y ya... y tocar un poco, solo eso...- advirtió el castaño

-Sí, sí, hombre que no somos unos violadores

Entraron al salón lo más casuales que pudieron, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. El profesor hablaba por teléfono

-Si, no iré contigo a ese lugar, me aburren, tienes todo mi permiso de ir solo... bien tengo que colgar- termino la llamada y comenzó a guardar las cosas en su portafolio ignorando a los estudiantes

Peter hizo una seña con la cabeza exasperado

-S-señor Stark me quede con una duda y...

-Lo siento Barnes sabes que las dudas se aclaran en clase

-Por favor, Harley la tiene también ¿verdad?- Peter aprovecho para disolver la capsula en el vaso del café 

-Eh s-si t-también es sobre la...- James tomo temblando el celular del escritorio y se lo guardo en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón escolar – si sobre la...

Stark fingió un bostezo 

-Mejor mañana me dices niño

-No olvide su café- extendió Peter el vaso

Stark sonrió de lado y se recargo en el escritorio a estudiar a los jóvenes: un bohemio, un intelectual y un rebelde. Negó con la cabeza y acerco sus labios al borde de la taza. Los adolescentes contuvieron el aliento

Anthony ladeo el rostro, miro el líquido y dejo el vaso en el escritorio, se froto el puente de la nariz y rodeo el escritorio sentándose en la silla

-¿Por qué?- pregunto con decepción- ¡¿Por qué?!

-¿P-Por que qué?- cuestiono Rogers temblando

-¿Por qué rayos intentan drogarme?

-No se dé que...

-¿Creen que son los primeros en intentar hacer algo como esto? Largo de mi salón antes de que los reporte ¡LARGO!- grito señalando con el brazo extendido la salida

Durante los años como estudiante rebelde aprendió a identificar el aroma y sabor de las drogas, claro que en esta ocasión no se necesitaba ser un genio para deducir eso, por el polvillo blanco flotando sobre su café

Joder... Peter sudo frio, se había terminado su historial limpio, mientras que James solo pudo pensar en el reformatorio. Harley se disponía a salir con la mirada clavada en el suelo, cuando Peter se colocó en la puerta

-No... no es justo que nos hagas esto

-¿Disculpa?...- pregunto Stark elevando una ceja 

-Tu... te contoneas en tus clases para provocarnos- James abrió la boca, Harley estaba pálido- s-sabes lo que causas, s-si, por eso... vistes así de ajustado y....

-¡Cierra la boca Rogers y largo todos!

-No nos iremos, estas son la consecuencias de tus actos, e-eres un calienta braguetas Stark- el profesor se ruborizo impactado- J-James sostenlo...

-¿Qué?...- cuestiono el pelinegro en un jadeo apenas audible

-¡Que lo sostengas joder!

El joven se acercó dudando a su maestro, este de inmediato se levantó de su silla

-Aléjate de mí...

-Solo serán unos besos Tony no nos temas, te t-te gustaran- Peter desconocía esa parte oscura de sí mismo pero como un carajo que le estaba gustando

-Voy a gritar...

-Hazlo, nadie va a escucharte

Tony se buscó el teléfono en los bolsillos, no quería llegar a la violencia

-¿Buscabas esto?- pregunto James con un sonrisa malévola agitando el celular entre sus manos

-Malditos demonios...

Stark corrió despavorido hacia la puerta, James le atrapo por detrás aferrándole de los antebrazos, el castaño se removió histérico pero no pudo hacer mucho cuando los otros dos intervinieron. Entre los tres lograron someterlo, realmente los adolescentes de dieciséis años estaban fuertes. Peter tomo una cuerda de los materiales del laboratorio, noto lo desgastada que estaba y bufo, era obvio que no les iba a servir

-Pensé que podríamos necesitarlas- hablo el de cabello negro girando unas esposas en el dedo índice- ¿Qué? Mis padres tienen una vida sexual muy interesante

-Esa es demasiada información

Sentaron al profesor en la silla y esposaron sus muñecas detrás de la espalda. James ilusamente intento besarlo ganándose un cabezazo. No podrían despedirlo pensó Stark, después de todo era defensa propia

James se froto la frente y le lanzo la gruesa cinta adhesiva a Harley para que le cubriera la boca

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunto Quill 

-Toquémoslo, a eso venimos 

Stark grito completamente desesperado silenciando sus suplicas en ese pedazo pegajoso de plástico. Los ojos de Tony se abrieron al sentir las palmas de los entusiastas adolescentes sobre su cuerpo. Las inocentes manos del rubio se fueron directo a su rostro y cabello, mientras que las audaces de James tocaron su pecho y los brazos musculosos, Peter llevo las suyas hasta las piernas

-¡Santa mierda! es más cálido de lo que había imaginado- jadeo el pequeño Quill

-Y huele mejor...- suspiro Peter olfateando el cabello castaño

James se mordió los labios y se atrevió a ir más allá, expuso el cuello del profesor tirando del cabello y comenzó a dejar húmedos besos por toda la extensión

-Y sabe mejor- murmuro entre besos

Stark tembló, sus emociones eran una mezcla de miedo y jodida pedofilica excitación

-Quitémosle la camisa

Los botones de la prenda blanca fueron cediendo ante los hábiles dedos adolescentes, el torso marcado de Stark quedo a la vista

-Wow, mira esa piel- exclamó James extasiado 

-Mira como se le marcan las líneas del estómago- comentó Quill

-Ponle las gafas Har- ordenó Benjamín 

El rubio obedeció encantado. Los ojos marrones se llenaron de ira

-Quiero besarlo- los labios de Peter recorrieron el abdomen del castaño enviando choques eléctricos por toda la columna 

-Quitémosle el pantalón- propuso Barnes

La silla comenzó a tambalearse, el cuerpo de Stark se puso rígido

-Vamos Tony, coopera con nosotros

Fue el turno de Harley de deslizar esa prenda. Toco con adoracion las piernas morenas

-Es tan... es tan hermoso

-Lo es- asintió Rogers

Tony no sentía tanto miedo del rubio, era el que mas prudente se había portado, pero de los otros dos no podía decir lo mismo.   
Cuando el castaño y el pelinegro se pusieron frente a él un sudor frío le erizó la piel.   
James se arrodilló y comenzó a dejar besos por toda la pierna izquierda, mientras que Peter se encargaba de atender la derecha

-Algo empieza a despertar por aquí- murmuro el de cabello negro acariciando el miembro de Tony- Vaya señor Stark al parecer si tiene mucho de qué presumir...

-Y no nos es totalmente indiferente- agregó el castaño- supongo que sí podemos ser mejor que su doctorcillo

El profesor se removió en la silla con violencia ante la mención de Stephen. Las caricias en su parte más sensible se volvieron más constantes causándole vergonzosos efectos a su cuerpo.   
Rogers y Barnes, como si se coordinaran abrieron sus piernas

-¿Quieres tener tu primera vez con este bombón Pet?- indagó Harley desde la espalda de Stark

-Será un placer

Los dedos de James se enterraron en el elástico de los boxers negros del profesor

-¿Tony por qué no te has...?-

El sonido de la puerta detuvo las acciones de los jóvenes. Las palabras de Bruce se atascaron en la garganta ante la imagen: Stark atado en una silla con la camisa desabrochada y los pantalones en los tobillos, James y Peter entre sus piernas y Harley tocando su pecho desde atrás

¿Qué carajo?

***

Steve recorría los pasillos del instituto con rapidez, el director del plantel le llamo queriendo tratar un asunto urgente sobre Peter. Llamó un par de veces a la puerta de la dirección y entro encontrándose con Harley, Peter y James ruborizados y con la mirada baja sentados frente al escritorio. Bucky mantenía una mano sobre los ojos y Quill estaba encorvado, sorprendentemente serio, escuchando a Banner

-Buenas noches- saludo educado- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Señor Rogers, ocurre que los tres jóvenes aquí presentes tuvieron la osadía de intentar atacar sexualmente a un profesor

La mandíbula de Rogers cayó hasta el suelo

-¿Qué?...

-Nosotros no...

-¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA JAMES!- rugió Barnes levantándose abruptamente de la silla, Quill se irguió también para sostenerlo- hubiera esperado todo de ti, menos esta atrocidad, ¿Abusar de un profesor? ¿Qué tan retorcida tienes la mente?

-Señor Barnes, por favor...

Steve se dejo caer sorprendido en una de las sillas

-El profesor se negó a proceder legalmente, lamento mucho esto pero como entenderán es imposible que sus hijos continúen estudiando en esta institución

El rubio asintio en shock, era increíble ¿Qué explicación le daría a su esposa?

La reunión fue breve, Bruce entregó unos folletos de buenas escuelas a los padres mientras que los jóvenes salieron de la dirección mirándose lastimosamente entre si

-Bueno...- comenzó Peter- estamos jodidos

-Si, recuérdenme con cariño que de seguro de esta no salgo vivo

-¿Traficando rimas?- se burlo Harley

James le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza antes de romper a reír junto con Peter. Los tres se miraron y se dieron un abrazo grupal

-Seguro nos pondrán en escuelas separadas- murmuro Quill desde el cuello de James

-No te preocupes Quinn haremos lo posible para vernos...

-¿Saben? creo que dentro de todo, valio la pena- dijo Peter sonriente después de separase

-Si...

-Sube al auto Peter- ordenó Rogers sombríamente, el castaño asintió sumiso

Los demás adolescentes hicieron lo mismo sin necesidad de que se los pidieran

-Vaya, es... increíble- suspiro Steven

-Maldito calenturiento, no puedo creerlo, lo enviare a una escuela militar

-Pues Harley ira también, yo creyéndolo un ángel y... es increíble

-Creo que deberíamos ir a disculparnos con el profesor- sugirió Rogers- el director me dijo que su salón era el que está al final del pasillo de la segunda planta

-Si, es lo menos que podemos hacer- concordó Barnes

-Se me cae la cara de vergüenza

-No eres el único

***  
Stark se paseaba por el aula, fumando un cigarrillo para los nervios, Banner lo desato de inmediato pero no tuvo el valor para enfrentarse a los padres de los mocosos, realmente no sabía que sentir. Habían sido unos desgraciados al amarrarle a la silla pero toda la adoración que le demostraron al tocarle era otra experiencia. Miró su teléfono notando las dos llamadas perdidas de Stephen, le texteo un mensaje para tranquilizarlo, no quería regresar a casa hasta aclararse

Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron regresar a la realidad, de seguro Bruce iba a tranquilizarle

-Adelante- dijo apagando el cigarrillo al borde de la ventana

Tres hombres entraron en el salón quedando con la boca abierta al mirar al castaño

-¿Antoshka...?- jadeó James incrédulo

-¿Stardust...?- fue el turno de Quill

-¿Shellhead...?

El moreno se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos

-Que sorpresa...- río sin humor- así que los mocosos que intentaron drogarme son hijos de los estúpidos que intentaron drogarme

Los tres padres se miraron avergonzados. En su juventud trataron de hacer caer a Stark en el baile de graduación de la preparatoria pero sus planes fueron frustrados gracias a Loki, uno de los amigos de Tony

-Queremos ofrecerte una disculpa por lo que ocurrió

Stark desvío la mirada de los hermosos ojos azules de Steve

-Antoshka solo son adolescentes...- murmuro James quitándole importancia

Quill sonrió, ahora no culpaba del todo a su hijo

-Sigues siendo irresistible Stardust...

Una ligerísima sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Tony

-Cierra la boca Quill- gruñó- acepto sus disculpas, ahora largo

Los ojos verdes de Peter descendieron por el pecho desnudo de Anthony, este había olvidado abrochar su camisa. Quill sintió un codazo de James, giro hacia su amigo y este le apunto con la barbilla, siguió la dirección de la señal y miro una silla con unas esposas encima y un rollo de cinta sobre el escritorio

Quill sonrió y miro a Rogers, tal fue su sorpresa al ver que Steve tenía ya una sonrisa traviesa en los labios

Stark los observo con el ceño fruncido e inmediatamente comenzó a retroceder. James fue hasta la puerta cerrándola y asegurándola, no cometería el mismo error que su hijo. Rogers tomó las esposas y le lanzó la cinta adhesiva a Peter

Ya era tiempo de terminar lo que dejaron pendiente diecisiete años atrás.


	25. Mouth/Oral (Tony Stark/Steve Rogers)

Era adorable el verlo parlotear. Jamás se imaginó que tuviera esa energía y curiosidad. No es que el hombre que conocía actualmente no poseyera tales cualidades pero en ese chico en particular eran encantadoras. Hablaba de miles de cosas, seña inequívoca para Tony de que estaba nervioso, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban

Se detuvieron en una banca a la orilla de una acera después de caminar varias cuadras. El más pequeño de inmediato corrió hacia el aparador más cercano deslumbrado por los artículos de venta. Anthony se permitió tomar un respiro dejando que el aire puro inundará sus pulmones. Miró su reflejo en los vidrios brillantes de la tienda y contuvo una carcajada. Su atuendo consistía en unos pantalones demasiado cortos, zapatos lustrados, camisa, saco de vestir y corbata. No difería mucho de sus prendas úsales, solo que aquellas tenían un extraño toque anticuado

-¿Tony podemos entrar?- cuestionó el menor emocionado

-Cariño hemos entrado a cuatro tiendas de artillería- respondió cansado, absteniéndose de rodar los ojos- créeme que no habrá nada nuevo aquí

El rubio se ruborizó ante el nombre, "Cariño" ni en sus más bellos sueños pensó ser llamado así

-Pero esta bien, si quieres entremos- acepto Stark derrotado

Se irguió de la banca con pereza e hizo ademán de ingresar al establecimiento siendo detenido por las pequeñas, pero firmes manos

-No, no, tienes razón...- negó Rogers- mira tienen los mismos cañones y aquellas armas- señaló con el índice

Soldado una vez, soldado siempre, pensó Tony

-Podemos... Podemos ir a la heladería, o la biblioteca, o a pasear...- balbuceo el rubio con la mirada baja retorciéndose las manos

Steve se sentía tan cohibido y estúpido ante aquel hombre tan apuesto. Es que aún no se creía del todo su suerte. Anthony apareció un día en su vida, en uno de los peores quizá. Caminaba cabizbajo por ser rechazado en el ejército por cuarta vez consecutiva cuando choco contra ese hombre que parecía perdido en aquel sencillo callejón de Brooklyn. El sujeto era muy atractivo, con los ojos más hermosos que Steve alguna vez pudo contemplar, similares al color del caramelo derretido

Este le pidió indicaciones para llegar a una panadería Brubaker's, Steve no tuvo inconveniente en auxiliarle, después de todo los pastelillos de ese local también eran sus favoritos. Tony, como se había presentado aquel extraño agradeció su ayuda con una encantadora sonrisa y se alejó dejando un vacío en el corazón del rubio, creyendo que ese encuentro fortuito sería el único, que jamás volvería a ver a ese hombre. Estaba muy equivocado, ya que el castaño se presento en su vida muchas veces más

Anthony no era como las demás personas, no lo veía como inferior, lo trataba con respeto e incluso alababa sus cualidades. La cercanía que desarrollaron le permitió a Steve conocerle a profundidad, no sólo era un hombre brillante y comprensivo, también era guapísimo con un cuerpo fornido y deseable... Jodidamente deseable

Mordió sus labios con fuerza ante aquellos pensamientos, sabía que estaba mal, incluso era atrevido tener ideas como esas hacia una dama, pero por un hombre era una completa aberración

Sus preferencias fueron algo que mantuvo en secreto durante toda su vida, esperando que algún día se esfumarán de su mente y pudiera establecerse con una mujer. Desde luego que todas sus aspiraciones se fueron al diablo cuando Anthony correspondió a sus secretos sentimientos... Tan dulce, tan perfecto...

Sacudió su cabeza intentando enfocarse en el presente, su vida era demasiado buena para vivir en el pasado

-O podemos ir a mi casa- sugirió Stark con un tono que hizo que a Steve le temblaran las rodillas

El rubio le miro con inseguridad, pero accedió Después de todo... ¿Qué podía pasar?

***

La habitación del hotel era inmensa. Lujosa y perfectamente acondicionada. Steve había pasado en otras ocasiones frente aquel edificio sin siquiera plantearse la posibilidad de entrar, los precios eran tan elevados que solo las celebridades o empresarios podían costearlos. Eso le hacía preguntarse a que se dedicaba aquel hombre, quizá era un gangster o algo por el estilo. Debía estar loco para que aquello no le molestara

-Siéntete como en casa- hablo el más alto cerrando la puerta

Se dirigio al mini bar deshaciendose del saco de vestir en el trayecto, aflojó su corbata y desabrocho los primeros dos botones de la camisa. Caminó de regreso hasta Rogers quien analizaba el lugar con los ojos muy abiertos, le extendió un vaso de vodka sonriendo al toparse de frente con los inmensos orbes azules para luego dejarse caer en el sofá individual

Detalló al rubio lentamente, aún con la sencilla camisa blanca y el pantalón marrón con tirantes lucia adorable

-Ven- ordenó con voz suave

Steve tomó aire, Tony se veía tan atrayente de esa manera. Con la camisa desabrochada, una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y aquel cabello revuelto, era la viva imagen del peligro. Le dio una mirada insegura al vaso de alcohol, bebió un poco por cortesía resintiéndolo cuando el líquido le quemo la garganta. Tosió descontrolado escuchando las risas del otro

-Ten cuidado que no es agua- le reprendió- Ven...- solicitó de nuevo esta vez haciendo un gesto con la mano

Steve dejó el trago sobre la mesa y obedeció inseguro, caminando entre trompicones nerviosos con la cabeza baja. Escuchaba el latir desbocado de su corazón y se preguntó internamente si el otro también podría oírlo

Se atrevió a dar un vistazo a través de sus pestañas y nada le preparo para la mirada que el moreno le dedicaba, hambrienta, de puro deseo. Un calor se instaló en su ingle haciéndole punzar la entrepierna

-Quítate la camisa- ordenó Stark colocando los codos sobre las rodillas

Steve respiro entrecortado, joder, rogaba internamente por no tener un ataque de asma

-Quítate la camisa- repitió Tony, delineándose la boca con los dedos- Por favor bebe, hazlo por mí, quiero verte...

Steve dirigió sus dedos temblorosos a los botones de la prenda. Mierda... No quería hacerlo, las inseguridades le golpearon con fuerza haciéndole quedar congelado. El era un hombre demasiado pequeño, sin ningún atractivo, débil, flacucho... ¿Qué tal si no le gustaba a Anthony lo suficiente? ¿Qué tal si lo echaba de su Suit después de verle sin camiseta?

-Steve... ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es solo que...- trago con dificultad percibiendo el familiar nudo en la garganta que se formaba justo antes de las lagrimas- Es que...

Stark se levantó y le tomó de la barbilla

-¿Qué pasa, hermoso?

Steve giro el rostro escondiéndolo en la palma de la mano de Tony

Anthony Stark sabía que Steven Rogers tenía varios tipos de rubor. El que se extendía hasta la punta de las orejas cuando le decía algo sucio e inapropiado, aquel que llegaba hasta el pecho cuando hacían el amor y ese que se esparcía por las mejillas y aguaba sus ojos que era el de letal inseguridad, una que solo noto la primera vez que ambos estuvieron desnudos frente a frente

-¿Te da pena?

Rogers suspiro apenas

-Es que... Tú eres...- exhalo molesto consigo mismo- tú eres muy atractivo y yo... Yo soy...

-Eres la única persona que ha hecho que se me ponga dura en una jodida tienda de artillería- le interrumpió aunque sabía que el otro no tenía intención de terminar esa frase

-¿Cómo dices?...- Steve tosió ahogándose con su propia saliva

-Así es, tú y tú hermoso trasero inclinándose frente de mi... carajo Steve todo el día me han dado ganas de correr a tocarme para aplacar estas ganas inmensas que tengo de ti- aseguró encerrando el anguloso rostro entre sus manos- desde luego que hubiese sido imposible...

-¿Por-por qué no te he dejado solo?- tartamudeo

Stark sonrió depredador

-Porque es jodidamente imposible correr con una erección

El rubio rompió a reír contagiando brevemente al otro, su risa fue silenciada cuando los dedos diestros de Tony desabrocharon los tirantes del pantalón y posteriormente se engancharon en su camisa comenzando a desabotonarla sin despegar sus ojos de suyos borrando cualquier rastro de diversión

Al tenerla abierta Stark colocó la palma extendida sobre el pecho, era tan cálido, tan frágil...

-Ah...- gimió Steve cuando los labios ajenos se posaron sobre su cuello

-Hueles tan bien...- murmuro Tony contra la yugular

-Tú... T-tu también...-su piel se erizaba ante el roce de la áspera barba

El ingeniero ascendió hasta la boca del chico donde inició un beso rudo. Lengua, choques de dientes y saliva. Steve se aferró a los brazos musculosos al sentir como las piernas le fallaban

Stark corto el beso sonriendo cuando la boca de Steve le persiguió no queriendo romper el contacto, depósito un beso chasqueante para contentarlo y regreso a sentarse en el sofá. El ojiazúl quedo mareado, un calor se esparcía por todo su cuerpo y solo tenía deseos de más

-Quiero que hagas algo por mi- solicito Stark con voz ronca

-Lo que quieras, lo que tú quieras...- respondió el otro sin dudarlo

-¿Seguro?

-Si Tony, dime qué necesitas y yo lo haré- contestó con convicción

Si Anthony le pedía que saltara del edificio en ese momento lo haría sin dudar

-Quiero que te arrodilles- ordenó con voz firme

Steve parpadeo un par de veces asimilando la petición, noto como la ceja fina de Stark se enarcaba y obedeció al instante

-Buen chico... ahora gatea hacia mi...

Rogers cumplió deslizándose por el frío piso de mármol. Stark abrió las piernas permitiendo que Steve se acomodara entre ellas. Toco la mandíbula del joven con ternura dejando el pulgar sobre el labio inferior

-Steve ¿le has chupado la polla a alguien?

El chico se ruborizó entero

-N-no...- balbuceo avergonzado con la mirada en el suelo- Yo yo jamás...

-Quiero que me la chupes a mi- solicitó sin titubeos- quiero tener tu dulce y pequeña boca a mi alrededor... Quiero sentirte, que sientas lo que provocas en mi...

Las mejillas de Rogers se tornaron rojo intenso, Tony observó cada reacción, desde el movimiento suave de las pestañas, el como se removió sobre sus rodillas hasta el momento en que la resolución se pinto en su rostro. Por un delirante momento pensó que Steve se pondría de pie y saldría corriendo, pero como siempre el rubio lograba sorprenderle

Rogers tomó una profunda respiración, jamás había hecho algo como aquello, su experiencia sexual se limitaba a su mano y no tenía idea de qué hacer, sin embargo quería complacer a Tony, haría lo que fuera por el. Enderezó su postura y llevó sus manos hasta el botón de los pantalones del moreno sintiendo una ráfaga de calor por todo su cuerpo cuando la potente erección aún cubierta rozó su brazo

Deslizó la prenda hacia abajo con dificultad sin poder silenciar el jadeo que salió de sus labios cuando el miembro de Tony saltó, el muy hijo de puta no llevaba puesta ropa interior. La erección era enorme, gruesa, impresiónate y se veía... extrañamente apetitosa

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- indagó con voz trémula

Tony sonrió de medio lado sin humor

-Lo que desees... Abre la boca cariño, disfrútala, chupa, lame, como si fuera una paleta...

Los ojos miel estaban oscurecidos de deseo, Steve no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo, abrumado por sus propias emociones. Asintió inseguro y procedió a comenzar, acercó su rostro a la erección, tan cerca que podía oler la piel del moreno mezclada con la fresca colonia de menta. Sacó la lengua dando una tentativa lamida en la húmeda punta

-Oh si, Steve...- Stark jadeo echando la cabeza hacia atrás- justo así...

Un calor inundó el pecho del menor, sonrió más confiado y continuó dando varias lamidas ahora a toda la longitud, percibiendo el peso de la dura polla de Tony en su lengua. Trazó el contorno de las venas, entreteniéndose en el pequeño orificio de la punta saboreando el salado pre-semen que se deslizaba por su lengua

-Lo haces tan bien...- jadeo el castaño paseando los dedos por los mechones dorados

El rubio se sintió orgulloso, introdujo la erección completa en su boca e inició con el movimiento natural de meter y sacar, ahueco las mejillas mientras subía y bajaba la cabeza, masajeando con el puño lo que sus labios no lograban abarcar, quería brindarle placer, hacerlo enloquecer. Los sonidos que escapaban de los labios de Stark le daban la seguridad para ser más audaz, más atrevido

Tony aferro sus cabellos empujándole la cabeza haciendo que la punta del pene chocara contra su garganta, Steve intentó retroceder pero el moreno no se lo permitió. La erección estaba tan clavada dentro de su boca que podía notar como el vello púbico rozaba su nariz, sintió sus ojos aguarse y su garganta raspar

-Si Steve, ahógate con mi polla... me tomas tan bien... Como un jodido experto...

Le liberó y Rogers se retiró rápidamente dejando largos caminos de saliva entre el miembro y su boca. Tosió un poco tratando de recuperar el aire, llevando una de las manos a su garganta.

Stark sonrió ante la imagen del otro, rojo y jadeante. Un silencio denso se instaló entre ellos y Tony pensó que el pequeño se había molestado por la rudeza

-¿Puedo hacerlo otra vez?- indagó Steve tímidamente con voz rasposa

Stark amplió el gesto de satisfacción mostrando los dientes blancos

-Puedes hacerlo todo el día...

Los ojos de Steve se iluminaron, esta vez no tuvo tiento, metió todo el pene en su boca sin miramientos y comenzó a chuparlo, embriagado por el delicioso sabor almizclado del moreno, jamás en su vida pensó que algo como aquello le causaría tanto placer, pero era fascinante ver a Anthony derrumbarse ante el. Su propia erección estaba dolorosamente dura y se vio a sí mismo bajando la mano libre para frotarla por encima de los pantalones

-Lo haces tan bien, eso es... Tócate...- siseo Stark presionando la cabeza otra vez- joder...

Steve se preparó para el ataque abriendo lo más que podía la garganta, Tony comenzó a mover las caderas y a follarle la boca. El sonido húmedo de la saliva cubrió la habitación, estocadas certeras que chocaban contra la garganta, paladar, mejillas... toda la boca de Steve probó el miembro de Tony, absolutamente toda

Stark sentía su polla caliente y húmeda, los labios inexpertos del rubio dejaron entrever los dientes arañando suavemente la sensible piel de su erección siendo suficiente para arrastrarle hasta el borde

-Steve cariño... voy a... voy a correrme

Tenía el deseo sucio de vaciarse en su boca, pero sabía que era demasiado pronto para ello. Steve liberó la erección con un sonoro plop

-Hazlo, Tony- pidió sin dejar de masturbarle

-Quiero correrme en tu cara...

El rubio cerro los labios alrededor de la punta de la erección en mutuo acuerdo

Aquel gesto de sumisión fue el detonante del orgasmo, Stark convulsiono en la boca del chico antes de sacar su polla y dejar líneas blancas por toda la mejilla, los labios y parte de la barbilla, incluso del pecho. La cara de Steve era un poema, ruborizada y manchada, lo suficientemente sexual para que su polla pulsara otra vez, Stark se sintió completamente duro de nuevo cuando miro como Steve limpiaba los caminos blancos con los dedos y los llevaba a sus labios para lamerlos

-Sabe... rico

El millonario negó con la cabeza

-Oh Steve, vas a volverme loco

-¿Lo hice bien?

-Si, jodidamente bien, ven aquí- Se apoderó de sus labios saboreando su propio esencia en la saliva ajena- ponte de pie que voy a follarte como te mereces

Stark le atrapo en un beso fiero apenas estuvo de pie, pateo sus propios pantalones y se arranco la camisa haciendo volar los botones. Steve retrocedió ante la mirada depredadora pero no pudo evitar detallar con fascinación cada centímetro de la increíble anatomía desnuda que se erguía ante sus ojos, aquellos hombros anchos, el torso levemente marcado salpicado de cicatrices, moreno, masculino, firme, las delgadas y esbeltas caderas y aquella erección que de lejos se veía mucho más grande

¿Cómo fue que cupo dentro de su boca?

Tony enganchó un dedo en los tirantes colgantes de sus pantalones y tiro de ellos acercándole a su cuerpo

-Voy a follarte tan fuerte Steve que no serás capaz de pasarte por una oficina de reclutamiento en mucho tiempo

-Yo- yo quiero servir a mi país...

-Yo soy tu país ahora, yo soy tu jodido mundo ¿Entiendes Winghead? eres mío

Le beso de nueva cuenta, Steve correspondió con igual hambre enredando los dedos en su cabello

-Tú también eres mío Tony- declaró jadeante

-Si, soy completamente tuyo

Stark le empujó a la cama, Steve rebotó sobre el colchón y se irguió sobre sus codos mirando como el millonario jugueteaba con los tirantes de sus pantalones

-Me gustan estos... ¿Qué tal si un día te ato con ellos? ¿Te gustaría mhm?

Las imágenes de aquella frase pasaron por la mente de Steve, si por favor pensó

-No ahora lastimosamente, lo único que quiero en este momento es probar tu dulce interior...- murmuro- sentir como te aprietas a mi alrededor, tan abierto y delicioso para mí...

-Tony...

Steve sintió sus entrañas fundirse de deseo, nunca se permitió pensar demasiado en su atracción hacia los hombres y si lo hizo jamás se imaginó algo como aquello, nunca pensó en verse a sí mismo tan necesitado, pero al ver la imponente erección de Tony irguiéndose frente a sus ojos lo único que podía pensar era en lo mucho que quería ser tomado... Quería sentir la dura polla de Tony pulsando en su interior

Anthony retiró sus pantalones, acariciando sus piernas, luego colocó uno de sus tobillos sobre su hombro y fue depositando pequeños besos dede la base del hueso, por las pantorrillas, inclinándose suavemente mientras ascendía por su cuerpo. Tomó el elástico de la ropa interior y la fue retirando. Steve no pudo contener la pena de estar completamente desnudo, se cubrió el rostro con las manos tratando de desaparecer de alguna manera. Stark rió mientras besaba los huesos de la cadera trazando un camino entre uno y otro

-Vaya... alguien está muy bien dotado- musitó el castaño contra la sensible piel de la pelvis, soplando un poco sobre la punta de la erección- si te portas bien quizá algún día pueda dejar que me folles

Steve se mordió los labios, si, definitivamente deseaba eso, probar el hermoso trasero respingado de Anthony, quien seguía disfrutando de su cuerpo, ajeno a las efectos que provocaban sus palabras

Tony succiono uno de sus pezones, chupaba el sensible botón derecho en tanto atendía el otro con sus dedos estirándolo al punto de confundir la mente de Rogers, no sabia si sentir placer o dolor

Cuando estuvieron al mismo nivel Steve curioseo con aquella cicatriz que formaba un círculo en medio del pecho, se vio tentado a preguntar pero el brillo de tristeza que noto en la mirada miel le hizo desistir

-Eres mío- susurro Stark contra sus labios- siempre serás mío, en cada época, en cada tiempo... solo mío

Steve sintió sus ojos aguarse

-Te amo Tony

-Y yo a ti, con mi vida...

Compartieron un beso tierno, Steve saltó sobre la cama cuando la callosa mano de Tony se cerró sobre su miembro, sintió una corriente de electricidad recorrer su cuerpo incendiando cada terminación nerviosa, jamás había sido tocado por nadie, nunca... La palma subía y bajaba brindándole un placer demasiado intenso, no pudo evitar retorcerse sobre las sabanas y aferrarse al cuello de Stark, quien no dejaba de besarle

-Eres tan sensible, me encanta como respondes a mis caricias, Steve...- comentó el castaño arrodillándose sobre la cama- Ahora viene lo mejor...

El rubio jadeo sorprendido cuando fue girado bruscamente sobre el colchón, quedando sobre sus codos y rodillas con el trasero alzado. Stark paseo las manos por las pálidas mejillas complacido ante los temblores involuntarios de Steve

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- murmuro amasando la carne

Rogers cerró los ojos de la vergüenza al instante en que sus glúteos fueron separados exponiendo la parte más íntima de su cuerpo. Steve apretó las mantas, la punta del dedo de Anthony acaricio su entrada y su cuerpo se tensó cuando el dígito ingreso lentamente

-Tengo que prepárate para mí polla, dejarte húmedo y suelto para que puedas recibirme...- masculló moviendo el dedo dentro de Steve- No soy muy pequeño, aunque eso ya lo sabes, después de todo me la comiste toda...

-¡Tony!...- jadeo escandalizado

-¿No te gusta que te hable sucio, cariño? no te preocupes, puedo encontrarle un mejor uso a mi boca

¡Joder! la mente de Steve estalló en luces blancas, la lengua de Stark estaba lamiéndole ahí... haciendo círculos, penetrándole, mojándole... Dos dedos se unieron a su lengua y Steve sintió que las rodillas le fallaban y perdió el equilibrio en los codos. No pudo evitar la reacción de su cuerpo y comenzó a empujar contra la boca y falanges de Tony

-Si bebe, jodete en mis dedos... toma lo que necesitas

-Tony... Por favor...

Los dedos se expandieron como tijeras estirándole, alternando entre estocadas, caricias y lamidas. Stark se retiro de golpe, palmeo sus nalgas y se alejó. Steve se irguió agitado y miro sobre su hombro, Anthony estaba colocándose una sustancia trasparente sobre el miembro

-Hará las cosas más fáciles- explicó el castaño colocándose tras el

La punta de la erección presionó contra su abertura y Steve tomo aire, su entrada estaba húmeda y suelta, lista para ser llenada. El pene de Tony ingresó por completo deslizándose con sorprendente facilidad, Steve soltó un gemido de goce percibiendo los vellos oscuros presionándose contra su trasero. Podía sentir la gruesa longitud de Tony partiéndolo en dos y haciendo que su cuerpo se sacudiera en sensaciones, era muy intenso, demasiado y ni siquiera habían iniciado

Tony gruñó, sus manos tomaron la cintura de Steve comenzando a moverse, salió del cálido interior un poco para volver a arremeter, más bueno y profundo. El cuerpo de Rogers era tan hermoso, receptivo, apretado... Roto las caderas buscando el ángulo exacto que le hizo suplicar

-¡Ahí Tony!... Por favor...

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Si!

-Me tomas tan bien... Tu cuerpo está hecho para mí... De cualquier forma...

Stark lo follo rápido, duro y desesperado, entre gemidos y gruñidos.   
Las manos del ojiazúl aferraron las mantas en puños, no podía hablar, ni cavilar pensamiento alguno, su boca solo se abría para gemir, era un mar de sensaciones, todo su ser se reducía al punto en el que el miembro de Tony ingresaba a su cuerpo, los moretones que los dedos de Tony dejaban en sus caderas, las palabras ardientes de Tony, los labios de Tony... Tony, Tony, Tony...

Su polla estaba tan malditamente dura balanceándose al ritmo de las embestidas, Anthony era un maestro que presionaba y presionaba el punto mágico en su interior. Le atrajo pegándole completamente a su pecho haciendo que quedara sentado sobre su cadera y por ende hundido más en su intimidad

Tony beso su cuello con los labios abiertos erizando su piel y bajo la mano hasta tomar su necesitada erección, solo fueron necesarias un par de estocadas para que el mundo colapsara sobre Steve

-Córrete mi amor, córrete para mí- susurro el castaño mordiendo suavemente su lóbulo- córrete en mi polla...

Rogers tembló obedeciendo a aquellas palabras, el orgasmo le alcanzó de manera espectacular, luces de colores brillaron tras sus párpados. Se corrió tendido sobre las sabanas con un grito que casi le desgarro la garganta abrazando el miembro de Stark en su interior, dejó su cuerpo lánguido sobre los brazos musculosos que lo movían sin piedad, usándolo para su propio placer, segundos después sintió el semen de Tony llenarle

Ambos estaban jadeantes y sudorosos, Steve agradecía no haber quedado muerto ahí mismo, todo había sido tan intenso

-Tony... Eso fue... Sensacional...- hablo agitadamente

Stark recordó en ese instante el problema de asma del chico y la culpa bullo, era un completo cabron por no haberlo considerado antes

-Steve respira...- susurro retirando los cabellos húmedos de la frente- Tranquilo...

-Te amo...- murmuro Steve aún con la respiración descontrolada

-Yo a ti...

Ambos cayeron en la cama, Tony los cubrió con las mantas distraídamente. Rogers recostó la cabeza sobre el pecho del castaño y este paseo los dedos por la espalda desnuda, en segundos el rubio cayó dormido y el hombre de hierro solo pudo sonreír

-Descansa Winghead...

***

Stark dejó un beso en la mejilla del futuro Capitán América quien aún dormía. Cerró el último botón de la camisa y se acercó a la encimera para escribir una nota que dejó sobre la charola de la deliciosa cena que ordenó para Steve

Abrió la maleta blindada que reposaba debajo de la cama y se colocó el guantelete modificado de su armadura, aquel que era capaz de contener una gema del infinito, la gema del tiempo. Dio una última mirada al chico antes de desaparecer de aquella época y aparecer en el siglo XXI

Dejó salir un suspiro y se dispuso a guardar todos los artefactos en el taller, en aquel compartimento personal donde sabía que ninguno de sus compañeros hurgaría, después de todo debía ser discreto, vivía en el complejo de los vengadores. Cuando todo estuvo asegurado cambio sus ropas de los cuarenta por unos pantalones de franela para dormir

Subió perezoso a su habitación, miro el bulto que se movía exaltado entre las sábanas y le sacudió suavemente para que reaccionara

-Cariño...

El soldado respingo despertando de repente

-¿Tony?...- cuestionó descolocado bañado en sudor

-¿Qué ocurre, mi amor?- indagó inocente

-¿D-Dónde estabas?

-En el baño ¿tuviste una pesadilla?

Rogers se frotó los ojos mirando el entorno

-No, no, era...

-¿Qué soñaste?- cuestionó Stark sentándose sobre el colchón

-Eras tú y yo antes del suero y estábamos...- el rostro de Rogers ardió- En un hotel y...

-¿Estábamos que...?

-Estábamos, tu...- el soldado se pasó la mano por el cuello- Me me hacías y yo...

-Necesitas ser más específico Winghead...

Rogers negó ofuscado, al tener tan cerca el rostro de Stark no pudo evitar acariciar su mandíbula, si se concentraba lo suficiente aún podía sentir la barba sobre su piel...

-No, olvídalo... solo fue un un sueño

Tony enarcó una ceja, beso sus labios sonriendo contra la boca de Rogers cuando está quiso profundizar

-Un sueño muy bueno al parecer...

Se metió en las sabanas cálidas y se abrazó a su pareja. Steve buscó refugio inmediato demasiado desubicado todavía. Stark cepillo los cabellos rubios y le meció entre sus brazos, era en ese momento cuando la culpabilidad le caía encima. Los viajes en el tiempo alteraban el pasado de cualquier manera, y aunque al Steve del presente todo aquello le acontecía como en un sueño, eran situaciones reales en el momento

Se reflejó en aquellos ojos azules que le miraban analíticamente. Tony sonrió y acaricio el rostro con amor, esa tez masculina de rostro fuerte, no aquella dulce cara angulosa. Odiaba ocultarle las cosas, pero su personalidad era tan cerrada a veces ¿Qué diría si supiera que el guantelete jamás se fue? ¿Qué diría si se enterara que Strange y el habían contactado con hombres de diferentes universos y ahora tenían un equipo nuevo? ¿Qué diría si se enteraba que había una gema del infinito en su propia casa?

Ahí envuelto entre los brazos musculosos del súper soldado tomó una decisión: Debía cambiar de gema, probablemente no extrañaría tanto al Steve pre-suero si poseyera la gema de la realidad.


	26. Scratching (Tony Stark/Thanos)

Respiró el aire puro de aquel planeta de cielo colorido. Un chasquido y todo desaprecio, cumpliendo finalmente su único deber: mantener el balance en el universo.  
Las luces en el firmamento indicaban la luz de un nuevo amanecer, el amanecer de un universo agradecido, sonrío sin poder evitarlo experimentando la euforia de la victoria

El silencio cubría su entorno y aquella paz que sentía se transformó repentinamente en un vacío... ¿Qué le ocurría? tenía todo el poder, podía obtener todo lo que deseara, era el ser más poderoso del universo y aún así estaba incompleto. Por un segundo atribuyó ese sentimiento a la pérdida de Gamora pero no, no era ella, lo que sentía era una necesidad nueva, primitiva, que encendía su interior. Busco la razón en su mente y curiosamente solo se le venía al pensamiento una cosa, una persona, aquella que fue capaz de enfrentarle hasta el final...

-Stark...

-¿Ya me conocías?

-Claro, ¿Crees que eres el único maldito con conocimiento?

-Mi única maldición eres tú

Sonrió al recordar aquellos ojos enfurecidos. No necesitaba tener la sabiduría cósmica que las gemas le proporcionaban para saber quién era ese humano. Durante seis años escucho de la boca de sus soldados y de cientos de seres más la hazaña de aquel hombre de armadura roja que barrió con sus tropas Chitauri en el ataque a la tierra

La valentía era algo que respetaba, era una de las pocas cualidades que reconocía. Siempre tuvo curiosidad por conocer al sujeto que atravesó el agujero de gusano haciendo que sus naves estallaran y vaya que no se decepciono... El humano era mucho más de lo que jamás imaginó, valiente, tenaz, con un carácter tan retorcido que incluso en situaciones letales podía bromear. Stark le demostró de que estaba hecho enfrentándose a él, incluso con solo pedazos del traje

Sus entrañas se contrajeron ante los pensamientos, sonrío porque ya tenía la respuesta, ya sabía que era lo que le faltaba o mejor dicho quién le faltaba. Durante siglos fantaseo con la muerte, creyendo que solamente ella podría satisfacerle, pero ahora no la quería a ella, ahora únicamente deseaba a su mercader...

Se irguió resintiendo aún el golpe del Stormbreaker y utilizó la gema del espacio para transportarse a Titán

La tierra desolada le dio la bienvenida con el tono rojizo usual, busco con la mirada al objeto de su deseo encontrándolo a lo lejos, sentado en el suelo, balanceándose, sosteniendo un montón de cenizas entre los dedos, una punzada de ternura se instaló en su pecho vacío y se acercó decidido

Una patada impidió su paso, gruño cansado mirando a Nebula, maldijo para sus adentros, jamás podría deshacerse de esa carga

-¿¡Que es lo que quieres aquí!?- gritó furiosa la androide

Thanos estaba tan hastiado de todo que simplemente la ignoro, trato de continuar con su camino pero esta no dejo de golpearle, la empujo con fuerza lanzándola contra un montón de escombros sin importarle un carajo lo que pasará con ella

Stark se levantó con dificultad presionando la mano contra la herida en el estomago

-¿Vienes a terminar de matarme?- indagó inexpresivo - Ya tienes lo que querías...

El titán sonrió, notando como el pecho de Tony estaba descubierto mostrando la suave extensión de piel morena, la lujuria recorrió sus venas dándole vida

-No todo- respondió manipulando el guantelete, desapareciendo con el humano de su planeta natal

***

Las habitaciones de la nave le parecían demasiado hostiles, sin embargo no tenía otro lugar tranquilo donde pudiera disfrutar de su pertenencia y por el momento no deseaba crear alguno, estaba demasiado ansioso por probar su nueva adquisición

Stark estaba sentado en uno de los escalones del cuarto, abrazando sus rodillas, mirándole con rabia y miedo. El titán extendió un vaso con agua

-Bebe, debes estar sediento

Pudo notar la diferencia de tamaños en cuanto Tony tomó el vaso, era colosal, el recipiente era tan pequeño entre sus dedos y tan grande en las finas manos de Stark

El vengador se levantó del suelo, miro suspicaz el contenido, le sonrió ladino y se lo arrojó a la cara

-¡Jodete maldito monstruo!

El líquido quedó flotando en el espacio detenido por la gema del espacio, el titán agito el guante arrojando el agua al suelo

-Se como te sientes, mi niño- masculló con paciencia paseando los dedos por los cabellos enmarañados de Tony

-¡Tú no sabes nada!- gritó Stark alejándose de la caricia con asco- ¡Destruiste a Peter y a Stephen!

-Sufres por tu protegido y por tu...

Los ojos de Tony se apretaron haciendo brotar las lágrimas, Stephen, Stephen... El hombre que le salvó la vida... Cayó de rodillas sintiendo su corazón romperse

-Anthony todo lo que ocurrió fue doloroso, sin embargo creo que tú lo puedes comprender mejor que nadie- explicó inclinándose frente a él- era necesaria la aniquilación imparcial, puede darnos una nueva oportunidad...

-¿Nueva oportunidad?- escupió Stark con acidez- ¿A quienes?

-A ti, a mi, ambos hemos llevado una carga demasiado pesada durante todas nuestras vidas- suspiro mirando al vacío- yo me auto impuse esta misión y la tuya siempre ha sido la protección de la humanidad

-Y por eso tengo que matarte

El titán río con ganas

-Tony ¿no lo ves? este es el futuro, tú y yo podemos gobernar juntos- hablo tomando las pequeñas manos entre las suyas- solo tú comprendes la importancia del control sobre los demás

Stark observó con fascinación el guantelete del infinito que apresaba sus palmas, las gemas brillando en todo su esplendor, casi felices por estar juntas después de tantos eones separadas

Tony sacudió la cabeza, noto como todo el entorno comenzó a tornarse amarillo de repente y su juicio se nublaba

-¿Y a qué precio? ¿Qué es lo que deseas de mi?

-A ti, tengo todo el poder en mis manos pero aun así es tan... aburrido. Ese hechicero me enseño algo sobre ti... que eres más valioso que cualquier gema del infinito

Tony sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero... ¿Qué tal si ese tirano tenía razón?   
Stark era un hombre de conocimiento, sabía que los recursos eran pocos y la población era demasiada, al parecer incluso a escala universal, era plenamente consciente de que el control evitaba todo tipo de catástrofe por más atrayente que fuera el dulce caos. Con el guantelete podría arreglarlo todo, darle un nuevo inicio a la humanidad, además Thanos no eligió a los sobrevivientes, fue imparcial... Fue... justo

-¿Que quieres conmigo?

-Todo Anthony, compartir el poder contigo, que seas mi Mercader

La imagen de él mismo en su armadura poseyendo el guantelete del infinito lleno su mente, todo ese poder... Stark miró el rostro morado a centímetros de distancia y algo en su cabeza se encendió. NO, joder que no, no podría meterse con alguien como él, no después de sentir lo que sintió con Strange

-¿Quieres que sea tu pareja?- indagó levantándose, los ojos marrones brillando de furia- no sé si lo notaste ciruela súper desarrollada pero eres muchísimo más grande y horrible que yo, además eres un genocida y yo no lo soy, soy un vengador

Corrió hacia la salida lo más rápido que pudo, no alcanzó a dar un par de pasos cuando el titán le tomó en brazos y lo llevó hasta la cama en medio de patadas y jaleos. El miedo se apoderó de Stark al adivinar las intenciones del tirano. Thanos se sentó en el borde de la colcha y con fuerza atrapo sus hombros acercándole hasta su cuerpo, con brusquedad comenzó a desgarrarle la ropa, Tony se mordió los labios por la humillación, no gritaría, ni suplicaría, no le daría la satisfacción de verlo destruido

-No deseo herirte- masculló el alíen

Stark no respondió, no tenía nada que decir, desvío la mirada no queriendo verse tan desnudo y vulnerable. La inmensa mano morada se posó sobre su clavícula abarcando gran parte del pecho desbalanceando un poco su estabilidad, la palma hizo movimientos circulares rozando los sensibles pezones del castaño, Stark soltó un gemido involuntario y tembló descontrolado, serenándose de repente al notar aquella extraña luz amarillenta brillar de nuevo

-Te haré mío...

El más grande abarcó con una mano la estrecha cintura atrayéndole hasta sus labios, beso el torso marcado notando la cicatriz de la puñalada que el mismo colocó ahí, las gemas comenzaron a brillar cerrando la herida de inmediato. Stark gimió en aquel transe y apretó la cabeza calva del titán contra su cuerpo, sentía todas las terminaciones nerviosas encenderse, la sensación de ser poseído por alguien tan grande y poderoso era abrumadora... terriblemente caliente

Stark acaricio los brazos musculosos con deleite mientras que la lengua del titán mojaba sus pequeños pezones. Con un movimiento del guantelete la armadura de su portador desapareció y Stark fue plenamente consciente por un segundo de que sería lo que enfrentaría. El miembro de Thanos era enorme, no existía manera de que pudiera encajar dentro de su cuerpo sin partirlo a la mitad

Thanos atrajo a Tony sentándolo a horcajadas sobre una de sus piernas. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo expuesto del humano, era todo lo que siempre deseó, la calidez, la vida, la sangre fluyendo a través de las venas, tan palpable y tan frágil, increíblemente contrastante con su voluntad de hierro. Ahí, teniéndolo tan indefenso pudo leer cada pensamiento, cada idea perversa en su mente, era perfecto. Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su voluntad para no destrozarlo como quería

Tony gimió balanceándose sobre la pierna de Thanos, la fricción de la piel áspera contra su miembro descubierto fue suficiente para que se excitara aún más. Estaba húmedo y listo, casi al borde del orgasmo

El titán llevo sus inmensas manos hasta el trasero del humano amasando la carne blanda, separando los glúteos, anhelando profanar el espacio entre ellos. Stark se puso rígido y Thanos río, al parecer el poder de la gema de la mente no era suficiente para dominarlo

-Sé que no eres lo bastante grande para recibirme- susurro besando los labios de Tony y con ello la mitad de su rostro- pero quizá si uno de mis dedos

Tony fue envuelto de nuevo en el brillo de la gema y asintió hipnotizado. El inmenso falange tentó su abertura en movimientos circulares, Tony tembló y gimió cuando el dedo se decidió a ingresar, el dígito era tan largo y grueso que al entrar por completo toco su punto dulce en una sola embestida. Por inercia comenzó a empujar hacia atrás sediento de ese placer sorprendentemente tierno

-Quiero poseerte por completo...

-Si, poséeme...- gimió alto- Joder, es tan bueno...

El titán utilizó la mano enguantada para darse placer a sí mismo embriagado en los sonidos de Stark, masajeo su polla de arriba a abajo envidiando su propio dedo, su erección anhelaba ser apretada en aquellas dulces paredes internas, quizá más adelante, quizá debería darle un nuevo cuerpo a Tony uno que si pudiera tomarle, ya habría tiempo para ello

Stark pego sus caderas a la pelvis ajena rozando ambos miembros, la fricción de ese encuentro combinada con la penetración lo tenían al borde del orgasmo, un par de estocadas más y explotó en un sonoro grito de placer

Thanos desesperado arrojó despiadado al humano boca abajo sobre la cama y sin pensarlo dos veces alineó su polla contra la entrada lubricada, dándose cuenta de sería imposible ingresar a menos que... La gema de la realidad brillo rojiza dándole una apariencia humana

Tony le miro por encima del hombro anonadado, el ser frente a él no era nada parecido a aquel alienígena, era un hombre de cabellos negros, fuerte, con el rostro cuadrado, conservando de buena manera los rasgos naturales

-Tendrá que bastar- murmuro el titán

Colocó la cabeza de su humana erección contra la entrada de Tony y se introdujo de una sola embestida, consciente de que aún con apariencia humana su tamaño era más grande de lo normal, eso le encendía aún más, el sentirse poderoso sobre el, sabía que podría romper a Tony con solo desearlo, simplemente con apretar la mano. El castaño de inmediato comenzó a gemir, tan receptivo y delicioso como se imaginó, su polla era succionada con maestría por aquel dulce interior que le apretaba. Acaricio las firmes nalgas dando un par de palmadas con el Guantelete del Infinito dejando tatuados los bordes del metal, agradeció mentalmente al imbécil de Stephen Strange por mostrarle el valor real de ese humano

Salió del cálido interior para girarle, quería verle a la cara cuando le tomara otra vez, sus cuerpos volvieron a unirse, el movimiento de caderas era frenético, la cama metálica se partió en dos. Stark se vació de nueva cuenta entre ambos vientres y Thanos no pudo resistirlo más el orgasmo le golpeó sin igual, su naturaleza titánica se mezcló con la humana y sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo lucho por cambiar

Los dientes blancos de Tony se clavaron en el hombro desnudo, las uñas finas rasgaron la piel de la espalda cuando el miembro "humano" comenzó a crecer sin control en su interior causándole una sensación de dolor y quemazón, la piel de Thanos se tornó ligeramente morada y los músculos se expandieron

Él alienigena salió de su cuerpo ya en su forma titánica, Stark quedó laxo sobre la cama con las piernas bañadas en la esencia blanca del otro. En un parpadeo todo quedó limpio, el cuerpo de Tony libre de manchas y heridas. Thanos le abrazo atrayéndole hasta su pecho

-Reconozco nuestras diferencias Anthony, por fortuna todo se puede solucionar...- murmuro besando los cabellos- Podremos ser plenos Stark... Tú y yo

Tony asintió apenas cayendo dormido, la gema de la mente se apago llevándose el brillo amarillo de la habitación, Thanos sonrió, quizá una apariencia humana no sería del todo mala si obtenía esa clase de privilegios, cerró los ojos pleno con una paz interior sin igual, tenía el poder de todo el universo, el agradecimiento de la existencia y al humano más valioso entre sus brazos, sabía que Stark no estaría con él por voluntad propia pero afortunadamente contaba con la gema de la mente y siempre que quisiera lo podría dominar.


	27. Poliamory 1/2 (Tony Stark/Everyone)

Sabía que tenía problemas. Lo intuyo en el momento en que cruzó las puertas del ascensor y los cinco pares de ojos se clavaron en su persona como dagas. Inhalo audiblemente, el día finalmente había llegado

-Se termino tu teatro, Stark

Los recuerdos pasaron por su mente como flashes, el tiempo se congeló mientras daba un paso acercándose a su temible audiencia, en tan solo décimas de segundo viajó a la noche en la que comenzó todo.

***

Tony Stark sufría de un terrible insomnio, específicamente desde el año 2008, donde los recuerdos de su secuestro en Afganistán atormentaban sus sueños. Cada noche despertaba con el temor de tener el pecho abierto y sangrante o con la sensación del agua inundando sus pulmones, mientras le torturaban por negarse a cooperar en la construcción del misil Jericho. En incontables ocasiones pensó que toda la realidad era una ilusión y que abriría los ojos en aquella cueva, preso, bajo la mirada compasiva de Yinsen

Creyó ilusamente que las pesadillas desaparecerían con el tiempo, pero se equivocó, cuando pensó haber superado mínimamente su secuestro se enteró que estaba siendo envenenado por el mismo reactor que le mantenía con vida. Y en esas condiciones no podía darse el lujo de dormir, no quería desperdiciar tiempo valioso que bien podía aprovechar en hacer algo productivo, como darle su empresa a Pepper, o mantener vivo el legado de su padre

Luego todo empeoró, los chitauri aparecieron y ahora sus terrores nocturnos rondaban en la falta de aire que experimentó dentro de aquel agujero de gusano y el numeroso ejército alienígena apoderándose de la ciudad

Anteriormente la falta de sueño era compensada con la presencia de Potts, pero ella ya no estaba. Desde un par de meses para ser exactos, la pelirroja le confrontó confesándole que lo que le daba no era la clase de vida que ella quería, que anhelaba un hombre que estuviera a su lado, a salvo... y Tony no podía darle eso, por más que se esforzara, ni ahora ni nunca

Dieron por concluida su relación, entre lágrimas de la pelirroja que Stark se encargó de limpiar con el pulgar, mientras que maduramente le abrazaba y le consolaba diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que podrían seguir siendo amigos y superar toda la situación, aunque por dentro se estaba quebrando... Joder, porque el amaba a Pepper y le dolía en el alma no haber sido capaz de hacerla feliz

Sacudio la cabeza tratando de borrar aquellos recuerdos de su mente. El reloj marcaba las tres y cuarto de la madrugada, definitivamente su vida de mierda ayudaba inmensamente a su insomnio. Soltó el destornillador mirando hastiado las piezas que aún faltaban por soldar a la armadura. Había estado trabajando sin cesar durante horas en las mejoras a su traje, para que fuera capaz de funcionar en el espacio por si ocurría otra invasión. Se acercó a la cafetera por su preciado combustible libre de alcohol bufando al encontrarla vacía

Subió hasta la cocina fastidiado, odiaba ser interrumpido en un momento de creatividad. Fue directo a encender la cafetera y después de varios minutos lleno un termo con la bebida caliente y una taza a parte para beberla ahí mismo, o esa era la intención antes de que una mano se la arrebatara

-¡Oye!...- se quejó el mecánico

La ladrona rió dando un sorbo de la bebida, realizando una mueca de disgusto con los labios

-Esta demasiado amargo- explicó Natasha

-Entonces deberías prepárate el tuyo y no robarte el de los demás

-Alguien está de mal humor...- comentó meneando su rojiza melena. La llevaba suelta, los rizos rojos cayendo con gracia sobre sus hombros

Tony rodó los ojos, no le sorprendía no haber notado la presencia de la mujer, Natasha era una espía entrenada que si no quería ser vista no lo sería, así de simple. Esto normalmente descolocaba a los demás vengadores, el encontraba esa cualidad impresionante. Sobre todo porque el no tenía ni una pizca de sutileza

-¿Insomnio?- indagó Tony

-No necesito dormir tanto para funcionar, Stark- contestó evasiva

El genio asintió con los ojos entrecerrados, sabía que Natasha también sufría de ese mal aunque no lo admitiera... y con mucha razón. Conocía a medias la historia de la rusa gracias a una imprudencia de Clint, se enteró de que fue entrenada por Hydra para convertirse en una asesina despiadada y que lo había sido durante años hasta que se encontró con Barton

Natasha tenía un empeño envidiable y una lealtad inquebrantable una vez que te ganabas su confianza, pero a pesar de ello, el castaño sabía (por experiencia propia) que el rastro de sangre no se borraba por más méritos que se hicieran, ni ella como agente de SHIELD, ni el como Iron Man. Romanoff siempre recordaría las vidas que quito, al igual que el

-¿Noche difícil, cabeza de metal?

-Sin mi preciado café si

La mujer asintió y se recargó contra la encimera, Stark no pudo evitar recorrer la figura de la espía. La vengadora vestía un camisón rosa pálido, corto, que únicamente cubría medio muslo mostrando las largas y ejercitadas piernas, no era transparente ni muy ajustado, estaba claro que su finalidad era únicamente la comodidad. Aunque siendo sinceros, Natasha no necesitaba de algo muy revelador para ser condenadamente sexy. Esta cumplía con todos los requerimientos para enloquecer a un hombre, no sólo por su belleza extraordinaria, sino por todo el aura de misterio que la rodeaba, era como un interesante secreto que cualquiera querría descifrar

La espía dejo la taza sobre el mueble y se estiró como un gato causando que la pijama se elevará unos cuantos centímetros y que la tela se pegara a su piel resaltando el contorno de los pezones y la obvia ausencia del sostén

Una punzada de excitación se instaló en su entrepierna y joder... ya había olvidado lo tentadora que era la rusa, no por nada captó tanto su atención cuando se hizo pasar por la asistente de Pepper, solo que en esos días su interés estaba puesto en la otra pelirroja... y en no morir envenenado por el paladio en la sangre

-¿Se te perdió algo?- indagó Romanoff maliciosa enarcando una ceja

Stark sintió las mejillas arder

-Nada, agente Romanoff- sonrío encantador emprendiendo camino hacia el taller, ahora tenía un duro problema del cual ocuparse y no, no eran las piezas metálicas que le faltaba por soldar

-¿Huyes?- le provocó a sus espaldas- Es una lástima... - dijo mirándose las uñas

-¿Qué cosa?- indagó sin girarse

-Nunca te creí un cobarde, Stark

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le enfrentó comenzando a molestarse, no le gustaba ser atrapado con la guardia baja

-¿Por qué te marchas?

-Porque vine por café y eso es lo que...- ¡mierda!, el café reposaba junto a la máldita cafetera

Romanoff rió a carcajadas y Tony se sintió tan imbécil. Ahora si se marchaba sería un cobarde y sí se quedaba seguiría haciendo el ridículo

-Por favor dime que acostumbras guardar objetos dentro de tus pantalones y que esa no es una erección- le señaló con la barbilla

Máldita súper espía

-¿Y que si lo fuera?- preguntó con el tono patético de Playboy que usaba para sus conquistas

Natasha se rió de nuevo y Tony no podía culparla, estaba haciendo el ridículo de la peor manera ¿cuánto tiempo hacía que no coqueteaba? Desde de Pepper, Pepper, Pepper, máldita Pepper

-Entonces tendría que ocuparme de ella porque yo fui la que la provocó ¿cierto?

Stark le miro sorprendido

-¿Cómo dices?

-Oh Котенок, eres tan adorable

Natasha estampo sus labios en los suyos y le empujó hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. Tony tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, porque vamos... Natasha lo estaba besando... ¡A él!... Dios...

Si existió una atracción entre ellos, por supuesto que si, pero Tony pensó que era debido a que Romanoff tenía la misión de infiltrarse en su empresa y en su vida. Nunca se imaginó que fuera correspondido si intentaba tener algo con ella

Sintió un exigente tirón en sus cabellos, la boca de la pelirroja era experta y demandante, mordió su labio inferior y Tony finalmente salio de su estupor dejándose llevar completamente

La acercó a su cuerpo tomándola de la cintura, los turgentes pechos se pegaban contra su torso, haciendo una presión deliciosa. Tony deslizó sus manos por la curvilínea figura, deleitándose con la firmeza de los musculosos

Gimió dentro del beso cuando Natasha se restregó contra su cuerpo, atormentando a su miembro que ya palpitaba por atención. En todos sus años jamás había sido besado de esa manera, no había conocido a alguna chica que pudiera seguirle con el mismo fervor un beso. Romanoff hacía que le temblaran las rodillas

-Nat...- susurro cuando se separaron

Un dedo se posó sobre sus labios silenciándolo. Natasha desabrocho sus jeans introduciendo una de las manos bajo sus bóxers encerrando su polla. Stark gruñó y giro con la espía entre sus brazos, colocándola contra la pared. A pesar de la posición, Natasha tenía todo el control, le bajó de un tirón los pantalones y la ropa interior y luego salto enredándole las piernas en la cintura

-Date prisa- susurro succionándole el lóbulo- he querido hacer esto desde hace tanto tiempo...

-¿Ah si?- cuestionó Stark mostrando los dientes, tocando lentamente las torneadas piernas- ¿desde cuándo?

-Desde que miraste mis fotografías en aquel ring...- murmuro- eres un bastardo Stark

Tony sonrió apretando los glúteos desnudos, por supuesto que la muy tentadora no llevaba bragas. Acaricio con los dedos la unión de los muslos encontrándola ya húmeda y dispuesta, su entrepierna pulso de envidia. La pelirroja jadeo con necesidad y abrió más las piernas

-Estas tan mojada...- gruñó besándole la mandíbula- tan necesitada... me gusta mucho, agente Romanoff

-Folleme señor Stark...

-No sé si lo merezcas- hablo frotando con el pulgar el centro de la intimidad femenina- después de todo, soy obsesivo compulsivo, tengo tendencias autodestructivas y además soy un caso clásico de narcisismo

Natasha rió y jadeo al mismo tiempo

-No puedo creer que lo hayas memorizado...

-Solo lo hago con las cosas que me importan... como esto...- Enfatizó frotando la punta de su miembro por el clitorís, lentamente de arriba hacia abajo

-ебать... Stark te juro que si no pones eso dentro de mi....

-¿Qué?...

El moreno sintió las uñas clavándose contra el tronco de su erección, siseo de dolor y placer 

-Te lo corto, Tony- amenazo con un tono de voz dulce

Sonrió embelesado y sin más preámbulos presionó su pene contra la entrada de Natasha y se hundió de una sola embestida, gimiendo ante la sensación, podía percibir cada nervio unido a la calidez de la chica. No tardó mucho en comenzar un ritmo frenético, sin darle tiempo a ninguno de los dos de acostumbrarse, quería que fuera intenso, sabía que lo sería, no sólo porque hacía demasiado que no follaba, sino por la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos

Oh Dios... La chica gemía sin pudor dándose impulso de sus hombros para sentirlo más profundo. Tony noto los pechos bamboleándose al ritmo de las estocadas y capturó uno de los erectos pezones entre los labios succionándolo encima de la tela del camison

-Más fuerte- exigió la mujer

Tony la complació, Romanoff jadeo meneando las caderas en círculos. Sus uñas desgarraron la desgastada playera de trabajo del mecánico dejándolo completamente desnudo, salvo por los pantalones en sus tobillos

El castaño jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable con una mujer... Ni siquiera con Potts. Estaba mostrándose en su totalidad, incluso aquel círculo de luz que le acomplejaba...

La agente paseo un dedo por el centro de su pecho y Stark tuvo que morderse los labios para no escapar de la caricia, porque no podía negarle eso a ella, no cuando la agente fue la encargada de proporcionarle, de manera indirecta, la dirección para solucionar el problema de su corazón. El reactor era de Natasha también

Introdujo las manos por debajo del camisón estrujando los senos perfectos, tan llenos y tersos. Los pezones presionaban contra sus palmas, duros y necesitados. El calor aterciopelado de la espía le estaba llevando a la gloria, tuvo que llevar un pulgar hasta el clítoris para acelerar el orgasmo en la agente, porque de ninguna manera podría terminar antes que ella

La chica no tardó mucho en convulsionar entre sus brazos maldiciendo en ruso mientras se corría. Los gestos en el rostro de ella fueron el detonante para que Tony se vaciara en su interior segundos después, con un grito que logró acallar en el cuello de Natasha

Sus respiraciones agitadas poco a poco fueron controlándose, Stark sentía el latido del corazón pulsando en los oídos y su mente embriagada por el perfume de Natasha. Miró el rostro sonrojado de Romanoff que se iluminaba con la luz azulada del reactor y le pareció tan hermosa. Parpadeo recordando de pronto que aún estaban en medio de la cocina

La pelirroja sonrió restregando la mejilla contra el hombro desnudo de Tony para luego abrazarlo por la cintura. Stark conocía la fuerza de esos delgados brazos que le sostenían, capaces de darle una paliza a un chitauri. Sabía que en ese momento no podía encontrar un sitio más seguro que ese, unido a ella

-¿Y ahora que?- preguntó retirando los mechones húmedos que se pegaban a la frente de la agente cuando está elevó la cabeza somnolienta

-Ahora eres mío, Котенок- suspiro la pelirroja besándole lentamente- vamos a la cama...- Tony asintió anonadado, olvidándose de la armadura... olvidándose de sus demonios

Lo que parecía ser la aventura de una noche terminó convirtiéndose (para sorpresa de ambos) en una sólida relación  
Lo que parecía ser la aventura de una noche terminó convirtiéndose (para sorpresa de ambos) en una sólida relación. Natasha le demostró que no solo era bellísima y jodidamente buena en la cama, sino también protectora y reconfortante, lo hacía sentirse protegido y querido, una faceta que no muchos tenían la oportunidad de presenciar. Sus noches de desvelo disminuyeron gracias a ella. Y como adicional, no era del tipo de mujer que ahondaba mucho en las mierdas sentimentales, lo que para el castaño era un gran alivio

La monogamia con ella no parecía tan mala, agradecía infinitamente no tener los mismos problemas que con Pepper. Ambos trabajaban en el mismo ambiente, lo que significaba que conocían los riesgos que pertenecer a un grupo de héroes implicaba, los reproches no cabían en ningún aspecto de su amorío. Acordaron mantener su romance en secreto mientras encontraban el momento adecuado para comunicarla a sus compañeros, no era como si realmente les importaran sus opiniones, aunque Tony debía reconocer que temía un poco la reacción de Barton por la amistad que este compartía con Natasha, no le sorprendería terminar con una flecha entre los ojos

Probablemente aún era muy pronto para nombrar al sentimiento que compartía con la agente, pero sabia que, fuera cual fuera, avanzaba a pasos agigantados dentro de su corazón

La agradable rutina que llevaba, gracias a su vinculo con Romanoff, dio un giro inesperado cuando una tarde Bruce Banner ingresó a su taller. Él pelinegro cargaba unos largos planos enrollados que extendió sobre la mesa. El papel estaba en blanco, salvo por el título en letras mayúsculas "PLAN ANTI-HULK"

-Brucie ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Tony extrañado desde su silla giratoria

-Necesito que me ayudes a crear un plan anti Hulk- respondió el otro

-¿Para que?- Tony rodó los ojos, no entendía el afán de Bruce por poner en mal a Hulk

El doctor suspiro colgando sus lentes en el cuello de la bata blanca

-¿Se te olvida todo el desastre que cause en el Helicarrier?- cuestionó cansado- temo que eso vuelva a ocurrir

Tony abrió la boca para objetar pero Bruce le interrumpió

-Por favor Tony, solo será en caso de que... De que el otro sujeto se salga de control... Otra vez- suspiro luciendo realmente agotado- solo confío en ti para hacerlo

El millonario miro aquellos ojos oscuros suplicantes, era consciente de que Banner estaba depositando toda su confianza en el. No solía conversar sobre el hombre increíble con nadie más, incluso con él era reticente. Basado en esa familiaridad no le quedó de otra que aceptar, porque aunque apreciaba inmensamente a Hulk comprendía que no estaba de más crear algún plan de respaldo, después de todo era el vengador mas fuerte y Tony sabía que no estaban exentos a sufrir algún otro ataque de control mental, tomaron experiencia desde lo que ocurrió con Barton y con el doctor Selvig

-Tu ganas Brucie Bear- musitó resignado, logrando que el rostro del otro científico se iluminará con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- pero eso no significa que no crea que estas exagerando

-Te lo agradezco Tony...- dijo aun con la sonrisa en los labios

Gesto correspondido por Stark, porque aunque no le convencia del todo la idea que estaba aceptando desarrollar, siempre era increíble compartir un proyecto con Banner. La única persona que realmente podía retarle intelectualmente

Desde ese instante sus días de trabajo dieron un giro. Dejo de lado la remodelación y construcción de armaduras para centrarse en "VERONICA". El satélite que activaba las piezas del Hulkbuster. Llamado así en referencia al cómic de Archie, por el conflicto entre sus dos chicas Betty y Verónica, al igual que ahora lo estaría Bruce.

El científico solo bufo cuando Tony le sugirió el nombre, él no tenía a nadie, perdió toda comunicación con Betty después de todo el incidente con su padre. Aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, la doctora siempre sería una fibra sensible para el. Un recordatorio más de su fracaso

-Estaba recordando cuando me comentaste que ser Hulk era estar siempre expuesto- hablo Tony desde una de las esquinas del laboratorio donde revisaba los detalles de los circuitos del programa

-Así es...- respondió Bruce alternando la vista entre sus notas y las pantallas holográficas

-¿Incluso en el plano sexual?- río Stark, girando para tener un primer plano de la cara sonrojada del doctor- ¿Dejas salir a tu Hulk interno?- indagó elevando cómicamente las cejas

-Yo no...- balbuceo él pelinegro con la mirada clavada en el suelo- no...

Tony soltó un jadeo al comprender la frase inconclusa

-¿No has... No has tenido sexo desde tu accidente?- de acuerdo, eso había captado toda su atención

El científico suspiro derrotado, sabía que sería inútil tratar de convencer a Tony de olvidar el tema, por lo que no le quedó otra opción que responder

-No, yo... lo intente una vez... con Betty- soltó el nombre a regañadientes- pero no pude hacerlo...

-¡Joder Banner! Debiste haberlo dicho antes, podríamos investigar y...

-Detente ahí Tony- negó elevando las manos- la verdad es que, contrario a la opinión pública, si se puede vivir sin sexo

-Deberían canonizarte- bromeo Stark intentando borrar un poco el rastro de tristeza en el semblante ajeno- ¿no lo extrañas?- inquirió sin poder refrenarse

-Extraño más... pertenecer a alguien- respondió anhelante clavando los ojos en Stark

Tony tragó grueso experimentando, no por primera vez, aquel calor en su interior. Banner despertaba en el un poderoso sentimiento de protección, irónicamente, porque sabía que ese pequeño genio no necesitaba de nadie que le cuidara, tenía a su propio guardaespaldas verde. Asintió sin saber qué decir y se enfocó de nueva cuenta en los planos, consciente de la mirada enfocada en su persona 

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?...

A partir de ese instante sus tardes de trabajo se convirtieron en sesiones incómodas, Tony ya no percibía el mismo compañerismo que antes. Se preguntaba en que había fallado para que Bruce estableciera esa barrera, porque ya no le hablaba con la misma familiaridad, ni siquiera podía sostenerle la mirada. Tony odiaba las situaciones que no podía controlar y esa era claramente una de ellas... ¿Sería por el tema del sexo?, Si así era no comprendía el porque, los amigos hablaban de sexo ¿cierto?, el y Rhodey lo hacían

-No consigo que la potencia de los condensadores de arco coincidan- comentó Tony, ansioso por disipar el pesado silencio

-Debe haber un error de cálculo- respondió el doctor acercándose hasta la pantalla, se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensativo y luego de un par de segundos soluciono de inmediato la ecuación

-Eres el mejor Brucie Bear- Tony sonrió encantador admirando la inteligencia de su amigo de ciencias- ¿qué haría yo sin ti?...

Banner le miro a los ojos largamente antes de concentrarse en los labios entreabiertos de Stark. Tony notó como un sin fin de emociones cruzaron por el rostro del más pequeño. Jadeo sorprendido cuando su rostro fue encerrado en las manos de Banner y atraído hacia su boca

Bruce le beso torpemente con labios temblorosos. El castaño permaneció estático, el doctor se retiró jadeante y temeroso al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta. Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna

-Bruce...- comenzó Tony balbuceante- Bruce yo...

¡Tengo a Natasha, joder!, quiso gritarle, pero por una extraña razón las palabras se atascaron en su garganta

-Tony... Yo, lo siento, lo siento...- tartamudeo el doctor avergonzado

Banner cubrió sus labios con una mano, retrocedió rápidamente tomando su bata y se dirigió hacia la puerta

-Perdóname...

-¡Banner no te vayas, por Dios!- suplicó Tony mirando al doctor desaparecer por las puertas cristalinas- ¡Banner!

Sus intentos de retenerlo fueron inútiles, Bruce atravesó las puertas deslizables sin mirar atrás. El castaño jadeo tratando de recuperar el aliento, presionó su boca con los dedos aún sintiendo el beso quemándole los labios

Por la noche buscó refugio en los brazos de Natasha, quería sentir amor y ternura, pero la pelirroja no era amante de las caricias tiernas. Su noche "romántica" termino siendo una llena de rasguños y mordidas salvajes. El sexo era genial, no podía negarlo, pero mientras la pelirroja dormía abrazada a su torso le fue inevitable pensar cómo sería tener a Banner en ese mismo lugar

Al día siguiente espero ver a Bruce de nuevo, imagino que el doctor se presentaría fingiendo que nada pasó y por supuesto que Tony respetaría esa decisión, no quería perderlo. Pero no asistió, ni ese día ni el siguiente, lo último que supo por voz de JARVIS fue que el científico había abandonado la torre sin darle ninguna explicación

El castaño fue cada día al laboratorio, incluso por rutina, abandonó los planos de VERÓNICA porque no le importaba, había aceptado participaren eso mas que nada para darle tranquilidad al otro

Ese tiempo sin ver al doctor le hizo revaluar su relación con el. Quizá lo que Tony interpretaba como amistad, Banner lo tomaba diferente. Quizá todo fue así desde el inicio y como el imbécil que era no pudo darse cuenta. Recordó las miradas que Bruce le dedico en el Helicarrier de SHIELD, el como le salvó la vida de aquella caída, cuando sin pensarlo dos veces salto a su convertible depositando en el toda la confianza del mundo, aun cuando estaba demasiado jodido por dentro... Ahora veía esos gestos desde otra perspectiva

Personalmente, Stark debía reconocer que jamas fue ajeno a Bruce. Banner siempre le pareció muy atractivo, con ese rostro masculino oculto detrás de aquellas gafas. En varias ocasiones tuvo que detener los impulsos de pasar los dedos por los rizos oscuros que caían sobre la frente del doctor, o de abrazarlo cuando este se ponía melancólico por algún comentario negativo sobre Hulk en las noticias. Sin embargo todo lo atribuyo a su bisexualidad, a la capacidad de considerar atractivos a los hombres. Nunca quiso desentrañar todo el cumulo de emociones que le causaba, no solo por Pepper (en ese tiempo), sino porque temía arruinar la amistad. Banner era uno de sus mejores amigos, en esa lista solo estaba Rhodey

El genio gruñó colocando los codos sobre la mesa del taller, frotando el puente de su nariz. Existía una buena razón por la cual Stark no ahondaba en las mierdas sentimentales y era precisamente esa, el jodido conflicto y confusión

-¿Dónde estás Banner?- indagó confundido y desolado

Al día siete de ausencia, el doctor regresó. Tony fingía trabajar en el guantelete de su armadura cuando el sonido de las puertas del laboratorio se hizo presente. Su corazón se detuvo, Bruce le miro con una sonrisa tímida desde el marco de la entrada y Tony... Tony para ese entonces estaba desesperado, porque lo extrañaba, carajo, porque las ansias por verlo lo estaban consumiendo

Banner suspiro audiblemente mirando fijamente el piso

-Tony yo...

Stark no lo dejo continuar llego hasta el con pasos largos y aprisionó su rostro entre las manos besándolo ardientemente. El doctor tardo un par de segundos en responder el gesto, elevó sus manos colocándolas en la cintura del mecánico con sorprendente firmeza. Los dedos de Tony se enterraron en los rizos azabaches, la barba de tres días raspaba sus mejillas, el pecho duro presionando contra el suyo... mierda, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía besar a un hombre.. no... besar a ese hombre

-Bruce, Bruce, te extrañe tanto- murmuro Tony contra sus labios- no vuelvas a irte...

-Tony... ¿Esto que...?

Stark le abrazó como tantas veces quiso hacerlo, Banner recargo el rostro en el hombro ajeno llenando su nariz del aroma a menta del millonario

Tony beso su cabello dulcemente, sonriendo. Al parecer era un experto en ocultarse cosas a sí mismo. Así como lo hizo con su atracción hacia Natasha, guardo su inclinación hacia Bruce y la oculto detrás de la amistad, porque ya no podía negar que Banner era como su alma gemela. Amaba a Natasha, de eso estaba seguro, amaba su cuerpo, su carácter indomable, la amaba intensamente, pero esa semana separado de Banner le había enseñado que también sentía algo por el... Quien sabe, quizá si se puede amar a dos personas a la vez

-¿Tony, que significa esto?- indagó Bruce

-No lo sé- respondió con sinceridad- ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Porque creí que tú... Que tú aún sentías algo por Pepper y yo... yo no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad... Tony, tú... Tú me gustas mucho y ya no puedo ocultarlo más

La emoción creció en el interior del millonario

-Tú también a mi Banner, mucho, muchísimo...

Esta vez fue el turno del científico, reclamó su boca más decidido. Stark sonrió con felicidad estrechándolo entre sus brazos, en ese momento nada más le interesaba. Ni siquiera su solida relación con alguien mas

Imagino que sus sesiones con Natasha serían interrumpidas por la culpabilidad pero no fue así, Tony no sentía remordimiento alguno, ¿por qué sentirlo? si el amor no era algo de lo cual arrepentirse

Las tardes de ciencia con Banner se desarrollaban entre ecuaciones y besos ardorosos. La construcción del Hulkbuster avanzaba a paso lento, Stark y Bruce solo deseaban disfrutar de la compañía del otro y el laboratorio era el único lugar donde podían hacerlo. El mecánico logró convencer al experto en rayos gama de mantener su relación en secreto, afirmando que primero debía comentarle a Pepper, por todo el escándalo mediático que se armaría si se declaraba abiertamente gay. El doctor como el más comprensivo de las parejas acepto

Su relación era maravillosa en casi todos los aspectos, Banner siempre ponía distancia cuando parecía que la situación se saldría de control... Lo que pasaba mucho últimamente. Ese día Tony le tenía contra una mesa lamiendo con fervor su cuello, con las manos debajo de su camisa. Bruce peleaba contra sí mismo por no descontrolarse, por solo enfocarse en el placer pero... La conocida ansiedad se instaló en su pecho transformando cualquier sensación excitante en miedo

-Tony, por favor detente...- suplico con dificultad al sentir la erección del castaño presionando contra su pierna- el otro sujeto...

El genio se retiró y Banner tuvo que desviar la mirada de aquel hermoso rostro sonrojado

-Deberíamos ponernos a trabajar en VERÓNICA- sugirió el doctor abotonando su camisa

Tony suspiro y pasó una mano por su cabello... Paciencia, necesitaba tener paciencia, repitió como un mantra

-He estado pensando y creo que podemos hacer que esto funcione- masculló presionando con sus dedos el pene del doctor, este salto asombrado

-¡Tony!

-Podemos tomarnos la situación con calma, pero por favor...- gimoteo como niño pequeño- te deseo Brucie, quiero estar contigo, intentemos algo ¿si?

-¿Qué cosa?- indagó desconfiado

-Confía en mi

-Tony yo no... No quiero lastimarte- masculló alejándose- por favor, ya hablamos de esto...

-Banner por favor... Confía en mi

El mas bajo le miro dudoso unos segundos antes de asentir derrotado, quería hacerlo, joder, el también se estaba muriendo de deseo por Tony. Se dejó guiar de nueva cuenta hacia la mesa, el millonario acarició su rostro dulcemente, besando cada parte de él, para después concentrarse de lleno en su boca. El contacto era tierno, cada roce hacía que Banner se relajara entre sus brazos

Poco a poco el beso aumento de nivel, Stark lamió su labio inferior abrirendose paso al interior. Bruce jadeo por el contacto entre las lenguas, su confianza creció y llevo sus manos hasta el trasero respingado de Stark, este gruñó complacido pegándose más. El hombre de hierro sabía cómo dar un beso, el contacto era profundo, tan perfecto para perderse, que Banner no se percató en qué momento perdió la ropa

Tony tocó con deseo el pecho cubierto de vello del doctor, tan masculino, rozando contra el suyo. Era increíble porque a pesar de la ferocidad siempre estaba ahí el toque de ternura. Con Natasha el sexo era rudo, sexual, con Bruce era lento, suave, sin dejar de ser excitante. Era hacer el amor

Stark tomó las dos húmedas erecciones en un puño comenzando a masturbarlas a la vez. Bruce se arqueo contra la mesa, hacia tanto tiempo que nadie le tocaba así, solo su callosa mano de vez en cuando en la ducha. Los dedos de Stark eran mágicos, callosos y ásperos, le tomaban con firmeza

-Tony...- gimió abrazándole por el cuello

-Bruce ¿te gusta?...

-Si... Oh Dios, me encanta...

-Así Brucie, nos tomaremos las cosas con calma, ya habrá tiempo para más...- prometió roncamente

Beso a Tony una vez más entre gemidos, por un segundo dejo de pensar en que el otro sujeto aparecería, Stark le trataba con tanto cuidado y ternura que sus ojos se aguaron ante aquella devoción. El orgasmo creció en su interior y explotó en la mano del genio empapando con su semen la erección ajena, seguido segundos después por el millonario

Banner le abrazó entusiasmado sintiendo como las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos, eran un desastre desnudo, pegajoso y sudoroso pero nada podía ser más perfecto

-Esto Tony...- susurro en su oído- esto es lo que extrañaba del sexo

-¿Pertenecer a alguien?- preguntó el castaño

-Te pertenezco a ti, te amo...- confesó eliminando todas sus barreras, si en alguien podía confiar era en Tony, Tony, el hermoso Tony que le hizo reconciliarse con Hulk, el fascinante hombre que no le temía

Stark sonrió, besando con ternura su cabello. El también le pertenecía

-Yo también te amo...- respondió con sinceridad. Lo amaba, de manera distinta a Natasha, pero con la misma intensidad

Aquella noche la pasó con Bruce, quería reconfortarlo, tener un tiempo dulce y meloso con el, era de vital importancia después del gran paso que habían dado en su relación  
Aquella noche la pasó con Bruce, quería reconfortarlo, tener un tiempo dulce y meloso con el, era de vital importancia después del gran paso que habían dado en su relación. No tuvo inconveniente con Natasha, porque su bella pelirroja no le pedía explicaciones de nada, así que podía dormir fuera de su cama sin preocuparse. Su relación era demasiado madura, sabían darse su espacio

Stark era un bastardo con suerte, era un genio, millonario, Playboy, filántropo, con dos sensuales e incondicionales parejas

Imagino que sería difícil dividir sus tiempos para que ninguno de los dos sospechara de la existencia del otro... pero no lo fue. Natasha al ser una agente activa de SHIELD tenía misiones que cumplir y Tony no podía estar más agradecido por ello, porque mientras la Viuda Negra se marchaba él dormía en las noches abrazado a Bruce

Banner y Natasha eran su equilibrio perfecto. Necesitaba tanto del uno como del otro

En esos días la ausencia de Romanoff le estaba afectando. La espía llevaba tres semanas fuera y el estaba pasando ese periodo de tiempo con Banner. Las cosas con el doctor seguían viento en popa, excepto por el pequeño detalle de que no habían llegado a consumar completamente su relación. El doctor aún tenía miedo de que Hulk apareciera, sus encuentros eran tiernos y dulces con caricias suaves, pero Tony extrañaba... Dios, cuanto extrañaba el sexo rudo, le costaba de todo su autocontrol no poner a Banner contra la mesa y follarselo hasta la inconsciencia

Sabía que aunque no lo dijera, a Bruce le incomodaba que después de cada sesión de besos Tony tuviera una erección, pero es que no podía evitarlo, se sentía como de veinte años otra vez y sus traicioneras hormonas estaban trabajando a ese nivel

Para liberar esa energía extra (en tanto esperaba que Fury liberará a Natasha) iba al gimnasio. No se atrevía a entrenar con Steve, porque a pesar de que quería agotarse no era tan estúpido como para involucrarse con una de las rutinas del Capitán América, aunque lo estaba considerando seriamente, ya que sus ejercicios no hacían lo suficiente, si así fuera no estaría tocándose a sí mismo en las duchas del gimnasio liberando toda la testosterona que pudiera antes de irse a recostar con Bruce

Escucho cómo alguien se acercaba y tuvo que detener su sesión de masturbación, dio media vuelta ocultando su erección. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Thor quitándose la ropa deportiva para ingresar a la ducha. Este abrió la llave del agua y Tony no pudo reprimir la sonrisa de orgullo de que no la rompiera como ocurrió los primeros dos meses

El rubio, ajeno a los pensamientos del castaño, se paseó la esponja jabonosa por todo su cuerpo eliminando los rastros de sudor del entrenamiento. Tony noto con fascinación como cada músculo perfectamente marcado se ondulaba, como los suaves mechones dorados caían hasta su espalda y como su gran miembro se mecía entre las piernas...

Stark giro ocupándose de lavarse cuando sus ideas comenzaron a desviarse, ajustó la temperatura del agua hasta helarla porque la visión de un Thor desnudo no hizo sino incrementar su excitación

Como el masoquista que era volvió a echar un vistazo a sus espaldas encontrándose con la oscurecida mirada de Thor clavada en su trasero... ¡En su trasero!

-¿Estuvo duro el entrenamiento?- preguntó el castaño 

-Ningún entrenamiento es duro para el hijo de Odín- contestó con soberbia sin mostrarse avergonzado por haber sido pillado mirándole el culo a su compañero de armas

-El mío si estuvo jodidamente agotador- respondió Stark aguantando las ganas de reír por el cinismo del asgardiano

-No lo creo Anthony

-¿No lo crees?- indagó sorprendido- ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque de ser así no habrías tenido la necesidad de darte placer a ti mismo- respondió brutalmente honesto, como siempre

-¿Qué? ¿cómo lo sabes?- preguntó el castaño asombrado

-Estuve observándote...

-¿¡Observándome!?- cuestionó elevando las cejas- ¿Cómo un pervertido?

Thor rió y su risa retumbó en el inmenso baño del gimnasio

-No es pervertido apreciar la belleza de los demás

-¿Me consideras bello?- musitó con coquetería- ¿Qué es esto, una declaración?

-Podría ser una invitación, si así lo deseas

-¿De qué?- el castaño se giró interesado cubriendo con la esponja su entrepierna

-Podría ayudarte a descargar tu energía- hablo el rubio sin mirarle

-No gracias, si no me atrevo a entrenar con Steve mucho menos contigo

Thor rodó los ojos

-No hablo de ese tipo de ejercicio, Stark

El dios cerró la llave de su regadera y se cambio a la de Tony. El castaño instintivamente se pego a las frías baldosas cuando el impresionante cuerpo de Thor se colocó justo en frente. El rubio le encerró contra la pared evitando que el agua le siguiera cayendo

Odinson analizó unos instantes su rostro alternando la mirada entre sus ojos y labios. Tony hizo lo mismo. No había tenido oportunidad de analizar así de cerca al dios y si era jodidamente apuesto, con esa barba incipiente que Tony quería sentir raspando por todo su cuerpo. No era un deseo espontáneo, era algo que siempre había sentido y es que ¿cómo no hacerlo? Thor era la perfección encarnada

-¿Aceptas mi propuesta, Anthony?- le preguntó con voz ronca

¡No lo hagas! Grito su mente... Pero su traicionero cuerpo le estaba diciendo otra cosa, que accediera, que se dejara llevar por sus impulsos una vez más

-Thor no sé si...- callo cuando las yemas de los dedos ajenos acariciaron su mandíbula

-Déjame ayudarte Tony...- Tony... Él nunca le llamaba Tony- puedo agotarte, satisfacerte como nadie más lo ha hecho, ni lo hará nunca

-¿Por qué haces esto Thor?- susurró- ¿Por qué ahora?

-¿Por qué no Anthony? Nunca es tarde- musitó tocando con suavidad sus mejillas- déjame mostrarte como puede amar un dios...

Carajo, el interior del genio se contrajo, mordió sus labios atrayendo la mirada azulina hasta esa parte de su rostro. Tony podría haber fingido que no comprendía a lo que Thor se refería... pero joder, sabía que era un ofrecimiento que no volvería a tener si se negaba. Stark asintió embelesado, sin pensar en Natasha... sin pensar en Bruce...

Solo sería una vez... Una y ya...

Thor le besó con rudeza, tomándolo de la cintura con brusquedad. Sin miramientos enredo su lengua con la suya, dándole el beso más húmedo y demandante de la vida de Stark

Las grandes manos del dios se pasearon por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su trasero, el cual acunó acercándolo hasta la inmensa erección. Los cuerpos mojados se deslizaban con sensualidad calentando el agua fría. El tamaño del dios era grande, hacía que el mecánico se sintiera tan pequeño e indefenso. Con los demás no experimentaba esa clase de dominación, ni siquiera con Natasha

Los labios de Thor besaron su cuello. Lamiendo la sensible piel encima del pulso, para luego rasparla con los dientes, por un segundo el millonario temió que dejara una marca, empujó al rubio reclamando los belfos ajenos una vez más. Tony enredo los dedos en el cabello rubio apretando la nuca cuando el asgardiano profundizó el contacto... joder era tan sucio, un beso de lengua con saliva y sonidos chasqueantes

Odinson acaricio la erección del moreno sin dejar de besarlo. Tony hizo lo mismo, se separó sorprendido cuando sus dedos no lograron rodear el tronco de la polla de Thor. Bajó la mirada hacia esa parte de la anatomía. Era enorme, más que cualquiera que Tony hubiera visto. Su boca salivo al instante, quería probarla, el asgardiano lo noto, dedicándole una sonrisa complacida

-De rodillas Anthony- ordenó tomándole de la barbilla

El castaño obedeció. No había tenido una polla tan cerca de su cara desde sus años de universidad, (Banner no le permitía llegar a eso todavía) y mucho menos en la ducha, esas eran maniobras para jóvenes aventureros

Stark disipó sus pensamientos concentrándose en el pedazo de carne frente a sus ojos, dio una lamida tentativa paladeando el salado sabor de la piel. El asgardiano gruñó cuando los labios de Tony rodearon la punta chupando fuerte

El genio sonrió, si algo sabía hacer bien era chupar una polla, no porque tuviera mucha experiencia brindando trabajos orales, sino por las miles de chicas que pasaron por su cama. Repitió cada cosa que aquellos amantes le hacían, recordando que actos le enloquecían

Abrió su garganta cuando Thor le tomó de los cabellos y comenzó a embestir sin piedad contra su boca. Su nariz presionó contra los vellos rubios del pubis inundando sus fosas del aroma a jabón y a excitaciones masculina

Cuido su respiración lo más que pudo tratando de no ahogarse con el agua, porque a pesar de todo lo sensual que pudiera ser dar una manada en la ducha, en realidad era una joda

-Mírate Anthony.... Luces perfecto con mi miembro dentro de tu boca...- siseo empujando más fuerte

El rostro de Stark se enrojeció. La cabeza del pene golpeo su garganta ocasionando que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos y se perdieran con el agua de la regadera. Succiono con fuerza, mientras masturbaba la parte que no podía abarcar. Una y otra vez, de arriba a abajo, rápido, lento... La erección de Thor pulsaba dentro de su boca, sus jadeos ahora eran gruñidos, Tony le sintió contraerse y dedujo que no tardaría mucho más en llegar al orgasmo 

-De pie...- ordenó el rubio agitado, cuando ya no pudo más

Stark obedeció y Thor le miro con lujuria, tomándole de la mandíbula dándole un beso apasionado. La boca de Tony era un poema, roja e hinchada, usada, abusada... perfecta

El castaño enredo los brazos en su cuello mientras se besaban. Las manos de Thor bajaron hasta su trasero y acaricio con un dedo la entrada de su cuerpo, Tony se tensó entero

-¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó escandalizado

-Preparó tu cuerpo para recibirme...

-¿Quieres que yo... Umm... Este abajo?- indago tímido e incrédulo

-¿Tienes algún inconveniente?- cuestionó el dios más en tono de burla que de preocupación

-Es que yo... Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que...- años para ser exactos completo en su mente- tú sabes...

-Comprendo- asintió el rubio con un deje de decepción- ¿deseas esperar?

El hombre de hierro se mordió los labios, dio un vistazo a la erección del dios y carajo esa cosa lo partiría en dos, pero debía admitir que la curiosidad y la calentura lo estaban matando

-No, está bien, confió en ti- accedió sonriendo cuando los ojos del otro se iluminaron

-No quiero forzarte a nada Tony, puedo hacer que termines de otra manera- el miembro del más pequeño dio un tirón, escuchar a Thor hablarle así era sensacional- puedo usar mis labios si deseas, o simplemente mis dedos...

-Joder Thor...- siseo besándole duro- No, quiero que me folles, enséñame como un dios ama a un mortal...

Fue el turno de Thor de jadear

-Mi dulce Anthony... haré que esto sea sumamente placentero para ti

-Muéstrame grandullón

La mano de Odinson se posó nuevamente en su trasero tanteando la entrada de su cuerpo, Tony se ruborizó porque aquello era una experiencia casi nueva, ser acariciado ahí después de tanto tiempo. Odinson presionó él grueso falange con sumo cuidado, introduciéndolo lentamente hasta el nudillo. El genio se removió ante la intrusión, aferrándose a los hombros musculosos

Thor gentilmente embistió más profundo añadiendo un dígito más, hasta que Tony jadeo por la sorpresa cuando fue tocado aquel punto mágico dentro de su cuerpo

-Mierda- gruñó echando las caderas hacia atrás para encontrarse con los embistes de Thor

-¿Justo ahí mi adorado?- indago besando su hombro

-Joder... Si, justo ahí- gimió- no sabía que podía sentirse así...

El asgardiano rio añadiendo un tercer dedo,

-Esto es nada comparado con lo que puedo hacerte sentir...- siseo- pero me temo que tendrás que esperar... porque ahora lo único que deseo es poseerte, saciar un poco del fuego que me invade al tenerte de esta manera

Tony gimió en respuesta. Su cuerpo estaba tan relajado permitiendo la penetración, deshaciéndose como arcilla en las manos del dios

Thor continuó martilleando la próstata de el millonario disfrutando con los sonidos descontrolados que brotaban de su garganta

-Eres perfecto...- siseo el dios enredando una pierna a su cadera para tener un mejor acceso a su trasero- relájate en mis brazos, permíteme mostrarte cuanto te deseo...

El castaño se mordió los labios para no dejar salir más gemidos, si seguía así probablamente se arrancaría la piel, estaba tan avergonzado por lo ruidoso que estaba siendo, que no encontraba otra manera de amortiguar sus sonidos

Cuando el rubio lo considero lo suficientemente suelto lo giro de cara a la pared y alineó su miembro a la entrada dilatada, jugueteando con su agujero unos segundos más antes de decidirse a ingresar

Introdujo su pene lentamente, con toda la delicadeza del mundo, gruñendo como poseso al ser abrazado por las paredes estrechas del interior de Tony

-Joder...- gimió el millonario cuando sintió la pelvis de Thor pegada a sus caderas, respiro agitado sintiéndose abierto y expuesto, con un ardor placentero dentro de su cuerpo

El rubio depósito un dulce beso en el oído de Tony

-Relájate Anthony, déjame disfrutarte- susurro con dificultad, besándole de nuevo para comenzar a embestirle

Inició con ritmo delicado, enfocándose en el punto donde sus cuerpos se fundían, mirando como aquella entrada rosada se expandía hermosamente para recibirle. Gruñó complacido cuando Tony comenzó a moverse al ritmo de sus estocadas. Thor roto las caderas notando como Stark le apretaba con más fuerza al presionar constantemente su punto dulce 

-¡Si! joder hazlo otra vez-gritó sin importarle si alguien ingresaba a aquella habitación

-Como desees...

Thor aplicó más fuerza en cada movimiento repitiendo aquel que causó aquel gemido delicioso en Stark, quería escucharlo suplicar, deseaba domar esa boca irreverente. Los gemidos del castaño cubrían toda la estancia, escuchándose incluso por encima del ruido torrencial del agua 

Tony estaba extasiado, perdido en el placer primitivo de ser tomado. El miembro de Thor era tan grande que casi podía sentir las estocadas en la garganta. Su movimiento era frenético. Acaricio su propia polla desesperado por algo de alivio

Thor llevó los dedos hasta sus pezones apretándolos sin delicadeza causando que el castaño finalmente se corriera en una mezcla perfecta de placer y dolor, empañando con su esencia las pulcras baldosas del baño. Las paredes se estrecharon aún más haciendo que Thor terminara también, vaciando su simiente en el interior del humano

Ambos héroes respiraban agitados. Tony sintió un calor húmedo recorrer sus piernas, notó con morbo que ese líquido era el semen de Thor

-¿Qué carajo?...- jadeo agitado

El portador de Mjölnir rió

-Soy el dios del trueno y también el de la fertilidad- musitó contra su hombro tomándolo de la mejilla para besarlo

Thor salió de su interior y Tony se percató de que todo ese tiempo había estado de puntillas. El asgardiano le abrazó y acaricio su cabello, con la esponja limpio cuidadosamente cada rincón de su cuerpo y fue tan condenadamente íntimo que Tony no supo cómo reaccionar

La culpa lo atacó de repente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, engaño a Natasha y a Banner, como el más bajo de los hombres, había caído en los encantos del dios sin pensarlo dos veces, como lo haría cualquier persona fácil. Thor le dio la espalda concentrado en añadir más loción de ducha a la esponja y Stark aprovechó para desaparecer, sin molestarse en ponerse algo encima, sin siquiera secarse

Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del baño cuando escucho un grito

-¡Anthony!

Tony fingió no escucharlo y aceleró, sus piernas flaqueaban y le costaba dar un paso sin sentir una punzada de dolor en su espalda baja

-¡¡Anthony!!

Notó por el rabillo del ojos Thor mirándole desde el otro lado de la puerta. Tony dejó de caminar y comenzó a correr

Arribo a su habitación dando un portazo, dirigiéndose de inmediato hasta el armario, se vistió con prontitud, sin permanecer en ese sitio más tiempo del necesario, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era estar a solas con sus pensamientos

Se marchó al cuarto de Banner, no si antes cubrirse con maquillaje el chupeton que tenía en el cuello. El doctor se encontraba ya dormido, Tony se metió en la cama sigiloso abrazando al científico, buscando un poco de paz, Bruce murmuro entre sueños y se pego más a su cuerpo

¿Qué rayos había hecho?

Después de que la adrenalina del momento se desvaneciera, Tony comenzó a repasar los acontecimientos. Contrario a las veces en que se acostó con Natasha y con Banner a la vez, la culpa lo estaba matando. Sorpresivamente no por el engaño, sino por haber dejado a Thor solo en la regadera con aquella expresión desolada

Supuso que el rubio se sentía usado y en cierta manera lastimado, pero no... No debía sentir nada por Thor, no debía repetir lo mismo que hizo con Banner. No debía analizar su relación más allá del plano del compañerismo, tenía que tomar las cosas con madurez y no suponer que las veces en las que Thor le defendió, abrazo o le miro significaban otra cosa más que amistad

Solo había sido sexo, solo eso, un simple desliz. Thor tenía a Jane

Su vida era una jodida comedia de situaciones...

Los días siguientes fueron muy complicados, sobre todo porque temía que Odinson debía admitir que temía que hablara de más y le causará un problema con Romanoff o con Banner

Lo que implementó (con ayuda de JARVIS) para salir del problema era evadir al dios. Por todos los medios intentaba no encontrárselo y si por alguna razón era imposible evitarlo al menos procuraba no quedarse a solas con el

Por supuesto que su surte no podía ser tan buena

Suspiraba fatigado después de una noche de insomnio acercándose a la cocina, esperando que Clint hubiera dejado unos panqueques para desayunar cuando su nuevo problema le acorraló violentamente contra la nevera

Mierda

-Thor...- murmuro maldiciéndose internamente por ser tan despistado y no cuestionarle a JARVIS la ubicación del rubio antes de dirigirse a almorzar- ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

-¿Qué haces tú Anthony?- gruñó Odinson furioso- ¿Estás jugando conmigo?- los ojos azules le miraban con ira

-No, no ¿por qué dices eso?- balbuceo agitando el brazo que Thor tenía férreamente sujetado

-Me has estado evadiendo desde que tuvimos intimidad- bufo apretándole con fuerza

El rostro de Tony se calentó

-No es verdad...- mintió

El dios se pasó una mano por el cabello, desordenando el recogido que llevaba ocasionando que un par de mechones dorados cayeran sobre su rostro. Rayos... Tony quería retirárselos, sentir de nuevo la suavidad de ellos entre sus dedos

-Anthony creí que teníamos algo especial...- murmuró casi con tristeza

-¿De qué hablas Thor?

-Creí que lo que pasó entre nosotros...

-Yo creo que estás confundiendo las cosas- aclaró con seriedad

-¿Qué significa eso Tony?- inquirió Thor con desesperación zarandeándolo sin piedad- ¿Entonces si estás jugando conmigo?

-No Thor, solo que...- dejó salir el aire alejándose un paso, necesitaba aclararse y la cercanía del dios no estaba ayudando- creí que tenías a Jane y que lo que pasó entre nosotros fue solo para descargar energía, tú mismo lo dijiste 

El rostro del dios se suavizó un poco y aflojo el agarre

-Mi dama y yo decidimos terminar la relación, son demasiadas diferencias las que nos separan- murmuro con pesar- Y acerca de lo que te dije... estoy consciente de mis palabras, pero creo que me es imposible seguir mintiéndome

-¿Mintiéndote en que?

-Me siento atraído hacia ti Stark- confesó acunando el rostro más pequeño, el corazón de Tony latió desbocado- desde que te vi en el Helicarrier la primera vez. Solo que no había encontrado la manera de decírtelo

Mierda ¿por qué cuando tenía pareja era cuando le llovían pretendientes? Bendita suerte

-Sé que al inicio de nuestra relación no fui muy amigable, pero debes comprender que estaba ofuscado por el asunto de mi hermano y cuando quise confesarme me enteré que mantenías una sólida relación con la señorita Potts y yo... Yo no interferiría en tu felicidad Tony

-Thor yo...

-Comprendo que te encuentres lastimado- interrumpió- tampoco ha sido fácil para mí superar el rompimiento con Jane, solo te pido que me des una oportunidad de demostrarte mi afecto

Tony miro los ojos azules de Thor y su interior se fundió, ese hombre era pura pasión, si bien con Natasha tenía eso, la clase de dominación y rudeza que deseaba, era muy distinto a recibir esas atenciones de un hombre

Además de que se sentía muy halagado porque Thor el Dios del trueno, el futuro rey de Asgard estaba interesado en el

-¡Anthony!...- le estrujo Thor cuando el castaño permaneció perdido en sus pensamientos

-¿Entonces sientes algo por mí Point Break?- indagó Stark suspirando

Todo hubiera sido más sencillo meses atrás, pensó

-Por supuesto, ambos somos compañeros de batallas- respondió Thor con una sonrisa- juntos no sufriríamos por las complicaciones que teníamos con la señorita Potts ni con Jane...

Tony frunció el ceño, si accedía sería tomar otro problema, apenas podía ajustar su tiempo para estar con la pelirroja y el doctor a la vez, no sabía cómo podría hacer que esa nueva "relación" funcionara. Miro los ojos esperanzados de Thor y no tuvo el corazón para negarse, además que no quería hacerlo. Asintió lentamente obteniendo una amplia sonrisa en respuesta, Odinsion lo tomo en brazos y lo giro por el aire dándole un beso posesivo que terminó por desaparecer las dudas y temores en Stark

Quizá no sería tan mala idea...

O eso creía...

La cuestión de tener a Thor como pareja se fue haciendo cada vez más complicada. Tony pensó ilusamente que el asgardiano al tener otro tipo de ideas sobre la pareja sería más flexible, pero se equivocó. Odinson comenzó a exigirle, desde los primeros días, que durmiera con el todas las noches e incluso quería tomarle de la mano en público, sin escuchar las explicaciones que Tony le daba sobre la importancia de mantener su relación en secreto

Y si lo anterior no fuera poco, el asgardiano estaba moviendo emociones en su interior, despojando la idea principal de tenerlo como un sustituto para Natasha. Ahora que lo conocía mejor sabía que detrás de esa apariencia arrogante estaba un hombre dulce y amable

Pronto la lujuria se mezcló con otro tipo de sentimiento que Tony no quería reconocer, porque ya era demasiado abrumador el saber que amaba a Banner y a Romanoff como para incluir a Thor en esa lista

El castaño dormitaba agotado entre los fuertes brazos del rubio después de las tres rondas de sexo desenfrenado, Thor beso su sien humedecida por el sudor

-Estás semanas a tu lado han sido las más hermosas de mi existencia Anthony- comentó con felicidad

-Mmh...- balbuceo Stark, la mandíbula le dolía demasiado para hablar

-Se que he exigido toda tu atención y lamento si he llegado a abrumarte- musitó tocando su cabello

-No te preocupes Point Break...- contestó somnoliento

-Toda la espera ha valido la pena, porque finalmente después de mil quinientos años de existencia he encontrado a mi hjartsláttur

Tony no supo porque sentirse más confundido si por la extraña palabra o por la edad de Thor

-¿Qué significa jarla surtur?

Thor río

-Hjartsláttur significa que eres el latido de mi corazón, Anthony, te amo

Aquella ultima frase disipó todo resquicio de sueño en Tony. El ambiente se tornó tenso, Tony sabía que Odison esperaba una respuesta y él quería dársela, por más temor que le provocara aceptar sus emociones en voz alta 

-Yo... Yo también te amo Thor...- contestó con sinceridad

El rubio río con regocijo antes de colocarlo de nueva cuenta bajo su cuerpo, Stark sonrió, sentía una hermosa calidez invadirle, sin duda alguna se había enamorado del asgardiano. El rubio abrió sus piernas y Tony supo que el día siguiente sería uno donde le costaría caminar

El amor era hermoso, un estado de felicidad incondicional, el mejor sentimiento que cualquier persona pudiera experimentar  
El amor era hermoso, un estado de felicidad incondicional, el mejor sentimiento que cualquier persona pudiera experimentar... Excepto que también era muy demandante, mucho más cuando tienes múltiples parejas.  
Cada segundo que pasaba Tony se sentía más abrumado. Con el regreso de Natasha apenas tenía tiempo para respirar. El día lo dividía en tres partes, pasaba un tercio en Stark Industries, otro con Thor fuera de la torre y el otro sentado en una bolsa de hielo. La primera mitad de la noche se recostaba con Banner entre mimos y caricias dulces, esperaba a que el científico se durmiera para cambiarse de cama, en ocasiones con Natasha y en otras con el dios del trueno

Ser infiel era un jodido problema, tenia que ser precavido hasta en el más mínimo de los detalles como en los olores, bañarse varias veces al día para eliminar el perfume de cada uno de sus amantes, tenía que cuidar que Natasha no le dejara marcas muy notorias y asegurarse de que los moretones de Thor se desvanecieran antes del anochecer, por no mencionar la energía que debía tener para cumplirle a los tres. Rayos, incluso estaba considerando utilizar el extremis 

Salió hasta el balcón necesitando respirar aire puro, llevaba un vaso de whisky entre sus dedos para relajarse, quería embriagarse y tener un poco de tiempo para el. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no noto la presencia de Clint hasta que este soltó el humo del cigarrillo que fumaba

-¿Todo bien, Stark?- preguntó Barton distraído

-Genial...- contestó Tony ocultando el sarcasmo- ¿cuándo regresaste de la misión?- indagó desviando el tema

-Hace seis horas...

-¿Todo en orden?

-Si, aunque el desgraciado de Fury...- se quejó y Stark juro que había hecho un puchero- Olvídalo

-Dime- pidió con curiosidad

-Vas a decir que es una estupidez

-Barton...- advirtió enarcando una ceja

El arquero suspiro

-Es que Fury nos entregó nuevo equipo y... Y había un juego de cuchillos bowie y yo... Yo los quería pero Nick se los dio a Natasha- finalizó con tristeza

Tony rió con ganas, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo

-¿Ves? sabía que te burlarías de mi- reclamo indignado el arquero

-¿Por qué no se los pediste?- cuestionó el genio limpiándose las lágrimas

-Lo hice, pero dijo que yo sólo era bueno con las flechas y que no intentara innovar ahora

Stark rió a carcajadas imaginándose a Fury diciendo aquellas palabras. La cara exaltada de Clint no hacía sino causarle más gracia

-Ven Barton, te invito un trago fuera de la torre

Ambos salieron a un bar tranquilo y privado donde nadie pudiera reconocerlos... y fue la experiencia más divertida en la vida de Tony. No se había dado el tiempo de convivir con el arquero antes y en esos pocos instantes (tal como lo intuyo) supo que Barton era un hombre alegre y bromista. Le hacía sentirse relajado y olvidarse de todo lo demás, era muy diferente a como se comportaba generalmente en la torre, incluso coqueteaba

Esa amistad se fue fortaleciendo cada vez más, Clint era su escapatoria. Ahora ya no encontraba infantiles o exasperantes los actos del arquero, como cuando hacía berrinches porque se robaban sus pepinillos o cuando Banner le ganaba en los videojuegos. Barton siempre le sacaba una sonrisa

Clint era como un oasis en medio de sus problemas

Aquella noche estaba lamentándose en el sofá de la sala por haber peleado por milésima ocasión con Thor. Él asgardiano estaba molesto porqué Tony no le permitió besarlo en un evento al que fueron invitados. Stark se sentía horrible, amaba a Thor y le dolía no ser capaz de darle lo que quería, lo que se merecía, porque era su pareja. Joder... A Thor no le importaban los prejuicios de la sociedad, estaba dispuesto a mostrar su amor ante el mundo. Tony era un desgraciado

-Hola millonario apuesto- hablo Clint acercándose con un par de cervezas, le extendió una

-Barton- respondió Tony- creí que estarías durmiendo

-Baje por un vaso de leche y te vi tan miserable aquí en el sofá que decidí darte mi hermosa compañía

-Y una cerveza

-Y una cerveza...- Clint le miro dubitativo- ¿es por Potts? Digo ¿pasó algo entre ustedes?

Tony resopló

-Pepper y yo solo somos amigos Clint, nuestra relación amorosa terminó hace mucho

El rostro de Barton se iluminó, Stark sintió un familiar revoloteo en su interior

-¿Ah sí? Lo siento mucho...

Tony sonrió

-Entonces ¿qué te pasa?- insistió Barton dandole un largo trago a su bebida

El castaño negó con la cabeza

-Bueno, una vez cuando me sentí terrible por culpa del jefe pirata tú me invitaste a un bar, creo que es mi turno

Nada sería una mejor idea, Tony asintió y ambos partieron de la torre. Regresaron al local de siempre, donde tomaron varias rondas y gracias al tiempo que el castaño tenía sin beber el alcohol se le subió rápidamente a la cabeza. En el calor de la fiesta decidieron marcharse a Hawai porque según Clint en aquel sitio preparaban el mejor Clipper Tini del planeta, al Tony ebrio le pareció una gran idea

Pilotearon uno de los Jets. Stark no se olvidó de avisar a sus tres amores de su ausencia porque era un cabron inteligente que sabía que no le convenía enfadar a una espía, un dios y un hombre con problemas de ira

Al arribar al paradisíaco lugar, bailaron en la playa y bebieron más. Lo último que Tony podía recordar era un vaso lleno de coctel azul, luego todo se borro

Despertó enredado en sábanas blancas frente a una ventana abierta por donde entraba la brisa del mar. Se desperezó estirándose como un gato, no tenía resaca ni nada por el estilo, solo un leve dolor de cabeza lo cual era genial considerando el tiempo que llevaba sin beber

Giro en la cómoda cama encontrándose con la cara sonriente de Clint, el arquero estaba despierto, con el cabello húmedo seguramente por la ducha

-Hola bello durmiente- le saludo amablemente con un tono de voz cómplice

Tony frunció el ceño

-Barton ¿que carajo?...

Sentía la suavidad de las sabanas contra su piel y eso no podía ser posible con el traje sastre que llevaba encima la noche anterior. Levantó las mantas encontrándose completamente desnudo

-Barton...- hablo alterado sentándose sobre el colchón, atrayendo las sabanas hasta cubrirse el pecho- ¿¡Qué carajos pasó!?

El agente acentuó su sonrisa, paseando un dedo por la silueta de Tony encima de la sabana

-Pues anoche mientras bailábamos te bese y me correspondiste, luego entramos a este lugar, comenzaste a quitarte la ropa, me pediste que también me la quitara...

Stark escuchaba atento el relato, mientras los recuerdos le llegaban de repente

-Luego estábamos desnudos y me dijiste que querías sentirme dentro de tu...

-¡Cállate!- gritó cubriéndose los oídos, ¡¡MALDICIÓN!! Clint era un íntimo amigo de Natasha, ya era hombre muerto... No, no, no, todavía podía arreglarlo- Escucha Barton, esto fue un error, ¿por qué no nos olvidamos de todo lo que pasó en las últimas doce horas si?

-¿Un error?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño-anoche no decías lo mismo

-Claro que no, estaba ebrio- se excusó levantándose de la cama enredado en la sabana

Clint sonrió malévolo

-Quizá deba recordarte el porque estas ronco esta mañana

-Estas malinterpretando las cosas- respondió con voz rasposa... Era cierto lo de la garganta

Se paseó nervioso por la habitación sin saber cómo reaccionar. El rubio soltó el aire, le dedico una mirada triste y luego se sentó a la orilla del colchón

-Tony anoche no me fuiste indiferente y si ya sé que estabas ebrio pero vamos... tú y yo sabemos que no pierdes el control como antes

-¿Eso que...?- preguntó sin comprender

-Me gustas Stark, mucho- hablo con la vista clavada en el piso- siempre he buscado la manera de captar tu atención, incluso haciendo boberías... Nunca fui tan feliz como el día que por fin me tomaste en cuenta... como amigo...

El pecho de Stark se apretó, las manos le cosquilleaban por ir y consolarlo, abrazarlo y decirle que el agradecido por ello era el, por ser la escapatoria de sus problemas

-Quizá es demasiado pronto... o estúpido aspirar a algo contigo

Stark suspiro, negó con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado

-No digas eso Clint...

-Eso significa que...- susurro esperanzado

Tony pensó muy bien su respuesta, Clint le había ayudado inconscientemente a hacer su vida más sencilla, solo con su compañía arreglaba un día difícil, solo con mirarlo en una fotografía podía hacerlo sonreír. Si se enfocaba en lo físico Stark debía reconocer que el arquero era muy atractivo. Pero de eso a pasar a otra relación... 

-Clint...

-Tony no, no te veas en la obligación de corresponder a mis sentimientos

-Mierda Barton- maldijo- no es una obligación, créeme

-¿Entonces?

-También me gustas- confesó cansado- eres mucho más de lo que imagine

¿Por qué cada relación en su vida tenía que terminar así? No le sorprendería si Fury aparecía un día confesándosele también... Y lo peor de todo era que quizá no se negaría... Necesitaba ayuda psicológica

Clint le acarició el rostro, sus dedos ásperos se concentraron en sus labios, lentamente se acercó para concretar un beso, que no tardó en subir de intensidad. Tony se aferró a su cuello como un salvavidas, ya no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Al dejar de sostener la sabana esta cayó mostrando su desnudez

Barton le recostó poco a poco retirando la manta completamente, colocándose en medio de sus piernas, beso con la boca abierta todo su torso, centrando su atención en los pequeños pezones a los que dedicó toda la paciencia del mundo. Los dientes del arquero arañaron suavemente sus botones, Tony gimió llevándose la mano a la boca para acallar aquel sonido, porque estaba mal. A pesar de que deseaba eso, sabía que estaba mal

¿Cuándo te has detenido por eso? Susurro su subconsciente

Las atenciones en su torso le distrajeron lo suficiente que no supo en qué momento los dedos de Barton comenzaron a pasearse por su entrada. Su piel estaba tan sensible. Clint se irguió para besarle en los labios mientras un dedo pulsaba para ingresar a su interior

-¿Quieres esto mi pequeña zorra?...- indagó el agente cerca de su oído- ¿Quieres que toque tu dulce y apretado interior?

Tony sintió un corrientazo de excitación ante las palabras soeces, joder... Siempre fue un amante de las palabras sucias. Gimió necesitado

-Por supuesto que lo quieres...- continuó, embistiéndole con tres dedos- ¿quién diría que el Playboy de Nueva York sería una perra suplicante?... ¿Quieres correrte?

-Si...- asintió retorciéndose

-Pídemelo

Tony era un adicto al sexo, definitivamente, cuando se trataba de eso dejaba la dignidad a un lado sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces. Se odio cuando las palabras salieron de sus labios

-Por favor déjame... Déjame terminar...- pidió

-Eso cariño...- le silencio el arquero por última vez antes de trazar un camino vertical de besos- eres un buen chico... No sabes cuánto me gustas

Clint succionó levemente los huesos de la cadera, lamió el camino feliz de vellos que iba desde él ombligo hasta el miembro ya erguido de Tony. Chupó la rosada cabeza del pene mientras sacaba y metía los dedos, abriéndolos como tijeras, acariciando sus paredes internas, Stark sentía que su sangre se había transformado en lava

-Clint... Por favor- suplico cuando los falanges salieron de su interior

-¿Quieres que te llene, lindo?

-Si...

Barton sonrió, Stark jadeo cuando sintió algo grueso y frío pulsando contra su agujero 

-¿Qué es...?- preguntó nervioso

El aroma a frutas se expandió por la habitación, Tony alcanzó a ver el pequeño bote de lubricante sobre la cama. El objeto que prensaba contra su abertura ingreso lentamente mojando todo su interior. Barton lo movió en pequeñas embestidas antes de comenzará a vibrar, ¡era un jodido juguete sexual!

Un corrientazo de electricidad recorrió el cuerpo del castaño que convulsiono sobre el colchón siendo detenido por la palma de Barton que masturbaba su erección. Las manos de Stark se aferraron al cabello rubio empujándole la cabeza con rudeza, no se quedo tranquilo hasta que la punta de su erección rozó la parte trasera de la garganta de Clint

No tardó mucho en estallar en un grito, la multitud de sensaciones destruyeron sus terminaciones nerviosas en segundos, se derramó en la ávida boca del agente que no se detuvo hasta que limpio completamente todo el rastro de semen. Tony respiraba agitadamente

Escucho como el otro jadeaba y sintió su miembro volver a crecer al mirar al arquero masturbarse, sin piedad, duro. Los ojos claros del agente estaban clavados en el. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando las líneas de semen de Clint mancharon el abdomen de Tony

Barton cayó exhausto sobre el millonario, Tony le abrazó y frotó la espalda distraídamente

-¿Sigues pensando que fue un error?- preguntó el arquero en tono travieso al recuperar el aliento 

-No... carajo Barton, acabas de matarme...- susurro roncamente

-Te mataría mil veces más

-Por favor- Tony le atrapó en un beso probándose a sí mismo en la saliva ajena.

Definitivamente sería añadido a su lista de infidelidades

Las cosas con Clint eran más sencillas que con todos los demás, Barton no le exigía mucho de su tiempo, ni tampoco que durmiera con el  
Las cosas con Clint eran más sencillas que con todos los demás, Barton no le exigía mucho de su tiempo, ni tampoco que durmiera con el. Cuando Tony necesitaba quitarse el estrés ya sabía a que puerta debía llamar. Si tuviera que ponerle un nombre a su relación con Barton definitivamente sería "versatilidad". Con el había llegado incluso a grabarse durante el sexo, lo más creativo e inimaginable podía hacerlo con Clint

Durante esas semanas, tuvo la suerte de que Banner fuera llamado a una convención en la India, de que Thor fuera solicitado en Asgard por un problema con el pueblo de Jotunheim y de que Fury enviara a Natasha y a Clint a una misión encubierta, dejándolo únicamente con Steve

Stark aprovechó ese tiempo para recuperarse y también para compartir tiempo con el capitán. Su relación la comenzaron con el pie izquierdo pero gradualmente había mejorado, el rubio no era tan cerrado como Tony pensaba, podía distinguir el porque su padre lo admiraba tanto, ahora se arrepentía un poco de sus palabras en el Helicarrier

-Señor, el capitán Rogers solicita acceso al taller- informó la voz robótica de Jarvis 

-Déjalo entrar JAR

Las puertas eléctricas se deslizaron permitiendo que Steve ingresara, el hombre llevaba entre sus manos una bandeja de comida y una sonrisa tímida plasmada en los labios

-Hola Tony...- le saludo con su amabilidad característica

-Hola cap- respondió el castaño mirándole sonriente, el ojiazul poseía la habilidad de contagiarle su buen humor

-Te traje algo de comer...

-Déjalo por ahí- señaló la mesa de herramientas

Notó como Steven frunció el ceño al ver el gran desorden sobre aquella superficie, encontró un espacio libre y dejó la bandeja con el Sandwich y la gran taza humeante de café. Luego tomó asiento en el sofá del taller y como de costumbre comenzó a dibujar en su libreta. Era una rutina que ambos habían establecido de manera inconsciente en tan pocos días

Tony sabía que Rogers lo que menos quería era estar solo y contrario a lo que todos pudieran suponer, Stark también experimentaba esa soledad en ocasiones. Supuso que era porque cada vez que estaba acompañado de sus parejas estas le exigían total atención, olvidándose un poco de sus propias necesidades y en cambio ahí, en silencio, con Steve en el taller se sentía acompañado y en confianza. Lo cual lastimosamente no podía permitirse con los demás, con ellos siempre debía tener la guardia alta

Suspiró tratando de concentrarse en el trabajo y no en el espécimen a sus espaldas, porque si, podía reconocerlo, Steven era un hombre jodidamente atractivo. Con ese cabello rubio tan brillante como el sol, ojos azules tan claros como el mar y por supuesto un cuerpo de pecado que sobrepasaba los límites de la perfección humana. Quizá tenía una larga lista de parejas pero eso no le impedía reconocer esas cualidades en alguien más

Aunque de antemano sabía que con Steve la situación era distinta. Ese hombre simbolizaba todas sus fantasías y deseos adolescentes, desde muy niño lo admiro por las historias que le relataba Howard cuando se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra, posteriormente esa admiración inocente maduró para convertirse en deseo, hormonas alborotadas, encendidas con más fuerza gracias al póster del rubio que tenía colgado en la pared del MIT

Estaba tan embelesado mirando a Rogers que no noto cuando el mechero con el que soldaba le quemo en la mitad del muslo

-¡¡¡Joder!!!- gritó de dolor arrojando el instrumento al suelo

-¡Dios, Tony!- jadeo el rubio levantándose rápidamente del sofá

-Mierda, esto duele...- siseo presionándose la herida

-Déjame ver...- solicitó el ojiazul preocupado

-No, no, estoy bien solo es...- se irguió cojeando dirigiéndose hacia el lavabo que tenía en el taller

-Déjame ver

-¡Qué no!

-Stark por Dios... No actúes como un niño

Se aprovechó del estado de Tony para encerrarlo contra el lavado, audaz desgarro con cuidado la parte quemada de los pantalones dejando ver la piel rojiza. Steve revisó la herida aplicando de inmediato agua fría y un ungüento para las quemaduras. Tony siseaba por el ardor, aún cuando los dedos de Steve eran sorprendentemente suaves. Stark no pudo evitar el pensamiento impropio de cómo sería ser acariciado por aquellos dedos gruesos en otras partes...

-No es muy profunda, no dejará marca- comentó el rubio irguiéndose con una sonrisa amable y ¡joder! ¿Por qué todo en ese hombre debía ser perfecto?

Tony cojeo un poco intentando poner distancia, pero el otro le sostuvo por la cintura presionándolo contra su cuerpo

-Estas demasiado delgado- masculló el soldado mirándolo a través de las largas pestañas

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una crítica de belleza?- gruñó Tony, queriendo desviar la atención de las fuertes manos que le sujetaban, quemándole mucho más que aquel mechero

-Debes cuidarte...- susurro Steve en un tono de voz cómplice

-Es solo una quemadura- balbuceo clavando la mirada en los labios entreabiertos, rosados y apetecibles

-Siempre minimizas las heridas... Como aquella vez en Nueva York, caíste del cielo, casi mueres y... Despiertas bromeando con que quieres shawarma

Tony río, sintió el pánico crecer en su interior con la mención de Nueva York, pero no tan intenso como antes. En ese momento se percató de que en todos los meses vividos al lado de Thor, Bruce, Natasha y Clint, no había tenido tiempo de concentrarse en sus miedos

-Imagina si les diera mucha importancia- respondió apretando los bíceps ajenos

-Eres valiente- comentó Steven con un deje claro de admiración, alternando miradas de los ojos a sus labios

La inseguridad le golpeó fuerte porque... Parecía como si Steve quisiera besarlo, rayos, el sabía leer perfectamente las señales de deseo en los demás, por más insignificantes que fueran. Sabía lo que significaba que Banner le mirara por encima de los lentes, o cada contoneo insinuante de Natasha... Lo sabía. Y podía asegurar que el capitán quería besarlo, podía distinguir un tono de deseo refulgiendo en aquel océano claro en sus ojos

-Igual que tú- susurro Tony

Rogers se acercó unos cuantos centímetros más, los suficientes para que ambos alientos chocarán. La energía podía cortarse. Tony no necesito más señal que esa le atrajo hasta sus labios

El soldado permaneció estático, sin responder y Stark se obligó a continuar, porque era consciente de que no tendría otra oportunidad, después de eso posiblemente su amistad con Steve se iría a la mierda

Saboreo los carnosos labios rosados que sabían a enjuague bucal de menta, besarlo era más de lo que había imaginado, el militar era tan cálido y terso, sabía a hogar

Se separó lentamente embriagándose con la visión del rostro sonrojado de Grant, quien aún tenía los labios entreabiertos y brillosos. Tony se preparó para el rechazo y también para un puñetazo, que recibiría gustoso porque había valido toda la pena del mundo

Rogers abrió los ojos y le miro incrédulo, esa ráfaga de inseguridad se transformó en segundos. Stark dejó salir el aire cuando el capitán le beso. Ardiente, fuerte y pasional... Con lengua. Le pego a su cuerpo con cuidado de no lastimarle la herida. Tony se trepó, enredando las piernas a sus caderas, pegando ambas pelvis. Steve apretó sus muslos gimiendo entre el beso

Se separaron jadeantes, Stark repartió pequeños besos por todo el rostro, entreteniéndose de nuevo en los hinchados belfos que suplicaban ser besados de nuevo. Con el no se andaría con rodeos, con Steve no tenía duda alguna de sus sentimientos 

-¿Tony, que significa esto?- preguntó el rubio entre suspiros

-Steve, Steve, no pienses en eso- le acucio porque él tampoco deseaba hacerlo, quería disfrutar del momento

-Creí que Pepper y tú...

Tony maldijo internamente, ¿Por qué rayos todo el mundo pensaba que aún tenía algo con Pepper?

-No, terminamos desde hace mucho tiempo- aclaró lamiendo la tersa piel del cuello gruñendo frustrado cuando la playera no le dejo continuar

-¿Y esto...?

-Deja de pensar Winghead- le suplico acunando su rostro- solo deja de pensar...

Se besaron de nueva cuenta, con Steve tomando la iniciativa. El castaño introdujo las manos por debajo de la fina camiseta blanca percibiendo los músculos cincelados del abdomen prensar contra su palma. En el letargo pensó por breves instantes que él había sido quien dio el primer paso esta vez. En ninguna de sus otras relaciones ocurrió así; Natasha le sedujo primero, Banner se confesó primero, al igual que Thor y Barton... pero con Steve... joder, con Steve estaba dispuesto a ponerse de rodillas solo por tenerle unos cuantos segundos

El rubio los dirigió hasta el sofá donde se dejó caer. Tony colocó una pierna a cada lado de su cadera siseando por el estirón en la quemadura

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Rogers mirándole con interés

-Solo si me besas...- le tentó con una sonrisa

Rogers le respondió el gesto y le beso encantado. Llevo las manos inseguro hasta la espalda baja de Stark, rozando con la punta de los dedos el espectacular trasero, causando que Tony se pegara más a su pelvis, percibiendo la dureza dentro de los finos pantalones de deporte del genio

-Espera...- solicitó Steve débilmente cuando el otro jaló el lóbulo de su oreja- T-Tony por favor...

El castaño dejó salir un gemido de frustración, continuando con la labor de besarle el cuello

-Tony, hablemos...

-¿Qué?- soltó con brusquedad, intuyendo que con Steve tendría el mismo problema de bolas azules que con Banner

-Es solo que... ¿No crees que vamos demasiado rápido?

Tony rió con ganas

-¿Rápido? Yo creo que ya nos habíamos tardado- susurro repartiendo suaves besos por la mandíbula- hemos bailado tanto alrededor del otro, no quiero esperar Steve, no contigo...

-¿E-Eso significa que estás interesado en mi?

-He soñado contigo desde que era un niño Winghead... No has abandonado mi mente ni por un momento

-Tony...- masculló enternecido encerrando su rostro entre las grandes manos- Yo también, yo también siento algo por ti...

Normalmente eso hubiese descolocado al millonario, pero después de escuchar a tantas personas decirle lo mismo ya no era relevante, aunque desde luego que sentirse correspondido era increíble

-Entonces ¿podemos seguir con esto?- indagó impaciente

-Si

Stark se apoderó de sus belfos con ansias sacando su propia playera. Retiro la camiseta de Steve notando como este enrojecía, los pechos desnudos chocaron, el soldado percibió la dureza del reactor presionar contra sus pectorales y era fascinante... Hermoso, ver al castaño alumbrado por la luz azul que lo mantenía con vida. Esa era una de sus más recurrentes fantasías, ver a Stark así, no sólo desnudo, sino vulnerable, real

Conforme el calor aumentaba, el castaño se restregó sobre la entrepierna del rubio obteniendo un siseo casi lastimoso. Rogers paseo las puntas de los dedos por la espalda del contrario, llegando a la curva turgente del trasero

-Tony...

-¿Mmh?...- masculló devorando su cuello

-Tony...

-Dime...- contestó sin prestarle atención

-¡Stark!

-¿Qué quieres, joder?- respondió frustrado

-Es que yo... Yo jamás... Jamás he estado con...

-Nadie- completo sonriente elevando una ceja

-Con un hombre- continuó Steve mirándole casi ofendido

-¿Con mujeres si?- preguntó el genio curioso, cierto que él había imaginado a Steve muchas veces en su cama, pero jamás en la de otra persona

-En los cuarenta también existía el sexo, Stark- aclaró y Tony pensó que si tuviera los brazos libres seguramente los cruzaría

-Pues con un chico es básicamente el mismo procedimiento, Steve- explicó- solo que en lugar de tres cavidades, hay dos- enfatizó elevando esa cantidad de dedos

-¿Qué?...

El castaño sonrió pasándose la lengua por el labio superior y Steve se ruborizó cubriéndose la cara con las manos, completamente mortificado

-Stark...

El castaño se carcajeó, retomó el beso, descendiendo por el torso esculpido del soldado, torturando con su lengua los sensibles pezones, apretó los pectorales pensando maliciosamente que podría colocar su pene entre ellos y hacerse una rusa, la sola idea hizo pulsar su entrepierna

Beso con fervor su vientre, complacido con los gemidos ahogados del otro, si no le hubiese dicho que había estado con mujeres, habría asegurado sin dudar que era virgen. Llego hasta la banda de los bóxers azules retirándolos poco a poco, disfrutando del sonido de la fricción de la tela contra la piel

Centro su vista en la enorme erección que se erguía como una asta entre las piernas del soldado, húmeda y apetecible. La boca de Tony salivo ante la visión... Era... Bonita, ¿qué más se podía esperar de alguien como Steve? Rosada, con la punta de un rojizo claro goteando líquido preseminal. El castaño clavo sus ojos en los azules antes de sacar la lengua y pasarla con mortal lentitud por los ríos blancos

Rogers llevo una mano hasta sus labios para no gritar, apretó los ojos para no ver a Stark comiéndose la parte más sensible de su cuerpo, porque sabía que si lo miraba se correría

El castaño introdujo el miembro dentro de su boca, con suaves vaivenes, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo. Sonriendo de vez en cuando al notar al soldado prácticamente deshacerse entre sus manos

Si de mamadas hablaban era un puto experto. Abrió la boca lo más que pudo tragándose casi por completo la erección

Steve gimió alto al sentir la estrechez de la garganta de Tony. Era un dulce tormento, aún con los ojos cerrados, escuchaba claramente la humedad de la mano que lo masturbaba, el chapoteo de la saliva, los sonidos de Stark cuando casi se ahogaba... Con su polla

-Mírame soldado...- solicitó el castaño con voz baja

-N-no puedo...

-Vamos cariño, muéstrame esos hermosos ojos azules...

El rubio obedeció, Tony tenía su miembro apoyado en la mejilla. Steve no pudo más y se derramó con un grito en la barba de Stark. Este paseo sus dedos por el líquido llevándolo hasta su boca, lamiéndolos hasta dejarlos limpios 

-Sabes delicioso...- murmuro apreciativo escalando por su cuerpo, volviendo a la posición inicial, Rogers le beso duro- Quiero que me folles Steve, fuerte, con esa hermosa polla tuya, quiero que me cumplas la fantasía adolescente de ser poseído por ti...

-Joder Tony... Las cosas que dices...

-¿Lo harás?- preguntó moviendo las caderas

-Si... Quiero estar dentro de ti

Stark sonrió, se irguió y sacó sus pantalones y ropa interior de un tirón. Iba a colocarse encima de nueva cuenta

-Espera... Quiero que...- susurro el rubio con las mejillas encendidas- date la vuelta...

Tony accedió girando con coquetería

-Dios Tony...- jadeo Rogers acariciando sin preámbulos sus nalgas, apretándolas y masajeándolas- son muy lindas...

El castaño soltó una carcajada que no duró mucho tiempo gracias a la palmada que cayó sobre sus glúteos

-Ah...- gimió- ¿me quieres así?...

-No- respondió el rubio- quiero mirar tu rostro

El castaño asintió colocándose a horcajadas y Rogers volvió a tocar su trasero

-¿Te gusto mucho cierto?- indagó echando las caderas hacia atrás 

-Siempre me ha encantado- confesó nalgueándole- no sabes las cosas que quiero hacerle...

-Tengo mucho tiempo para averiguarlo...

Stark presionó un par de dedos en la boca de Steve, este los lamió y chupo entusiasta hasta dejarlos goteando de saliva. Tony se preparó a sí mismo sin contratiempos, mordiéndose los labios al saberse visto, se sentía expuesto, jamás había hecho eso con nadie. Los ojos se Steve le taladraban con toda la intensidad del océano

Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente abierto alineó el pene del soldado y descendió lentamente sobre el. Joder... la posición hacía que el enorme miembro rozara su próstata. Gimió al sentirle enteramente dentro, creando una conexión única, irrompible. Escucho un gruñido y supo que al otro le estaba gustando tanto como a él

Comenzó a cabalgarlo sin más preámbulos, Rogers apretó su cintura ayudándolo a deslizarse con más facilidad. Contrario a sus fantasías, la realidad era mejor, exponencialmente mejor. No era como si Steve lo estuviera follando con la misma ferocidad que Thor, pero definitivamente existía ese toque salvaje. El contacto era perfecto, sentía una unión interna, tan fuerte como la que tenía con Banner

La diestra de Rogers se cerró en torno a su erección y fue todo lo que Tony requirió para correrse entre los abdómenes de ambos. Steve le siguió segundos después

-Shellhead ¿ahora somos pareja?- indagó el rubio jadeante

-Si Winghead, ahora somos pareja...- contestó sin pensarlo dos veces, besándole la frente- vamos a la cama...

Subieron a la recámara de Steve, donde después de darse un baño y disfrutar de otra sesión sexual se recostaron. Él ojiazul le miraba con adoración y Stark sabía que ese mismo brillo destellaba en sus ojos, porque también amaba a Steve, era algo que siempre estuvo dentro de su corazón y era, en cierta forma, un alivio el ya no ocultarla

Su mente le mostró cuatro sonrisas distintas y aunque la culpa refulgió un poco, Tony logró acallarla decidiéndose llevar por el cansancio, ya pensaría en otro momento como sobrellevaría aquella situación, ahora que había añadido a un nuevo contendiente en su juego de amor 

Su mente le mostró cuatro sonrisas distintas y aunque la culpa refulgió un poco, Tony logró acallarla decidiéndose llevar por el cansancio, ya pensaría en otro momento como sobrellevaría aquella situación, ahora que había añadido a un nuevo conten...  
El añadir a Steve complicó las cosas. Antes su tiempo lo tenía perfectamente estructurado, porque los horarios no colapsaban entre sí. Banner jamás deambulaba por las noches, por lo que ese tiempo normalmente lo compartía con Natasha, pero ahora... Steve tenía pesadillas y le suplicaba que pasara la noche con él, ocasionando que la pelirroja le exigiera atención también durante el día. Lo que obviamente desequilibraba todo lo demás

Ya no se le ocurrían más excusas por inventar, estaba atrapado y no podía más, llego a la lamentable resolución de que ya no podía seguir con eso, por mucho que lo quisiera. Así que cuando Pepper le informó de la importancia de su presencia en un negocio en Japón no lo pensó dos veces, tomó sus maletas y se marchó a primera hora, necesitaba tiempo para aclararse y ahí rodeado de los otros no podría hacerlo

Llevaba mucho tiempo con ese juego y ya no era capaz de sostenerlo. No sólo la consciencia comenzaba a remorderle sino que su cuerpo ya no podía soportar el ritmo. Tener a un súper soldado y a un dios reclamando su trasero casi a diario no era saludable

Se marchó de la torre dejando un mensaje general con JARVIS, ninguno personal. Al instante su teléfono comenzó a vibrar por llamadas y mensajes, joder, hasta Thor le estaba tratando de contactar, Tony era un bastardo afortunado

Durante ese periodo de ausencia se dio cuenta de que amaba a cada uno de sus chicos y chica. Los amaba profundamente, quería cuidarlos, estar con ellos cada día. Pero sabía que debía hacer las cosas bien, sin engaños y aunque era consciente de que podría perderlos en el intento tenía que hacerles frente y decirles la verdad

Después de una semana fuera de la torre regreso ya con una resolución a su problema

-JARVIS por favor cita a todos en la sala de estar- solicitó cuando entro al elevador

-Señor, los vengadores ya se encuentran reunidos

Tony sudo frío, algo le decía que no era buena señal

***

Y ahí estaba frente al tribunal de héroes que le miraban enfadados y con los brazos cruzados

-Se termino tu teatro Stark- repitió Clint

-¿Como lo descubrieron?- indagó Tony aflojándose la corbata y dejándose caer en el sofá ¿ya que más el quedaba?

-¿Qué como lo descubrimos?- preguntó indignado Steve

El castaño se encogió de hombros

-Fue mi culpa, pero me alegro- respondió Barton

-¿Qué? ¿pero cómo?

-El bastardo de Clint me amenazo con divulgar unas fotos mías de Budapest si no le daba los cuchillos que Nick me proporcionó en la última misión- comenzó Natasha

-Así que Nat se metió en mi computadora para borrar sus fotos comprometedoras y encontró el video donde tú y yo...

-Si, intente asesinar a Clint en la sala de estar- masculló Natasha con las manos en las caderas

-Donde también estaba Bruce- añadió Barton señalando al doctor con el pulgar

-Pelearon frente a mí, dijeron tu nombre y yo como el más grande los imbéciles salte a defenderte

-Brucie...

-El conflicto se hizo más grande y JARVIS me informó- hablo Steve

-El capitán y yo entrenábamos en el gimnasio cuándo fuimos avisados, así que yo también me dirigí a interrumpir la batalla- finalizó Thor

Tony se encendió en ira

-¡JODER BARTON! ¡VOY A MATARTE! ¡TE DIJE QUE BORRARAS EL ESTÚPIDO VIDEO!

Trató de lanzarse hasta Clint pero Steve presionó sus hombros manteniéndolo sentado

-Ese no es el punto Tony

-¡El punto es que nos viste la cara!- gruñó el arquero

-¿De verdad pensaste que podías engañarme?- hablo Natasha- me ofendes Stark

-¿Ya lo sabías entonces?

-Al principio creí que me estabas traicionando con Steve, ya sabes por todo el teatrito gay de "ponte tu traje"- explicó la pelirroja- lo seguí durante semanas y nada...

-¿Me seguiste?- preguntó Rogers sorprendido

-Relájate cap, no descubrí nada interesante

-¡Eso no importa ya!- intervino Banner- lo importante es saber ¿a cuál de todos quieres?

Mierda, la pregunta del millón de dólares

-Yo, chicos...

-El cuestionamiento es innecesario- cortó Thor- Anthony me ama a mi. Es natural que buscará consuelo en ustedes porque me ha faltado ser más románico y...

-Yo soy romántico, si lo que buscabas era rudeza yo podría haber aprendido- interrumpió Steve

-Nadie te dio más rudeza que yo Котенок- hablo Romanoff

-¡Ya cierren la boca y déjenlo hablar!- gritó Banner

Los héroes callaron al notar el brillo verdoso en los ojos de Bruce

-Stark responde- pidió Barton

Tony suspiro dándose valor

-A todos

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la sala seguido por los resoplidos molestos

-¡No jodas!- gruñó Barton

-Es la verdad- afirmó Stark- Banner tú eres tan tierno, Clint tú tan divertido, Thor eres tan apasionado, Natasha tú eres fuego y Steve tú eres tan romántico- cito convencido- Los amo a todos, si uno de ustedes me abandona yo sería completamente miserable

-Puedo ser más romántico Anthony- dijo el dios del trueno arrodillándose frente a Tony

-Si Thor, pero no serias del tipo de romántico que es Steve- contestó Stark acariciándole las manos

-Puedo darte diversión Tony, solo que estoy acostumbrándome a esta época y...

-Lo sé Stevie, pero no como Clint...- suspiro poniéndose de pie- La cosa es que si me quieren a su lado tienen que aprender a compartirme, así de simple

Los vengadores se miraron entre sí con recelo

-No estoy segura de poder hacerlo- dijo Natasha

-Ni yo- concordó Steve de inmediato

-Lo siento chicos, sé que fue muy bajo lo que les hice y que no fui sincero, pero es lo que siento, si necesitan tiempo para pensarlo...

Los héroes permanecieron en silencio lanzándose miradas retadoras, Tony se sintió terrible, había destruido a su familia... El corazón del castaño se apretó dolorosamente cuando Natasha abandonó la sala, seguida casi de inmediato por Clint y Steve. Bruce fue el siguiente en marcharse, dejando solo al dios

-Lo lamento Anthony, tampoco creo poder hacerlo- dijo con tristeza y se retiró

Tony se mordió los labios con fuerza para no gritar, era consciente de que eso podría pasar pero el dolor de experimentarlo era terrible

***

Los días siguientes fueron miserables para Stark, los héroes le ignoraban, ni siquiera se hablaban entre ellos, temía realmente que eso pudiera dañar al equipo a la hora de las batallas... O peor aún... Que lo desintegrará... Fury lo asesinaría si eso pasaba

Trataba de no ahondar en sus propios sentimientos, extrañaba horriblemente a los demás, mucho más allá del plano sexual. Echaba de menos las risas con Clint, las noches de desvelo con Natasha, las tiernas caricias de Steve, los abrazos reconfortantes de Thor, las conversaciones con Bruce...

No podía hablarlo ni siquiera con Rhodey, porque sabía que se ganaría una gran reprimenda por haber hecho lo que hizo

En soledad tuvo tiempo para pensar cómo no lo había hecho antes, sabía que los amaba, antes creyó ilusamente que los cinco juntos eran la combinación de una persona perfecta para el, pero ya no, ahora que no los tenía apreciaba cada cualidad, cada defecto de los demás. La soberbia de Thor que le causaba más risa que otra cosa, la mente cerrada de Steve, lo exasperante que podía ser Clint, lo terrorífica que podía ser Natasha e insulso la inseguridad de Banner... Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, se moría por un trago pero no lo bebería, le juro a Steve que superaría ese vicio

-Maldita sea...- siseo sintiéndose solo, miro a Dum-E deambular por el taller y patéticamente fue a atraparle en un abrazo... Todo se había ido al demonio

-Señor...- hablo JARVIS casi consolándole- los vengadores requieren de su presencia en la sala de estar

El castaño elevó la cabeza sorprendido, corrió al ascensor sin preocuparse mucho por su aspecto, estaba intrigado, aterrado ¿por qué lo habrían citado? ¿Qué tal si todos querían renunciar? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?. Encontró a los cinco de pie, con los brazos cruzados y el rostro serio

-Aquí estoy...- murmuro despacio- ¿Por qué esta reunión?- indagó removiéndose de un lado a otro

-Siéntate Tony- solicitó Steve sereno

Stark obedeció, sintiéndose tan pequeño frente a todos sus amantes

Ex, susurro su subconsciente, los perdiste a ellos, como perdiste a Pepper

-El motivo de esta reunión es comunicarte nuestra decisión...- decretó el Capitán América con seriedad

El millonario pensó lo peor

-¡Chicos no por favor, no abandonen el equipo!- interrumpió alarmado- lo que pasó estuvo mal pero ya me disculpe, por Dios si se marchan Fury va a asesinarme y tirar mi cádaver en una fosa y...

-¡Stark!- gritó Clint para luego suavizar la voz- lo que el cap quiere decir es que hablamos y estamos dispuestos a aceptar

-¿Aceptar?

-Si, tu propuesta poliamorosa- respondió rodando los ojos

-¿Es una broma Barton?

-No Tony- contestó Bruce- hablamos y aunque al principio fue difícil llegamos a la conclusión de que todos te amamos y queremos que seas feliz...

-Además somos una familia- continuó Thor pasando su brazo por los delgados hombros de Natasha- todos nos apreciamos, existe la confianza. Aceptaremos estar contigo, pero bajo nuestros términos...

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó Tony con la emoción creciendo en su interior

-Significa que no queremos que te mal pases- hablo Steven- nos organizaremos para que compartas tiempo con cada uno sin descuidar tu salud

El castaño sonrió ampliamente, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad...

-Chicos, los amo, no saben cuánto, este tiempo separado de ustedes ha sido un infierno...- hizo el intento de erguirse siendo detenido por las manos de Romanoff

-Nosotros también te amamos, sin embargo...- hablo Natasha

-¿Sin embargo que?

-No podemos olvidar que nos mentiste- complemento Rogers

Stark rodó los ojos

-Chicos ya les explique...

-Eso no es suficiente Stark- continuó Clint

Tony analizó a sus chicos, tenían una expresión de dolor y traición tan palpable que su pecho se contrajo, todo había sido culpa suya. Quizá debía ceder aunque fuera un poco, después de todo ellos estaban haciendo un esfuerzo por qué aquella situación funcionara y Stark sabía que lo hacían por el

-¿Qué quieren que haga?...- balbuceo- puedo comprar...

-No queremos tu dinero- corto Banner

-¿Entonces que...?

-Veras Tony...- comenzó Clint

El arquero se paseó pensativo por la habitación con las manos cruzadas detrás de la espalda. Se detuvo frente al sofá donde estaba sentado Tony y le miro largamente, abriendo y cerrando la boca varías veces como buscando la manera de decir algo

-Ya que básicamente serás nuestra perra- espetó sin rodeos- queremos que te comportes como tal

Stark entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente

-Jodete Clint

-Vamos Tony, yo sé lo mucho que te gusta que te hable sucio- dijo el agente en tono meloso tomándolo de la barbilla- serás nuestra puta y podemos tratarte como queramos

-Para que te perdonemos tienes que ponerte de rodillas- ordenó Thor 

-¿Y suplicarles perdón? ni de joda- gruñó el millonario cruzándose de brazos

-Suplicaras perdón, pero de la manera que te gusta- respondió Clint desabrochándose los pantalones

Los ojos de Tony se abrieron al mirar el miembro erecto del arquero aparecer, Clint era un sin vergüenza pero definitivamente jamás espero que hiciera algo como eso, escucho el sonido inconfundible de los ziper y giro encontrándose con el miembro de Thor afuera también el de Steve, quien tenía un rubor intenso bañando sus mejillas perdiéndose por el cuello de la camiseta e igualmente de ese color estaba Banner

Los labios abiertos de Tony sirvieron para que Natasha le besara rudamente tomándole con brusquedad del cabello. El castaño ahogo un gemido de sorpresa al sentir aquellos poderosos belfos reclamándole

-Darás un lindo espectáculo para nosotros- murmuro la pelirroja contra sus labios- Abre la boca Котенок, quiero ver cómo te comes esas pollas

-Nat...- susurro excitado ante las soeces palabras, joder había olvidado lo sexy que era Romanoff hablándole en ruso

-Obedece...

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro de Tony. Definitivamente ese era su sueño hecho realidad.


	28. Poliamory 2/2 (Tony Stark/Everyone)

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que su aventura terminaría de esa manera definitivamente se habría reído hasta el cansancio, nunca se había jactado de su buena suerte, pero vaya que la tenía, sólo había que mirarlo en ese preciso instante

Contempló a los cinco pares de ojos clavados en su persona y sintió un corrientazo de electricidad viajar por su espina dorsal

-Obedece Котенок, arrodíllate para que te follen la boca- ordenó Natasha con ese tono de voz autoritario que excitaba tanto a Tony

El castaño asintió sumiso, se incorporó con las piernas temblando para ponerse sobre sus rodillas encima del sofá

-En el piso Anthony- aclaró Thor señalando el suelo

Tony lo miró con el ceño fruncido

-Creí que...

-¿No escuchaste lo que dijo Barton?- hablo Bruce pasando un dedo por los hombros morenos, colocándose a su espalda- serás nuestra perra, ahora no mandas tu Stark...

El castaño se mordió los labios, tragándose el cúmulo de emociones que se agruparon en su garganta

-Caray Brucie, no creí escucharte decir algo como esto jamás...- espetó fingiendo inocencia

El científico sonrió sin humor y le tomó de los cabellos con rudeza, haciendo que la cabeza del genio prácticamente quedara recargada sobre su hombro

-Mejor guarda tus palabras inteligentes Tony, en esta ocasión tu deliciosa boca será utilizada para otros fines- siseo con sus labios pegados a la oreja de Stark

El millonario ladeo el rostro para encontrar los labios de Banner con los suyos. El doctor le beso fuerte, demandante, con toda la ferocidad que Tony siempre había querido recibir de el. Enredo sus dedos en los rizos oscuros sintiendo la dureza del científico presionar contra su trasero

Unas manos le tomaron de la cintura por enfrente y pronto sintió unos labios succionar la sensible piel de su cuello. El aroma cítrico le hizo reconocer de inmediato que se trataba de Barton. Clint introdujo las manos por debajo del tank top pellizcando sin mucho tiento sus pezones. Escucho el sonido cremoso de piel contra piel y por el rabillo del ojo pudo divisar al asgardiano tocándose. El gemido necesitado que escapó de su boca fue acallado por los labios de Banner

-Ya es suficiente, arrodíllate...- le separó el científico jadeante

Stark obedeció colocándose en medio de la sala siendo rodeado de inmediato por los héroes. Busco a Natasha con la mirada y la encontró sentada en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas, sosteniendo una copa de vino entre las manos, está le observaba con deseo, los ojos verdes refulgiendo como los de una pantera hambrienta... Dios, Tony deseaba acercarse a ella y lamer la longitud de sus piernas, probarla una vez más para embriagarse de su perfume íntimo

-Aquí Tony- ordenó Banner tomándole de la barbilla- está es la primera vez que intentaremos esto amigo, espero no me decepciones

-No lo hará doctor, Tony tiene una boca maravillosa que se ha encargado de entrenar muy bien con cada uno de nosotros- respondió Steve para sorpresa de todos

-Si, sus labios imprudentes son tan buenos para hablar como para mamar- concordó Clint 

-Seré yo quien juzgue eso...- dijo el pelinegro asiendo al mecánico de las mejillas para besarle de nuevo, rudo y chasqueante

Tony elevó la vista conectando con la mirada oscurecida de Bruce. Este colocó la punta de su miembro contra sus labios, con sorprendente gentileza. El hombre de hierro abrió su boca y su lengua se hundió bajo el peso de la gruesa polla del doctor, movió la cabeza hacia delante hasta que el glande rozo su garganta. Banner gimio con las manos en puños. El castaño se retiro lentamente soltando un sonido de gusto porque joder... le encantaba hacer eso, paladear el salado sabor de un hombre en sus papilas. Cerro sus labios alrededor de la esponjosa punta girando la lengua en el pequeño orificio

-Joder...- musitó Banner echando la cabeza hacia atrás- que bien se siente...

Tony sonrió para si, comenzó a subir y bajar su boca sobre el miembro, alternando el ritmo entre los movimientos, metía y sacaba la erección tentándolo un poco más al jugar también con la profundidad. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Bruce dejara la amabilidad y le tomara de la cabeza follándole la boca como era debido, sin piedad

Su nariz presionó contra los oscuros vellos de la pelvis y lucho contra las arcadas cuando el pene se enterró profundamente en su garganta. Su propia dureza presionaba contra los pantalones... Dios, estaba tan mojado. Soltó las caderas de Bruce y llevo sus manos hacia esa parte para desahogarse un poco

-Sin tocar, Stark- ordenó Natasha con voz firme

Tony retiró los dedos de inmediato soltando un gemido lastimero porque ¡Santo Dios! necesitaba aliviarse

-Vamos doc, muéstrale quien manda...- susurro Clint desde la espalda de Banner

El doctor gruñó aumentando el ritmo de los vaivenes, líneas de saliva recorrían la barbilla del millonario y las lágrimas comenzaban a desbordarse de sus ojos. El científico gimió, la polla pulso dentro de Tony y este se preparó para la inminente culminación, sin retirarse, tomaría todo lo que Banner quisiera darle. Sin embargo, un tirón en sus cabellos hizo que el pene del doctor saliera de su boca

-Es mi turno dulce Anthony- musitó Thor acariciando su rostro- déjame probar tus labios...

El castaño giró sobre sus rodillas para encarar el enorme falo del asgardiano, se sentía como niño en dulcería, miembros de todos los tamaños, colores y sabores, lo sabía porque ya los había probado cientos de veces

Stark abrió la boca lo más que pudo preparado para el asalto, el rubio penetro de lleno su interior, cubriendo la habitación con el sonido chapoteante de la saliva, Tony se concentró en respirar por la nariz y mantener relajada la mandíbula mientras chupaba al ritmo que imponía Thor. Odinson apretó su cabeza intentando enterrarse más profundo, el aire se le corto haciendo que su rostro y cuello se tornaran rojos, el dios lo libero después de unos segundos y Tony tuvo que toser... Sí que podía hacer una garganta profunda pero con el tamaño de Thor era bastante difícil

-¿Qué pasa Anthony? ¿demasiado para ti?- indagó burlón tomandole con fuerza de las mejillas- no lo creo, has probado mas pollas que alimento, demuéstrame lo ramera que puedes llegar a ser

Stark aceptó el desafío. Introdujo el miembro de Thor en su boca de nueva cuenta comenzando a chuparlo sin contenerse, moviendo su cabeza de adelante hacia atrás, empapándolo de saliva. Los embates del rubio fueron más rápidas, el castaño ahueco sus mejillas causando que un chorro de salado pre-semen llenara su boca

-Así Anthony...- suspiro Thor con los ojos virados llenos de éxtasis

El arquero se colocó a su diestra, tomando una de las manos que Tony tenía sobre las rodillas para que le tocará, Stark obedeció batiendo sus pestañas

-Eres una puta preciosa- susurro Clint con adoración- Chupámela...

Tony sacó al asgardiano de sus labios con un sonoro plop dejando un largo camino de saliva para luego introducir la polla de Clint. Miro a Steve al fondo tocándose y le llamo con el índice para que también se uniera, necesitaba a su chico dulce. El rubio se posicionó al otro lado dejando un pequeño espacio para no obstruirle el espectáculo a Romanoff

Tony se dedicó a Barton, con el las cosas siempre eran intensas, no tenía que andarse con rodeos, por ello desde el primer momento le dio lo que deseaba haciendo sonidos apreciativos sabiendo lo mucho que le encantaban a Clint

-Eso es nene, chupame asi...- ordenó el agente moviendo las caderas

Barton gimió sacando su miembro golpeteándolo contra la lengua de Tony antes de introducirlo en su boca una vez más

-Mi turno Shellhead...

Stark le sonrió perverso, se acercó a Steve depositando primero un tierno beso en la cabeza antes de probar toda la longitud, delineando con la lengua la gruesa vena que se marcaba en el tronco sabiendo lo mucho que eso le gustaba a Steve. Con las manos libres se dedicó a tocar alternadamente a los otros tres vengadores

Steve, a diferencia de las otras ocasiones, no se tomó las cosas con calma sino que se entrego totalmente, embistiéndole con fuerza digna de super soldado, paseando por su boca la punta rosada del glande, suspirando cuando está choco contra su mejilla

-Dios, Tony...- gimió el ojiazul formando un puño en su cabello, el genio arañó los fuertes muslos ante la punzada de dolor- hablame...

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Steve? ¿Qué me encanta tu polla?- hablo con voz rasposa- ¿Qué no puedo esperar para enterrarla en mi garganta y ahogarme con ella? ¿Qué quiero que te corras en mi boca?

Steve le atrajo de la mandibula para besarlo tan demandante que le corto el aliento, al parecer los rubios tenian un fetiche con el control de la respiración

Thor presionó su miembro contra su mejilla gimiendo por el contacto áspero de la barba. El castaño intentó introducirlo a su boca junto con Steve... Cosa que fue prácticamente imposible. Ambas erecciones comenzaron a frotarse entre sí encima de sus labios. Rogers jadeo y Thor gruñó apretando los cortos cabellos de Stark

Ver las pollas de los rubios rozarse y palpar a Barton y a Banner en sus manos hizo que Tony sintiera su trasero abrirse en una sensación de vacío. Joder... Quería ser follado ¿Qué tenía qué hacer un hombre para conseguirlo? Cierto, en esa ocasión el no era el que mandaba, no podía exigir nada

Banner reclamó su boca una vez más y entonces comenzó el verdadero desafío de hacerles sexo oral a los cuatro hombres. Sus rodillas dolían y su garganta escocía. No había segundo en la que su boca no estuviera ocupada

Percibió unas fuertes manos en las caderas que lo obligaron a colocarse sobre sus manos y rodillas

-Llevas demasiada ropa mi amado- escucho el murmullo enronquecido de Thor y pronto fue despojado de los pantalones, el asgardiano podía ser muy hábil algunas veces. La ropa interior fue retirada casi de inmediato dejándolo expuesto de la cintura para abajo

Las grandes manos del rubio acariciaron su trasero soltando suaves murmullos de apreciación. Tony gimoteo con el miembro de Steve dentro de su boca. Sintió como Thor separaba sus nalgas y comenzaba a rodear su agujero con el pulgar, Stark se mordió los labios mirándole por encima del hombro, jadeando cuando el dedo del asgardiano entro levemente en el

-Déjame a mí rubiales, si alguien sabe trabajar este hermoso culito ese soy yo- declaró Clint. Dios si, pensó Tony...- Lindo trasero, me pregunto cómo se vería en unas lindas bragas de encaje...

Escucho el gruñido de Thor quien llevó una mano hacia su propia erección comenzando a tocarse con los ojos fijos en Stark

-Si, unas bonitas bragas rojas, Iron Man- musitó el agente antes de preguntar- ¿Quieres que te coma? Mmm ¿quieres sentir mi lengua dentro de ti? Respóndeme- indagó rozando su entrada con la yema del índice 

-Joder...- siseo excitado el castaño- Si Clint, por favor

-Entonces ábrete para mí...- dijo retirándose para admirar la vista

Stark llevó sus manos hasta los glúteos, separándolos con sus dedos tal y como Barton lo había ordenado

-Mira esa hermosa espalda- masculló Bruce masturbandose

-La espalda es linda, no tanto como esto- respondió Steve acariciando su agujero

Un rubor oscuro coloreo el rostro de Stark porque jamás había estado así de expuesto, los ojos de los héroes (¡De sus compañeros! ¡Por Dios!) clavados en la parte más íntima de su cuerpo y Natasha... joder Natasha

El arquero sonrío un poco para luego posicionarse detrás del castaño tentándolo con los dedos unos segundos antes de colocar su boca en el glorioso trasero del ojimiel. Deposito un suave beso y posteriormente rodeó la entrada con la lengua, lamiendo el cúmulo sensible de nervios en movimientos circulares, penetrando de apoco el estrecho canal

-Oh Dios...- el genio tembló al primer roce de lengua, formando un puño con las manos

Barton rió y lo recompenso bajando los labios por el perineo, tomando entre sus labios las bolas. Tony gimió fuerte, más cuando Clint regresó hacia su entrada, su lengua era caliente, aún más que su propio cuerpo que parecía que entraría en combustión espontánea. Stark se recostó en el piso separando las rodillas para que su necesitada erección se frotara contra la fría superficie del mármol. Los sonidos húmedos de la lengua al penetrarle se escuchaban por toda la habitación

-Yebat...- escucho maldecir a Natasha y pudo ver entre lágrimas que la pelirroja estaba acariciándose también

Las entrañas de Tony comenzaron a temblar, Clint le había mostrado varias veces que si podía correrse solo con aquel acto y lo deseaba tanto. Las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos se deslizaron por su sien hasta caer al piso

-No Tony- negó Barton sintiendo los espasmos del millonario en su boca- has sido un chico malo y no mereces correrte con mi lengua

El arquero clavó sus dientes en la nalga y luego propinó una fuerte palmada

-Clint por favor...- suplicó- por lo que más quieras déjame terminar...

-Tu eres lo que más quiero, pero no, solo voy a lamerte para que Thor pueda follarte con esa enorme polla suya, no quiero que te destroce el trasero

-No lo hizo antes, no lo hará ahora...- tentó Tony

-¿Es un desafío Anthony?- preguntó el rubio enarcando una ceja

Stark miró aquel gesto y sonrío un poco. Thor se inclinó para tomarle de la barbilla y conectar con sus ojos

-Por Odín... Luces tan ardiente así...- murmuró retirándole los mechones sudados de la frente

Tony amplio la sonrisa siendo correspondido con un gesto afectuoso del dios que provocó que un hermoso calor lo inundará. Su toque era eléctrico, su aroma a tormenta intoxicante, estaba tan enamorado de él

\- Por más que ansíe tomarte debo prepararte. No te haría sufrir, ni siquiera con tus provocaciones, lo único que deseo es tu bienestar

El asgardiano tomó el lugar de Clint repitiendo por momentos el mismo proceso. Tony sollozo, estaba tan hiperestésico... La barba de Thor siempre hacía maravillas por el cuando lo lamia. Dedos mojados recorrieron su entrada y uno de ellos ingreso haciéndolo jadear. Bruce le tomó de la cabeza guiando de nueva cuenta su miembro hasta la boca

-Estas tan apretado...- gruñó Thor embistiéndole lentamente- claramente no te he follado lo suficiente si sigues así de estrecho

Tony sintió la quemazón del estiramiento que le hizo balbucear en la polla de Bruce. La penetración era tan deliciosamente placentera que fue haciéndose más potente conforme la velocidad y cantidad de los dedos aumentaba, sus paredes internas se expandían y no pudo evitar empujar hacia atrás en busca de algo más grande

Uñas afiladas se clavaron en su cabello, percibió el aroma a rosas identificando al instante a Natasha

-Eso es Tony... jodete en sus dedos- siseo la mujer contra su oído- quiero verte...

El castaño lo hizo, estaba tan necesitado que no lo dudo. Estaba perdido en el placer y la desesperación por no poder tocarse, Thor curvo los dedos rozando su próstata y Tony jadeo sintiendo corrientes eléctricas debajo de su piel. Si alguna vez dudo que Thor era él dios de la fertilidad ya no lo hacía, joder que no. El rubio conocía perfectamente bien su cuerpo, más que el mismo, sabía leerlo y darle todo lo que necesitaba. Si, Stark era un hombre con mucha suerte

-Si Tony así...- susurro la pelirroja palmeando su trasero varias veces hasta hacerlo arder- Ya está listo Thor- declaró sin pizca de duda en su voz- Follatelo

No fue necesario decirle dos veces, la gran punta del miembro del asgardiano presiono contra su agujero y Tony gimió de anticipación ahora atendiendo a Steve. El largo miembro se frotó entre sus nalgas y Tony empujó las caderas hacia atrás

-Mmm sváss...- susurro el dios apreciativo- los dedos no han sido suficientes ¿cierto? ¿deseas mi polla en su lugar?

-Por favor...- susurro sacando el pene del capitán de su boca

-Como desees...- gruñó antes de hundirse en Tony de una sola embestida

-¡Oh Thor...!- jadeo Tony

El asgardiano lo penetro duramente sosteniéndolo por las caderas, empujando su espalda hasta que la mejilla quedo recargada contra el suelo. ¡Joder! no importaba las ocasiones que Thor se lo follara, cada vez era mejor que la anterior. Tony se arqueo sintiéndole más profundo. Las embestidas eran brutales, las bolas del dios golpeaban sus glúteos enrojecidos por las nalgadas de Natasha

-Fuiste hecho para mí polla, hombre de metal- gruñó- eres mío...

Stark jadeo cuando la gruesa punta golpeo su próstata trayéndole oleadas de placer a todo su cuerpo

-¡Oh Thor! Más...- suplico con un gemido ahogado después de la dura embestida- Más por favor...

Escucho la risa estridente del dios

-Como desees, mi amado

Thor le tomó con fuerza del cabello pegándolo hasta su pecho enterrándolo más profundo en su caliente erección

-Mueve ese trasero Stark- ordenó Clint- trabaja bien esa polla...

Tony comenzó a balancearse encima rotando las caderas. Thor no se quedó quieto sino que comenzó a embestirle desde abajo. El ritmo y la presión despiadada le tenía la vista nublada. Los ojos de los demás lo miraban mientras se daban placer a sí mismos... Era tan intenso, su interior comenzó a contraerse y su polla a chorrear pre-semen sobre sus piernas mientras el rubio seguía follándolo con vehemencia

-Puedes correrte Anthony- dijo Odinson- ese es el propósito de esto, que disfrutes de nosotros, que nosotros disfrutemos de ti...- enfatizó con una dura embestida- Te amo tanto mi precioso mortal...

Tony jadeo, los roces en su próstata, aquellas dulces palabras y el morbo de estar siendo observado fueron suficientes detonantes para que se corriera, sin necesidad de tocarse, una ola de placer lo sacudió entero haciéndolo derramarse sobre su vientre. La brutalidad del orgasmo fue tal que le hizo marearse por un momento. Las manos de Thor le apretaron del torso para que no se derrumbara sobre el suelo. El asgardiano bufo mordiendo el centro de su espalda y Tony se preparó para sentir la abundante esencia en su interior, pero eso jamás ocurrió. Thor salió de su cuerpo con la misma erección con la que ingresó ayudándolo gentilmente a ponerse de pie

Tony miró al rubio, ruborizado, con la piel deliciosamente sudada y con su miembro erecto contra su vientre

-Thor...- intento hablar

-Tenemos planes para ti Anthony- respondió el portador de mjölnir dandole un beso en la mejilla

-Thor...- le llamó de nuevo con un tinte cariñoso- también te amo, mucho

El rubio sonrío ampliamente. Tony iba a preguntarle cuáles eran aquellos planes cuando la mano de Steve tomó la suya dirigiéndole hasta el sofá. Se dejó llevar, limpiándose con la camiseta el desastre de saliva en su barbilla

El capitán lo recostó encima colocándose entre sus piernas y Tony agradeció la atención, no pudo acallar el gemido de placer que salió de sus labios, el mullido sofá era la gloria en comparación con el suelo. Rogers lo beso sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el contacto era tan dulce a pesar de que le estaba metiendo la lengua en la garganta. Los rosados belfos del rubio le mordían y mimaban dándole ese romanticismo que le encantaba

-Te amo Shellhead...- murmuró mirándole con esos ojos tan azules

-Y yo a ti Winghead...- le respondió y era tan cierto, adoraba a ese hombre

Steve le sonrió para luego besar su cuello, mordisqueando los huesos de la clavícula. El castaño agradecía la pequeña privacidad que los héroes estaban siendo capaces de brindarle, había tenido su momento con Thor, ahora lo estaba teniendo con Steve y sabía que vendría el de los demás. Dios... Solo esperaba tener la resistencia física para soportarlo

El capitán tiro del borde de su playera retirándosela por completo, luego centro su atención en los pezones. El tono rosado natural estaba rayando en lo rojizo por las atenciones que Clint tuvo con él hacia unos momentos. Steve delineó con la punta de la lengua la areola antes de introducir el montículo y chupar con fuerza ocasionado que las caderas del castaño se elevarán y frotara desesperado su duro miembro contra los abdominales 

-Steve...- suspiro Tony apretándole la cabeza acuciándolo a seguir

Rogers jugó unos segundos más con sus pectorales para luego besar tiernamente su reactor y las cicatrices que lo rodeaban. Posteriormente descendió con un camino de suaves besos por su abdomen deteniéndose para mordisquear los huesos de la cadera. Tony se removió deseando que Steve fuera más abajo y pudiera apagar un poco del fuego que lo estaba consumiendo, pero el rubio simplemente río y se enderezó... El muy bastardo

-Eres un calienta braguetas, Rogers- gruñó Stark, al soldado no se le había quitado la costumbre de tentarle

Steve se carcajeó elevando un poco las inquietas caderas, posicionando su erección contra la dilatada entrada

-¿Lo soy Shellhead?- indagó moviendo de arriba a abajo su falo sin decidirse a ingresar, Tony asintió comenzando a jadear- ¿Te gusta esto?- preguntó excitado

-Si Winghead, amo tu enorme polla moviéndose contra mi- gimió Stark empujando contra el otro- pero la amo más mucho más cuando está dentro de mi

-Mmm yo también Tony, yo también...

Rogers ingresó con cuidado, no sin antes usar algo de lubricante en su erección, con Odinson no fue necesario por las atenciones de Barton pero esta vez si fue prudente utilizarlo. Su miembro se deslizó con facilidad, Tony estaba un poco suelto por la penetración de Thor pero no lo suficiente. Joder... Steve quería estar dentro de él, tanto que dolía

Tony gimoteo cuando el capitán entro completamente, las fuertes caderas comenzaron a moverse acrecentando de a poco la velocidad. Steve pellizco sus pezones aumentando su placer, el interior del moreno se contrajo a su alrededor y el ojiazul supo que había tocado su punto dulce

-Joder si, Steve, Steve, Steve...- jadeo Stark su nombre como una letanía y el rubio comenzó a golpear justo en ese lugar

Los ojos miel estaban cerrados, el cabello despeinando contra el sofá, sus labios abiertos de gemidos, enrojecidos y húmedos. La imagen era perfecta... Convirtiéndose en un infierno para Steve por no poder correrse, aunque compartía ese tormento con sus compañeros

Las piernas de Tony se enredaron en sus caderas apretándolo. Los talones clavados en su trasero urgiéndolo a ir más rápido. El capitán tomó las manos del castaño colocándolas encima de su cabeza y lo beso apasionadamente

-Termina para mi, cariño...- susurro y esa frase dulce fue el detonante del segundo orgasmo de la noche para el castaño. Tony tembló entero soltando un grito porque era demasiado lo que estaba sintiendo, su sangre era lava ardiente, su carne arcilla, no sabía que tanto más podría soportar

-¡Joder Steve!- exclamó clavándole las uñas en la espalda

Rogers cayó derrumbado encima respirando agitadamente, ambos con los cuerpos sudorosos y jadeantes. La erección del rubio seguía dentro de Tony y este no pudo evitar el impulso de apretar sacándole a Steve un gemido lastimero

El soldado se incorporó lentamente sobre sus codos y con cuidado abandonó su cuerpo, no sin antes besarle tembloroso. Tony quedó laxo y de piernas abiertas esperando para el segundo asalto, el cual no tardó mucho en llegar

-Luces radiante...- espetó Clint sarcástico- vamos a reacomodarte un poco, Steve te acaparó por completo pero yo no seré tan egoísta

Tony le sonrió. Clint era esa parte de aire fresco en su vida, verlo le hacía sentirse libre inmediatamente

-¿Por qué me miras así?- preguntó Barton suspicaz

-Porque te amo- respondió el castaño sin dudar

Clint le sonrió cálidamente y era tan jodidamente hermoso ese gesto, quizá por lo escaso que era. El arquero siempre se ocultaba detrás de las bromas o la indiferencia, Tony agradecía infinitamente conocer el lado romántico de Clint, quien era un hombre mucho más profundo y complejo de lo que todos se imaginaban

-Eso no te servirá de nada, aún así te follare- Tony se carcajeó

Barton le movió de manera que su cabeza quedará colgando del sofá

-Por cierto...- susurro el agente mientras aplicaba lubricante a la sonrosada entrada- también te amo

Sin más preámbulos se colocó entre sus piernas y se hundió en el. Tony gimió aferrándose a los bíceps del arquero, estaba demasiado sensibilizado. Clint no le dio tregua ni momento de recuperación. Rotó las caderas haciéndolo jadear y gemir, conocía perfectamente bien el cuerpo del castaño, sabía cómo moverse para complacerlo. Tony le apretó los glúteos con las manos mordiéndose los labios para no gritar

-Mira esa hermosa cara...- murmuró el agente acariciando su rostro- te aprovechas de ella para lograr todo lo que deseas ¿no es así? Eres una ramera que usa su cuerpo para conseguir lo que quiere de los demás

-Jodete- soltó Tony con una sonrisa socarrona

Clint le propinó una leve bofetada que resonó por toda la estancia

-¿Perdón? Creí que ese era mi trabajo- respondió dandole una fuerte embestida- aunque también el de los demás... Tony, Tony si eres toda una puta, lo eres amor ¿cierto?- Preguntó acariciando el miembro del castaño de arriba a abajo. Tony se retorció, aquella caricia era delirante, su miembro había sido ignorado deliberadamente durante todo el acto

-Respóndele a Clint, Tony- ordenó Steve con aquella jodida y sexual voz del capitán América

-Lo soy Clint... Lo soy...

-Apuesto a que si- gruñó Barton apretando su cuello con fuerza- abre la boca, abre esa puta boca...- ordenó

Tony jadeo cuando aquella presión le robo el aire. Obedeció aún con la mano de Clint sosteniendo su cuello, su campo de visión se cubrió con las caderas fuertes del asgardiano quien introdujo su miembro en la garganta de Tony. El castaño hizo un gran esfuerzo para no ahogarse por estar dando sexo oral de cabeza y por la mano de Barton comprimiendo su tráquea. La punta del miembro de Thor le rozaba el paladar causando que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos

Tony tomó la erección de Bruce con una mano acariciándola de arriba a abajo. Barton colocó una de sus piernas sobre sus hombros y la posición combinada con los precisos vaivenes y la falta de aire hizo terminar repentinamente a Tony por tercera ocasión, gritó con la polla de Thor dentro de su boca sintiendo los dientes de Clint clavarse en su tobillo

-¡Mierda, mierda Stark!...- gruñó Barton- ¡Joder, vas a hacer que me corra!

Abandonó su cuerpo sosteniéndose de los reposabrazos del sofá, pasándose la mano por los cabellos mientras temblaba sin control

-Mierda...- jadeo y Steve palmeo su brazo empático 

Thor embistió su boca unos segundos más antes de retirarse, Tony se incorporó rápidamente para toser y tomar aire. Después de recomponerse un poco limpio la saliva que empapaba sus mejillas. Sintió el sofá hundirse bajo el peso de Banner, este le tomó de las caderas y lo colocó encima, de espaldas hacia su pecho

Tony se asombró por la fuerza del doctor, toda la debilidad que aparentaba era falsa. Banner poseía su propio vigor

-¿No te habrás olvidado de mí, amigo de ciencias?- preguntó Bruce besando tiernamente su espalda

-Claro que no Brucey Boo- contestó sorprendiéndose de lo pastosa que sonaba su voz

El doctor lo elevó unos centímetros y alineó su falo contra el agujero del castaño. Tony sollozo por la penetración, aunque fuera lenta y cuidadosa la máldita posición la hacia más intensa porque llegaba más profundo. Escucho el gemido ahogado de Bruce quien le apretó las caderas

-Joder Tony...- murmuró- ¿Cómo es que estás tan estrecho? esto no es científicamente posible... 

-Banner...- río Tony sin poder evitarlo

-Por la ciencia, deberías sentir como me aprietas

El castaño roto las caderas a propósito, normalmente era un amante atento que en el sexo se preocupaba por los más mínimos detalles, su objetivo principal era complacer a la pareja y buscar tanto placer como se pudiera para el, pero en ese momento no existía más que lo que sus chicos y chica quisieran tomar de el

El doctor lo guió lentamente, impulsándolo suavemente sobre su polla, Tony dedujo que sería porque conocía la fisiología humana y debía tener una noción del estado de su cuerpo después de tres intensos orgasmos

-Bruce...- gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás

-Tony... Eres tan hermoso- susurro el doctor acariciando con la punta de los dedos la línea en V que se marcaba al inicio de las caderas- Te amo tanto...

-Y yo a ti...- contestó el castaño absorto- Dios... quiero sentirte a ti, estar dentro de ti...

-También lo deseo...- susurró el doctor- tenemos tiempo, todo el tiempo...

Como respuesta Tony se estrechó porque si, joder que si, esa idea lo estaba matando, tenía la fantasía de follarse a Banner mientras llevará su bata de laboratorio, de preferencia en ese jodido recinto donde empezó todo para los dos

El castaño aumento el ritmo cabalgando ávido al doctor. Tenía los ojos llorosos y los labios húmedos, sollozaba a cada penetración no sabiendo describir exactamente la sensación. Banner por su parte era un manojo de gemidos, Tony podía apostar que sus ojos oscuros estaban brillando con ese matiz verdoso que tanto le gustaba

Steve se posicionó a su derecha tocándose. Tony lo miró y su boca salivo ante la visión del gran miembro del rubio, se mordió los labios y extendió una mano hacia el. Banner soltó una carcajada

-Si que eres una ramera necesitada Tony...- siseo penetrándole más fuerte- Quizá debería transformarme en Hulk y dejar que el otro sujeto se encargue de ti- gruñó- quizá solo así estarías satisfecho, con una polla de su tamaño quizás si pudieras llenarte

Tony gimió acariciando la erección del ojiazul, era un depravado, pero si, deseaba tener a Hulk en algún momento también

-Mira como monta con más entusiasmo- señaló Clint- le ha encantado la idea

-Tony jamás está satisfecho, doctor... Es capaz de agotarme a mi que soy el dios de la fertilidad- comentó Thor

Clint dejo caer su pene contra la mejilla de Stark. Tony giró el rostro para succionar la punta de la erección del agente

Percibió el aroma florar de Natasha y dejó de atender a sus chicos para concentrarse en ella, quien se había mantenido silenciosa durante todo el momento. La espía se acercó con una sonrisa y Tony... Tony no podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que le había visto hacer y aún así estaba ahí, sonriéndole tiernamente... Mierda, en esos momentos la amaba más que nunca

-¿Me extrañaste Котенок?

-Nat...- susurró desesperado- tanto Nat...

La uña de la pelirroja se deslizó por la línea media de sus abdominales apenas rozándole. Le miro depredadoramente por unos instantes con esos letales ojos verdes que eran capaces de hacer hablar al más ruin de los criminales

-Mira esto...- murmuró la pelirroja inocentemente tocando la cabeza ruborizada y dura de la erección de Stark que se balanceaba sin piedad contra su vientre- debe doler...

-Joder...- siseo Tony casi lastimero

-Oh lyubov- susurró fervorosa- ¿Dejarás que me encargue de ti?

Los labios rojos de la pelirroja se cerraron sobre su erección sin esperar respuesta, Tony apretó los mechones rizados de cabello dejando salir un grito agónico. Natasha trabajo su miembro sin perder ni por un segundo el contacto visual. Tony gimió descontrolado, no era necesario que moviera las caderas por su cuenta porque las embestidas de Banner llevaban su miembro más adentro de la dulce boca de la agente

-Nat, ¡Dios Nat!- gritó

La mujer se limitó a pasar la lengua por toda su longitud y a chupar duro. Stark estaba temblando sin control sobre Banner, mordiéndose los labios tan fuerte que ya había logrado abrírselos, sentía que moriría en ese preciso momento por la multitud de sensaciones

La chica sonrío sensualmente clavando los zafiros verdes en el rostro de Tony, el cual estaba contrito, apretaba los ojos sintiendo un placer indómito, tenía los labios entreabiertos queriendo gemir pero no salían más que sonidos intangibles

-Mírame Котенок...- ordenó sacando el miembro de su boca, lamiéndose los labios seductoramente

Tony obedeció, sus ojos y mejillas empañados en lágrimas. Romanoff debía reconocer que era una bella estampa

-Es mi turno krasivyy- le murmuró en el oído dandole un mordisco al lóbulo- ¿Puedes con ambos grandullón?- le preguntó a Bruce quien asintió frenético

Tony miró con mórbida fascinación como la pelirroja dejaba caer la diminuta ropa interior escarlata por debajo del vestido para luego trepar hábilmente colocando una pierna a cada lado de su regazo y mierda... Tony no podía creerlo, iba a follarla mientras que Banner lo follaba a el

Natasha dirigió su pulsante erección hasta su interior y ¡Dios!... Tony se deshizo en espasmos al sentir el calor aterciopelado de la rusa envolviéndolo...

-Tony... nunca decepcionas...- le susurró roncamente comenzando a moverse, dándose impulso de los hombros. El castaño la sujetó por la cintura. La humedad de la chica se deslizaba hermosamente, como un oasis alrededor de su ardiente erección

-Nat...- gimió Stark- ¡Joder!... te sientes tan bien

La pelirroja sonrío comenzando a balancearse y a gemir encima de su polla, Stark le saco el vestido dejándola completamente desnuda, porque por supuesto que no llevaba sostén. Acarició los generosos pechos que se movían al ritmo de los vaivenes y mierda era maravilloso. Nada se comparaba a la sensación que recorría su ser, era simplemente perfecto. Escuchó a Bruce gruñir a sus espaldas y apretar sus caderas y Stark supo que las contracciones de su cuerpo estaban siendo una gloria para el doctor

Sintio como la mano de Steve movía su rostro para besarlo, Tony se perdió en el apasionado y tierno contacto del soldado. Cuándo abrió los ojos noto como Barton y Natasha se besaban, como Thor acariciaba el cabello de Banner y como la mano de Rogers apretaba uno de los senos de la agente. Le sorprendió no sentír pizca alguna de celos, porque el los amaba y nada le haría más feliz que también se amaran entre ellos. La mente del castaño se lleno de miles de posibilidades, quizá Thor podría follar a Natahsa mientras él era follado por Steve, quizá Clint podría enseñarle sus juguetes sexuales a Banner...

Natasha se inclinó besando el centro de su reactor convirtiendo la escena sexual en una jodidamente tierna, la piel de Tony se erizo ante esa cálida caricia. Solo ella sabía la importancia de ese círculo azul incrustado tan férreamente en su pecho, solo ella había estado con él cuando casi muere envenenado por el paladio, ella...

-La amo agente Romanoff...- musitó entrecortado

La rusa parpadeo desconcertada y Tony experimento una punzada de dolor en el corazón, ahora conocía la historia de Natalia y sabía toda la ausencia de amor que la pelirroja había sufrido durante toda su vida

-Y yo a usted, señor Stark

El castaño sonrío enternecido y se inclinó para besar el cuello de la mujer embriagándose de su primoroso aroma. Todo era perfecto, tenía todo lo que quería, lo que siempre había anhelado... La ferocidad de Thor, el amor de Steve, la pasión de Natasha, la energía de Clint y la ternura de Banner

La agente comenzó a convulsionarse oprimiendo su miembro en el calor de su cuerpo, enterró los dientes en el hombro de Tony y fue suficiente para que este terminara por cuarta vez vaciándose en el interior de la rusa. Gritó sintiendo su garganta cortarse, la sensación fue tan intensa que por milésimas de segundo pensó que perdería el conocimiento, espasmos incontrolables se adueñaron de su cuerpo, cada terminación nerviosa se electrificó, cada célula se enfocó únicamente en sentir

Bruce lo levanto rápidamente y Tony tuvo que sostenerse de los brazos de la espía para no caer

-De rodillas Tony- ordenó el doctor jadeante comenzando a tocarse

El castaño obedeció, pronto los cuatro héroes se colocaron a su alrededor y Stark comprendió el porque estaban guardando su culminación. Los hombres se masturbaban con fiereza gimiendo y gruñendo cerca de su rostro. Stark permaneció quieto, esperando lo que venía, moviéndose un poco para lamer y succionar la punta de las erecciones y acelerar el final. Thor fue el primero, gruñó derramándose en su rostro ocasionado que un fuerte relámpago cortara el cielo en el exterior. El siguiente fue Banner, la piel de sus brazos se tornó verde mientras líneas blancas de semen empapaban las mejillas de Stark. El tercero fue Clint quien jadeo como poseso apretándole de los hombros. El cuarto fue Steve, el cual le tomó de los cabellos

-Abre la boca Stark- ordenó- ábrela, quiero que te tragues todo...

Tony accedió, Steve gruñó tocándose rápidamente terminado en la garganta del castaño quien trago duro pasándose la lengua por los labios hasta dejarlos limpios

Sonrío tocándose con los dedos las líneas blancas que se extendían por sus mejillas y cuello para llevarlas a su boca. Era un completo desastre de semen y sudor

-Esto aún no se acaba Stark...

Escucho la voz de la pelirroja quien ahora yacía sentada sobre el sofá con las piernas abiertas. Tony entendió el mensaje y se acercó hasta ella a gatas, porque dudaba de su capacidad para caminar

Enterró su rostro en el centro de la mujer y sin preámbulos chupo el duro montículo que ahora era su clítoris. La chica giro las caderas facilitándole el trabajo, Tony lamió en círculos cada parte de ella, probándose a sí mismo cuando degusto la entrada de su cuerpo

-Esa boca...- gimió la chica apretándose los senos con las manos

Stark aprisionó el cúmulo de nervios femeninos entre sus labios tirando de él hasta que la espía convulsiono y se corrió fuerte en su lengua con un grito sensual. Tony la siguió lamiendo ocasionando otro mini orgasmo en la chica. Stark se separó jadeante limpiando con la lengua el desastre de semen que le había dejado en los muslos

Natasha lucia agitada, con un rubor rojo coloreando sus perfectos senos, Tony admitía que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida

-Así que esto era lo que teníamos que hacer para que te doblegarás- soltó Clint exhausto- toda tu vida has estado buscando esto ¿cierto, Tony? ¿que te dieran una bonita y dura follada?

El castaño asintió sonriente, estaba agotado, con los fluidos de los héroes corriendo por su cara

-Ahora que ya tienes lo que te mereces, debemos hablar- puntuó Romanoff- Pasarás la primera noche conmigo porque yo fui la primera con la que estuviste

-Seguiré yo porque fui el segundo en caer- hablo Bruce limpiándose el sudor de su rostro con la camisa

-El tercero será mi turno- hablo Thor. Tony asintió con la atención fijada en la gota de sudor que se deslizaba por el torso dorado del asgardiano

-El cuarto el mío- soltó Clint

-El mío el quinto- finalizó Steve

-Supongo que necesito conseguir dos personas más- murmuró Tony enronquecido, fantástico las pollas de los vengadores le habían dejado afónico- ¿Qué hay de Loki? ¿Crees que quiera unirse? El domingo pueden dármelo para recuperación

-Ni soñarlo Котенок, nos quieres entonces nos tienes, a cada hora, a cada minuto, eres nuestro y nadie más podrá ponerte una mano encima ni siquiera Potts- murmuró Natasha retirándole un mechón de la frente

-Tenemos un regalo para ti- dijo Banner mostrándole una pequeña caja dorada

Stark la abrió con los dedos temblorosos, soltando el hermoso ribete rojo. Retiró el delgado papel blanco que recubría al objeto y lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos

-¿Qué...?- soltó y no porque no supiera que era, era bastante obvio. Era un plug anal cromado, con el emblema de los vengadores en el extremo

-Esto simboliza a quienes les perteneces, Tony- explicó Barton- Deberías tenerlo dentro cada día, a cada instante, para que incluso cuando estés en industrias Stark nos puedas sentir

Tony se mordió los labios, experimentado una ola de deseo recorrer su cuerpo y otra más intensa de amor incondicional, esa pequeña muestra de posesividad llenaba su corazón

-Gracias chicos- masculló enternecido- Los amo...

Los héroes le sonrieron afectuosos y Tony se sintió de nueva cuenta tan completo como nunca antes

-Ahora vamos, necesitas una ducha y también descansar- ordenó Romanoff

Tony se puso de pie con las piernas temblando siendo sostenido por los brazos fuertes de la agente. Ambos se dirigieron hasta el baño de la habitación de Stark y este no se sorprendió cuando los otros hombres se les unieron en la ducha, ni tampoco cuando los cinco se fueron a la cama con el. Se durmió con el rostro enterrado en el pecho de Clint, entrelazando los dedos con el dios del trueno por encima de la cintura del agente y sintiendo la suave respiración de Steve a sus espaldas. Definitivamente era el mejor día de su vida... No día... El mejor comienzo de su vida.


	29. Lingerie (Natasha Stark/Steve Rogers)

Estaba agitado, sudoroso y estresado, con la ansiedad y anticipación corriendo por sus venas. La suave melodía del ascensor no lograba sino desesperarlo más, tamborileó los dedos en la superficie plana de la caja y desabrocho el primer botón de la camisa blanca en un intento por disminuir su tensión

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y por fin pudo soltar el aire que estaba reteniendo. Lo primero que noto, además del sonido de la música, fue la increíble cantidad de personas que se reunieron en aquel exclusivo lugar, disfrutando sin duda de la mejor velada de sus vidas

Sacudió la cabeza, eso no era lo importante. Abandonó el ascensor cepillando su cabello con los dedos, tratando de lucir más presentable, aunque sabía que era inútil, una hora no bastaba para prepararse para ese tipo de eventos. Escaneo la habitación para encontrar a la persona que buscaba. Localizó al robusto guardaespaldas de Stark al fondo y rápidamente se dirigió hasta el

Hogan hablaba por celular cubriéndose con una mano el oído derecho mientras que con la otra sostenía el dispositivo

-Hola Happy- saludo amable- ¿Dónde está?

El hombre le miró con el ceño fruncido, cubrió la bocina del teléfono y le gritó prácticamente

-¡En la barra!

-¡Gracias!

Camino presuroso saludando a un par de personas en el trayecto, se encontró con los ojos del coronel Rhodes que le miraba con reproche, si, definitivamente tenía problemas. Observo a la persona que buscaba rodeada de varios hombres y mujeres, sonreía mientras agitaba elegantemente el líquido de su copa de champán

Aquella ola de calor que siempre recorría su cuerpo con la presencia ajena hizo su aparición, cubriéndolo de esa intensa emoción. Se abrió paso entre el mar de gente dando empujones en el camino. Cuando estuvo a centímetros de distancia toco con las dedos firmes el hombro moreno

-Tony...- sonrío ampliamente

Stark le miro despectivamente de arriba hacia abajo antes de girar de cara a la barra. Steve suspiro sabiendo lo que venía

-Creo que se confundió, aquí no es refugio para indigentes

Bien eso había dolido, cierto que no eligió su mejor traje, ni tampoco le dio tiempo de lustrar sus zapatos pero hizo lo que pudo en apenas una hora

-¿Quién dijo que lo era?- indagó siguiendo un poco el juego, no le convenía enfadarse- ¿tan mal luzco?

El ceño fruncido se acentuó en Tony, Steve sabía que sentía molestia por su tardanza y que desde luego se cobraría aquel hecho con indiferencia

-Hace apenas una hora que regrese de Sudán y no me dio tiempo de prepararme

-Se nota...

Steve respiro profundo, miro el vaso de whisky de Tony intacto y sintió una pizca de orgullo de que Stark ya no bebiera tanto. Ordeno un trago y en tanto esperaba, su mirada se desvió al espejo tras la barra y carajo, noto la barba incipiente, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de rasurarse... quizá si parecía lo que Stark decía

-Tony por favor...- suplicó cuidadosamente, cuando su pareja se enfadaba debía tratarla con un tiento casi imposible- Lo lamento amor, ya estoy aquí

El rubio le dedico una mirada lastimera y después de unos instantes los ojos miel se suavizaron

-Pensé que no vendrías- susurro con voz trémula

-¿Y perderme tu fiesta? Por nada del mundo

Stark le sonrió sincera y el capitán supo que todo lo que pasó había valido la pena. Arriesgar su vida para concluir la misión programada para mes y medio en tan solo veintisiete días, discutir con Fury por no seguir el plan de ataque y prácticamente robar uno de los Jets para arribar lo más rápido posible

-Feliz cumpleaños- murmuro Steven extendiendo la caja roja relámpago

Los ojos castaños se iluminaron y el corazón del rubio martilleo con fuerza. De eso si podía sentirse orgulloso, compro el regalo desde un par de meses atrás cuando por casualidad vislumbró aquellas piezas en una exclusiva tienda de la ciudad. La caja la forro y decoro personalmente y por la manera en la que Tony le miro supo que había hecho un excelente trabajo

-Un año más- espetó sardónico elevando la copa de su escocés- felicidades seño...

-Rogers...- interrumpió peligrosamente- atrévete a llamarme así y te juro que te arrojaré por la ventana

-Creí que tú no copiabas los trucos ajenos, Natasha- respondió haciendo un gran esfuerzo por aparentar seriedad

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que Loki te lanzo por la ventana ¿recuerdas?

-Estúpida diva...- siseo cruzandose de brazos, lo que inevitablemente elevo sus senos atrayendo los orbes azules hacia esa parte de su anatomía

La castaña enarco una ceja y Steve desvió la mirada, carraspeo señalándole el obsequio con la barbilla. La mujer apretó los labios para no reír 

-El rojo siempre ha sido mi color preferido- murmuro Tony con apreciación

Rogers sonrió, por supuesto que lo sabía

-¿Debería abrirlo enfrente de mis invitados?- indagó elevando una ceja

El rostro del soldado se encendió y Tony soltó una carcajada, rayos, era increíble la habilidad que tenía para ruborizarle, aún después de tantos años

-Supongo que no...- comentó dando un vistazo al entorno- bueno la fiesta esta muerta, hay que irnos

Le tomó de la mano y lo jaló de nueva cuenta hasta el elevador. Normalmente Steve la hubiera frenado, argumentando que era poco cortes dejar a todos los invitados, pero tenía tanto tiempo sin verla, sin estar a solas con ella, que los modales no le interesaron

Mantuvieron un silencio tenso mientras subían, el rubio casi podía distinguir la energía brotando entre ellos. El ding anunció la llegada al Pent House y el ojiazúl no podía estar más agradecido de la fiesta haya sido en un hotel

Stark abrió la puerta y ambos se dirigieron directamente hasta la habitación principal. El soldado se dejó caer en el sofá exhausto, como si hubiera corrido un maratón, los eventos sociales lo abrumaban más que todas las misiones. Tony se dirigió hasta el mini bar a servir un par de tragos tarareando una de las tantas canciones de la velada. Los tacones de Stark hacían eco sobre el piso de mármol mientras caminaba, se colocó en frente del hombre y le extendió una copa analizándolo de arriba a abajo

-Me gusta como luces- le halago con aquella voz seductora- más sensual...

-Creí que parecía indigente- dijo despues de dar un largo trago a la bebida

-Nunca me ha follado uno, quizá por eso me parezcas tan caliente- bromeo

Steve alargó una mano para atraparla pero Natasha río dando un par de pasos hacia atrás

-¿Abrimos tu regalo que ahora es mío?- indago maliciosa tomando el presente

-Si- asintió, apoyando los codos sobre los muslos, de pronto todo el cansancio se esfumó

Los dedos hábiles desataron el listón dorado, lo ondeó un par de veces en el aire sacándole al otro una risa, quito los ultimos pliegos de papel y elevo la tapa de la caja. Quedo congelada unos segundos mirando alternadamente entre Steve y el regalo, incrédula. Con esa misma estupefacción extrajo los pedazos minúsculos de tela negra de encaje

-¿Lencería?- cuestionó con picardía y una pizca de sorpresa

Steve sintió pena inevitablemente, no es que no hubiesen probado cientos de cosas en el dormitorio, pero casi todas habían sido por iniciativa de Natasha. Stark rió elevando las diminutas bragas de encaje

-Winghead hemos follado cientos de veces y aún sigues ruborizándote

Como si fuese hecho a propósito el rostro del rubio se coloreo aún más. Decidió ignorar la timidez y se irguió del sofá acercándose hasta su socarrona pareja 

-¿Te gusto?- indagó ansioso

-Es hermoso- contestó la castaña mirando todo el conjunto- Gracias

-Feliz cumpleaños Tasha

Stark sonrio inspeccionando el regalo, tocó las diminutas bragas pasando los dedos por el elastico. El solo pensamiento de que utilizaría aquellas prendas hizo punzar la entrepierna de Steve

-Umm Tony... esperaba que...- balbuceo- ya sabes... te las pusieras y...

-¿Quieres que te modele?

-Si... bueno, me encantaría...

-Pides demasiado Stevie- dijo con voz melosa golpeándole la punta de la nariz

-Por favor- pidió acercándose a ella por completo

El soldado le tomó las manos y las llevo a sus labios, depositando suaves besos sobre los nudillos. Stark le estudió curiosa. Aún después de tantos años no se cansaba de mirarle ¿como hacerlo? si su esposo era una joya. Le era impresionante como se había transformado en todo ese tiempo. Lucía más maduro, masculino, sexual... finas arrugas surcaban las orillas de sus ojos y su gesto era más duro, nada que ver con aquel con aquel con el que discutió en el helicarrier de SHIELD

-Eres tan hermosa...- murmuro el soldado retirando con cuidado las ondas castañas que caían sobre los turgentes pechos, dejando el pronunciado escote en V a la vista -Me gustaría verte...

Natasha bajo el rostro y Steve solo pudo pensar en lo largas que eran sus pestañas. Podría pasarse la vida deshaciéndose en halagos para ella. Su esposa era una mujer extraordinaria, brillante, comprensiva, valiente, no se dejaba humillar por nadie, salía adelante aún de las peores situaciones y si caía sabía levantarse con la frente en alto

Su chica fuerte...

Y por supuesto, y a falta de una palabra más precisa, era preciosa. Con aquel cabello castaño ondulado que se alargaba hasta media espalda. Poseía unos ojos color miel tan resplandecientes y enormes, casi dorados, sus labios rojos y llenos, con aquella sonrisa perfecta, de curvas suaves y firmes, más con ese vestido rojo de tirantes...

Toco el hombro derecho notando la pequeña cicatriz, marcas que se esparcían por todo su cuerpo, consecuencias de su vida de heroína . Estaba igual de jodida que el en el campo emocional, los primeros meses que compartieron la cama no lograron dormir en paz ni una sola vez, una noche las pesadillas la despertaban a ella, la siguiente noche le atacaban a el y ni hablar de los ataques de pánico. Sin embargo no se dieron por vencidos y lograron sobrellevar los problemas que se les ponían en frente. Su relación había pasado tantas cosas, incluso aquella prueba de fuego que llegó cuando aparecieron los acuerdos de Sokovia... Joder, Steve se preguntaba en ocasiones que resultado hubiese tenido ese conflicto si no hubiesen estado casados, quizá uno hubiera terminado muerto o con el corazón roto...

-Te amo Tony- soltó sin pensarlo dos veces, lo hacía, amaba a esa increíble mujer

Natasha le dedicó una sonrisa tímida antes de lanzarse a sus brazos. El la recibió feliz, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello descubierto. Estrechándola como quiso hacerlo desde que ingresó al evento. Embriagándose de su perfume francés, tan familiar. Ella era su hogar

-Bien, te has ganado que me ponga esto- dijo la mujer girando entre sus brazos para tomar el presente

-No lo decía para que usaras tu regalo- comentó Rogers besándole el hombro desnudó

-Lo se- suspiro dándole un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz- espera aquí

Natasha corrió hasta el cuarto de baño pateando los tacones plateados en el camino. Steve la siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió por la puerta, suspiro echándose sobre la cama, con una sonrisa estúpida de enamorado bailando en sus labios

Transcurrieron unos cuantos minutos para que la castaña apareciera de nuevo. El ojiazul se irguió sobre sus codos quedándose con la boca abierta

La lencería consistía en un sostén de encaje que tapaba únicamente medio seno, bragas (si es que así se podría llamar al diminuto pedazo de tela que apenas cubría su intimidad) y unas medias que se unían con liguero a la ropa interior, todo en color negro

Desde luego que las prendas se acentuaban muchísimo más en Natasha, quien ahora llevaba unas plataformas carmesí tan altas que hacían que las líneas de sus piernas firmes resaltarán increíblemente. Sus curvas femeninas eran perfectas, el color oscuro de la tela contrastaba hermosamente con la piel canela. Stark se cepillo el cabello con los dedos dejándolo más rebelde y salvaje

-¿Qué opinas?- indagó con un brillo rosado en las mejillas, luego rompió a reír ante la expresión atónita de Rogers

-Te ves... Tan...- balbuceo sin poder armar una frase coherente- luces tan... estas...

Tony amplió la sonrisa y giro sobre su eje dándole a Steve una vista panorámica de su cuerpo. El capitán se levantó lentamente de la cama sin retirar la mirada de su mujer. La parte trasera era aún más letal, al menos para él quien desde siempre alabó el respingado trasero de Stark, que ahora era cubierto solamente por un pequeño hilo

-Tienes buen gusto, debo admitirlo- comentó Tony colocándose las manos en las caderas- y no se si quiero saber cómo fue que supiste mis medidas

-Cariño...- conozco tu cuerpo como la palma de mi mano, quiso decir pero estaba tan embobado que no pudo articular palabra

Natasha se acercó al soldado y le tomó de las mejillas un segundo antes de estrujarlas

-Espabile Capitán, es mi cumpleaños y quiero que me folle- murmuro acercándose al oído- duro...- finalizó con un mordisco travieso en el lóbulo

Los estribos del rubio se perdieron completamente, apresó el rostro femenino y lo acercó al suyo besándole con frenesí, vertiendo en ese gesto toda la pasión acumulada. Los dedos de Tony se fueron a la camisa comenzando a desabotonarla desesperada. Steve, por su parte, bajo las manos hasta ahuecar el espectacular trasero acercando sus cuerpos. Natasha supo en ese instante que la lencería no le duraría nada puesta

-Eres preciosa, tan hermosa- murmuro besándole repetidamente- siente lo que provocas en mi...

Stark gruñó percibiendo la enorme erección contra su vientre. Hambrienta lo acercó de nuevo para otro beso quitándole por completo la prenda superior

-Recuérdame hacerle un altar al doctor Erskine por el jodido suero- susurro Tony paseando las palmas por el pecho esculpido

-Deme algo de mérito Iron Woman, los entrenamientos que realizó son realmente pesados...

-Entonces le daré mérito a todos los villanos que has combatido y a mí claro, porque tu dura pelvis es enteramente obra mía- declaró aferrando las caderas ajenas

-Toda tuya...- Rogers frenó los dedos ansiosos de la castaña cuando estos se aferraron al botón del pantalón- es tu cumpleaños, déjame consentirte...

La chica sonrió con los labios hinchados por los besos. Steve cayó de rodillas frente a ella, besando cada uno de los huesos de la cadera, lamiendo el ombligo, mordisqueando levemente su vientre, descendió atrapando entre los dientes el broche que adhería las medias a la ropa interior, jalo del elástico un poco para luego soltarlo marcando la piel de la castaña, quien jadeo por la leve ráfaga de dolor 

Steven desató los ligueros y posteriormente hundió los dedos en el elástico de las bragas bajándolas lentamente, palpando con las yemas de los dedos la suave epidermis. Tony se removió excitada, el rubio miro hacia arriba y pudo notar como los generosos senos subían y bajaban rápidamente debido a la respiración agitada

-Relájate, confía en mí...

Stark se mordió los labios expectante

El soldado rodeo los tobillos con los dedos y comenzó a ascender lentamente disfrutando de la longitud de las extremidades cubiertas por las medias. Acaricio detrás de las rodillas, masajeando con los dedos cada punto erógeno de sus piernas, antes de subir una hasta su hombro. Beso el interior del muslo con una paciencia malévola. Los dedos de Tony se enterraron en su cabello incitándolo a besar el lugar que ella quería

-Tranquila...- le silencio succionando la sensible piel de su muslo

-Rogers...- advirtió

-Stark...

Con la punta de la lengua trazo caminos circulares, acercándose y alejándose de la unión de los muslos

-Steve... Por favor...- suplico necesitada, la barba raspaba en sus muslos, era tan intoxicante

La anticipación la estaba matando, deseaba a Steve, necesitaba sentir su boca en ella, había pasado demasiado tiempo separada de el, que ya no podía, Dios, le dolía físicamente su ausencia

-Espera...- murmuro el otro suavemente, aspirando su aroma íntimo- un poco mas...

-¡Y una mierda! Es mi cumpleaños y quiero que... Ah...

Aferro con fuerza los mechones dorados cuando Grant por fin se digno a posar los labios sobre su intimidad. El hombre dio una lenta lamida hacia arriba, gimiendo de gusto al sentir el sabor de ella empapando su lengua, saboreo la longitud de su centro antes de enfocar su atención en el pequeño bulto hinchado y comenzar a succionarlo

-¡Ah joder!...

El capitán sonrío contra su intimidad

-Esa boca...

-¡Dios! solo sigue...- sollozo atrayéndole con la pierna

La mujer enterró las uñas en sus cabellos empujándole, acuciándole a continuar y el obedeció encantado. Tomó sus glúteos acercándola más a su boca, pensando vagamente que quizá le quedaría una marca en la espalda por los stilettos. Su lengua dio vueltas una y otra vez con un ritmo inconstante, demasiado lento cuando la sentía aproximarse a su culminación, queriendo hacerlo durar lo más posible, rápido cuando deseaba escucharla gemir. Sus manos no se quedaron quietas, acariciaron la longitud de las piernas, los senos cubiertos de encaje negro, tratando de mantenerla de pie

Rogers la lamió y chupo hasta que los gemidos de Stark se convirtieron en gritos que llenaron todas las paredes. Empujo un par de dedos dentro y al instante una serie de temblores sacudieron el cuerpo de Natasha, quien se corrió fuerte en su lengua

-Eso fue...- jadeo con la voz agitada- jodidamente increíble...

El ojiazul sonrió orgulloso probándola una última vez, luego se enderezó quedando cara a cara

-Eres un experto...

Stark le miro con los ojos nublados por el deseo, deslizando un dedo sobre sus labios húmedos, por el orgasmo de ella

-¿Quieres probarte?- indagó Steven audaz

Natasha asintió y se abalanzó a su boca, besándole con fuerza. Mierda... No había nada mejor que el sonido chasqueante de un beso sucio

-Tu sabes mejor, mucho mejor- decreto la castaña

La erección de Rogers palpito dolorosamente

-Lo dudo- contestó entrecortado trazando un camino de besos desde el labio hasta la oreja- nadie sabe mejor que tú...

Succionó el lóbulo, lamiendo con la punta de la lengua la carne sensible, la piel de la genio se erizo recordando cómo era tener esa boca entre sus piernas

Las manos del rubio que hasta el momento habían permanecido en la cintura subieron hasta los senos aún cubiertos de encaje. Colocó la palma contra uno de ellos notando como el pezón comenzaba a endurecerse por encima de la tela. Empujó su mano dentro de la copa del sujetador, para liberarlo de su encierro

Gimió ante la visión, esa mujer tenía los senos más hermosos, de un tamaño perfecto, simétricos, con unos pezones rosados preciosos que hacían un contraste maravilloso con el resto de su piel

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que me encantan tus pechos?- indagó mesando aquella carne blanda

-Un... Un par de veces...- el capitán sonrió, mentirosa

Beso la clavícula primero, normalmente no sé andaba con rodeos pero es que le fascinaba tentarla, volverla loca, así como ella lo hacía con el, pero más que eso quería consentirla, cuidarla... Maldición... ese fue el primer impulso que tuvo cuando la miro cubierta de moretones después de la pelea contra Loki y su ejército en Nueva York y ahora quería protegerla aún más... porque la amaba, Dios, cuanto la amaba

Lamió en movimientos circulares la areola mientras que atendía el otro botón rodándolo entre el índice y el pulgar. Introdujo todo el pezón a su boca y chupo con fuerza. La mujer le apretó la cabeza gimiendo y Steve elevó los ojos tomándose un segundo para admirarla. La castaña había echado la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, los rizos oscuros cayendo como cascada en la espalda

Mierda, su polla empujaba contra sus pantalones y estaba tan duro que no le sorprendería si atravesará la máldita tela

Deslizó la lengua alrededor del erguido montículo y luego lo raspo con los dientes, un jadeo escapó de los rojos belfos de su mujer. Joder... Stark tenía unos pechos deliciosamente sensibles. Dedicó la misma atención al otro seno soplando suavemente sobre la carne humedecida, notando como la piel se erizaba ante la acción... Tony estaba lista de nuevo, rozó el vértice entre sus piernas con los dedos encontrándola tan mojada 

-Ya follame Rogers...

Steve no objeto, si no se enterraba en ella probablemente moriría. La levanto en volandas y la acostó en la cama no sin antes terminar de retirar el sostén, dejando a su esposa únicamente con las medias y los zapatos altos. Natasha desabrocho sus pantalones y bajo los bóxers sin mucho preámbulo. Rogers gimió de alivio por la liberación. Los dedos finos de la genio se cerraron en el tronco y Steve siseo tomándole la muñeca, si seguía tocándole se correría y no deseaba hacerlo, quería terminar dentro de ella

-Estás tan duro...

-No tienes una jodida idea Shellhead...- dijo entre dientes posicionándose entre sus piernas

-Lenguaje- le reprendió burlona

Steve sonrió mostrando los dientes. Froto su polla contra su clítoris, deslizándola de arriba hacia abajo. Mierda, Rogers escuchaba los latidos de su corazón en los oídos. Sentía a la castaña retorcerse contra él y Dios, tenía un mes sin follarla, lo único que quería era enterrarse profundamente en ella y joderla tan fuerte... pero también deseaba disfrutarla, hacerle especial el momento, no sólo por ser su cumpleaños, sino porque cada instante con ella deseaba que fuera perfecto

-Steve por favor... ya me has torturado lo suficiente...- gimoteo Stark apretándolo entre sus piernas

-Y tú a mí, no sabes lo difícil que fue estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti, lo mucho que me cuesta contenerme cuando estamos con el equipo, quiero estar contigo cada hora del día...- siseo entre dientes- No te atrevas a decir que yo te torturo, cuando tú lo haces conmigo desde el primer momento en que te conocí

-Steve...- susurro enternecida- te amo...

-Yo te amo a ti- gruñó besándola

Deslizó la punta de su miembro dentro de ella, ambos gimieron en la boca del otro mientras sus cuerpos se movían instintivamente entre sí. Rodeó con un brazo la cintura elevándola un poco de la cama clavándose profundamente en ella, Natasha gritó enredando los brazos en su cuello

Comenzaron a moverse muy lentamente, la castaña sentía cada centímetro de la inmensa erección en sus paredes internas. Se besaron jadeantes, la genio tendría una quemadura de barba por la mañana. Natasha apresó el labio inferior entre sus dientes paladeando el sabor metálico de la sangre. Steve gruñó y la embistió sin miramientos

-Dios, Steve... Me encanta... más fuerte...

El rubio obedeció, la mujer de hierro movió sus caderas deslizándose de arriba hacia abajo, joder, estaba tan húmeda que él sonido de sus cuerpos al chocar era chapoteante

-Estas empapada- enfatizó acariciando su centro, cubriendo sus dedos de la excitación- Chupa...

La castaña obedeció sintiendo como la polla del rubio palpitaba y latía en su interior

-Soy yo el que hace que te mojes...

-Solo tú...- respondió arañando la espalda de su marido

El capitán aprovechó la postura para tomar uno de sus pechos en los labios escuchándola gemir. Le encantaba que fuera tan deshinibida, que no se guardará los sonidos de satisfacción

Las entrañas de Stark comenzaron a temblar apretando la polla de Steve, los moviemientos se volvieron aún más desenfrenados. La genio alcanzó su climax por segunda vez en la noche con un grito que cubrió la estancia y Steve... Steve se la siguió follando a través del orgasmo, dejándola caer sobre la cama mirando como sus pechos se balanceaban al ritmo de las embestidas, sentía el tacón de los zapatos clavándose en su trasero y su vientre arder ante la proximidad del orgasmo

La cara de su mujer era un poema, deformada por el placer, Rogers sabía lo sensible que estaba por la fuerza con la que se corrió, pero aun así no aminoró, estaba siendo envuelto por el más terso de los paraísos. Sus bolas se tensaron y se vació en el cuerpo de su esposa con luces de colores estallando detrás de sus párpados, sus fuerzas flaquearon y cayó desplomado sobre el cuerpo de Natasha

-Steve eso fue... Eso fue increíble...- hablo enronquecida después de unos segundos acariciando la ancha espalda, percibiendo el corazón agitado del soldado contra el suyo- Gracias...

-Feliz cumpleaños Shellhead

Cuando sus respiraciones se ralentizaron, Steve se levanto y los limpio a ambos con una toalla húmeda. Natasha estaba laxa sobre la cama, sin intenciones de moverse

El súper soldado bebió agua y posteriormente se recostó con su esposa echando la fina sabana sobre sus cuerpos desnudos. Stark recargo la cabeza en su pecho

-Creo que no te di abrazo de cumpleaños- comentó Steven después de un rato

Tony se carcajeó con fuerza, enderezandose sobre sus codos

-Ya que hablamos de regalos... no es tu cumpeaños pero...

La chica se mordio los labios notandose insegura de pronto

-¿Tony?- preguntó suspicaz

No le sorprendería que hubiese un helicóptero con su nombre esperándolo en casa

-Pues...- balbuceo tratando de buscar las palabras correctas- el equipo aumentará...

-¿Reclutaste mas héroes?- indagó frunciendo el ceño

Stark rodó los ojos

-No los vengadores, tonto

-¿Entonces...?

La mujer de hierro presionó su vientre con la palma y Steve dejo de respirar... demasiadas emociones intensas para un día, si, definitivamente estaba en casa.


	30. Hair (Howard Stark/Tony Stark)

Fingió una sonrisa aun cuando sus entrañas se estaban retorciendo por dentro. Las manos de su mujer rodearon su cintura y el solo pudo sentir el pánico creciendo en su interior, un niño, iba a ser padre... Joder... Sabía que no debía sorprenderle, después de todo era un alfa sano, en la edad precisa para procrear y con una hermosa beta como esposa

Se reprendió mentalmente ¿por qué mierdas dejo la responsabilidad de los métodos anticonceptivos en las manos de María? ¿cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? Si era consciente de lo mucho que la rubia deseaba ser madre... ¡Maldición!

Los mechones dorados de la italiana rozaron su nariz inundándolo de la suave fragancia de lilas que tanto lo reconfortaba, pero que irónico

-¿No estás feliz Howard?- preguntó con sus ojos brillando de la emoción, no pensó el pelinegro, no tenía tiempo para lidiar con un mocoso, no con industrias Stark y la búsqueda del Capitán América- vamos a ser padres

-Claro que lo estoy- contestó reanudando el abrazo para no mirarla mientras le mentía, debía seguir fingiendo que todo era perfecto, no podía permitirse lastimar a María, eso era inconcebible

***

El tiempo avanzaba rápidamente, noto día a día como el cuerpo de su esposa se transformaba poco a poco, el vientre plano se abultó y sus senos crecieron aún más, las caderas se ensancharon y el peculiar aroma floral se mezcló con uno dulce y cálido

Howard presenció como la habitación de al lado se cubrió de juguetes, pañales y todos los aditamentos que pudiera necesitar un bebé. Un sentimiento profundo comenzó a crecer en su interior. Cierto que no se imaginaba con hijos, pero en algún momento tampoco lo hizo con una esposa y ahora era feliz al lado de María, si aquello pudo funcionar, entonces también podría ser un buen padre

***

Cuando nació Anthony, porque fue un varón y no una "Natasha" como suponía María todo fue distinto, el niño era hermoso, con los rasgos suaves de su madre y esa picardía digna de los Stark. Howard se acercó para formar parte de la bella escena de su esposa con su hijo en brazos cuando fue golpeado por el aroma más dulce y embriagador clavando los ojos de inmediato en el dueño de aquella fragancia, joder... lo insólito no era que el infante fuera un omega (aunque eso ya era bastante inusual porque los alfas y los betas jamás procreaban crías de esa categoría) sino la emoción arrolladora que recorrió el cuerpo del mayor de los Stark, una corriente de electricidad, la sensación de una calidez que llenaba un vacío en su pecho, un espacio que no sabía que existía. Había escuchado miles de veces anécdotas de alfas que perdían la cabeza por un omega, el jamás lo había experimentado... hasta ahora

Tony encerró su dedo en su pequeña manita y Howard supo que estaba en el infierno

***

Todos estaban felices con la llegada de Anthony. Peggy, Nicholas, Obadahia, incluso Hank le había mandado felicitar, Jarvis y Ana quedaron encantados con el bebe y Tony con ellos, aunque el pequeño quería a todo el mundo, era muy sociable y risueño

-Se parece mucho a usted- dijo Ana apretando cariñosamente una de las mejillas regordetas

Howard sintió su estómago revolverse. No se suponía que fuera así, él omega que un alfa deseaba no debía ser su hijo ¡JODER!, ni tampoco parecerse a el. Experimento repulsión por sí mismo ¿cómo podía pensar algo como eso?

Asintió ante los ojos inquisidores de la esposa de su mayordomo y se marchó escuchando claramente el comentario de María 

-Creo que le dio depresión post-parto...

Si tú supieras, pensó el mayor de los Stark. Su vida era una tortura, una tortura que se llamaba Anthony Stark

***

Intentó con todas y cada una de sus fuerzas eliminar la ansiedad y salvajismo de sus emociones prohibidas, incluso consulto con sus colegas pero ninguno tenía una respuesta concreta, además de que era un tema tan delicado y tabú que nadie se atrevía a tocarlo, Stark entendía porque

Al no poder hacer nada al respecto simplemente optó por ignorar el problema

Estaba recostado en el sillón mirando a Tony colorear en el piso, el niño yacía recostado boca abajo moviendo sus pequeñas piernas, era tan inquieto... en ocasiones deseaba odiarlo, como deseaba aborrecerlo

-Papá mi-a– balbuceo el bebe de dos años entregándole su dibujo

Howard forzó una sonrisa tomando el pedazo de papel analizando los trazos precisos, Tony era un genio, eso lo llenaba de orgullo. Le hizo un cumplido al pequeño para luego revolver los sedosos rizos castaños, el niño entusiasmado hizo ademán por abrazarlo y el mayor salto del sofá como si el contacto lo hubiese quemado, probablemente lo hizo

***

Un Tony de ocho años lloraba desconsolado en los brazos de su madre, con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello porque Howard lo había echado de su taller pintándole (sin querer) un moretón en el brazo por la presión que aplicó. El pelinegro escuchaba los reproches de María, él respondía con las mismas excusas de siempre, que el taller no era lugar para niños, que Tony tomó sus herramientas puntiagudas con las cuales podía herirse, que con sus manos manchadas había arruinado uno de los planos del último armamento, que no midió su fuerza a la hora de reprenderle

La rubia le miro con odio tomando a Tony de la mano para salir ambos de la habitación. El pelinegro apretó los puños descargando su ira contra el escritorio, lanzando todo lo que estaba encima, golpeando la superficie metálica hasta que sus nudillos sangraron

Se hizo ovillo en el suelo palpándose inconscientemente la pierna donde a Anthony se le había ocurrido tocarle. Ya no podía seguir así, las cosas apenas eran soportables ahora, no quería imaginarse que sería cuando Tony comenzará a crecer, cuando fuera un adolescente... Con esas largas piernas morenas... No, joder que no, Tony era su hijo y debía protegerlo así fuera de sí mismo

***

Esa noche su esposa lo confrontó, los ojos verdosos de María ya no le miraban con amor, lo hacían con reproche, Stark no quería pensar en cómo su matrimonio se estaba yendo al demonio, ya no recordaba la última vez que habían intimado. No podía hacerle el amor, no cuando María olía a Tony, no cuando sabía que tendría otro cuerpo en su mente 

-¿Por qué te portas así con Tony?- le reclamó- lo hieres Howard. Él se desvive por agradarte

-Anthony es un niño demasiado mimado María- respondió con dureza- mimado y desobediente, si no lo consintieras tanto...

-Esa no es excusa, jamás lo has... Siquiera tolerado, siempre has sido distante- le analizó suspicaz entrecerrando los ojos- ¿cuál es tu problema? 

Detalló el rostro enfadado de la italiana, con la misma nariz de Tony, con la sonrisa de Tony, Tony Tony Tony, estaba harto

-¡No sería tan sensible si en lugar de ser un débil omega hubiera sido un alfa como yo!

Escucho un jadeo, el niño estaba observándolos por la rendija de la puerta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. La mujer le soltó una bofetada y corrió detrás del pequeño. Su pecho se contrajo de dolor

***

Desde esa noche todo pareció mejorar, disfrazó su sentimiento enfermo en el rechazo, haciéndole creer a María que repudiaba a su hijo por su rango, fue la mejor opción. Tony ya no se le acercaba, toda aquella adoración que algún día llegó a refulgir en los ojos miel fue remplazada con desprecio y dolor. Su alfa interno rugía por ir a consolarlo, por darle protección y amor... pero no podía, el tipo de amor que Tony necesitaba no era el que él quería darle

Trató de distraerse retomando con más ahínco la búsqueda de Steve Rogers por el Ártico, se involucró mucho más en la fundación y desarrollo del Sistema Homologado de inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística y Defensa (Dios, les urgía un nombre nuevo) y se centro de lleno en Industrias Stark tratando de estar lo más alejado posible de su hogar

Cuando Tony cumplió doce años siguió la sugerencia de su amigo Obadahia Stane de enviarlo a un internado donde pudiera terminar sus estudios, un lugar donde pudiera desarrollarse como el omega súper dotado que era, porque si no era un buen padre en el sentido del afecto al menos si lo sería en el económico, nada le faltaría, le daría la mejor educación

Aunque Howard sabía que el desarrollo académico del omega no era la única razón, Tony ya era prácticamente un adolescente, a su corta edad ya tenía a cientos de alfas y betas detrás de él. Stark quería mantenerlo alejado porque sabía que su celo sería inminente y el no quería estar presente porque era consciente de que no podría controlarse

Aquella decisión de enviar al pequeño lejos terminó por romper el corazón de María. Era lo mejor, Howard debía mentalizarse en que era lo mejor

El castaño abrazo a su madre, se despidió de Jarvis, el hombre que había ocupado su lugar como padre y se subió al automóvil sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada, Dios, su desprecio dolía demasiado

***

Después de que el pequeño genio se marchara al internado solo lo vio en contadas ocasiones. El joven Stark ingresó a la universidad graduándose a los diecisiete años y posteriormente se dedicó a estudiar su primer doctorado. Su hijo ya era todo un hombre, un precioso omega de piel tersa y unas curvas de tentación que hacían que cualquier alfa perdiera la cabeza

Y vaya que lo hacía, porque lo que Tony tenía de inteligente también lo tenía de ebrio y Playboy. Howard hervía de celos solo de imaginarse a otros tomando lo que por derecho le pertenecía, en ocasiones como esa se odiaba por ser un cobarde y no hacer lo que su naturaleza le dictaba. Lo más sucio que se atrevió a hacer fue hurtarle una playera en una de sus visitas al campus, utilizaba esa prenda para desahogar su excitación, se embriagaba con el aroma dulce del chocolate imaginado a aquel cuerpo hermoso sobre su cama. Odiándose después de cada corrida con el nombre de Tony en sus labios

Cuando fue informado del primer celo de su hijo sus instintos alfa se activaron, sabía que podría correr hasta Massachusetts sin sudar una sola gota con la simple idea de reclamarlo... pero por supuesto no lo hizo

***

El joven omega regreso a casa durante las vacaciones invernales. Maria se marchó a Italia por unos días a visitar a sus padres, pero Anthony no la quiso acompañar, estaba muy entusiasmado con la presencia de Tiberius Stane, el alfa, hijo de Obadahia y con las fiestas y el alcohol que Manhattan le podía ofrecer. Howard pasó ese tiempo en el trabajo, envidiando secretamente a su socio por el afecto que Tony le demostraba

Regresó por la noche después de una reunión con Peggy y Nicholas Fury exhausto, dejó su abrigo sobre el sofá de la sala pensando en el viaje que tendría que realizar en unos cuentos días más cuando un gemido lastimero llego hasta sus oídos

Subió las escaleras apresurado temiendo lo peor, estar con los agentes lo ponía paranoico, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Tony de una patada y nada lo preparo para lo que encontró. El castaño se retorcía sobre la cama, sudoroso y jadeante. El aroma a chocolate inundaba el ambiente... mierda, solo una cosa explicaba ese comportamiento, Tony estaba en celo... No podía ser, hacía apenas unas cuantas semanas que lo había experimentado... ¿por que se había desatado tan pronto?

Howard sintió su erección hambrienta presionar contra sus pantalones de vestir. El castaño se arqueaba deliciosamente haciendo evidente la prueba de su excitación, sus bóxers apretados tenían una mancha justo encima de su polla y carajo... Howard podía oler la lubricación que escurría de su entrada... Su boca se hizo agua de pensar que podía saborearlo

No

Llamaría a Jarvis para que lo ayudara, no le importaba que el mayordomo estuviera de vacaciones. Apenas alcanzó la perilla de la puerta cuando la voz anhelante de Tony le hizo detenerse

-Alfa, alfa, por favor...

Mierda

-Por favor...- insistió el joven- sé que eres tú, a ti te he estado esperando toda mi vida...

La polla del pelinegro dio un tirón, se negaba a pensar que esa era la razón por la que el celo de Tony se desatara tan tarde, a diferencia de los otros de su mismo rango. Quizá ese pequeño cuerpo siempre estuvo destinado a ser suyo. Quizá su hijo era su omega destinado... Si así era ¿qué caso tenía postergar lo inevitable? No sería culpa suya, era culpa de la máldita naturaleza, del destino

Mordió sus labios pasándose una mano por la barba, se acercó dubitativo a la cama mirando al castaño removerse, debía tomar una decisión, probablemente la más importante de su vida y de la vida de Tony... si lo tomaba, si lo reclamaba corría tantos riesgos, el más importante que el joven lo despreciara aún más

Dejo que sus instintos salieran y así como percibió la excitación en Tony también sentía el dolor y la necesidad. Era un científico y sabía lo que representaba para un omega no tener a alguien con quien compartir su celo. Soltó un suspiro derrotado, ya no podía detenerse más, aliviaría el dolor de su hijo, ya luego pensaría como solucionar todo el desastre

Salió de la recamara del castaño encargándose de asegurar la casa, preparo lo necesario para pasar el celo, comida empaquetada y agua. Si, era un ser despreciable pero al menos sería un alfa responsable

Ingresó de nuevo a la habitación de su hijo, poniendo el pestillo. El castaño se incorporó sobre sus codos mirándolo con los ojos nublados. El mayor se despojó de la corbata y fue desabrochando los botones de la camisa, Tony estaba pendiente de cada movimiento de sus dedos, dejo caer la prenda al suelo y ya sin dudas se trepo al colchón

El castaño le toco el pecho desnudo y Howard dejo salir el aire... porque había esperado por ese toque toda su vida

-¿Alfa?

El mayor rozo sus labios, todo se sentía tan prohibido... joder, solo esperaba que Tony estuviera lo suficientemente fuera de si para no saber con quien estaba pasando ese momento. Le coloco en el cuello un collar de cuero para evitar morderlo en el acto, porque reconocía que estaba enfermo de amor por su hijo, pero nadie mas tenia porque saberlo, al menos no por el momento. El castaño le miro con tristeza, Stark experimento un pinchazo de culpa, sabía que los collares como esos solo significaban humillación para los omegas, que los alfas los colocaban en ellos cuando no tenían intenciones de reclamarlos sino únicamente de usarlos para su placer, pero debía dejarlo pasar, ignorar esa emoción así como el remordimiento que lo estaba carcomiendo

Beso el par de mejillas sonrosadas para contentarlo lográndolo al instante, Tony era ese mismo bebé risueño desesperado por afecto. Rozo con sus labios la boca del menor, sin atreverse aun a romper aquella barrera... ¡Por Dios iba a follarselo y no se atrevía a besarlo!

Gruñó al percibir como el castaño se presionaba hambriento contra su cuerpo, sin perder tiempo le retiro la camiseta mojada por el sudor, probablemente debería refrescarlo primero pero no, primero se lo follaria como siempre quiso hacerlo

Beso su cuello felicitándose por colocarle aquel accesorio preventivo, el aroma de Tony era tan enloquecedor, correcto, que no creía poder resistir su urgencia de marcarlo, al menos el collar le recordaría eso. Descendió con besos chasqueantes succionando las puntas de los huesos de la clavícula, el omega gemía y se deshacía rotando las caderas, beso en medio de los pectorales ignorando deliberadamente los montículos rosados que suplicaban ser chupados. El joven le apretó la cabeza

Le retiro los pantalones cortos y la ropa interior de un tirón acariciando las largas piernas morenas. El menor se removió elevando las caderas siseando al percibir la erección del mayor aún cubierta

-Shhh tranquilo Tony...- le silencio besando el centro de su vientre fértil, marcado por unos suaves abdominales y salpicado de pequeñas cicatrices, sin duda de sus experimentos... joder era perfecto...

-Alfa...- le llamo con sus ojos whisky nublados por el deseo- alfa...

-Dime mi pequeño omega...

-Por favor... te necesito dentro de mi

Fue lo ultimo que Howard necesito para que la excitación le ganara a la culpabilidad, le dio vuelta sobre la cama colocándolo sobre sus codos y rodillas, saco su polla necesitada de los pantalones de vestir y la froto contra las nalgas perfectas notando como esta se humedecía al instante por la lubricación, eso le encantaba... no había mejor cosa en el mundo que follar a un omega, tan suave, mojado, enloquecedor...

-Alfa por favor...- suplico el joven empujando contra su padre

-No Tony, no me llames así...- le tomo de los cabellos- dime papá o papi...- siseo pegando sus labios a la oreja

-Papi por favor... follame

Howard sonrió satisfecho, ya no había marcha atrás, sin mas preámbulos se hundió en su interior

***

-Perdóname Tony, perdóname por amarte como te amo, sé que no debería... sé que soy tu padre- le susurro mientras el castaño dormía recostado en su pecho, después de que el celo le diera un pequeño espacio de recuperación- encontrare una solución... te lo prometo...

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un suspiro.

***

El celo se extendió durante dos días más, donde poseyó al joven de todas las maneras posibles, únicamente sexo desenfrenado, se detenían cada tanto para poderse alimentar y por supuesto para que lo pudiera medicar, lo último que necesitaba era ser padre de un cachorro de su cachorro... que enfermo. El último día cuando la consciencia comenzaba a recobrarse en él omega Howard lo dejo por su cuenta. Se alejo lo mas que pudo para borrar el aroma de Anthony de su cuerpo, le dolía porque aun estaba ese vinculo, le dolía que Tony sufriera por el

Un par de días después María regresó

El mayor de los Stark observaba a su hijo, desde su celo solo vagaba distraído, preguntándose probablemente el porque había despertado sin su alfa al lado, pero no no podía permitirse decirle nada o al menos por el momento, ya planearía como arreglar la situación con el, después de todo se lo había prometido

***

El día que se marcharon, el joven estaba despatarrado en el sofá con resaca probablemente. María se despidió de Tony con un beso en la mejilla, como siempre la suya fue fría, aunque no podía dejar de notar el brillo extraño en los ojos del omega... ¿Sería posible que lo supiera? no, ni pensarlo, había tomado todas las precauciones...

El matrimonio Stark se subió al auto despidiéndose de su hogar

La rubia analizo el extraño comportamiento de su marido, quizá siempre lo había sabido, quizá siempre lo sospecho. Se mordió los labios acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto, quizá debía decirle la verdad ¿Cómo reaccionaria Howard al saber que Tony en realidad era hijo de uno de los representantes de la organización que se encargo de asesinar al Capitán América? ¿Cómo reaccionaría al saber que su hijo no había sobrevivido durante el parto? ¿Qué ella se encargo de medicar a Tony desde que nació para que Stark no detectara su verdadero olor y así lo creyera su hijo? ¿Que diría si supiera que Nick Fury estaba enterado, que fue el quien le entrego al bebé segundos después de nacer?... No podía odiar mas a Tony, quizá lo mejor seria decirle la verdad... Si, al terminar el viaje lo haría...

Ajeno a los pensamientos de María, Howard miro el pequeño calendario anexado en su pequeña libreta del itinerario, 16 de diciembre de 1991, aún tenía ocho días para pensar, tendría una solución definitiva cuando regresara para celebrar la Navidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Desaparece*  
> No me juzguen.Ya en serio no lo intenten en casa y eso, esto es ficción únicamente, por favor absténganse de los comentarios negativos... No lo hice tan detallado porque me da pena o culpa, no se... Si les sirve de consuelo Tony es adoptado, jaja al menos en los cómics
> 
> Cuando escribía esto me imagine a Jeffrey Dean Morgan como Howard ¿por qué? no lo se...
> 
> Desconozco mucho del omegaverse así que no se si se puedan usar anticonceptivos, el aroma y eso, pero bueno aún así espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito...
> 
> Nos leemos luego...
> 
> *Ahora si desaparece*


End file.
